Abandoned, Part 1
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: A young girl is rescued from an abusive home, and is raised as a princess of an alien race by the team's medic. Includes adult themes of child abuse and kidnapping of a minor, and Mpreg of the alien robot variety. Does not include sex scenes. I am not comfortable writing about anything besides sleeping happening on a mattress.
1. Disclaimer and My Story

NOT A CHAPTER, 100% TRUTHFUL

My name is Sheyenne Merritt, but you know me as Chipmunk Superfan. I am 23 years old, and I am a victim of Child Abuse and Neglect. Not the kind of Child Abuse that can kill on its own, but the kind that can lead to self-harm and suicide. I am Emotionally Abused.

My biological mother is negligent—I had to learn that from my legal mother, her mother-in-law, because I was too young to remember. Mom would give them strawberries and other treats for me, and she would eat them before I got to. She'd sit at the table with me, and feed herself, while I'd stare at the plate with hungry eyes, because she hadn't fed me. That was my first non-snow related flashback.

My grandparents took us in when I was three. My little brother wasn't even a year, and had such a bad diaper rash his butt was _bleeding_. They only took us because our parents couldn't pay the electric bill. They adopted us when I was five, and they've been allowing the abuse since then.

When I was ten, I lost my grandmother to Lung Cancer. Mom, who'd been taking care of her while I tried to help around the house, decided it was time I become an "adult", and made me start doing the housework while she sat around on the computer. Through it all, _I_ was her strength.

She started telling her son (my birthdad, bipolar and schizophrenic) that I needed punished (she'd do this with my brother too, but I wasn't too focused on him at the time) when I'd do little things that upset her. About this time, we were both put on drugs for ADHD (given to kids when the parents are lazy. Most kids just need to be allowed to run off the energy by playing). The first ones, Strattera, made me sick—I literally puked for a week. The next was Adderall—I too hyper still, but more would've made me a zombie. Finally, they found Concerta. I was on that for five years, then got myself clean. I am still addicted to caffeine when stressed.

I had a cough for six months when I was twelve, caused by anxiety, and had to be pulled out of school to break the cycle. She left me with my biological parents, who, instead of letting me sleep as the doctors ordered, forced me to help them clean the house every day.

My grandfather died when I was fourteen, and we moved into his house. (inheritance rocks!) She'd always told me to be happy I lived in a mobile home, because kids in better houses had worse home lives. I'd have to say that's a lie. Some might, but some would be better off, too. Some, wouldn't be screamed at, for crying over being bullied by her own father.

Things got worse, once we moved. I broke my foot. Within a month of getting back on it (six weeks in a cast, four in a boot, and six weeks of therapy putting this at around March), I was jerked off the couch for saying something to her son (by the son), and then shoved back onto it. I have RSD (Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy, a nerve disorder) to this day. It is worse now than it was then.

This was my first moment of hyper-awareness. I was officially suffering from PTSD.

When I was seventeen, I was diagnosed with Asperger's Disorder, and the abuse just got worse…

Right before the diagnosis (December 14), I was told to check the fire in the middle of a game of Solitaire. I knew I should stop (It may have been Mom, but I could predict the unpredictable nature of a bipolar at this point), but I hate being interrupted, and she said I could finish my game. I got into it, and forgot. Five minutes later, I was being yelled at because the fire went out. He stole my netbook and read through my diary. He threatened my stuffed chipmunks—my only obsession at the time, and still a rather large part of my life.

This marks my first time telling, when I called a friend's mother and asked her to save me. I messed up by running in for the chipmunks, and was forced to call her back and tell her I was fine, and lying, and forced to apologize the next day.

He called me a (and I hate to cuss, so quoting this makes me feel really small…) "Fucking, no-good, lazy-ass Bitch"

I told her—my confidant—everything—the truth. I cannot tell a lie. Aspies are just that way.

He cussed me out, and threw my phone when I was calling Dad, because I was a "Lazy, good for nothing, and [my little brother] was good because he had a job!"

Ten months later (now fifteen, October 15), I was eating lunch on a Sunday, while reading a book. I was asked to clean the kitchen, but allowed to finish my lunch first. I had just gotten inside when her son came in, and yelled at me that it should have already been finished. I let it drop then, that I was going to call the police (OOPS!), and I had my phone taken away. His abusive events were getting closer and closer together. (Score two for hyper-awareness!)

Two years later (May 17), we had just gotten home from the store. I had my bags, with my laptop and other necessary-to-feel-safe things I keep with me, so I put them in Dad's chair while I put the groceries away. He yelled. I moved them to the kitchen (damn it, I have work to do!). He yelled again. I dropped Dad's citrus salad because I was holding a bag wrong. He said I threw it. My first moment of objectivity offered by hyper-awareness.

I had been lent my mother's debit card to get gas, and forgotten it was in my wallet. He pushed me into a bookshelf, yelling that I shouldn't yell at his mother. (HIS mother. Not mine…they were one and the same…)

Things calmed down for a while, after those, but it was the calm before the storm. My mother was in kidney failure, and he was too worried to yell. I had hoped the only physical would be the above, but he shoved me back-first (which is notable, because my spine is sensitive) into the narrow edge of the bathroom door when he noticed I was waiting around the corner for him to leave before going back to my room. I had cried on my Aunt the day before, because I knew my mommy was dying. (score three for hyper-awareness. She died May 22, 2014). He kept yelling "You don't care about my mother! You never cared about my mother!" and pushing me into the door. I didn't do anything wrong…

On January 31, 2014, the other shoe dropped. I'd gotten up to help Mom get dressed for her dialysis appointment (she was too weak to do it herself, but _I don't care about my mother_ …) on only 2-3 hours of sleep. I heard the too-familiar sound of a truck stuck in the snow, and, when he proved it in the doorway, my reaction to irony and illogic (laughing) kicked in. I was forced to shovel snow. When my cries for help (in the form of an abused child's angry rants) fell on deaf ears, I tried to run, but exhaustion mixed with near-meltdown stress levels, and I collapsed to my knees less than ten yards away. He called after me, in this sickly-sweet tone…

"I just wanted you to help me…"

So I foolishly went back. He threw a shovel of snow at me, and, from exhaustion, I can't say for sure if it went on my head first, or in my face, but I did get both, with a single snowball catapulted from my shovel in between. He used my brother's truck to get his out, then sent him to Taco Bell. Then he said this to me, after Mom was in his truck…

"I want this driveway cleared by the time I get back, or I'm gonna drown you in a bucket of water, and if you go back to bed, I'll throw water on you until you drown."

I did what any self-respecting abused child would—I ran. I waited until he was out of sight, then called the woman I confided in. She had to rescue her husband, so I started walking—wearing pink rubber mucking boots without socks. I still have the scars on my heels.

It didn't last, this time. I had called Dad, and Dad called Mom. Mom called her, and _he_ called me. Both sent me back to the danger zone. As she pulled away, my confidant said…

"If he does it again, you need to call the police. They do this every day."

He did, so I did. He came into my cousin's house, where I was hiding (and trying to sleep. I was _exhausted_ ). He yelled at me in front of her kids (at the time, 7, 5, and 2), then said everything I had taken with me (security blanket, pillowpet, laptop, stuffed dog from dead grandmother, ETC.) belonged to him, then sent me to shovel a 5 foot drift.

I was shaking so bad, I thought I'd drop my phone in the snow (It's the one thing that wasn't in the pile of my stuff). I dialed 911, and flipped out on the poor dispatcher. He (or she; I was too panicked at this time to even notice) sent a Sherriff's unit to my house. I was, for once, praying for abuse to continue. I wanted him doing something he'd get taken away for. I wanted to be safe.

He wasn't, though. He was sitting in the running van while I was in the cold, shoveling when I can't handle manual labor (I'll collapse). The moment the cruiser pulled up, I ran to the officers, and hid behind them. That moment is still so clear in my mind, I can even remember what I said.

"Don't let him get me!"

They didn't. He stormed off, after a gun, I'd learn later (he was going to shoot Officer McFarland, and said the blood would be on my hands). The officer made calls, using my phone, while I tried to tell his partner all the offences my biological father had done (and forgot over half. He "owned" my abuse record book, at that time).

I wound up with my confident, but all was not well. Dad picked me up the next day, and they took everything—my nook, my laptop (I need it to function at my age level), my TV—anything that was possible tech got taken. I was punished for telling the truth. My aunt even sat on me. I went into survival mode (as in, you-hurt-me-I-kill-you mode) and tried to grab a knife. She slammed the drawer on my fingers. (OUCH!).

The snow, which used to be something I loved, is now terrifying to me. I keep flashing back to that day, sometimes optical, sometimes auditory, sometimes both at once. I was diagnosed in June, 2016, with PTSD, which means I've been untreated for years, and am still such at this moment. It is my own courage that has brought me to this point. I will not be a _Wild Rebel Rose_. I will not be a _Concrete Angel_. I will not be a victim, or another statistic.

I _will_ _be_ a _survivor_.

The following story is not my true story ( _that_ 's above), but it will have several true points. I am not changing my name, or the names of my true family. I have based several OC's off people I know—the key one being the little sister (I don't have one personally), who is based off my best friend, and my confidant's daughter.

I have changed names of _innocents_. I will not change the names of the _guilty_ parties. I am still unaware of the first ten years of my life. I do not know if I was truly abused (as in beaten), or if I was treated fairly at all by my biological parents. The event with the trash can in _Abuse_ was my first memory. I am not aware of my actually being battered, but I do remember hiding.

I won't set deadlines, because I don't work well with them, but I will post as often as I can. I am terrified my biological parents will read it.

Remember, though, to report suspected Child Abuse. It shouldn't hurt to be a child.

I don't own transformers, or any other series I may randomly toss into this. I will not repeat this disclaimer. I tend to forget about them.


	2. Finding an Angel

When reading this, keep an open mind. The girl is highly intelligent, even as a baby. She is the reincarnation of one of the thirteen, making her smarter than the average child, even with a neuro-developmental disability (she is autistic). There will be chapters in her point of view. This is done on purpose.

EDITED TO DESCRIBE THE HOUSE BETTER!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Finding An Angel**

 **Third POV**

Inside the brown and white trailer, a man and woman are talking on the couch while the wife checks through her purse for account information. The living room is cluttered, and a TV is playing lowly for the black Lab lying on the floor. A blue Elmo-themed playpen is off to the side with baby toys inside. The kitchen is clean enough, with the mother's breakfast dishes in the sink and a few other things lying around the countertop. The pantry door is open, and inside canned goods, boxes of cereal, and other dry ingredients are sitting on the shelves, while a bag of cheap dog food is sitting on the floor. The table, set off to the side, is clear save an abandoned jar of baby food, and a red and gray high chair is sitting beside the table.

On the other end of the trailer, is the master bedroom. The room has the same wallpaper as the rest of the house, and is otherwise decorated plainly.

To the right is the only bathroom. The light is off, and you can see from a nightlight that the room is empty, save

In the room next door, a baby girl, about six months, is sleeping fitfully in a red crib, on light blue Elmo print sheets, with a red Elmo blanket draped over her. An Elmo doll is laying on the floor by the crib. The walls in this room are light blue, with a darker blue Elmo patterned border and his face on the sliding door. To the left is a picture from Sesame Street. On the red-framed window, there are red Elmo print curtains. On the right, there is a closet, painted red, with a large Elmo sticker stuck to the doors in the center.

The woman leaves for a moment to get the baby, and simply plops her into the playpen before leaving for work. The baby is only wearing a diaper, and it's late October. The house doesn't have a working heater. Bruises are visible over the child's arms, legs, and chest, and she's thinner than she should be.

The man looks over to the baby. ' _Mom thinks too much of her. She needs to be disposed of, but I can't leave any sign that I was the one to do this._ ' The man "changes" the baby girl—simply removing her diaper—and wraps a thin brown blanket around her, believing that no one will notice her in the tall grass. He then carries her out and lays her beside the trash bins, deep within the tall grass around them, so that no one can find her until it's too late.

* * *

 **RATCHET'S POV**

I'm driving through a small town near the Great Lakes, on patrol. I hate being forced to leave my medical bay for patrol. I've got a youngling I need to take care of. He's only ten vorns, but I've been his guardian since he was five, right after he and Prowl's siblings were found in Praxus. Bumblebee, thankfully, won't remember too much about the attacks once he's matured, but I don't think I'll ever forget. We'd found his creators for a few joor, when he was nine, but they went off-line sparking his younger brother. He took the sparkling mech somewhere, and we haven't seen him since. I've been on Bumblebee to call me Carrier since we were sure he'd been orphaned.

I hear a faint cry—like the sound of a sparkling, only… Different, somehow. I pull onto the side of the road and find a small, human sparkling lying in a pile of grass. I run my scanner over her. She's not very old, from my scans. Her body temperature is low, so I transform quickly and pick her up before transforming again. With the small human sparkling now safely in my passenger seat, I turn up the heat and take off down the road. As a half-Praxian mech, I'm more protective than a normal carrier, and the sparkling needs someone _now_. "Optimus, I need a ground bridge."

" _One moment._ "

"Quickly, Optimus." I sigh. "And contact Agent Fowler."

" _What happened?_ "

"I found an abandoned human sparkling. She needs protection. I would prefer if a human would take her in, but since no one has at this time…"

" _I will have Agent Fowler meet you._ "

"Thank you." The small femme whimpers slightly before snuggling into my seat. "Just rest, Little One. You're safe now."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Base, Ratchet's POV**

I transform and hold the small femme in one hand as Agent Fowler approaches. "Ratchet."

I lower the femme to the platform. "I found her on the side of the road beside some human garbage."

When Agent Fowler takes her out of my hand, my spark reaches out for the small innocent sparkling. It's all I can do to keep myself from reaching over to take her back. I turn away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Optimus?"

"Agent Fowler will not hurt the sparkling, Ratchet."

"I—I know he won't!" I turn my attention back to the sparkling. Agent Fowler has removed the thin blanket, revealing the small femme entirely and causing her to cry from the chill of the room. Within seconds, I notice the bruises on her delicate frame.

Agent Fowler scowls.

"Special Agent Fowler? What is the problem?"

"Who in their right mind abandons a six-month-old by the road—and in just a blanket!"

"I—beg your pardon?"

"Whoever she was born to, they didn't even care enough to put a diaper on her."

Optimus and I share a confused look.

"If you plan to keep her here, you'll figure out what I mean fast."

I nod before searching the internet for the information I need. "It is the height of negligence."

"And abuse." Agent Fowler points to one of the several bruises. "No parent in their right mind would do this to a child."

I growl before taking the femme from Agent Fowler, being overly gentle even in my angered state.

Agent Fowler looks up to Optimus in surprise. "What the devil just happened?"

Optimus turns to me before sighing. "Ratchet is very protective of sparklings, I suspect because he is a Carrier."

"He's _what_?"

"Femmes as well as some Mechs can carry sparklings. Mechs are separated between Carriers and Sires."

"So how many of you bots can do that?"

Optimus sighs before turning to me. "Ratchet?"

I sigh before turning back to the two. " _What_?"

"I asked how many of you bots can carry."

I scowl, not really wanting to have this conversation right now—not with an injured human sparkling needing my attention. "Arcee is a femme, therefore obviously able to carry. Bumblebee and Optimus are carriers as well, though Bumblebee is far too young yet to even think of carrying." I sigh. "Now if you don't mind, I have a femmeling to look after."

* * *

 **medbay**

I sit at my desk before looking down at the small femme. "I can't believe anyone would do this to you, Little One." She looks up at me curiously. "Hey, Sweetspark. I'm just looking you over." She whimpers, her lower lip trembling. "What's wrong?"

"She's probably hungry."

I turn at the voice to see Agent Fowler. "Well, what do I _do_ about it?"

"I can get you a few supplies, but it may take a while."

"I am not sure the sparkling can wait." I look at the small femme before returning my gaze to Agent Fowler. "Be quick. I'm going to examine her while we wait."

He turns to leave. "Take some pictures. I'll need them to prosecute."

I watch Agent Fowler leave only for Optimus to join us. "Have you chosen a name for the femme?"

"I still have not been able to tell if she _has_ a designation. I am sure she would prefer I call her that." I sigh heavily. "Besides, I'm still not sure I'm the best choice. She would be far better off with you as her father."

"Ratchet." Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "You need to believe in yourself. You remember what Agent Fowler said last week."

"Children are resilient. It's just like our kind."

Optimus nods. "She is your daughter now. You need to give her a designation before the rest of the team returns from patrol."

I sigh. "Mariposa."

"Mariposa?"

"It means butterfly in one of this planet's languages."

Optimus smiles slightly, one that doesn't reach his optics. I'm used to this anymore. We lost so much in the war. Maybe the sparkling will change that, in time. "It seems fitting." He sighs. "But what about a human designation?"

I sigh. "I don't know… I was thinking about calling her Mari for short…"

We both jump when she starts crying. She's louder than Bumblebee was as a sparkling! "By the All Spark." I sigh before looking down at the sparkling worriedly.

"She will be all right, Ratchet."

"I know." I sigh. "Deep down, I know, but…she is so much smaller than us, Optimus. How in the All Spark am I supposed to care for her?"

"You will find a way."

* * *

 **Medical bay, Ratchet's pov**

"RATCHET!"

Optimus and I turn to Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler. You brought the supplies?"

"A few. My wife is going through some of Stephanie's old clothes to see if we have anything she can use. I have yet to apprise General Bryce of the current situation." He looks at the femme lying on my desk from the platforms before starting to mix whatever food he has brought for her. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

"I have chosen a Cybertronian designation, but human designations are not as simple. However, I have chosen to call her Mari as a nickname…"

Agent Fowler looks back down at the femme. "How's about Maribeth, or Marianne?"

I look down at my new human daughter. "Marianne…"

"Marianne…Rachel…"

"That is fine, Agent Fowler. Marianne Rachel." I raise an eyebrow ridge when I see him holding something. "What is that for?"

"Give her to me, and I'll show you."

I nod and hand the sparkling to him. He quickly starts to feed her with the contraption he's holding. I watch in awe as she drinks, all the while looking up at Agent Fowler with fear in her eyes. The second she's finished, she starts to cry again, her cries increasing in intensity as Agent Fowler changes and "dresses" her in blue full-body "pajamas" with an Autobot logo print, and trimmed in pink. Quickly realizing that Agent Fowler is the catalyst, I reach a hand over to take my very small daughter.

He groans. "Not again."

I sigh. "Agent Fowler, you are frightening her."

* * *

 **Medical bay—Ratchet's pov—an hour later**

"Finally, we have peace and quiet." The small femme twitters softly, as if answering me. I smile. "All right, I need to get your medical exam started so I will _hopefully_ be finished before the others return." I run my scanners over her before sitting at my desk to review the data that had flown past my optics too fast for me to read. ' _All of her system readings are normalizing…good. She's…_ ' I check the human length and weight charts. ' _About the right size of a six month old infant…though on the low end. Only twelve pounds._ ' I stop to check developmental readings. ' _She's behind on her "milestones", as they call human developmental stages, but that is to be expected with everything we've learned about her already._ ' I glance down at the now-recharging child. ' _And apparently afraid of Agent Fowler… Odd…_ '

* * *

 **main room, Ratchet's pov**

I hear the ground bridge open and pick up the still-recharging sparkling carefully before joining Optimus in the main room. The sound of the four of them all talking at once causes Mariposa to wake up. I tense up, worried that she will start to cry, but relax once she starts looking around, her tiny eyes bright with curiosity. I have to hold back a smile when she uses my thumb to sit up in my hand. Her small hands maintain their death-grip on me as she glances around her new home. Once the rest of the team settle down, I walk over to the small group.

"Autobots—"

"Ep, ep, ep. I've got this, Optimus." I lower my hand carefully, being careful to keep it flat, and my fingers curled up, so the femme cannot fall.

Arcee gasps lightly as Bumblebee moves around to where he can see Mariposa the best. "A human sparkling…" She leans closer to her. "Hi, Little One. I'm Arcee."

Mariposa tilts her head to the side before smiling. "Cee-Cee-Cee!"

I am no longer able to hold back the smile. ' _Her parents obviously didn't take care of her, but_ someone _did._ '

"Ratchet?"

"I had believed that the abuse and neglect caused her to be delayed developmentally, but it seems my assumptions may be incorrect."

Mariposa looks up at me and grins. "Ra-Ra-Ra!"

I smile down at her before turning to the rest of the group. "She was abandoned. Agent Fowler has agreed to let us raise her. Her designation is Mariposa."

Arcee looks up to me. "Can I…hold her?"

"As long as you are careful." I watch closely as Arcee takes her out of my hand and holds her close to her spark. Bumblebee follows her closely, his eyes showing his excitement at a child on base younger than himself. I can't blame him, though.

Mariposa looks skeptical for a moment, then chooses to cuddle into Arcee's plating. "You're such a sweetheart, aren't you?"

Bulkhead crouches to Arcee's height. "I'm Bulkhead."

Mariposa looks at him curiously, but makes no move toward him.

Cliffjumper steps over as Bumblebee moves yet again. Why can't ten-vorn-old mechs ever stay put? "I'm Cliffjumper, and that curious yellow guy is Bumblebee."

Mariposa waves shyly.

Mariposa suddenly looks like she's about to cry. Arcee looks down at her. "What's wrong, Little One?" Arcee makes a face as Mariposa suddenly purges on her chest plates. Arcee hands her back with a sigh. "I'm going to go wash whatever that was off."

Mariposa looks up at me apologetically, then turns to watch Arcee leave with the same look, as if begging her to come back. "It's all right, Sweetspark." I then hand her to Optimus, causing her to give me a confused look. I smile at her gently. "I have to get something, that's all."

* * *

 **Optimus POV**

I glance down at the femme sitting in my hand. She had purged on Arcee, which in turn sent Ratchet after a cleaning cloth in the medical bay. She looks up at me quizzically, as if studying me.

She lays a tiny hand on my chest plates and looks up at me. "Op-Op-Op?"

"Yes, Little One." I smile down at her. It feels oddly satisfying to be holding her, and my spark, as well as the matrix, is reacting to her life force. ' _Could this human femme be the Star Healer we have been searching for? The femme equivalent of a prime?_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's pov**

I return with a cloth in hand to find Mariposa and Optimus staring at each other, both equally fascinated with the other. I notice that the others have scattered. "Optimus?"

He turns to me before handing Mariposa back to me. I gently wipe her off before turning to Optimus. "What was so interesting about the femme?"

"The matrix reacts to her."

I blink in shock.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV, midnight**

I lay the recharging femme in a portable crib Agent Fowler had brought us and set up on the platform. "Why would the matrix react to a human femme…unless…" I run back over the results of the scan I had done earlier, not wanting to wake Mariposa with another scan. "By the All Spark. The Star Healer… A human femme… It can't be possible." I glance over to the little one. "And yet…"

I sigh before turning to a project I had started once everyone returned to their berth rooms. I need to strengthen the solidity of our holograms. If we're going to raise this human child properly, we need to be able to interact with her on a human level. I glance over at the sparkling one more time before turning my full attention to my project. My daughter needs me.


	3. Halloween

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Halloween**

 **Ratchet's POV**

I finally finish my project at six in the morning, and quickly add one of the updates to my hologram systems before checking the statistics. Stable and solid. ' _Perfect._ ' I then turn to my recharging daughter. "As long as she is recharging, I should get some recharge as well."

"Ratchet?"

I turn toward the door after lifting the recharging sparkling, and sigh when I see Optimus. ' _No chance to recharge now. The team needs me._ ' "Optimus. Make sure everyone gets the update. I'm taking Mariposa to my berth. I'll be back."

"Ratchet…" I turn to him. "You need to recharge. We will be all right."

I sigh. "Fine, Optimus."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

I come out of recharge with a groan when I hear Mariposa crying. "It's all right, Sweetspark. I'm coming." I activate my newly-solid holoform, making sure she sees the action so I won't scare her. It looks like a 39 year old man with brown hair and blue eyes, with the programed outfit of a scarlet polo, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I move to the supplies Agent Fowler had gotten for us. After reviewing the directions he had left, I quickly mix the food in a "bottle" before moving to where Mariposa is sitting. I then lift her out of the berth I had set up and set her on my berth. She promptly lies back and starts rolling around, as if this is a game instead of mealtime. "Mariposa, you have to eat now." I lift her and sit her back up before starting to feed her.

Once she's fed, I change and dress her as Agent Fowler had shown us, in a White onesie with an Autobot logo, red pants, red jacket, and white socks. I then return to my normal form and pick her up before returning to the main room.

" _ **Ratch?**_ "

I turn to the practically bouncing ten-vorn-old youngling behind me. "Yes, Bumblebee?"

" _ **Can I play with her?**_ "

"You can, but be gentle."

" _ **I will.**_ " He reaches over and takes Mariposa carefully. After a few steps toward the training room, he turns back, and, as if an afterthought, says: " _ **Thanks, Ratch.**_ "

I sigh. "Peace and quiet."

* * *

 **Training Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I step into the training room and look down to the small femme. " _ **Hey, Mari. You want to play?**_ " She looks up at me, causing me to smile. " _ **Hi, Sweetspark. Remember me? I'm Bee.**_ " She tilts her head to the side. I don't think she can understand me.

"Bee-Bee-Bee?"

I smile behind my mask. " _ **Yeah. I'm Bee.**_ " I tickle her with one finger, smiling when she giggles. I toss her lightly before catching her. She beams and starts giggling louder. I toss her again. She looks up at me before purging on my chest plates. I look down from her to the mess, and back, before reaching to my comm.

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

" _ **Ratch?**_ "

I sigh, and try to ignore the comm from the youngling.

" _ **RATCHET!**_ "

"What, in the All Spark, is the problem, Bumblebee!?"

" _ **She just purged all over me!**_ "

I sigh. "I'm on my way. Just stay calm." I grab a cleaning cloth and start for the training room.

* * *

 **Training Room, Ratchet's POV**

"Bumblebee?" He hands me the sparkling before running for the wash racks. I look down at Mariposa before cleaning her off.

She turns to look down the path the yellow youngling had run, tears coming to her eyes. "Bee-Bee-Bee…"

"He'll be back, Little One. He's just washing up. I'll let you play with him again after he comes back."

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

"Ratchet."

I look up. "Agent Fowler. What brings you here?"

"I came to check on the little one, and brought the things Maya sent for her." He looks around. "Where is she?"

"Bumblebee took her to the training room."

"Ah… I… uh…" He sighs. "General Bryce approved your requests for the supplies you'll need to take care of Mariposa."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler."

"How did it go with her last night?"

"Just fine. I was able to strengthen our holograms to be completely solid so we could care for her properly." I sigh. "Though I am unsure as to whether or not the rest of the team has uploaded their copies of my upgrades."

"So it's all good news." He sighs. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go get as much of your order as I can."

I nod and watch him climb into the elevator.

* * *

 **Training Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I set Mari down before shifting into my new holoform. She looks up at me before whimpering. " **Come on, Mari. It's just me. It's just Bee.** " Without any warning, she starts to cry.

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

" _ **Ratch?**_ "

"What's wrong this time, Bumblebee?"

" _ **She just started crying, and I don't know what to do.**_ "

"I'm on my way. Try to calm her down."

" _ **I have been, Ratchet!**_ "

"Calm down. Your emotions will simply make her more upset."

I walk into the training room to find Bumblebee in his holoform—a ten year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes—holding my crying daughter. He's wearing black jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and a black and yellow plaid collared shirt with black tennis shoes. The second she sees me, she starts reaching for me. Instantly I know the problem. "She doesn't know your holoform, Bumblebee."

" **What?** "

"She doesn't recognize you. She's just frightened." I slip a red and silver rhinestone pacifier into her mouth.

" **Oh…** " He returns to his normal form. " _ **Sorry. Guess you're taking her with you.**_ "

"I see no reason to take her from you, as long as you are careful."

" _ **Thanks, Ratch.**_ "

"And I've told you before. I'm okay with you calling me Carrier. I've been your guardian for five vorns now."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

I look up when the elevator doors open, followed by the sound of tiny human feet. I shake my head and return to my work, trying to ignore the human child.

"Rat'et! Rat'et! Daddy' takin' me twic-o-tweetin' toni'!"

I sigh and look up. "Hello, Stephanie."

"Hey there, Ratchet."

"And Hello, Maya. What brings you to the base?"

"Bill said you took in a baby girl. I came to help you learn how to care for her."

"And to help get your room set up for her."

"Agent Fowler." I sigh. "What is Stephanie talking about?"

"It's a holiday—Halloween. Children go from house to house, and people give out candy."

"I understand."

Maya looks up at me. "So, where is the baby?"

"Her name is Mariposa, Maya, and she is with Arcee at the moment."

"Mariposa? What kind of name is that?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "It's her Cybertronian name. Her human name is Marianne Rachel."

I fight back a growl. "It's Marianne Rachel _Anderson_."

Agent Fowler blinks. "What?"

I sigh. "I don't really like talking about it, but I have a twin brother. We've never been particularly close, but we do still communicate through our bond. I've told him of Earth's citizens and what traditions I had learned of… When I told him about Mari, he told me he had chosen a full human designation. I have simply chosen to use the surname he chose for myself and Mariposa."

Agent Fowler nods. "That makes sense. What name did you choose for yourself?"

"Richard." I lower my hand to their level. "Climb on. I will take you to my berth room."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I lower the trio to the floor before sitting on my berth to be closer to them. Maya quickly looks around the room, her gaze stopping at the adjustable metal table I set up so her supplies would be reachable at any height—even in Robot form. On top is a small box I had pieced together so Mariposa could recharge last night, and the metal box where I keep her supplies.

"I have some serious work to do here."

" _What_?" ' _Slag that femme._ ' "What do you mean you have a lot of work to do?"

"I need to get her a proper crib, a dresser for her things—there's no closet in here—you'll need clothes for her, food, bottles, diapers—you don't have anything you need to care for a child!"

"I beg your pardon! I just got the femme yesterday afternoon!"

"Ratchet." I turn toward the door and notice Optimus is standing in the doorway. "It may be better if you returned to the main room and allowed the humans to prepare your berth room for Mariposa."

I sigh before standing to leave. "Just try not to break anything."

* * *

 **Main Room**

I walk over to the computer and continue my search for energon deposits.

"Ratchet?"

I turn and find Arcee holding Mariposa. "Any trouble with the new programing?"

"Nope."

"How did she do with your holoform? She was afraid of Bumblebee this morning."

"Fine, Ratchet." She sighs. "Mari will get used to us."

"I know. She just needs time." I turn when I hear Agent Fowler walk in. "Maya isn't planning on doing anything too drastic, is she?"

He climbs the stairs before answering. "Just furniture and a play area. They are also planning to remodel and decorate the room adjoining yours for the femme when she is old enough."

I sigh. ' _Thank Primus._ '

"Are you going to take Mariposa tonight?"

I turn to Agent Fowler. "Why in the All Spark would I take Mari anywhere?"

"Halloween. I'm taking Steph trick-or-treating."

"I believe she is far too young for human sweets."

"She is—now—but they last quite a while. Maya's kept most of Steph's hidden away for a year already." He sighs. "I meant that it's not good for a human to stay inside for long periods of time, and that taking her outside is the best way to solve the problem before it starts. I have Stephanie's first costume with us if you want it."

I sigh. "I guess it won't hurt her, so long as it's a warm night and she is not recharging."

"I'll be by with Stephanie at six."

"I'll see you then, Agent Fowler." I glance down to where Mariposa is almost into recharge in my hand. "I need to put Mariposa down."

* * *

 **Later That Night—Ratchet's POV**

I sigh as I pace beside the new crib in my berth room. Mariposa just finished her last meal of the day, and we are waiting for Agent Fowler to arrive. With Arcee's help, I was able to get the pink, purple, and yellow butterfly costume Agent Fowler left for us on her. Now all that we need is—

"PRIME!"

…Him. I look down to make sure he didn't scare Mariposa. She looks up at me with a question in her eyes before reaching up in an attempt to grab the pink tip to one of the antennae on her costume. I laugh softly before carrying her into the main room.

"Agent Fowler."

"Ready to go?"

" _ **Go where?**_ "

"I am simply taking Mariposa into Jasper, Bumblebee. Agent Fowler and Stephanie will be coming with us." I transform and open the passenger door for Agent Fowler. He climbs into the back and fastens the children in—Mariposa on the cot in some kind of baby carrier, and Stephanie in the seat behind the driver's seat in a built in child seat.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I activate my holoform as Agent Fowler sets up a stroller. He turns to me as I walk back to get Mariposa. "Don't bother, Rick. I'll get the girls out."

"I was just getting my daughter. She seems frightened by you for some strange reason." I climb back out of my vehicle mode with Mariposa in my arms.

"Are you going to carry her like that the entire time?"

"I don't see why not."

"If she gets too heavy I'll just make Stephie walk. Maya got you a stroller, you know."

"I've barely had Mari for a day, Bill."

"I understand. Just that you've been passing her around the base all day, just to be overly clingy now."

"I want her to know the others. This is the first time today that I've had her to myself."

"But she's settled in?"

"So far as I can tell."

"She's still pretty young. It shouldn't take that long for her to accept you and the team."

"She's already accepted Sadie and Orion, but she's still timid around the others."

"That's good."

I look down at Mariposa and watch as she tries to grab the antennae again.

"She seems interested in that costume."

"Yeah. She's been trying to grab the antennae since Sadie and I dressed her."

Agent Fowler laughs. "Stephanie was annoyed by them."

"All children are different."

"Have you been researching _again_?"

I turn to glare at him. "I had to learn how to care for her somehow."

* * *

 **Base, Two Hours Later**

I pull into the base and let Agent Fowler out with the girls, then transform. Agent Fowler hands Mariposa to me before leaving through the elevator.

"Did the two of you enjoy your time together?"

I turn to where Optimus is watching the monitors. "Yes, we did. She mostly slept through it, but I was able to update Fowler on how she has settled in without blowing cover."

"Good." He sighs. "Refuel and recharge. I will finish with the monitors."

"You shouldn't have to keep doing my job, Optimus."

"You are caring for a sparkling, Ratchet, and you have barely recharged in two days. Mariposa needs you at your best."

"I guess you're right. Goodnight." I start for my berth room when I realize that I have yet to tell Optimus of my discovery. "Optimus, I found out why the matrix was reacting to her." I sigh. "She is the Star Healer."

"Shining Star chose a human femme?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one with instant access to the wisdom of the ancients, Optimus."

"She is Cybertronian royalty."

I nod. "Even if she were just a normal human femme, she would be so to me."


	4. One Gain

I ask that no one tries to contact the names mentioned in this chapter-save my own. The parents, are, in fact, mine, yes, I used their real names, and yes, they did mistreat me. I am afraid of how they will react to my posting this, as they are unaware as of yet which story I am posting, and I'd like to keep it that way. She is currently staying at our house, which makes it even more frightening for me if someone mentions that they read "Abandoned". She is aware of the abuse in the story. She is not aware I am posting it. She claims my abuser loves me. I have yet to see that, and I am 23. I don't know how they will react to this, nor do I want to find out.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **One Gain**

 **Two Months Later, Ratchet's Berth Room, Christmas Eve, 6:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I start awake suddenly with a wave of nausea. I quickly run to the bathroom across from Optimus' berth room. After purging for at least five earth minutes, I deem it safe to return to my room even though my tanks are still churning.

It's been two months since I found Mariposa, and she has changed quite a lot in the short time. The human holiday of Christmas is tomorrow, and Agent Fowler is insisting on his family celebrating on base with us. He has requested soldiers to assist in decorating the base. I have requested that he purchase several presents for Mariposa, and I know the others have some form of present for Mariposa as well.

I sit on my berth and smile slightly. While behind when I first took her in, she has become advanced with the care and compassion of the team, to where she has already started to crawl—a milestone that worries me constantly because I am afraid someone may step on her—and has begun to pull herself up as well as reaching for things when she wants something. She has a few teeth, but I know more will be coming. I've spent most nights trying to calm her because she's in pain. Last night was the first time she's slept through the night. I've also had to learn how to brush her teeth, but she'll be able to once she's older.

She is also more accepting of the other bots on the base, but still prefers myself over the majority of them. After myself is Optimus, then Arcee, and finally Bumblebee. Though accepting of Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper claims to be bad with sparklings, and Bulkhead is afraid he will hurt her. He has been known to be quite clumsy, so I have chosen not to question his decision.

And speaking of my daughter, she has apparently woken up while I was looking back, and is now standing in her crib, looking at me while in her yellow floral sleeper and calling for me. I stand and switch into my holoform before getting her up. After she finishes eating, I dress her in a white long sleeved puffin print onesie, a mint green long sleeved T-shirt with a puffin graphic, black and white zebra-print pants with a ruffle on the butt, mint green socks and mint green Velcro tennis shoes that I am sure will be off as soon as I put her down. The irritated look I get from her when I put them on only confirms my suspicions.

* * *

 **Later That Morning, Around Ten**

I sigh as Optimus rests a hand on my shoulder. "I believe you have a crate in your berth that needs to be sorted before the day is up, Old Friend. I will watch Mariposa for you."

"Thank you, Optimus." I sigh and turn to Mariposa. "I'll be right back, Little One."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Since I hate hearing her cry, I try to console her before she starts to cry.

"Optimus is right here, Sweetspark." I sigh. "This… could wait until the others return from patrol."

"We will be quite busy when they return."

I sigh. "I understand. Comm me if she gets fussy."

* * *

 **Half Hour Later, Main Room, Optimus POV**

I look at the sparkling Cybertronian Princess, as Agent Fowler has titled her, in the playpen before glancing back at the monitors.

"Dada?"

"He will be out soon, Little One."

"Op?"

I turn to Mariposa. "What do you need?"

She reaches up, asking wordlessly to be held. I nod and lift her from the playpen before holding her closer to me so as to prevent her from falling. She then points toward our berth rooms.

"I am sorry, Little One, but you cannot go to him yet."

Her lower lip trembles, and I can see tears welling up. "Dada."

I sigh and slip her princess pacifier into her mouth, then reach up to my comm link. I am not going to make our young princess cry. "Ratchet?"

" _Optimus? Is something wrong?_ "

"She keeps asking for you, insistently."

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I sigh. "I'm on my way." I slip the packages—thankfully already wrapped and simply waiting for tomorrow—back into the crate carefully. "She's probably hungry, Optimus."

" _Understood._ "

* * *

 **Main Room—Ratchet's POV**

Optimus sighs. "He is coming, Little One."

"Mari?"

Instantly, she turns to the hall. "Dada!"

I take her carefully before holding her to my chest, close to my spark.

"I apologize for the interruption, Ratchet."

"I was finished anyway." I look down at Mariposa. "Why were you so upset, my Little Butterfly?"

She looks up at me as if to ask if I am insane before cuddling into my chest plates.

* * *

 **Mariposa's Mind**

' _You go 'way!_ He _coul' come back, and Op won' ge' you!_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

"I know you like to have me with you, Mari, but I have several things I have to do today."

She scowls and points to Optimus.

"What did he do?" I sigh and look at Optimus. "What did you do?"

"I have been watching the monitors all morning, Ratchet."

"Mariposa doesn't like to be ignored, Optimus. I suspect that it has to do with the early abuse and neglect she sustained. I also suspect that it may be the reason she took to Arcee so quickly—she may look at her as a mother-figure."

"PRIME!"

Optimus and I look up suddenly at the shout, both startled. Optimus is the first to regain his composure. "Special Agent Fowler. Is something the problem?"

Agent Fowler's gaze trails to where Mariposa is snuggled into my chest, making my spark freeze. "Agent Fowler?"

"I have located Marianne's family."

I stumble back, one hand holding tightly yet gently to my daughter, the other hitting the wall under the platform behind me as I slump against it. ' _No. Primus, no. I already lost one sparkling._ ' Vaguely, I sense a hand on my shoulder.

"Ratchet? Are you all right?" He moves the hand from my shoulder and offers to help me stand.

I force my emotions back before brushing the hand away. "I'm fine, Optimus. Just…surprised. I hadn't known Agent Fowler was looking for her family." I stand back to my feet and look down at Mariposa, who looks scared, worried, and upset. "It's going to be okay, Little One."

She lays a tiny hand over my spark.

"As I said, I found her family. They flew to Jasper yesterday, and I'm meeting them at a diner this afternoon. It may be good for her to be there. Her reactions may be helpful, considering the way we found her."

"I—" I sigh heavily, trying to stay in control. "I will have her ready a half hour before noon, Agent Fowler."

* * *

 **11:30 am, Base, Ratchet's POV**

I look down at Mariposa as she lays on the changing table Maya had bought for her, and sigh. I'm in holoform, searching through the closet portion of her dresser for a suitable dress, knowing deep within my spark that this is going to be the last time I will _ever_ see my daughter. I finally pull out a short sleeved dress with a white top, pink cuffs, a "Princess" graphic, and a pink sheer-covered skirt with a pink satin sash, white lacy socks, and pink glitter Mary Jane shoes. After dressing her, I gather a few supplies to take with her, including a small pink sweater in case the diner is cold. I then return to my normal form and sit on the edge of my berth. I stare down at her as she drifts off to sleep in my hand.

* * *

 **Main Room**

"Prime, where is Ratchet?"

"He was in his berth room a moment ago."

I walk into the main room before looking down at the agent. Mariposa is sleeping on one hand, while her bag and car seat are in the other. "I'm ready, Agent Fowler." I kneel down and let him take her, then watch him put her into the car seat before taking the bag. Once my hands are empty, I transform, praying to Primus I can keep control of my emotions through this ordeal. I barely notice when Agent Fowler straps her in the seat behind me and climbs into my passenger seat.

"Ratchet, is something wrong?"

I simply sigh before taking off for the diner.

* * *

 **12:00 PM, Diner, Ratchet's POV**

I sigh as Agent Fowler takes the car seat out of the back, then activate my holoform and climb out with him. I take the car seat, leaving Agent Fowler with the bag. I want to spend as much time as I can with her before she is taken from me.

"Hello. I'm Agent Fowler. We spoke on the phone?"

The woman nods. I look them over. The man has short brown hair and a beard, while the woman has blonde hair, cut shoulder-length. Neither one even glances at the car seat or its contents. Are they that dense to not realize that their daughter is sitting right beside them?

I take her out and hold her as Agent Fowler and the parents eat. After two minutes, she uses my arm to pull herself onto her feet in my lap and simply stares at the two with a scowl.

I then notice that she's glaring at the woman.

* * *

 **Mariposa's mind**

' _You never 'membered to fee' me, and only fed yourself!_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

She turns to glare at the male.

* * *

 **Mariposa's mind**

' _And you left me in a blankie where I could be froze and_ _killed!_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

The glare turns to both of them in general.

* * *

 **Mariposa's mind**

' _And none of you think I'm worf anyfing! All you wanted was drugs and beer!_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

The male turns to me for the first time and sees her. His expression is one of pure horror. I now understand why a human says that they look like they have seen a ghost.

Mariposa looks up at me, and her expression changes to a large smile. "Dada."

That's when the male comes alive and starts shouting. "He's not your father!"

Mariposa looks like she is about to cry. I help her turn to face me, then slip her princess pacifier into her mouth and hold her close to my chest. "Daddy's here, Little One."

Agent Fowler stands. "My friend Richard here has raised her for the last two months, and has done quite well at it for being a first-time father as well as single."

He then turns and leads me away. "You can take Princess Marianne and leave if you want to, Rick, just stay nearby."

"Why?"

"I've seen her reactions to the couple. She was mad at both of them, but she looked terrified to even be in the same room as her father. That's a sure sign that he was the one who hurt her and left her to die. I need to finish up with these two and contact the police in Indiana to pick the couple up at the airport. After that, Marianne becomes a ward of the state, and I can assist you in adopting her if that's what you want." Agent Fowler then smiles. "But I do still need a ride back to my helicopter."

I sit back on the window seat by the door. "Thank the All Spark."

"Are you all right?"

I nod. "I was afraid you were going to take her from me."

"We _knew_ she had been abused, Rick, and you found her left to freeze to death. I would never return a child to someone like that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sighs. "Now get her out of here before they try to hurt her again! I won't even mind calling Prime for a ride if you don't think you can do it."

I nod. "I need to get her back home." I smile weakly. "And yes, Agent Fowler, I do wish to adopt her."

"You'll need medical reports and birth certificates."

"I trust you can get them, Agent Fowler." I groan. "I apologize, but I must return to the base. I trust you can get the necessary paperwork."

* * *

 **Agent Fowler's pov**

I watch Ratchet until he's out of sight. "Poor little thing never deserved a life like this." I walk back into the diner and join the parents. "We've been calling the little one Marianne."

The woman—Stacy—turns to me. "Her name is Sheyenne. Sheyenne Rayne. I hate the name Marianne."

"It doesn't matter. She's answering to Marianne now." I sigh. "Rick is a doctor, and he's very good with children. He asked me to get her medical records and birth certificate."

The bearded man—Aaron—turns to me. "And why didn't he ask for it himself?"

"He wasn't feeling well. His niece is waiting back at his house to care for the baby so he can rest."


	5. Christmas Eve

So…My poor cat's sick (been puking for over a week now) and I'm flat broke. No one cares that the one really great thing Aaron gave me is sick (almost as sick as my brother's now-dead tuxedo cat was when he had kidney stones, just not all out of it—happy and cuddly as always (less on the happy because she's in a cage to protect my already-needing shampooed carpet from anymore cat-related mess). I've also got an extra cat and her five kittens because I care too much to let them be eaten (by the baby-creature-eating father) or dying from the heat (funny story there…).

I got over-excited yesterday, because I was re-accepted to college, and over-indulged on Mountain Dew with ginseng, which made me almost manic. Now I'm so worried about my sick cat, I started to cry. Since when is compassion+fear+worry the day after excitement+too-much-caffeine a sign of being bipolar?

Also…we're out of the pre-judged by Bookbuilders chapters now, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par… I've been unable to go for most of the last year because of recently diagnosed PTSD.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

I pull into the base and transform, watching Mariposa and her things in my hand for a moment.

"Ratchet?"

I glance up to find Optimus staring at me.

"What are you doing back?"

"Agent Fowler wanted me to get her away from the two of them before one of the _parents_ , and I use the term very loosely, harmed her." I groan softly as my nausea from earlier this morning returns with a vengeance. "Take the sparkling."

Optimus turns to me, confused.

"Take Mariposa, quickly." I swallow hard against the rising nausea. "I'm going to purge, take her!"

He reaches over for her quickly.

* * *

 **Optimus' POV**

Mariposa and I watch as Ratchet rushes from the room. A door slams, followed by the sound of purging.

She looks up to me curiously, babbling softly.

"He will be all right, Little One."

She makes a sound that almost sounds like a scoff before glaring up at me.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I groan and lean against the wall. The last time I felt this bad, I was carrying my first sparkling back on Cybertron. ' _Wait… Carrying._ ' I close my eyes. ' _But is there even a chance?_ ' I sigh as I flash back to the traumatizing event from a week ago, when Starscream had caught me by surprise, and forced me. ' _Forced merges are almost always too traumatizing to the spark to form a sparkling._ ' I sigh. ' _But it has been known to happen before…_ '

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

I walk into the main room and turn toward my medical bay.

Optimus holds Mariposa out to me. "Ratchet?"

"Dada!"

"Just a minute, Optimus. I have to do something. Just… Put her in the playpen!"

"Dada?"

"Are you all right, Old Friend? You look pale."

I look at the screen when it beeps. ' _By the All Spark._ ' "I'm fine." I reach over and take Mariposa. "It's time for her to recharge."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room**

I lay Mariposa into her crib before settling on my berth. ' _At least I have a valid reason for my reactions today. My emotions were wild last time too—even I can attest to that._ ' I sigh. ' _But how will I take care of two sparklings?_ '

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Ratchet's POV**

"Dada. Dada? Dada!"

I start awake at the sound of a knock on the door. " _Ratchet? The soldiers are here._ "

I sigh before turning to Mariposa, who is standing in her crib, holding onto the bars. "Dada!"

"We'll be out soon." I activate my holoform and cross the room to my daughter. After I change her, I dress her in something more suitable for playing around the base at Christmas time: a red long sleeved playsuit with white and red star-print sleeves and "Daddy's Little Star" printed on with a white star graphic and white socks with red snowflake grippers on the bottoms.

* * *

 **Main Room—Ratchet's POV**

I walk into the main room with Mariposa trying to stand up in my hand. "Sit still, little one."

"How are you feeling?"

I turn to Optimus with a scowl. "I told you I was fine!" Mariposa starts to whimper at my almost-shouted comment. "Hush, Sweetspark. It's all right."

The rest of the team turns to me. I hand Mariposa to Arcee.

"What's going on?"

"I almost lost her." I admit. Hopefully the least of my problems will suffice for now.

"What?"

"Agent Fowler found her real parents. Hopefully they will be in jail by nightfall."

"And why were you recharging?"

I sigh before turning back to Optimus. "I was just laying down for a few minutes while Mari recharged."

" _ **Um…**_ " Bumblebee motions to something. " _ **Aren't we supposed to be doing something?**_ "

I then look up. There's a twenty-five foot tree in the main room. "What in the All Spark? Where are we going to find enough decorations for _that_!"

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "Agent Fowler brought what we will need while you were recharging."

Cliffjumper smirks. "The humans are working around the base while we tend to this monster of a tree."

* * *

One of the soldiers walks over to me. "Ratchet?"

I glance down before kneeling to her, keeping one eye on where Mariposa is playing with one of the ornaments on the second level. "Yes?"

She sighs. "You probably don't know me well… I work with Agent Fowler… Izzy Walters?" I shake my head, prompting her to continue. "Anyway, I'm getting married in eight months, and neither of us have anyone in our families young enough to be our flower girl."

"Your what?"

She smiles up at me. "It's a child who scatters flower petals along the aisle right before the bride comes out." She sighs. "It's a symbol of the bride leaving her childhood innocence behind and becoming a wife and mother."

"Go on."

"And it's important to my mother, but I'm the first to get married in my family, and my cousins are older than me." She looks back up to me. "So, could Mari be my flower girl?"

I glance back over to the baby. "She'll only be sixteen months then, but if you're sure about this, then yes, she can."

"We can work around her age. Three year olds don't usually listen either." She smiles when I raise an eyebrow ridge. "I'm studying to be a social worker. Once I'm through this last official tour, I'm stepping behind the scenes to help children like Mari find homes where they'll be loved."

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

Arcee all but squeals when Bulkhead lifts her. "Put me down! I've got Mariposa!"

I smile. "I know."

I step over and hand her a large golden star. "The two of you can put it on this year."

" _This_ year?"

I shake my head. "Just put the star on the slaggin' tree, femme."

Arcee rolls her eyes, but helps Mariposa put the star on top of the tree anyway. Bulkhead sets her down, and she walks over to hand Mariposa back to me.

Agent Fowler then pulls out two packages, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"It's just something small for tonight, Ratchet. Maya and I have a tradition where we give Steph new pajamas the night before Christmas. I didn't see why we couldn't include Mari in our tradition."

"Well then, thank you, Agent Fowler."

"You're welcome, Ratchet." He sighs. "Come on, Steph. You need to get to bed soon."

The soldiers soon leave as well, leaving the six of us alone.

I sigh softly as I set Mariposa in her playpen. She gives me a sour look as she crosses her arms.

I sigh heavily before turning back to the rest of the team. ' _It's now or never._ ' "A week ago, Starscream caught me by surprise while I was on patrol. I just found out that I am carrying."

The five of them stare at me, too surprised to speak. Arcee is the first one to comment, as I had expected, but not in the _way_ I had.

"I was hoping my sparkling would have someone other than Mariposa to play with."

" _WHAT_? Slag it, Arcee! Why didn't you tell me!"

She sighs. "At first it was Mariposa's arival and how busy and tired you were with her not recharging through the night for one reason or another, then it was this—" She motions toward the tree. "I'm two months now."

I stumble back in shock and chose to lean against the platform beside me. "I need to exam you before your recharge tonight."

Arcee nods.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Cee." Bulkhead turns to me suddenly. "And good luck with the sparkling, Ratch."

I blink in shock before smiling weakly.

"You lifted me up, Bulk. That's all. I'm fine."

I open the package Agent Fowler had given us, then quickly dress Mariposa in the white velour sleeper with a holly print and red bows on the chest and ankles and a peter pan collar with a red heart that says "Baby's First Christmas". "Arcee, medical bay, now. Optimus, keep an eye on Mari."

Arcee turns to me. "What?"

I sigh. "I need to make sure you and the sparkling are all right."

Optimus turns to me as I start preparing to examine my newest sparkling. "Who is going to tend to your exams?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, Optimus. I'm not even sure I'll be able to carry to term."

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

Optimus and I look up at the proximity alarm. ' _What is Agent Fowler doing back?_ '

Agent Fowler climbs out of a car before helping Maya take a sleeping Stephanie out of her car seat. "Maya figured it'd be better for us to come tonight and sleep on the platform rather than get Stephanie up so early in the morning." He climbs the stairs and lays a little girl in red spotted pajamas on the couch.

He then joins his wife in unloading Christmas presents and placing them under the tree. This causes a quick move from the others to get their presents for Mari under the tree.

I sigh and get the crate from my berth room before following their actions. "I need to get Mariposa to bed."

* * *

So… Cat story…

My mother had a sleep-number bed before she died, and my Dad replaced it with a normal mattress, but the person taking it hasn't retrieved it yet. The four plastic platforms that make up the base of the thing fell over, scaring Winky (the pukey cat). She then proceeds to flip out on Misty (the guest cat), who slaps her and starts hissing and squalling, because she'd a momma and doesn't want her babies hurt. Que chase scene into my room, where I'm reading something on-line. Misty chases Winky under the bed, then Winky unceremoniously runs me over (I was on the bed…didn't sleep last night) to get to the window, while Misty stays under the bed. My birthmother's pomwa gives me this "What the hell?" look, so I go down to make sure she wasn't hurt (she wasn't, thank God. This is the abuser's dog, after all…) Then Misty slinks out from under the bed, and gets snagged by the scruff. I screamed at her about causing a fuss, THEN found out about the falling-bed-base. So I wound up cracking up and apologizing to non-sentient cats for randomly yelling at them (I'll blame the Mountain Dew, but I do that a lot…). Long story short, I wish I'd recorded it, but my phone took a dump two days ago, and I'm still waiting for my replacement battery.

Then Winky puked in my windowsill barely half an hour after I let her out of the cage. Welcome to the Cat-Owner's Life with the Cat from Hades. Might be more to come. She's quite the devil cat sometimes…


	6. Christmas Day

Cat had a good day. Brother went all bipolar on me when I tried to throw momma cat out for terrorizing my own cats. Kittens old enough to eat real food, and can learn to cat alone. Momma will have visiting rights until they go to their forever homes in three weeks. Meanwhile, my brother thinks the "I'm leaving" threat will keep Dad from sticking up for me. He's 21, officially, as of yesterday. He shouldn't still be here!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

 **The Next Morning**

"Wa'e up, Rat'et! It C'istma'!"

"Stephanie, let them sleep!" Quick footsteps followed by the same voice follow. "And don't wake the—" A shrill yet familiar cry cuts through the stillness. "Baby."

I sit up and check the time before having to fight back a growl. "5:30 in the fraggin' morning. At least Mariposa usually waits till six before pulling me out of recharge." I climb out of my berth and activate my holoform before crossing the room to my daughter. After soothing her with a bottle, I grab a red "Baby's First Christmas" blanket and a red solid pacifier with "My First Christmas". I then carry Mariposa into the main room and set her into the playpen, causing her to scowl at me.

"Merry Christmas, Ratchet."

I start and turn, only to find Optimus behind me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like scrap." I sigh. "But I can get through this, Optimus."

"The others should be up shortly. Stephanie was thorough if nothing else."

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

Once the rest of the team joins us, we settle around the tree. Agent Fowler starts handing out the presents quickly, most of them going to the two little ones, though it doesn't matter to any of us.

First I see the presents that Agent Fowler had picked up for me. Besides a silver tiara headband with a swirl design and an elastic strap to keep it on, encrusted with white diamonds, she also got a white velour stuffed dog with pink ears and a pink nose, soft pink and white blocks, a pink and lavender toy cell phone, a pink and purple dump truck, a pink and purple plastic semi-truck, a soft baby doll dressed in pink and white, a light pink and lavender plush rocking horse, and a pink and purple "Walk & Play".

Arcee had gotten her a light pink old-fashioned riding car, knowing that, even if she won't be playing with it for a while, she'll grow into it within a few months, and she can sit inside it until then.

Bumblebee got her a bumblebee Pillow Pet and a light pink bumblebee print blanket, but I discover quickly that they are only part of his gift. One of his most prized possessions from his early youngling years were Cybertronian Fairy Tales—his favorites being those about the Star Healer, whom he had known personally before the war sent her off-line prematurely. Deep within the crate he had used, wrapped in the blanket, are his favorite data-pads, painstakingly translated by the young scout to be exactly word-for-word.

"Bumblebee, this is—" I sigh. "Mariposa may not yet know what these meant to you, but I do."

Mariposa looks curiously at the data-pad in my hand before patting the screen, turning it on. An image of Shining Star comes on the screen. Bumblebee whirrs sadly, causing Mariposa to crawl to him. He lifts her gently, knowing she didn't know what she had done. To our surprise, she hugs him as well as she can before patting his chest plates.

* * *

 **Mariposa's Mind**

' _She still here, Bee—I still here._ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

We slowly return to the remaining presents. Cliffjumper gave Mariposa a rainbow xylophone, and Bulkhead had made a tricycle with Cybertronian detailing on the metal parts.

Optimus had translated several of our planet's myths and legends from his days as a Historical Archivist onto data-pads.

Agent Fowler had gotten several toy sets: a wooden musical instrument set containing a triangle, two bells, four red tambourines, two jingle bells on dowels, jingle bells, a round pink tambourine, a noisemaker, and drumsticks; a bath toy set containing a yellow rubber duck, a red rubber duck, an orange pelican, a pink octopus, a white swan, and a pink sea star; a toy set with two dumbbell rattles, two smiley face rattles, and baby keys; and a pink and purple toy bin rack for her play space in our berth room.

Maya had gotten her a wooden shape-fitting toy and stacking rings, stating that Stephanie had enjoyed toys like those at Mari's age. Stephanie, having wanted to get a present for "the baby", had begged Agent Fowler to buy a pink sock monkey in a tutu for Mari.

Maya climbs onto my knee and slips the tiara onto Mariposa's head before climbing back off my knee.

" _ **What is that?**_ "

Arcee turns to Bumblebee with a sigh. "It's called a tiara. Princesses on this planet wear them."

Agent Fowler smiles. "She's a princess. She deserves to dress like one."

It's all I can to hold back a groan at the wave of nausea. "Optimus?" He lifts Maya and Mariposa onto the floor. A second later, I stand and run into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Optimus' POV**

I watch Ratchet for a moment before turning back to the confused humans. Mariposa reaches up to me, asking to be held. I pick her up gently.

Agent Fowler looks up at me. "What the heck just happened?"

"I will allow Ratchet to explain once he returns. You should know that he has not been feeling well."

He sighs. "I could tell yesterday that something was up with the Doc. I hadn't known it was this bad."

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I stand up weakly before leaving the bathroom. ' _Slaggin' morning sickness._ '

"Ratchet?"

I turn to Optimus from the doorway. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

I look down to Agent Fowler and his family before sighing. I then kneel to the trio. "I am carrying, Agent Fowler."

Maya looks horrified. " _What_?"

Agent Fowler explains. "Their females, as well as some of the males, can carry. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Arcee are carriers, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead are Sires."

Maya then looks up at me. "Morning sickness?"

I nod. Optimus reaches over to help me up. I sigh and brush him off before standing. "Yes. But I will be fine, Maya." I reach over to Arcee for Mariposa. "I need to get Mari dressed, and I would advise the two of you to get Stephanie dressed as well."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I change Mariposa and dress her in a spring green long sleeved polka-dot T-shirt with a Rudolf graphic, red pants with frilled red polka-dot cuffs, and red socks, opting to leave the tiara on. Once she is dressed, I prepare her breakfast and feed her. After she's fed, I move to set her into the fenced-off play space. I'm interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh before shifting into my normal form to answer it. "Optimus? What did you need?"

Optimus shakes his head. "I just came to offer to watch Mariposa if you wanted to lie down."

I hand her to him gratefully. "Thank you."

"Try to recharge."

I nod slightly before returning to my berth with a sigh before laying a hand on my plating. "You're not making this easy, are you?"

* * *

 **Third POV**

Optimus carries Mariposa into the main room before setting her into the playpen. Across the room, Maya is putting Stephanie's shoes on. Stephanie is wearing a red polka-dot shirt with a Santa appliqué, red and white striped pants with flared legs, red socks, and teal and green Velcro tennis shoes.

"Op'mus?" He turns to the platform before leaning down to the little girl. "Tan I pway wif Ma'i?"

He glances across the room to the bored-looking baby in the playpen. "As long as you are careful. Mariposa is not a toy."

"Tan' you."

He lifts Mariposa out of the playpen and crosses the room to the other platform as Maya lays out a blanket. He sets the tiny princess onto the blanket before turning back to the monitors.

"Hi, pwincess!"

Mariposa smiles up at the two-year-old. She reaches for one of Stephanie's toys—a doctor kit—before starting to crawl to it.

"Wan' pway do'to'?"

Mariposa nods.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later (8:00), Ratchet's POV**

I come out of recharge with the nausea almost gone. "Thank Primus." I sigh before joining the others in the main room after getting some energon. What I find is quite surprising. Mariposa and Stephanie are on the platform together, playing. Stephanie's toy medical kit is scattered over a quilt, and Mariposa is holding one of the tools against Stephanie. I smile slightly before pulling out a camera and snapping a picture of the two.

Mariposa suddenly looks up and sees me. "Dada!"

"Keep playing, little one."

"Ma'i do'to'!"

"I can tell. She is doing well."

* * *

 **Main Room, 10:30 AM, Ratchet's POV**

"Ratchet?"

I turn to Maya. "Yes?"

"We're taking Stephanie to my mother's in an hour." She sighs. "Bill told her about Marianne, and she wanted to meet her. She's under the impression that Bill and I took her in."

"You may take her, Maya. I trust you and Agent Fowler will take care of her."

"Just one thing…it's formal."

"I can have her ready within half an hour." I sigh. "Just…keep her safe."

"We will, Ratchet."

I sigh before picking Mariposa up, causing her to glare at me. "I'm sorry, Mari. It's time to get you ready to go."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room**

I lay Mariposa on the changing table and buckle her on it before turning to her closet. After gathering extra clothes for her and packing them in a bag with her other supplies, I turn back to Mariposa. I change her and dress her in a white long sleeved dress with red trim, a peter-pan collar, and a holly bodice, white tights, and white knit Mary Jane shoes with holly on the toes.

* * *

 **Main Room**

I carry Mariposa and her things into the main room, her bag and car seat in one hand while I carry her in the other. I set her down beside Agent Fowler before turning to watch Maya finish dressing Stephanie. She's wearing a teal short sleeved dress with brown scrollwork, white tights, brown patent leather Mary Jane shoes, and a teal cardigan sweater. I sigh softly. "Take care of her."

"She'll be just fine, Ratchet. We'll take care of her."

* * *

 **Maya's Mother's House, Third POV**

Maya climbs out of the car before getting the girls out. "Come on, Stephanie. Bill, get the bags."

The four quickly get inside. Once there, Maya releases Stephanie's hand to take Mariposa out of the car seat.

"Is this Marianne? She's so precious!"

Mariposa waves shyly.

"Gwanma! Ma'i fu'!"

"I'm sure she is, Stephanie. Maya, could you help me finish cooking?"

Maya nods. "Keep an eye on the kids, Bill."

He sets Mariposa on the ground beside Stephanie, then sits on the couch to watch them play.

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

Maya lifts Mariposa into a high chair before putting Stephanie into a booster. After she sits between the two, she fixes plates for them, then lets Stephanie feed herself while she feeds Mariposa.

"Do you know who her old family is?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "They live in Indiana. My friend Rick found her wrapped in a blanket in some grass beside her family's trash."

"Who is this Rick?"

Maya sighs. "Mom, he's Marianne's guardian. Bill and I are helping him."

"He's a single father." Agent Fowler shrugs. "Besides, he likes that Mari's around us. She doesn't have anyone save his friends and his niece and son around."

Maya smiles. "You could be like a grandmother to her."

"I would love that." She smiles before frowning slightly. "Why does she have a tiara?"

"Rick… discovered that she was a royal."

"An abandoned royal?" she sighs. "I never thought anyone would abandon a princess."

Maya sighs. "But abusing a princess is fine?"

Camella turns to Agent Fowler in shock. "Abuse? What the heck happened to the little princess?"

"She had evidence of abuse and neglect when Rick found her. He's working on adopting her now."

"That's good. At least she'll grow up loved."

* * *

 **3:00 PM, Ratchet's POV**

Agent Fowler pulls in and parks their car. I turn expectantly to take my daughter and her supplies. "How was she?"

"Good. Camella loved her." Agent Fowler smiles. "I think she's going to look at Marianne as another granddaughter from now on."

"That's good." I sigh. "I'd better get her changed and into her berth." Agent Fowler follows me with the present she had gotten from Maya's family. After dressing her in a yellow fleece sleeper with a pink ballet slipper print and dark pink trim, I lay her in her crib and cover her with a pink heart quilt.


	7. Sick

Honest fact: I did have the croup when I was little, but I don't exactly remember when. I remember a dark pink blanket…and that's about it. My pediatrician saved my life when they couldn't get an IV in, and she is the inspiration behind my trying for a medical degree.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Sick**

 **The Next Morning, Ratchet's POV**

I wake up at six, as usual. I glance at the crib to find Mariposa still asleep. ' _That's…unusual._ ' Her tiara is sitting on the changing table so that it will not harm her as she sleeps. Her skin is slightly pale, but I believe it is because she has not been outside the base for a month. I groan softly. The nausea isn't going to allow me to worry about the still-sleeping princess anymore. I swallow hard against the nausea before running for the bathroom. I barely reach my destination before starting to purge. After a few minutes, I hear Mariposa start to cry, but she sounds different, somehow. I stand, using the wall for support, then quickly run to my daughter.

"Dada." She then starts to cough.

"Scrap." Once she stops, she starts to cry, reaching for me. I switch on my holoform and pick her up with her blanket and slip a pink rhinestone pacifier into her mouth. "Daddy's here." I sigh heavily before deactivating my holoform and activating my comm. "Optimus, I need you to meet me in the medical bay."

" _What is wrong?_ "

"Mari's sick. I need your help." I hold her close before running for the medical bay.

* * *

 **Medical Bay, Ratchet's POV**

I lay her on the berth as Optimus walks in.

"Ratchet?"

I ignore him and activate my scanner, then run it over her quickly. After I finish, I sigh. "She's overheating…Optimus, I don't know what to do. She's human—not like us."

"I will contact Agent Fowler." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "You need to calm down. Pull yourself together. Agent Fowler and Maya will know what to do."

"I know." I sit on the medical berth and pick her up before holding her close. "Hurry, Optimus."

* * *

 **Optimus POV, main room**

"Autobot Base Omega One to Special Agent Fowler."

" _What's wrong, Prime?_ "

Optimus sighs. "Mariposa is sick. Ratchet knows very little about human medicine, and is rather worried about her."

" _I'm on my way._ "

"Stress is not good for him in his condition, so I ask that you hurry."

" _I will._ "

* * *

 **Main Room, Five Minutes Later, Ratchet's POV**

"Prime?"

"Agent Fowler."

The Special Agent walks over and looks over the tiny princess. "It's probably just a cold. I can get some medicine for her, but there's not much to do. She can recover on her own."

I sigh before joining the two in the main room. "Are you sure about that, Agent Fowler?"

"Positive. Kids get colds. It happens. I'll be back with the medicine for her fever."

"Hurry." I smile weakly. "And thank you."

* * *

 **Six Days Later (January 1st)**

I wake up, because of the nausea, at six in the morning. I glance at my sleeping daughter in a pink sleeper with a white dog print, then reach for the garbage can beside my berth. I groan before purging into the can, too worried about my daughter to leave the room. Her cough has gotten severely worse. That, coupled with the fact that I barely know anything about human medicine, leaves me feeling helpless. ' _I'm a doctor, but I have no idea of how to help her. She could be dying for all I know…_ ' I sigh before wiping a tear out of my eye.

Mariposa wakes up with a sick sounding, seal-like cough. I stand and activate my holoform before picking her up. Her breathing is ragged and wheezing.

I sigh before heading into the medical bay. After laying her on the berth, I return to my normal form, then scan her carefully.

"Ratchet? How is Mariposa?"

I shake my head. "She's not doing well, Optimus. Listen to her."

"I know." Optimus sighs. "I will contact Agent Fowler. Try to keep the femme comfortable."

"Slag it, Optimus, I'm trying!" I sigh, trying not to cry.

"Keep it together, old friend. Mariposa will be fine."

"How do _you_ know?" I sigh. "Go. Contact Agent Fowler. I will see if there is anything I can do for my femme."

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later, Ratchet's POV**

Agent fowler walks in and crosses his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

I open my mouth to speak, but Mariposa's barking cough interrupts me.

"That doesn't sound too good."

I sigh. "You think? Slag it, Fowler. Would you just tell me what I can do for her?"

"Get her dressed."

"What?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "Get her dressed. She'll be ten times worse off tonight, and she can barely breathe as-is."

"But what good will getting her dressed do?"

"She needs to go to the hospital, Ratchet. I can come with you if you need me."

"With her as sick as she is, I think I will."

"I'll go call Maya and let her know what's going on."

I nod, then carry the femme into my berth room. Once there, I shift into my holoform and dress her in a lavender short sleeved onesie with a pink and purple Batsymbol, pink and purple plaid shorts, lavender socks, and brown and pink Velcro tennis shoes, talking softly in an attempt to comfort her. She doesn't talk anymore, and she hardly moves. She's having too much trouble breathing to speak.

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

"Optimus, where is Agent Fowler?"

"He will return shortly. He was calling General Bryce to apprise him of our situation."

"And Maya?"

"Insisted on meeting the three of you at the Emergency Room." Optimus sighs. "How are you handling things, Old Friend?"

I sigh. "I don't know what to do for her, Optimus. I've studied on human childhood illnesses, but this…" I sigh before sitting on the wall beside the platform. "I've never heard of something like this, especially not with a sparkling—human or Cybertronian."

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder before sitting beside me. "She will recover." He sighs. "You have another little one to worry about, Ratchet."

"I know." I sigh. "The sparkling is doing fine so far."

Optimus looks down at Mariposa. I can tell he's worried just from the look he's giving her. Very little slips past me anymore, since I took Mariposa in. "Optimus?"

"I was… skeptical about our raising a human sparkling at first, but she has brought a light to this base that we have not had in a long time."

"I know." I smile weakly. "She's become my light for sure."

"Ratchet!"

I quickly stand. "Agent Fowler."

Agent Fowler walks over to me. "Let's go, quickly."

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "Take as long as you need. I will handle the monitors until Mariposa is healthy enough to return."

I smile slightly. "Thanks, Optimus."

* * *

 **Hospital Parking Lot, Ratchet's POV**

I pull into the hospital entrance and activate my holoform.

"Ratchet?"

I sigh and turn to the liaison. " _What_?"

Agent Fowler scowls. "You'll need to know a few things before you take her inside. I got her records from the parents. I was able to get you listed as her guardian, and the name on the birth certificate changed to Marianne Rachel, but until someone formally adopts her, you'll have to sign her in using their surname, not yours. Also, her medical records still have her former name listed."

I nod. "Did you find out anything about the parents that I need to know now?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "She was on her way to having a very bad life, Ratchet."

I turn to him in shock. "What?"

"Her parents both do drugs and drink. Her father drinks more than her mother, of course, but they're both at fault." Agent Fowler shakes his head. "The father admitted to harming her, and the grandmother admitted watching the mother feed herself before even worrying about Marianne."

I sigh. "No wonder she was so agitated around them. They treated her like she was some kind of scraplet!"

"I'll take her in and get her signed in. You need to park somewhere."

"Just be gentle with her."

"I will."

* * *

 **ER, Exam Room, Ratchet's POV**

I sit beside the berth Mariposa is laying on and watch her sleep. She's wearing a lavender hospital gown with fairies and her socks, with the rest of her clothes under the bed in a bag. The hospital's doctor has been in for only a minute or two, and has yet to come back, but a nurse has been in frequently. She looks familiar to me for some reason. I can't help noting a haunted look in her eyes.

I hear the curtain move and glance up to find the nurse returning with a bottle for Mari.

"I figured she may want this when she wakes up."

I sigh softly. It is still quite early, only about seven in the morning, and I'm still nauseated. "Could you sit with her for a minute? My friend had to answer a call and his wife has not arrived yet."

"Of course, Sir."

"Call me Richard." I glance down at Mariposa. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Parking Lot, Ratchet's POV**

I reach my vehicle mode and lean against the side. A moment later I purge on the ground. I straighten up shakily while leaning on my vehicle mode, one hand on the side for support. I groan softly. ' _Primus, energon definitely doesn't mix well with our holoforms._ ' I sigh softly as I glance down. ' _Need to have someone clean that up before it blows our cover._ ' "Optimus?"

" _Are you and Mariposa returning? How is she?_ "

"Not yet, Optimus. I need you to send Arcee."

" _Is something wrong?_ "

"I purged in the lot. We can't blow our cover, but I cannot allow Agent Fowler to handle this."

" _Are you all right?_ "

"I will be."

" _Arcee is on her way._ "

"I have to get back to Mari. Have her comm me when she arrives."

* * *

 **Cafeteria Garden**

I follow a path after leaving my vehicle mode, and come to a small garden. I walk over to a bench facing the building and sit down with a sigh.

A few minutes later the nurse I had left with Mari walks out a nearby door. "Do you want me to get you something?"

I shake my head. "Not really." I sigh. "Who's with Marianne?"

"I'm June." She sits down beside me. "Your friend returned." She smiles gently. "He told me his wife was having some trouble finding a sitter."

I smile slightly. "They have a two-year-old daughter."

"My son's eight now. You'll find out soon enough that they grow up so fast."

"I watched my niece grow up, and I'm raising an older boy."

"So you know what I mean then." She glances at her watch. "I need to get back to work."

"I'd better get back to my daughter."

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

I sit back in the recliner, staring at my baby girl. They have her in a crib with some kind of tent over the top, and they are pumping oxygen in. They struggled to get a needle into her arm earlier, but thanks to June, they were able to get access and give Mariposa the medicine she needs. Maya has finally arrived, and has offered to watch Mariposa for an hour so I can get some energon. I plan to return after, and will spend most of my time here by her side. She's sleeping now, her pink rhinestone pacifier about to slip out of her mouth.

* * *

 **Two Days Later (January 3rd), Hospital Room, Ratchet's POV**

I wake up when I hear Mariposa cry. She's gotten a lot better over the last two days, and has almost fully recovered. They have disposed of the tent that was over her, and have put her into a regulation hospital crib. I sit up slowly, having recharged in holoform in the chair in her room. Thankfully the purgings have not been severe, otherwise I would have had to ask one of the nurses to watch her in the mornings. As it is my whole body aches from the purgings. Apparently, energon is as painful to our holoforms as it is dangerous to humans.

"Dada?"

I sit up and turn to the crib they put her in. "Daddy's right here, Mari."

"Dada." She reaches out to me.

I smile and pick her up. "You look like you're feeling better."

Mariposa nods. "Op?"

"Sorry, Sweetspark. He can't come here."

"Op."

I sigh. "And you can't go home until you are healthy again."

A nurse walks in and examines Mariposa before turning to me. "I'll be back shortly with the doctor." She turns to Mariposa. "You may get to go home soon, Little One."

Once she leaves, I sigh before starting to hum the tune of an ancient Cybertronian lullaby—one my Carrier used to sing when I'd get sick. It happened often, since I used to have a Cybertronium deficiency, which has been in remission since I reached adolescence. I still test my energon every vorn, but since I've taken Mariposa in, I plan to run the test more often. Even so, I pray the disease is gone for good. My daughter needs me.

* * *

 **Later That Afternoon, Ratchet's POV**

I pull into the base with Mariposa snug in her car seat. Arcee takes her out so I can transform, then hands her and the car seat to me. I activate my holoform and take the blanket off her before taking her out. She's wearing a white short sleeved onesie with "My Daddy is a Doctor, What SuperPower Does Your Daddy Have?", dark pink pants, white socks, and brown and pink Velcro tennis shoes.

Optimus walks over. "Welcome back, Little One."

Mariposa looks up at Optimus. "Op!"

Optimus smiles slightly, though it still doesn't reach his eyes.

I sigh. "I need to get her into my berth room. She is still very sick, and needs to rest."

"We are just glad she is home, Old Friend."

"I am too."


	8. One Loss

Reviews

gc: I haven't decided yet… If it does, it'll be way in the future, and I'm not killing him off. AOE made me cry because of that. Thanks for reading, and more so for the review.

* * *

Just a note: I understand when people don't like to comment if they have nothing to say. I'm that way with reviewing, because of Asperger's, and I know a lot of people out there are just as uncomfortable talking to people they don't know, or afraid of upsetting someone, to comment or review a story. I won't be soliciting reviews from people, but I love getting reviews, and _will_ reply almost immediately if I have a review. Thank you in advance.

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **One Loss**

 **One and a Half Months Later (Feb.), Ratchet's POV**

I get up and dress Mariposa in a purple tunic with long pink polka-dot sleeves and hem and a pink bow and kitty graphic at the hem, pink polka-dot leggings, and purple socks, then head into the main room. I set her in the playpen in front of the monitors before getting a cube of energon.

Mariposa has recovered well, and has continued to master her milestones far earlier than expected. She is standing now, even if it's only for seconds at a time, but we're all proud of her. She weighed eighteen pounds when I did her last sparkling checkup, which put her in the fiftieth percentile, rather than the third.

I am six weeks along now. Two more weeks, and the sparkling will be viable. Arcee is due any day now, so I have to stay alert in case she needs me.

"Dada?"

I snap out of my thoughts at the sparkling's voice. "What do you need, little one?" I check the time. "You want your bottle, don't you?"

Mariposa nods. I watch as she walks toward me, holding onto the top rail of the playpen.

I smile and pick her up. "Optimus, watch the comms. I need to get Mari her bottle."

Optimus nods and steps over. "I can handle the monitors for a few hours. Why don't you spend the day with Mariposa?"

"And where would we go, Optimus? It's not like I know anyone besides Agent Fowler and his family."

"Agent Fowler gave us her information. Maybe her grandmother would like to see her."

"Optimus, there's bound to be snow where she was from, and she has only recently recovered! What if she gets sick again, or worse?"

"What are the odds of that happening?"

I sigh. "Very small." I glance to Mariposa. "Very well. I will get her ready as soon as I get her bottle."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I activate my holoform and hand Mariposa her bottle before starting to pack a bag for her. I then lay out her clothes and snowsuit. I decide to leave her tiara, knowing that if her parents, and I use the term _very_ lightly, are around, it won't end well. I grab a blanket and a pacifier as an afterthought, and grab two more bottles for her bag.

Once she finishes her bottle, I pick her up out of her fenced off play area before she has a chance to grab a toy.

"Dada?"

"We're leaving, Sweetspark." I lay her on the changing table and fasten the buckle. I then change her into a white long sleeved shirt, pink overalls, and white socks, then pull on her light pink snowsuit with a shimmery silver print and a white fur hood with connected light pink mittens and booties. I then slip her into her car seat and drape a pink and white crocheted blanket over her.

* * *

 **Indiana, Ratchet's POV**

I pull out of the ground bridge and immediately start to slide. After getting control, I sigh softly. "Thank the All Spark I only have to drive a mile or two."

"Dada?"

"We're almost there, little one." I pull into the drive once I find the correct house. "All right, we're here." I activate my holoform and climb out before getting Mariposa out of the back.

I walk up the steps and knock on the door.

A woman in her mid-forties answers the door. "Who are you?"

I rub the back of my neck. "My name is Richard Anderson. William Fowler gave me your address. He said if I wanted to talk to you about Marianne I should come."

She nods. "He told me you might come. How did you find her?"

I sigh. "Someone left her beside the trash. I heard her crying and stopped. We couldn't find her name, so I started calling her Marianne."

"We heard." She sighs. "We just want to know that she'll be taken care of."

I reach down and take her out of her car seat. "I will make sure of it."

* * *

 **Outside, Ratchet's POV**

I carry Mariposa outside and set her in the snow. She giggles as she tries to throw it over her head. "Careful, Little One."

"Dada!"

I lean down and take her hands. "Come on, Sweetspark. Let's get you to the backyard." She looks up at me with a smile. "You want to play in the snow?" She nods before leaning forward. "Okay, we'll get moving before you make yourself fall."

* * *

 **Noon, Ratchet's POV**

I glance around the yard before turning back to Mariposa, who is crawling toward my vehicle mode. "What is it, Mari? Do you want to leave already?" She shakes her head. "Then you need to get back here." She shakes her head before continuing on. I sigh and shake my head before chasing her. "What are you doing?"

She pulls herself up using my vehicle mode. "Dada." "You know I can't transform here, Mari." I step over and pick her up. "Come on, let's go back." She lays her hand on my chest.

I sigh. I'll be so happy when she finally learns to talk. I'm never going to understand what she's trying to say.

She lays her head on my shoulder. "Are you tired, Sweetspark?" I sigh. "We need to go back so you can recharge." I go into the house and get her things before returning to my vehicle mode. After I dust the snow off her snowsuit, I fasten her into her car seat and load her things into the back. I deactivate my holoform before pulling out of the driveway. "Optimus, we're ready for a ground bridge."

* * *

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

Arcee is waiting in the main room when we pull in. She gets Mariposa and her bag out of my vehicle mode. I transform and take her from Arcee. "I need to get Mari out of her snowsuit and get her to recharge."

Optimus turns from the monitors. "How was she?"

I sigh. "Fine, Optimus."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired." I sigh. "I think I may try to recharge after I put Mari down."

"Are you sure she will recharge?"

I look up at Optimus. "She missed her morning nap because of our trip. I trust she will recharge for at least three hours."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Ratchet's POV**

I sit up quickly before looking around, trying to figure out what pulled me out of recharge. I gasp as a pain rips through my frame. ' _No. No, Little One._ ' I sigh heavily as I rest a hand over my abdominal plating. ' _Two more weeks and you would have been viable._ ' I sigh softly before gasping at another pain. ' _It will be over soon, Ratchet. Just keep it together. You can't wake Mari._ ' "Optimus?"

" _Ratchet? I thought you were going to recharge._ "

"I was." I sigh softly. "I—" I grimace, trying to hold back a cry of pain. "Optimus, I think…" I sigh. "I need you to bring me a scanner."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"I think I lost my sparkling."

Optimus sighs over the comm link. " _I am sorry for yo—_ "

"Don't. I don't need your _pity_ , Optimus."

I hear a soft knock, and sit up when the door opens. "Ratchet?"

"Mari is still recharging, Optimus." I groan softly.

"Do you want to go to the medical bay?"

I grimace. "This will end soon enough. Just give me the scanner." I take it when Optimus holds it out, and quickly scan for spark signatures. "Thank the All Spark." Optimus gives me a look. "There's still a chance we can save it, Optimus."

Optimus sighs. "We may not, Ratchet."

"I know. I need to stay positive." I groan before sighing. "I need to get to the medical bay before I wake Mari. See if Bumblebee will stay with her."

"Will you be all right on your own?"

I sigh. "It should not take you very long to find Bumblebee. I'll be fine until then."

* * *

 **Medical Bay, Ratchet's POV**

I sigh once I reach my medical bay, simply relieved that I made it. I stagger inside and sit on the berth. At this point, I know there's no turning back. ' _Come on, Ratchet, pull it together. At least you will get to see your little one this time._ ' I groan softly as Optimus walks in.

"Ratchet, are you all right?"

I sigh. "There's no turning back now."  
Optimus nods in understanding before laying a hand on my shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"

"I can handle it."

Optimus sighs. "You should not have to. I am here."

"I know." I grimace before looking up at Optimus. "Thank you." I look down. "But I need to handle this alone."

"I understand."

I watch as Optimus walks toward the door. "Optimus?" He turns back to me. "Would you check on Mari for me?"

"Of course, old friend."

I watch as he leaves, then sigh. "Oh, Little One." I rest one hand over my abdominal plating before lying back on the berth.

* * *

 **Half an Hour later, Ratchet's POV**

I stand up cradling a very small femme with ice blue and white armor. She's still alive, for now, but I know she's far too small to survive. I grab a blanket off the other end of the berth before wrapping it around her, then look down at her sadly. She looks so peaceful. I smile when a designation comes to mind. My little Serenity. "Why, Little One?" I sigh softly before activating my comm. "Optimus? Is Mari up yet?"

" _Yes. Bumblebee is playing with her. How are you doing?_ "

"I'm fine. Can you bring Mari? I want to at least have a picture of the two together."

" _Of course. I will be there shortly._ "

True to his word, Optimus walks in a moment later with Mariposa in one hand.

"Dada?"

I reach my free hand over for her. Once she is sitting in my hand, I move her over to see Serenity. I watch as she pats the sparkling gently. I look up to Optimus before handing him a camera. He takes it wordlessly and snaps the picture before setting it down on the berth. I reach over and hand Mariposa to Optimus.

Serenity opens her eyes and looks at me. I can tell her already weak spark is starting to fade. I can feel an apologetic pulse from Serenity in my spark before she goes limp in my hand. "No. No! No, Serenity!"

I sit on the berth before looking up at Optimus sadly. He sits down beside me as I bury my face in my hands, Serenity's off-line frame lying beside me. Optimus sighs before putting a hand on my shoulder. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

I sigh softly before turning to him. "I'm okay, Optimus."

I feel Mariposa climb into my lap and look down quickly, not wanting her to fall. "Dada o-k?"

Optimus and I share a look before looking back down to her. I smile slightly in spite of myself. "Yes, Sweetspark. Daddy's okay."

I look down at the Cybertronian princess on my lap. Bumblebee changed her and dressed her in a gray long sleeved tunic with a cow graphic, black and white leggings, and white socks, and has replaced her tiara.

"I will take care of explaining what happened to the team, and talk with Agent Fowler about a proper memorial for your little one."

I sigh softly. "Thank you, Optimus."

* * *

 **That Night**

I take Mariposa's bottle and set it on the changing table before changing her and dressing her in a red sleeper with a pink heart print and pink trim. I sigh softly as I lay her in the crib. "I'm just glad you're small enough to not know what happened today."

She babbles up at me before giving me a confused look, her head tilted to the side.

"Sleep well, my Mari."


	9. Arcee's Sparkling

End of a delivery scene. Nothing graphic. Disclaimer in My Story!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

 **Arcee's Sparkling**

 **The Next Morning**

I sit up and look at the crib on the other side of the room. Mariposa is standing by the railing with her normal happy smile. I cross the room to her and feed her quickly, then change her into a white long sleeved T-shirt with a heart graphic and red heart print frilly cuffs, red heart print pants with pink frilly cuffs, her tiara, white socks, and red tennis shoes. I quickly fix her a bottle, then carry her and the bottle into the main room. I set her into the playpen, then turn to search for an energon signal.

"Dada?"

I glance over to where Mariposa is standing at the edge of the playpen, her bottle forgotten in the corner. "What's wrong, Sweetspark?"

She points down the hall. "Cee!"

I turn to see Arcee walking down the hall. "Good morning, Arcee."

"Morning, Ratchet."

"How are you feeling?"

She scowls. "Like throttling the next person who asks me that."

I glance down to Mariposa, who is standing on the side of the playpen closest to us, staring at Arcee in shock.

"Cee?"

"I'm just tired, Mari."

She seems content with that answer, and merely sits down and grabs her bottle.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Serenity, Ratchet."

Arcee's comment is completely unexpected, and it takes me a moment to respond. I look down sadly before closing my eyes. "That's the second little one I've lost." I sigh. "I lost the first one on Cybertron at two weeks."

"Oh…"

I sigh softly. "Don't, Arcee."

"Did you…know what it was?"

I sigh. "Not really, but the spark scans suggested a mech. I named it Siren." I shrug before changing the subject. "Optimus said we'd do the memorial tomorrow."

Arcee nods slightly before struggling to her feet. I step over and help her.

"Thanks."

"I thought Cliffjumper wouldn't let you out of his sight until the sparkling comes."

Arcee scoffs. "He's still recharging. I figured I'd comm him if anything happens."

* * *

 **Three Hours Later (9am)**

I carry Mariposa into my berth room and activate my holoform, then feed her. I'm cleaning her up when I hear a knock on the door. Mari looks up at me curiously. I shrug in holoform, then return to my normal form to answer the door. "Cliffjumper?"

"It's Arcee. I think she's—"

"Calm down, Cliffjumper. I'll be there as soon as I get Mari down."

Cliffjumper sighs. "Hurry, please? It's Arcee."

"She'll be okay. Just get her into the medical bay."

He nods before rushing back to Arcee's berth room.

I sigh heavily before activating my holoform and walking back to Mariposa.

"Dada?"

I sigh. "You have to take your nap, Sweetspark." I fix her bottle before laying her down in her crib.

I return to my normal form and reach up to my comm. "Bumblebee?"

" _ **What is it, Ratch?**_ "

"I need you to come watch Mari for me. She's going down for a nap, but I don't know how long I'll be, and she'll only sleep for an hour."

" _ **I'll be there.**_ "

"Thanks. I have to go. Cliffjumper is waiting in the medical bay."

" _ **Arcee?**_ "

"Yes."

* * *

 **Medical Bay, Ratchet's POV**

I walk through the door and quickly join Arcee at the medical berth. I do a quick exam before getting what tools I'll need set out.

Cliffjumper turns to me. "How is she?"

Arcee growls. "Can't you shut up for five minutes?"

I sigh. These two never get along. I'm surprised they work together so well. "She'll be fine, Cliffjumper. He won't be here for another few hours, so you both need to calm down."

* * *

 **One Hour Later, Ratchet's Berth Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I hear a cry and sit up against the edge of Ratchet's berth, where I had been playing my gamepad while I waited for Mari to wake up. I quickly slip my gamepad away and stand, then rush to the crib on the other side of the room, where I activate my holoform. " **Mari?** "

She stands and reaches for me. "Bee? Dada?"

I reach around for the latch. I hate being smaller than her crib. " **He's still working, Sweetspark.** " I look over to her play area. " **How about we get you changed, then you can play.** "

"Baba?"

I smile as I pull her into my arms. " **Sure. I'll get you one soon as you're changed.** " I lay her on the changing table and change her diaper before changing her into a white long sleeved onesie with flared sleeves and a red heart, red pants with pink flared cuffs, a red and pink skirt, and red socks. I mix her bottle while holding her, then walk into her play area with her before closing the gate. I set her down and hand her the pink plastic bottle.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later, Medical Bay, Ratchet's POV**

"Come on, Arcee. One more." I sigh before lifting the full-term mech. I examine the sparkling before wrapping him up and handing him to his Carrier.

"Hi, Electro." Arcee looks up at me for a moment. "I know this wasn't easy for you Ratchet, but thank you."

I sigh. "I'm fine, Arcee. You don't need to worry about me." I turn toward the door. "I have to see how Bumblebee is doing with Mari. You are free to leave, but I want you to rest."

Arcee nods.

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I walk into my berth room to find Bumblebee leaning back against my berth playing a gamepad. Mariposa is standing in her crib, reaching for me.

He sees me and stands, almost dropping the gamepad in his rush. " _ **Ratch! I—um…**_ "

"You're fine, Bumblebee. How was she?"

" _ **Good. She ate well, and she's been asleep for two hours. She literally just woke up.**_ "

"I can take it from here, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee walks to the door.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done today without you."

He stops in his tracks. " _ **I—I didn't do anything big, Ratch. I just played with her.**_ "

"I would have had to send her with Agent Fowler if you didn't agree."

" _ **Oh…**_ "

I watch as Bumblebee leaves before turning to my daughter.

"Dada!"

"Hey, Sweetspark. Let's get you changed."

"Baba?"

"After we're done." I activate my holoform and quickly change her diaper and dress her in a white long sleeved tunic with a tank top style pink overlay and a plaid "skirt" and a "Love" graphic, brown leggings, and pink socks, then fix her bottle. Once it's ready, I return to my normal form and head into the main room, carrying Mariposa in one hand.

* * *

 **Nightfall, Ratchet's POV**

I change Mariposa into a white sleeper with a pink, azure, green, and blue heart print and pink collar and cuffs, then lay her into her crib. I cover her and watch her for a moment before returning to my normal form and sitting on my berth. I sigh and lay back on the berth. ' _Oh, Serenity… Take care of each other. May Primus watch over you both._ '


	10. Memorial

Short chapter. Double post part 1!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Memorial**

 **The Next Morning, 6:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I sit up and look across the room.

"Dada!"

I smile slightly as I stand and activate my holoform. "Good morning, little one."

She frowns at me.

"What's wrong, Mari?"

She points toward the wall, causing me to shake my head. "You used to do that too, you know." I pick her up and change her, then dress her in a black and gray long sleeved shirt with pink ruffle trim on the cuffs and hem with a pink bow at the neck, black pants, and black socks. I then fix her bottle and hand it to her. I shift into my normal form and carry her into the main room. After setting her in the playpen, I turn my attention to the monitors. I hear someone walk up behind me.

"How are you doing, Old Friend?"

I turn to face Optimus. "I'm fine." I sigh softly. "Serenity is in Primus' hands now."

"You can take the day off if you would like."

I sigh softly. "To do what?"

"You could spend the day with Mariposa."

I sigh before nodding. "I guess I'll take her to the park in Jasper." Optimus turns to me, confusion in his optics. "Just because Mari is too young to know what happened doesn't mean she should have to sit around the base and watch me. If I take her to the park, we'll both be too busy to think about it." I turn and pick up Mariposa.

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I step into my berth room and activate my holoform, then dress Mariposa in a black short sleeved onesie with bows on the sleeves and "Diva", a black tutu, black tights, and black ballet flats, then slip on her tiara. After I finish, I fix her bottle and pack her a diaper bag with her breakfast, and extra outfit, and diapers. I slip a bottle of apple juice into her bag, then turn to her. "All right, Mari. Let's get you ready to go." I slip a black leather jacket on her, then fasten her into her car seat. I then return to my normal form and head into the main room.

"Where are you taking Mari?"

I glance down at Arcee. "I'm taking her to the park. Optimus took over the monitors and I don't want to sit around base with nothing to do." I sigh. "Especially not today."

"I understand."

"How are you doing?"

She sighs. "A little sore, but I'll be all right. You _did_ warn me." She looks up at me. "Want me to get her settled?"

I glance down at Mariposa. "Thank you, Arcee." I hand the car seat and bag to Arcee and transform, allowing Arcee to get Mariposa's car seat fastened in and load her things.

* * *

 **Park, Ratchet's POV**

I park before activating my holoform and taking Mariposa out of the back. I carry her over to a bench.

Mariposa looks up at me questioningly. "Dada?"

I smile slightly as I look down to her. "Why don't we go to the swings?"

Mariposa nods before smiling.

I stand before setting her on her feet and leading her to the swings with two hands.

"She looks a lot better than the last time I saw her."

I turn at the voice to see the nurse that had tended to Mariposa in the Emergency Room. "She is." I straighten up, lifting Mariposa as I do. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"It's my day off. I figured I'd bring Jack to the park so he could run off some of his energy."

"I don't have much of a yard. I figured it would be better to just come to the park."

June nods. "I know what you mean. A few months ago Jack jumped out his bedroom window."

"Was he okay?"

June nods slightly. "Thankfully. His trampoline was right under the window."

I sit on the swing and set Mariposa on my lap. "That's good. I'm sure you were worried."

"That's an understatement." June turns to watch her son. "But, boys will be boys." She glances back to Mariposa. "Of course, girls can be just as difficult in their own ways."

I turn to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Girls are known to be more sensitive to things that a boy wouldn't even care about. They can be very emotional, too. Trust me, I've got three." June sighs before glancing back at Mariposa. "Bill told me she had been abused and abandoned."

I nod. "I found her out with the family garbage with nothing on except a worn blanket. She was covered in bruises." I sigh. "We were able to find out that she was from a royal bloodline."

"So you're adopting a princess?"

"I'm working on it. Bill said he'd handle most of the paperwork. Between my job and helping my niece with her new son, I've been far too busy to handle the paperwork." I sigh. "Besides, Mari's wellbeing is far more important than this bureaucratic nonsense."

June laughs. "As frustrating as paperwork is, it's necessary—especially when you're adopting a ward of the state."

I nod before sighing. "I just hope we can get this finalized before she's two."

"I'm sure you will. You shouldn't have much further to go if you've had her since she was six months."

I glance at the watch I use in my holoform before sighing. "I need to get back. It's almost time for her breakfast."

"It was nice seeing the two of you again."

* * *

 **11:00 am, Ratchet's POV**

I walk over to where Mariposa is playing and pick her up.

"Dada?"

"It's time to get ready, Sweetspark." I lay her down and change her into a black long sleeved dress with white trim on the hem and faux-pinafore ruffles on the shoulders, black tights, black patent leather Mary Jane shoes, and a black headband with a white bow, then slip a clear and black "volume knob" pacifier into her mouth. She looks at the dress curiously before looking back up at me. I sigh softly. "You don't want to know why, Mari. Trust me."

* * *

 **Top of the Base, Ratchet's POV**

I hold Mariposa in the palm of one hand with another cupped slightly over her to shield her from the sun. ' _There's one downside to anyone trying to raise a human baby in Nevada: there's hardly ever any shade. The child will always get burned._ '

"Dada." She pushes at my thumb. " _Dada_."

"Mari, I can't—"

"Mo'e!"

"I can't, Mari. You'll get burned." I feel her fall back, and I'm positive she's sulking, but knowing she's safe is enough for me right now. At least one of my sparklings is still alive. I glance over to Arcee as Optimus starts to speak, just to see her cupping a hand over Electro's optics so she can keep the sun out of them. It's almost impossible to meet Optimus' optics without crying, so I stare out over the desert.

* * *

The others head inside after the memorial, but I stand beside the small marker. Bumblebee took Mariposa inside so she would be shielded from the sun, leaving me to stand as a sentinel over the only memorial of my sparkling.

"Ratchet?" Optimus reaches over and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know this cannot be easy for you."

I look down and sigh. "I'll be all right, Optimus. I still have Mariposa."

"If you need any help…"

I turn to him. "You'll be the first Autobot I'll turn to." I start for the elevator. "I need to Put Mari down for a nap." I sigh before turning. "Thank you."


	11. Almost Loss

Double post part 2! Chapter before this one new too!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Almost Loss**

 **Inside the Autobot Base, 2:00 PM, Ratchet's POV**

I turn from the monitors toward my berth room, then check the time, before glancing back toward my berth room. Mariposa should be waking up soon. I sent Bumblebee to sit with her during her nap while I finished some work.

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I look at the time on my gamepad before standing. I shift into my holoform and walk over to the crib before slipping my hand through the bars and gently shaking Mari. She had been changed into a light pink fleece sleeper with a yellow, blue, dark pink, and lavender floral butterfly print with dark pink collar and cuffs. I look down at her confusedly, wondering why she won't wake up. " **Mari, wake up. It's Bee. Don't you want to play?** " I shake my head. This can't be happening, not now, and not to my baby sister! I return to my normal form. " _ **Optimus! Something's wrong with Mari!**_ "

" _I am on my way. Get Ratchet._ "

I nudge Mari with one finger as I comm Ratchet.

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

" _ **Ratchet!**_ "

"Bumblebee? What's wrong?"

" _ **It's Mari! Ratch, I—I can't wake her up!**_ "

"No." I vent softly in an attempt to calm myself before running for my berth room. It takes all my control not to cry. I buried a sparkling today, and now I might lose Mari too. "I'm on my way. Is she—"

" _She is still alive, Old Friend._ "

I burst through the door and run to her crib. ' _Primus, no. I can't lose her—not now!_ ' I take my tiny daughter gently before turning for the door. "Optimus, I may need your help."

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

"I will call you when you may see her, Bumblebee. Right now she requires all my attention."

* * *

 **Medical Bay, Ratchet's POV**

I lay Mariposa on the medical berth before scanning her. "By the All Spark."

"Ratchet?"

"I need energon, now!"

"I thought energon was dangerous to humans."

"You would be correct if she were a normal human, Optimus, but seeing as Mariposa is the star healer…" I take the cube he holds out. "It would seem that she was techno-organic from her very start." I shift into my holoform and take a small needle, then fill it in the cube before injecting a small amount of energon into her blood, then return to my normal form. "That should be enough to pull her out of stasis." I can't hold back the smile when she opens her eyes and blinks up at me. She squints when I run my scanner over her again. "Her levels are still far too low for my liking, but I hesitate to give her another injection now that she is awake…" I smile at an idea before reaching up to my comm. "Bumblebee, I need you to bring me one of the smaller glass bottles from the storage cabinet in my berth room."

" _ **I'm on my way. How is she?**_ "

"Mari is going to be fine, Bumblebee, but I need you to hurry with that bottle."

He steps in a few moments later and hands me a four ounce glass botle with a white lid and a light pink rubber guard around it. " _ **Mari?**_ "

She looks up to him and smiles, looking confused as to why he is so worried about her. "Bee?"

" _ **Mari! Thank Primus you're all right!**_ " He turns to me. " _ **What was wrong with her?**_ "

I turn back to where he is sitting beside her in his holoform. "Nothing, Bumblebee. We simply did not realize that she was techno-organic until it was almost too late." I hand him the energon-filled bottle. "This should take care of her problem for now, but we'll have to find a way to fit it into her schedule without harming her delicate skin."

Bumblebee looks up from where he's holding Mariposa and the fragile bottle in his holoform. " **Metal bottles.** "

Optimus and I turn to him in shock. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Bumblebee shrugs before setting the now-empty bottle on the berth. He sits Mariposa on the berth before returning to his normal form and sitting beside her. " _ **Metal bottles.**_ "

"They would have to be insulated to protect the little one's hands. It's perfect, Bumblebee." I run my scanner over her again as she pulls herself up using Bumblebee's leg. "Her levels have returned to normal."

" _ **Thank Primus.**_ "

I step over and pick her up gently. "Come on, Mari." I glance back to Bumblebee before I head into my berth room. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looks at the floor. " _ **For what? She could have died on my watch.**_ "

"She's alive _because_ you were there. You knew when she strayed from her schedule that something was wrong."

* * *

Once we're in my berth room I change her into a dark pink short sleeved argyle onesie, brown full tulle skirt, dark pink leggings, brown Mary Jane shoes, and her tiara, then fix her usual bottle before sitting her in the fenced area so she can play, opting to stay in my holoform and play with her.

"Dada?" I turn to her as she points for the door.

"You want me to take you back out?" She nods. "Bumblebee's not here, Mari."

"Wi'gs."

I tilt my head to the side. She's learning to talk much faster than I expected her to, as a human, but at this point a Cybertronian sparkling would be talking, and walking… If my comparisons are correct, they are closer to the development level of a three year old, or more, by a year. She'd be equal to a two year old at this age. I smile when what she meant comes to me. "Wings?" She nods. "You like his wings?" She squeals, and smacks the tower I had been making, knocking it over. I fake a scowl, knowing I could never be mad at her while she's this young, and pull her into my lap before starting to tickle her. It's rare, that I have enough time off to spend time with her, but as the only medic here on Earth, my job is larger than any human could imagine. I stop after a few seconds. "You have to be careful with them, Sweetspark. Doorwings hurt when you hit them."


	12. First Birthday

Honest Fact: my biological mother shoved my hands in the cake, after learning I hated being dirty so much I wouldn't fuss when she changed me. I screamed like she'd killed me, staring at the icing and cake on my hands.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **First Birthday**

 **Two Months Later (April 20th), Ratchet's POV**

I glance over at my daughter in her pink sleeper with a yellow and teal butterfly print. She's grown so much since I took her in, and we haven't had any major scares since we discovered she was techno-organic. She still hasn't started walking yet, but none of us are too worried since she's been doing so well otherwise. She's got a few more teeth in now, too, which makes me hopeful that it won't be too much longer, and she weighed almost 20 pounds at her last checkup.

She pulls herself up using the bars on the side of her crib before reaching for me. "Dada! Up!"

I smile before shifting into my holoform and crossing the room to her. "Good morning, Sweetspark." I mix her bottle before handing it to her.

She reaches up to me again once it's empty. "Come on, let's get you changed." I change her, then dress her in a light pink short sleeved onesie that says "When I Grow Up I Want to be a Doctor or a Princess", dark pink pants, and light pink socks, with her tiara.

* * *

 **10:30 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I look up when I hear the proximity alarm. The team save Optimus is on patrol. Since Optimus is working on a report for Agent Fowler in his berth room, I am also caring for Electro, who is recharging in a larger version of Mariposa's playpen on the other side of the room. Mariposa is in her playpen with a small stainless steel bottle with purple spots and a purple lid, drinking her energon. It took a while for her to get used to the taste, but she has come to enjoy it. Optimus walks over to the platform, expecting to be reprimanded for some mistake in the field. "Agent Fowler?"

"Ratchet. We need to talk."

I start and turn to him. "What happened? Are Mari's _parents_ trying to get her back?"

Agent Fowler shakes his head. "It's about her birthday."

"Birthday?"

"She's going to be a year old in three days."

I sigh. "I know, Agent Fowler."

"Dada?"

I glance down at her before looking back up at Agent Fowler. "What about it?"

"I need to know how you plan to celebrate."

"What?"

Agent Fowler crosses his arms, obviously annoyed, and starting to get angry. "Are you going to invite anyone from her family?"

"The only true family she has is here. Her _parents_ , and I use the term quite loosely, will never be welcome here, and her grandparents can't be allowed to come here for fear that they will alert her abusers to her location."

"I need to know your plans, Ratchet, soon."

"We will handle the femme, Agent Fowler." We both turn to Optimus. "We do not plan on bringing any other humans here, however, if you and Maya wish to bring Stephanie that is fine with us. Mariposa needs to have contact with children her own age, and the youngest on base who can play with her is Bumblebee."

He walks over to the elevator. "Let me know when to come, Prime."

Optimus turns to me after the agent leaves. "Ratchet, you need to relax. Agent Fowler is not going to take Mariposa from you."

"I—" I sigh softly. "I know that." I look down sadly. "I just—I can't lose her, Optimus. She's all I have."

"I know, Old Friend. She has become quite special to all of us."

"Which is _why_ I have to keep her out of the hands of those monsters."

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know how hard all of this is on you right now."

I glance over to Mariposa before turning to Optimus. "I'll be all right. Serenity wasn't the first sparkling I've lost, and I'm sure she won't be the last. I just have to protect Mariposa from her human family as long as I can."

* * *

 **Three Days Later, Ratchet's POV**

I look over at the crib where Mariposa is standing by the railing in a pink fleece sleeper with a cupcake print and light pink collar and cuffs, watching me curiously. "Hey, Sweetspark. Why didn't you tell me you were awake."

"Dada. Up!"

"I can see that."

"Baba?"

"After we get you dressed, Mari." I turn at a knock on the door. "What is it?"

" _ **It's me. I was hoping to see Mari.**_ "

"We'll be out in a few minutes, Bumblebee." I sigh heavily. "I don't know what was so important that you had to come to my berth room this early in the morning."

" _ **I have something for Mari. I got it last night.**_ "

"It can wait for her party later today." I hear him sigh outside the door before walking away.

" _Baba._ "

"In a minute, Sweetspark. You have to get dressed first." I sigh before changing her and dressing her in White short sleeved T-shirt with blue tulle trim on the hem and a pink polka-dot "1" and blue birthday hat with rainbow ribbons, pink and white striped pants with flared legs and ribbons on the outside of the ankles and blue tulle at the hems, white socks, and white and pink Nike velcro tennis shoes, then slip on a special pink satin tiara with a 1. After, I quickly mix her bottle and hand it to her before carrying her out to the main room and setting her in the playpen.

" _ **Can I see her now?**_ "

I sigh. "Fine."

He steps over toward the playpen and pulls out a plush bumblebee. "Bee!" Mariposa takes it and hugs it close.

" _ **I thought you'd like it, Mari.**_ "

"Bum-bee."

Bumblebee turns to me in shock. " _ **Did she just—**_ "

I nod. "She's learning fast, Bumblebee."

" _ **I can tell. She's talking more everyday.**_ " He sighs. " _ **Wait till she starts walking.**_ "

"I'll be lucky to get any work done with having to chase her around."

" _ **I can watch her.**_ "

"I know, but you have training most days."

" _ **It's all right. I'm sure Optimus will understand.**_ "

"Wait until we can speak with Agent Fowler. He should have an idea of what we can do to keep her under control once she starts walking."

Mariposa reaches up to Bumblebee eagerly. "Bumbee! Up!"

" _ **Can I?**_ "

I sigh. "Go ahead. I'll be able to finish working before Agent Fowler arrives for the party."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I set Mari into her play area before shifting into holoform. I then kneel beside her and pull out some of her toys. The time flies by, until I hear Ratchet's voice come over my comm. " _Bumblebee?_ "

I quickly shift into my normal form. " _ **Yeah, Ratch?**_ "

" _I'm right in the middle of something. Think you could feed her for me?_ " He sighs heavily. " _And I told you to call me Carrier._ "

" _ **Sure.**_ "

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, 10:00 AM Ratchet's POV**

Mariposa looks up to me, a pink stainless steel bottle in one hand. "Bumbee! Dada!"

He turns to see me at the door. ' _Good. He didn't forget her energon._ ' I sigh. "Bumblebee, it's time for her nap."

He nods before standing and shifting into his normal form. " _ **Thanks, Ratch. Did you get your work done?**_ "

I smile. "Yes, I did. Thanks for watching her."

" _ **When is her party?**_ "

"After her afternoon nap. Agent Fowler is coming about two in the afternoon."

" _ **I'll be ready.**_ "

I shift into my holoform and tuck her in, then return to my normal form. I then sigh before sitting back on my berth. ' _Slag that seeker. If I'm carrying again…_ ' I sigh heavily. ' _I'll have to check when everyone else is recharging. It's better no one knows, in case I miscarry again. I don't need them pitying me again—not when they're still hovering because of Serenity._ ' I shake my head before lying back on the berth. Maybe I'll feel better after recharging.

* * *

 **One Hour Later, Ratchet's POV**

"Dada. _Dada_. _Dada_!"

I start awake before looking over at the crib. "All right, Mari. I'm up." I shift into my holoform before crossing the room to her.

"Dada! Up!"

I smile as I lift her out of the crib. "I know, Mari."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Slee'."

"I know, Sweetspark. I drifted off." I set her down on the changing table. "Let's get you changed."

"Ba-by?"

I look at her curiously before shrugging and changing her before dressing her in a white sleeveless dress with a light pink tulle skirt and pink matte gold satin trim on the skirt and neck, with "one" on the top, light pink and white striped leggings with gold matte spots, white socks, and light pink ballet flats. Once she's dressed, I hand her a bottle before carrying her into the main room.

Arcee walks over to the platform with Electro. "Hey, Mari."

"Cee! Dada! Cee!"

"I see, Sweetspark."

"She's really talking now."

I nod. "I know." I sigh softly.

"Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Arcee." I shake my head. "Humans don't usually survive for more than a vorn. She's already a year old. I don't know how much time I'll have left with her."

Arcee lays a hand on my arm. "She's part Cybertronian, Ratchet. She'll probably be around longer than you think."

I sigh. "But I can only count on a little over 27 vorns."

"Cee! Up!"

Arcee shakes her head and slightly raises Electro before turning back to me. "She needs energon, Ratchet. Something tells me she'll be around for a while."

"I hope you're right."

"Optimus said Agent Fowler was coming at two."

I nod. "We're celebrating her birthday." I sigh. "Agent Fowler wants us to keep with human customs for her sake."

"I know." Arcee sighs. "I need to get him back into his berth before he wakes up."

I nod and watch her until she's out of audio range before sighing. "Thank Primus."

"Dada?"

"I'm fine, Sweetspark." ' _I really need to get a scan in as soon as everyone's recharging. The only difference between now and four months ago is the severity of the nausea. Primus must have a sick sense of humor if he keeps letting these things happen. I don't even know if my spark can handle another miscarriage._ '

* * *

 **2:00 pm, Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

"Dada. Up!"

I smile before crossing the room to her. I shift into my holoform before picking her up. I pull out her dress before laying her on the changing table. ' _It's been six months since I found her, and I can't imagine life without her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her._ '

"Dada? O-k?"

I sigh. "I'm fine, Mari."

"Baba?"

"Not right now. We need to get you dressed."

She looks at her outfit before looking up at me.

"A different dress."

She gives me a look before looking at the dress in my hand.

"Calm down. It's for your party."

She gives me another look before sighing.

I shake my head before helping her into a white sundress with a pink hem and belt and a cake graphic on the bodice, a white long sleeved shrug, white tights, white Mary Jane shoes, and a pink satin first birthday tiara with a white 1 in a light pink heart, light pink trim with hearts at the peaks, and a pink satin wrap around headband strap.

I turn at another knock at the door. " _Ratchet?_ "

' _Optimus._ ' I return to my normal form and walk over to the door, Mariposa safely in my hand. "What is it?"

"Agent Fowler—"

"I was just on my way out."

"He has a package from Indiana."

"Oh…" I sigh. "It's more than likely a present for Mari." I shake my head before handing Mariposa to Optimus and turning back. "I'll be right out. I have to get her gifts."

"I understand."

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

I join the others after setting the packages against one wall. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus are standing near the comm screen while Bulkhead and Cliffjumper are sitting on the low portion of the platform. Electro is recharging in Cliffjumper's arms.

Stephanie and Maya are sitting on the ground out of the way. Agent Fowler walks in a moment later with Mariposa's high chair from my berth room. I sigh heavily. "If you wanted her high chair, I could have brought it when I came in."

Agent Fowler shrugs. "Arcee told me you seemed tired earlier."

Maya looks over. "I thought Marianne was sleeping through the night."

"She is, Maya." I sigh. "I've been busier than usual, between Mariposa and my duties to the team. I haven't had much time to recharge."

Maya shrugs. "It's understandable. You're a single parent and you're still working with the team."

I nod. ' _It's as good an excuse as any. I still want to get a scan once everyone is recharging tonight, just to be safe._ '

We start with presents. I never knew such a simple joy could come from watching your child tear colorful paper off gifts. Once the packages from Agent Fowler's family and our team, I turn to the box that had come in the mail.

"Dada?"

"Just a minute, Sweetspark." I open the box to find a present wrapped in pink paper, and a card. After scanning the card, I can ensure the contents will not hurt her, and set the package on the high chair. Optimus and Arcee turn to me curiously. "It's from her great grandmother." I watch her tear the paper, revealing a stuffed baby doll.

I sigh heavily. "I'll be right back."

Optimus turns to me. "Is everything all right?"

I nod. "I need to get something from the med bay." I run in and quickly return. I shift into my holoform before clasping a tiny metal charm bracelet I had made, following Cybertronian tradition. Besides the signal beacon—in an Autobot symbol charm—it has a diamond girl charm—her birthstone, according to some chart off the internet, a pink and lavender butterfly—as her name charm, a blue and silver star, and a pink and silver tiara. After I return to my normal form, I turn to the humans. "We had certain traditions on Cybertron to celebrate spark-days. On the first, for a femme, it was customary to give them a special bracelet. It has a signal beacon as well as a data-pack containing any information that might be needed if she gets lost. A mech would get a similar data-pack, but it would usually be contained in something similar to a human soldier's dog tags. Both are made to grow with them so as to prevent injury."

"So… it helps you keep track of her."

Arcee smirks. "And it's a way of knowing that you will always be important to someone, no matter how small you feel. I still have mine."

While the others talk about Cybertronian traditions, I turn to Mariposa.

"Dada?" She shakes the wrist with the bracelet on it.

"It's a charm bracelet. There's a signal chip on it, so if you get lost, I can find you quickly."

"Dow'."

I sigh. "I'll get you down in a few minutes. It's not time yet."

" _Dow'_!"

I sigh heavily. "Agent Fowler, we need to hurry with the cake before she starts crying. I can make her a bottle to calm her for now, but we need to get her out soon."

He sighs. "Are you guys even able to eat?"

I sigh heavily. "We _can_ , but there isn't very much on your planet that is safe to consume."

Agent Fowler nods before looking from the cake to me, and back to the cake. "Then why did you have me get that?"

"Because we can't use energon in our holoforms." I shake my head. ' _You'd think that would be obvious. He_ knows _energon is harmful to humans. Wouldn't it follow that it's damaging to our holoforms as well?_ ' I set a plastic bottle on the tray as Maya walks over with a small cake with white icing and pink and white around the base. A light pink 1 candle is stuck in the top. "What is—"

"It's just for her. Gives her a chance to make a mess if she wants, and we still have the big cake." She motions to the two tier white cake with white fondant icing and a pink bow around the joint between the first and second tiers, pink fontant butterfly and white glitter fondant tiara on the top, with pink and white hearts on sticks above the cake. There is a 1 on the top tier, and pink polka-dots on the bottom tier.

Bumblebee eagerly bounces on his pedes. " _ **We've never had the chance to try human foods.**_ "

I laugh softly. "Calm down, Bumblebee. I still don't know how this will affect us, even in our holoforms." I shake my head. "Besides, I don't think you need anything sweet right now. You're already too hyper."

" _ **Come on, Ratch, lighten up! It's her birthday!**_ "

"He's been that way all day, Bee."

" _ **Why?**_ "

Arcee crosses her arms. "Something about the short life span of humans, and how he could lose her because of old age before he's ready to."

" _ **But she's—she's part Cybertronian! You don't—**_ " Bumblebee turns to me. " _ **Do you…really think that will happen?**_ "

"I don't know what to think, Bumblebee. I want to believe Arcee is right, and that her Cybertronian half will take over, but I need to be realistic. I…can't be certain, at this time."

"Ratchet? You okay?"

I sigh before turning to the human family. "I'm fine, Maya." I turn to Agent Fowler. "Cut the cake. Stephanie shouldn't have to wait because of me."

Bumblebee quickly shifts into his holoform. " **I want to try some!** "

"Hold on, Bumblebee." I sigh before scanning over the cake. I sigh heavier. "Go ahead, but only one piece. We don't need you to start acting like a sugar-crazed sparkling."

He simply nods before running to Agent Fowler. I sigh as the others follow Bumblebee at a slower pace, activating their holoforms before they reach him. Optimus steps up beside me. "Are you sure you are all right?"

I sigh heavily. "Not really, but I can't change anything, so I have to accept it."

"This isn't just about Mariposa."

I sigh before shaking my head. He's caught me red-handed.

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "I am here if you want to talk about it."

"I know." I sigh heavily. "Now isn't the time. I need to focus on Mari."

"I understand, Old Friend. Just know that you can come to me anytime you need to talk."

"I know." I turn to Mariposa to find her a lot cleaner than I had epected her to be at this point, especially with Maya handing her a cake of her own. "You can join the others, Optimus. I'll be fine."

* * *

The party disbands soon after, with Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper heading off in different directions for their patrols—Cliffjumper taking Electro with hope that it will make him recharge—and Optimus returns to his berth room to finish some paperwork.

"Ratchet?"

I sigh, and turn my attention to the agent. "Yes?"

He sighs. "I don't know if you want to have Mari in church or not—"

"Everything we've seen up to now has led us to believe we have the same creator, just different names for him."

Agent Fowler waves a hand in the air. "Doesn't matter. Our church is having a baby dedication tomorrow. Anyone younger than two—"

I turn to him, confused, and mildly worried. "Your church is having a what?"

"A baby dedication."

"And that is?"

"It's a public statement that you'll raise your kid to follow God."

That helps…some. "And…"

"Our church is holding one tomorrow. Pastor Wyatt said any child two or younger could be dedicated to the Lord, and I wanted to know if you wanted to start taking Mari…"

"Bill?"

"Just a minute, Maya." He turns back to me. "Think about it. Hope you come. I have to—"

"Go, before your femme gets too angry." I watch as the three leave, then glance down to Mariposa. As a femme prime, she'll need to be closer than most to the deity. I should have thought of it before now, but Agent Fowler's invitation gives me the opportunity to start her on the right path.

* * *

I take my icing-smeared daughter into my berth room to clean her up, then change her into a sleeveless white onesie with a pink 1 and tulle bundled on the shoulder with dark pink bows on the shoulders, a light and dark pink tutu, white bobby socks with pink lace, and white Mary Jane shoes, leaving the tiara. Once she's changed, I give her a cupcake pacifier and carry her into the main room and set her in her playpen so I can monitor the comms. The second I do, she cruises closer to me.

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Bumblebee's POV**

I sigh heavily as I drive down the road. I hate being alone. It's too easy to think about the day I lost my voice to Megatron.

My signal detector just beeped. Maybe I've found some energon. Primus knows we need it. We can't ever find enough for our team, and with Mari now needing it too and Arcee having a sparkling, we need it more than ever. I pull up to the coordinates and transform before looking around. I gasp when I find the source of the signal.

' _A sparkling._ '

I kneel to get a closer look. She's battered, and leaking energon badly. When I roll her over I see a faction symbol.

' _Decepticon. I should have known. Those monsters hurt this little one. She's one of their own._ '

I look over the rest of her frame.

' _Seeker, Starscream's patterns…_ '

" _ **Oh, Primus!**_ "

' _I bet Megatron or Starscream did this. Guess Ol' Megs is fragging Starscream. This little one must have escaped her Sire's wrath before she was sparked… Or, more likely, he's been beating her since she was sparked because she wasn't a mech. He probably wants an heir._ '

I move to activate my comm when the little one wakes up. She sees me and tries to back up, but instead falls to the ground as pain flares in her red optics.

I kneel to her, trying to look less threatening. " _ **Don't be afraid, little one.**_ " ' _There's got to be something I can do for her._ ' " _ **My name's Bumblebee. What's yours?**_ "

"I Venom. Siwe hurt me, Bumbee."

' _Bumbee. She sounds so much like Mari. I can't leave her out here._ ' " _ **I know, little one. I'll get you some help, okay?**_ "

She nods slightly. "I sleepy."

" _ **Don't try to recharge now. You're too hurt.**_ " I sigh as she falls over, unconscious.

* * *

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

"What is it?"

" _ **I found a Decepticon seeker—a sparkling. She's hurt, badly.**_ "

"I'll open a bridge. Bring her through, quickly." After opening the ground bridge, I take Mariposa and set her into a play area similar to the one in my berth and prepare my medical tools for the no doubt trying procedure. Optimus is right about one thing—I am very sensitive to abused, abandoned, orphaned, or neglected younglings—sparklings in particular—because I'm a carrier with Praxian coding. That's why I took Bumblebee in, and why I'm currently caring for Mariposa.

* * *

Bumblebee bursts through the base, holding the small seekerling against his chest, being careful of her damaged wings. " _ **Ratchet!**_ "

I call to him from the medical bay. "Bring her in here, Bumblebee."

He runs in and lays her on the berth, then watches as I examine her. " _ **How bad is it?**_ "

"She'll survive, but it's going to take a lot of work. Why don't you go back to your patrol. I can take care of the little one now."

" _ **I'd rather wait for her. She knows me.**_ "

"Then go try to get Optimus on the comms. He needs to know about the seekerling."

" _ **Her designation is Venom. She told me.**_ "

* * *

 **Bumblebee's POV**

I hear Ratchet scoff as I leave the medical bay. Once out, I run to the comms. " _ **Optimus.**_ "

" _Yes, Bumblebee?_ "

" _ **You need to come back. I found a sparkling—a seekerling.**_ "

" _Activate the ground bridge. Use my coordinates._ "

" _ **Will do.**_ " I turn to the ground bridge controls and quickly open the bridge. Once Optimus pulls through and transforms, I close it and turn to him. " _ **She's with Ratch in the medical bay. She said her Sire beat her.**_ "

Optimus closes his optics silently.

" _ **Venom needs someone who loves her, especially after what she's been through.**_ "

"Venom?"

" _ **Her given designation.**_ "

Optimus sighs. "Let's go see this little one."

* * *

 **Medical bay, Ratchet's POV**

"Dada! Op! Bumbee!"

I turn to Mariposa, then look up to see Optimus and Bumblebee walk in. "Optimus? Do you need something?"

"I wanted to see our new little one."

I nod and step away from the berth.

" _ **Venom? Are you all right?**_ "

"Bumbee?" She blinks before looking up into Optimus' faceplates. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Bumblebee quickly pull her to his chest. " _ **It's all right, Little One. That's just Optimus. He's not going to hurt you.**_ "

"You are safe here, Little One."

"I Venom. Who you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, Venom. Welcome to the Autobots."

Venom looks up at me, then turns to Optimus. "He no hurt me."

" _ **Nope. He's safe.**_ "

She looks up to Optimus. "You be my guardian, Opt?"

He smiles slightly, and I can tell with just a look that he has already started forming a bond with her. "I can be, Little One." He sighs before looking up at me. "Finish her repairs and get her stats recorded."

"Under which designation? I'm sure you don't want to use her Decepticon one."

He looks at her thoughtfully. "Sunset."

I smile slightly. "From what I've gathered so far, she is the same age as Mari."

Optimus nods. "I will update Agent Fowler. With hope he will be able to locate supplies large enough for her."

I nod before sighing. "I still have a few repairs before she can be released."

Optimus nods. "Ratchet's going to finish repairing you, then I'll take you back to my berth room. Be good for Ratchet. I will be in the main room."

She nods nervously before turning back to me while pointing to Mariposa. "You sparklin'?

I nod. "She's my daughter, yes."

"No look like you."

"I know. She's part human. I saved her."

"Li'e Bumbee save me?"

I nod. "Like Bumblebee saved you."

* * *

 **Main Room, Optimus' POV**

Arcee and Cliffjumper pull in from a shared patrol. Arcee takes Electro out of the back seat so Cliffjumper can transform. "What's going on?"

I turn to her as Bumblebee stands and walks over to the two. " _ **I found an injured sparkling on my patrol. It's a seekerling, the same age as Mari.**_ "

"Has the little one got a guardian?"

"Ratchet believes she has begun to form one with me."

Cliffjumper turns to me. "A femme?"

Bumblebee nods. " _ **A battered femme. She said her Sire beat her. She said that he called her Venom.**_ "

"What a horrible name."

"I have already changed it to Sunset. Bumblebee and I are under the impression that her creators were Megatron and Starscream because of her appearance."

Arcee smiles.

I turn to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, why don't you go see if Ratchet has finished with the Little One?"

I nod. " _ **Of course, Optimus.**_ "

* * *

 **Main Room, Bumblebee's POV**

I return to the group with Sunset on my hip a few minutes later. Ratchet followed behind me with Mariposa. Sunset is clinging to me nervously, hiding her head in my shoulder. " _ **She's really scared right now, so don't jump at her.**_ "

Arcee nods before stepping closer.

" _ **Come on, Sunny. It's just Cee. She's an Autobot like Optimus and I. She's not going to hurt you.**_ "

I kneel so Arcee can get a closer look at her. "Hi, Sunny. I'm Arcee. This is my son, Electro."

"Hi Cee. Hi, 'Lec'wo."

Cliffjumper leans down to her. Arcee sighs when she sees Sunset bury her face back into my shoulder. "That's just my partner, Cliffjumper."

Sunset turns to look at him. "You can call me Cliff."

"Hi, C'iff."

The ground bridge suddenly roars to life, startling Sunset. She buries her face back in my shoulder, but not before I see the lubricant gathering in the corners of her optics. " _ **It's almost like she thinks Megatron is coming through the bridge.**_ " I shake my head before turning to Sunset. " _ **It's okay, little one. It's just Bulkhead. He's a friend of mine.**_ "

"Autobot?"

I nod. " _ **Yes, Sweetspark. He's an Autobot.**_ "

Bulkhead pulls in and stops before transforming. I stand up with Sunset in my arms before handing her to Optimus. He takes

her and steps over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, did you find anything on your patrol?"

"No sign of cons, no sign of energon."

Arcee looks over at Bulkhead. "That's odd."

" _ **I found both.**_ "

Bulkhead at the seekerling in Optimus' arms. "Is that a sparkling?"

"No, Bulkhead, it's a cybercat." Arcee says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" _ **Stop it, Arcee.**_ " I turn back to Bulkhead. " _ **She's a Decepticon seekerling. I found her leaking energon while on my patrol. Her name is Sunset.**_ "

"That doesn't sound like any Con name I've ever heard."

Arcee crosses her arms and glares at Bulkhead. "That's 'cause it's not, Bulk. Optimus changed it from Venom earlier today."

"Oh." Bulkhead rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, Bee."

" _ **It doesn't upset me any, but Sunny's scared enough right now. She's already been startled by Optimus and I. Ratch hasn't had a chance to change her faction symbol yet.**_ "

"And I can't until she's recovered."

Optimus nods before taking Sunset from me. "And she is not receiving any symbol until she is old enough to choose for herself."

* * *

 **Optimus' POV**

We look up when we hear the proximity sensor. Sunset clings tighter to me as fear pulses in my spark through our new bond, causing me to glare at the elevator, knowing exactly who scared her.

"What's the problem, Prime?"

I shrug off the urge to sigh and calmly turn to the man on the platform. "We are in need of supplies to care for a young child." I motion to the sparkling clinging to me.

Agent Fowler seems shocked when he sees the small seeker in my arms. Sunset's curiosity overpowers her fear, and she turns to see the platform.

"Is that a Decepticon?"

"She is a seekerling, Special Agent Fowler. She never should have been given a faction symbol until she is old enough to choose a side."

Ratchet looks over from the computer console. "It's nowhere near as severe as the abuse her Creators have done to her. It was far worse than what we saw on Mariposa. Bumblebee brought her to me because she was badly hurt. He found her in the desert, alone."

"So her parents just abandoned her? Like Mariposa?" I nod. "I'll see what I can do, Prime." He sighs. "Try not to be as protective as Ratchet was."

"I will do my best." Once he's gone, I turn to Ratchet. "I need you to change her beacon for me. As soon as you can."

"I will when I remove her faction symbols." He smiles. "I'll even make a bracelet like Mari's for her."

"Thank you, Old Friend." I glance down when I feel Sunset shift, and move closer to Ratchet so she can see Mariposa better.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

Optimus and I set the two on the floor. "Bumblebee, watch them."

" _ **Why?**_ "

"I need to talk with Optimus. I'll be back in a few minutes." I sigh. "But with Mari crawling, I know better than to leave her alone."

* * *

 **Third POV**

Bumblebee nods before turning to watch the two. After a minute, he sits on the low wall near the platform. He's about to doze off when Mariposa uses his ankle to pull herself up. " _ **Mari? What are you—oh, Primus.**_ " He reaches up to his comm. " _ **Ratch, I think you're going to want to come see this.**_ "

" _What is it? Is something wrong?_ "

" _ **No, it's just something a Creator doesn't want to miss.**_ "

Ratchet ends the comm before starting for the main room. Optimus turns to him nervously. "Bumblebee said nothing was wrong, Optimus. It's just something he wants me to see."

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

The second we reach the main room, I stop in my tracks. Mariposa turns to me with a wide smile. "Dada!"

" _ **Call her.**_ "

I look at Bumblebee, more than a little confused. "What?"

Bumblebee scoffs. " _ **I'll do it.**_ " He walks a few steps away from her before shifting into his holoform. " **Come to Bee, Mari. Come on.** "

She refuses to budge. I sigh heavily before following Bumblebee's actions and kneeling to her. "Come here, Mari. Come see Daddy." I sigh. ' _This is never going to work, and I just feel silly._ ' I gasp softly as she toddles shakily toward me. "By the All Spark." She stumbles when she gets within arms' reach, so I quickly catch her and pick her up as I stand.

* * *

 **Bedtime, Ratchet's POV**

I change Mariposa into a white sleeper with a pink and brown sprinkle print and a cupcake graphic before tucking her into her crib. Arcee put Electro down fifteen minutes ago, and Optimus is getting ready to tuck Sunset into her new berth. Everyone else is either on a late patrol or recharging, meaning it's the perfect time for me to do a scan.

I step into the medical bay and grab a hand-held scanner before running it over my plating, then turn it so I can read the results. ' _Slag. Not again._ ' I close my eyes silently. ' _Primus, please let this one go by without any trouble, and if you can't, help me accept it, and let me stay on-line. If for no other reason, than to make sure I can raise my Mariposa, and see her grow._ ' I smile sadly. ' _Maybe even one day, see her bonded._ '


	13. First Sunday

Honest fact: I was dedicated when I was a baby. It was my birthmother's first time in our church. She still almost never goes. (last time she went was my mother's funeral, and asked after for a CD of the song I sang-and they say I can't sing!)

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **First Sunday**

 **The Next Day, 7:00 am, Ratchet's POV**

"Dada! Up!"

I groan before climbing out of my berth and getting her out of her crib. "Morning, Sweetspark."

"Baba?"

I sigh before nodding, and quickly fill her bottle before handing it to her. It's off her schedule, certainly, but we'll both have to adjust if I'm going to start taking her to church. While she starts on her bottle, I quickly start getting her breakfast ready and getting an outfit together for her, then get her settled into her high chair.

"Dada?"

"We've got to leave in a couple hours, and you still need a bath."

"Go?"

"Agent Fowler invited us to his church."

I'm surprised when she smiles up at me. As soon as she's done eating, I take her into the bathroom to bathe her, then brush her teeth and dry her hair. I then take her back into my room and dress her in a short sleeved dress with a white eyelet top, yellow peter pan collar, and cuffs, and white waistband trimmed in yellow with pink flowers, and a yellow skirt, white tights, and yellow patent leather Mary Jane shoes. I slip a yellow and white bow clip into her hair, then tie on a white bonnet with yellow roses.

I glance at the time and check to make sure I have a suitable "outfit" programed into my holoform, and smile when I find one.

"Dada?"

I pack her diaper bag quckly, including her schedule and a couple extra outfits, then help her into a white cardigan. "Looks like you're ready…" I look over her one more time, then carry her into the main room.

* * *

 **Main Room, 8:53 am**

"Ratchet? Where are you going?"

I sigh heavily before setting Mariposa and her bag on the floor. "Agent Fowler asked me to take her to his church for some special service."

"Do you need help getting her settled?"

I shake my head. "I've got it." I transform and activate my holoform, then put Mariposa into her seat before deactivating it. "Ready, Sweetspark?"

"Go!"

* * *

We pull out onto the street and start for Jasper.

* * *

 **Beams of Heaven Baptist Church**

I pull into the lot ten minutes before the service is supposed to start. After parking, I climb out and get my daughter before starting for the door.

"Glad you could make it, Rick!"

"Me too, Bill."

"Come on, I'll show you around, and—" He glances over to someone. "Pastor Barns."

"Did you need something?"

He waves a hand toward me. "This is my friend, Rick. He's trying to adopt a child, and he—"

"Excuse me, but, Bill, I can speak for myself." I turn to the man. "Could we go somewhere a little more private?"

* * *

 **Pastor's Office**

He motions for me to sit across from him. "Now…"

I sigh heavily. "As Bill mentioned, I'm in the process of adopting a baby girl, and I was hoping to have her dedicated with the others."

"It's…" He sighs. "Are you new to the faith?"

I sigh heavily. At least I can be moderately honest, while keeping the major government secrets intact. "I've been a believer for several years, but haven't been able to find a church, and, because I had to leave my…country, in a hurry, I wasn't able to bring much more than my medical kit and a few supplies."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a field medic, and a refugee."

He nods, and stands before moving to the shelves before turning back to me with a flat box. "Then I'll save you the trouble of having to shop around with a young child." He sets it in front of me before sighing. "Now, about your daughter?" I sigh. "I assume the adoption is close to being finalized?"

"A—Bill has been keeping me updated, since I have yet to get fully settled." I sigh heavily. "I'm still waiting to hear from the realtor about a house, which means we have been forced to live in a motel." I sigh heavily. "My appologies, Mr. Barns—"

"Call me Wyatt."

"Wyatt. I know Bill as a government agent, so I am accustomed to calling him such." I lean forward. "It should be finalized by July at the latest, but I've been told the judge is satisfied with the reports so far, so it looks good."

He leans against his desk and folds his hands. "Do you know if she has been in church before?"

I shake my head before sighing. "I wouldn't know. Her old family used to abuse her. I found her next to someone's trash, and reported them. With hope, they are in prison now." I sigh before turning back to him. "She's a princess, Wyatt—royalty."

He hands me a slip of paper. "You need to read these before eleven. Then we'll start the dedication." He sighs. "Just come whenever you're able, and…try to keep her in church? I understand your situation, but it'll make my family look bad if I allow this and we never see you again."

"I'll do my best." He holds out a hand, and I shake it.

* * *

 **Sunday School**

Agent Fowler quickly finishes with the tour, and we return to our seats. I set Mariposa on my lap to wait for the dedication to begin.

"Dada?"

"Hush, Little One." I sigh heavily, and slip a yellow and white pacifier into her mouth. Maybe it will keep her quiet until the main service.

I can see several children around her age, who I assume are waiting for the same thing I am.

* * *

 **Church Service**

"The purpose of baby dedication is to establish the partnership between the parents and the church in passing on the faith to their children and their children's children." He flips through the Bible in front of him. I know what it is only because he'd given me one before what they call Sunday School. "We'll start our reading in Deuteronomy 6, verses 4 through 6. "Hear, O Israel, The Lord our God is one Lord: And thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thine heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy might. And these words, which I command thee this day, shall be in thine heart."

I glance toward Agent Fowler and Maya, then down to Mariposa, before turning back to the front. I'm worried she'll make a scene because it's past time for her nap, but she's doing fine so far.

"Now turn to Psalm 78, verse 1, and we'll read through 8." He waits until the rustling stops before continuing. "Give ear, O my people, to my law: incline your ears to the words on my mouth. I will open my mouth in a parable: I will utter dark sayings of old: Which we have heard and known, and our fathers have told us. We will not hide them from their children, shewing to the generation to come the praises of the Lord, and his strength, and his wonderful works that he hath done. For he established a testimony in Jacob, and appointed a law in Israel, which he commanded to our fathers, that they should make them known to their children: That the generation to come might know them, even the children which should be born, who should arise and declare them to their children: That they might set their hope in God, and not forget the works of God, but keep his commandments: And might not be as their fathers, a stubborn and rebellious generation; a generation that set not their heart aright, and whose spirit was not steadfast with God." He seems to lock eyes with me, an unasked question in them. I nod. "Each family has read the scriptures and more and are impressed to make a public proclamation to dedicate their children and to bear witness of their intent to pass on their faith to their children."

Finally, he asks us to come up to the front. I slip her sweater off and set it on her bag with her bonnet, then take her pacifier and set it on the pew. Besides myself and Agent Fowler, there are seven families.

He turns first to a couple with three boys on the ground, a toddler in the man's arms, and a baby in the woman's arms. The entire family is wearing light blue. "Victor and Candace Van Stone have chosen to dedicate their two youngest children: Damien and Cayden." He turns to the father first with a light blue Bible, then hands a matching one to their mother. I'd seen the two stacks in his office.

He moves down the line to a blonde woman holding a little girl wearing green. The mother is wearing pink, but her father is wearing a tailored suit. I recognize him from one of Agent Fowler's pictures from when he was in the Army. "Will and Sarah Lennox are dedicating their first child, Annabelle." He hands the mother a pink Bible before moving on.

The next family is a woman with blonde hair a man with brown, both wearing brown. The little boy in the mother's arms is wearing tan, and the young girl with them wearing a brown dress. "John and Nicole Davis are new to the Faith, and have asked to dedicate their foster daughter Miko with their new son James." He hands the young girl, who's acting shy, a pink Bible.

The woman nudges the girl. "What do you say?"

"Th-thank you."

Wyatt sighs before handing the mother a blue Bible.

Agent Fowler and Maya are next. Maya's wearing yellow, and Bill is wearing a tan suit. Stephanie's wearing a mint green dress with pink tights, and sitting on Fowler's hip. "Bill and Maya Fowler have chosen to dedicate their daughter Stephanie." Another pink Bible changes hands.

I'm next. I'm not usually this nervous, but this isn't anything like what I've had to do. "Richard Anderson is in the process of adopting Marianne, and has come asking to have his soon-to-be daughter dedicated as well." He hands me one on the pink Bibles. Now that I can see it clearer, I can see the image of a young girl with long hair, and a heart with "Precious Moments".

He moves down the line. The next family has a set of twins and an older girl with them, and a daughter Mariposa's age in the mother's arms. The whole family is wearing yellow. "Robert and Monique Epps have chosen to dedicate their youngest daughter, Mozambiqua." Another pink Bible changes hands

The next is a couple with a boy Mariposa's age. "Mark and Kellie Jameson have decided to dedicate their only son, Chris." A blue Bible changes hands. "Brian and Morgan Manns have chosen to dedicate their son Jackson." The last blue Bible changes hands.

"Finally, we have June Darby, dedicating her youngest daughter, Jasmine." He hands her the last of the pink Bibles.

' _June? Why didn't I see her earlier?_ '

He turns back to the congregation. "God gives clear commands to parents to pass on their faith to their children. The church is your faith family that will walk along side you with love, support, and prayer in this endeavor. We do this by promising to equip you as parents for this task, by praying with and for you, by providing solid, biblically based, developmentally appropriate programs, for you and your child to learn, and by giving you opportunities with and in the family of God to worship, study, fellowship, service, and witness as a family unit in the larger community of faith setting. We want to be the best friend a parent can have as they seek to pass on their faith to their children. We want to be available to you and your family. Dedication is a serious public declaration of your intent to commit to obey God's word, and pass on your faith to the next generation. At the same time it is also an affirmation that you are not alone in this awesome task; the body of Christ is standing with you."

"Church, are you willing to take on the responsibility to love, care, and support these parents as they work to pass on their faith to their children. Promising to love them, equip them, pray for and with them, supporting by example and involvement in their lives as they work toward this end. If you agree to that please stand and say, 'I will.'"

"I will."

* * *

 **Outside**

We're barely outside before Mariposa starts crying. I knew it was a bad idea for her to miss her nap.

"Well?"

"Well what, Bill?"

"What did you think?"

"I liked it. He's good, and he seems to truly believe in what he teaches."

"You gonna come back?"

I shift Mariposa before sighing. "I want to, but it depends on whether or not Mari can handle it."

"You can leave her in the nursery, you know. No one will take her, and they'll make sure she gets her nap." He motions to her. "We can avoid another incident like this one." He sighs. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I want to try, at least, but I'm trying to fit all this into her schedule." I sigh as I climb into the back of my vehicle mode and set Mariposa into the build-in child seat. "Once she's used to the change, we'll be coming as frequently as is possible." I turn back to Agent Fowler. "When our enemy returns, however, I may not be able to come as often."

"That's all we ask."

* * *

 **Base**

I pull in and wait for Arcee to get Mariposa out, then transform and take her.

"Did she behave?"

"Perfectly, until the moment we stepped outside." I sigh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get her changed and fed so she can get her nap. She missed her morning nap because of the dedication."

I change Mariposa's diaper, then dress her in a yellow short sleeved onesie with a black and white polka-dot stripe under the waist and a flower connected and a bumblebee graphic with "Bee-utiful", black tulle skirt, yellow headband with a black flower, and yellow sandals before setting her in her high chair and set her ravioli and a bottle of juice on the tray.

As soon as she's done, I tuck her into her crib with her energon.

* * *

 **That Night**

I change Mariposa into a pink sleeper with a white dog print and tuck her into her crib.

"Dada?"

"Sleep well, Little One."


	14. Long Distance Babysitter Part 1

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Long Distance Babysitter Part 1**

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

It's been three days since Mariposa's birthday party. I've been able to hide the fact that I'm carrying from the rest of the team, mostly because I'm not as sick as I was then. With Mariposa now toddling around the base, it's difficult to get my work done, but Agent Fowler has a plan. The only problem is, we can't have Mariposa running around the base for the time it will take him and a few other soldiers build a fence near the computers. They plan to make it to where I can remove it when she is older, but for now, we need a way to contain her so I can get some work done.

"Up! Dada! Up!"

' _Speaking of Mariposa…_ ' I stand and cross the room to her before activating my holoform and lifting her out. She's wearing a pink sleeper with a white cloud print—something new Agent Fowler brought us when he came to tell us about his idea.

"Baba?"

"You know we have to get you dressed first."

She pouts as I set her on the changing table. I don't like seeing her like this, but sometimes there's no other choice. " _Baba_."

I shake my head before changing her into a light pink short sleeved onesie with a black Batsymbol, black tutu with attached leggings, light pink socks, her tiara, and white Velcro tennis shoes with pink trim—another present from Agent Fowler. After, I quickly get her a bottle, now having to keep a fridge in my berth room because she is too old for the formula. After handing it to her, I set her into her play-space, knowing that Agent Fowler will be arriving soon to start work.

I turn at a knock before returning to my normal form and opening the door. "Optimus? What—"

"I have found someone to watch Mariposa until tomorrow evening."

I give him a confused look. "I didn't know you were—"

"There is a family on an island in Maine who know of our kind. They are in rescue work, and I plan to have them as our assist should we ever find an active rescue team."

"Will they be able to handle—"

"The couple has four children of their own, Ratchet. Mariposa will be in good hands."

"Have you met with them?"

Optimus sighs. "I have met the couple several times, but I have yet to meet the children. We will not have to worry about them handling her care." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I will have to take her to them myself, Old Friend. I cannot allow anyone on this team to go to the island in this form."

"But—"

"They are used to advanced technology, but the idea of aliens will cause panic."

I sigh. "All right. I'll get her things packed." I turn to her closet before turning back to Optimus. "They do have bottles—"

Optimus smiles slightly, apparently amused at how worried I am about Mariposa, though, as usual, it doesn't reach his eyes. Part of me hoped that having Mariposa around would change his view of the universe. "Their youngest is two, so yes."

I sigh before slipping several outfits into a bag. "And you're sure they'll be able to take care of her? If those monsters find her…"

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "Mariposa will be fine, Ratchet. It's a small island town. They will know if anyone comes onto the island that they have not met, and I have shared the pictures Agent Fowler supplied us with so they know who to look for."

"Thank you." I turn back to the bag and slip the pictures inside with her schedule, just to be safe. "I have to finish packing her things and get her changed. When do you plan to leave?"

Optimus sighs. "In fifteen minutes. The soldiers will be arriving soon."

"I understand. And who will be caring for Sunset?"

"Cliffjumper. He is taking her and Bumblebee for a drive until I return."

I sigh as he walks out before picking my daughter up and heading for the energon storage to prepare her energon supply for the next two days.

"Dada? Go?"

"To get a cube of energon."

"No." She points to herself. "Go?"

"You're just going to stay with a sitter for a day or two."

She shakes her head and clings tighter to my thumb. "Dada!"

I sigh heavily. "Optimus would never send you somewhere where they could get you, Mari. They live on an island, and they have a little boy close to your age."

She tilts her head to the side.

"And it's only going to be for two days at the most. Optimus promised."

She nods. "Op." We both know Optimus would never break a promise.

I set her in the fence before pouring her energon into six stainless steel bottles before capping them and setting them in the bottom of her bag. After that, I grab a couple pacifiers and the clip to keep her from losing them and slip the pacifiers into her bag before clipping the one that says "Princess Mariposa" to the clip. She toddles over with her teddy bear and the monkey she got from Stephanie. I nod before putting the teddy bear into the bag, as well as her favorite blanket in case she needs it, leaving her monkey out for her to carry with her.

I sigh before picking her up and turning to her changing table. "Time to get you dressed, little one." I help her into an orange cap sleeved ruffled T-shirt, white jeggings with a pink and orange print, white socks, and orange Velcro tennis shoes, then pin the pacifier clip to her shirt before slipping on an orange cardigan sweater and matching orange knit hat. As an afterthought, I slip her tiara into a pocket in her bag.

* * *

 **Main Room, Ratchet's POV**

I carry her and her bag into the main room, where I find Agent Fowler waiting with a new car seat—a white car seat with a dark pink leopard-heart print cover and extra padding. "Optimus called me. I came a little early to help you with this." He lifts the car seat for emphasis. "It can be tricky sometimes making sure it's secured right."

"I understand. I have one built in, so we will only need that for the rest of the team."

Agent Fowler nods. "And we were able to secure a specially made one for Arcee to use." He climbs into Optimus' vehicle mode and fastens the car seat in before climbing part-way out and reaching for Mariposa.

"No!" She clings tighter to my thumb.

"Mari, Sweetspark, you can't stay here."

Agent Fowler chuckles softly. "Looks like she learned that one early."

I scowl down at the agent. "I don't see what's funny about this, Agent Fowler."

He sighs before prying her fingers loose. "It's just separation anxiety. Children get it all the time." He fastens her in before turning to me. "She's been dependent on you since you found her, Ratchet. This is the first time she's gone somewhere without you."

I give him a look. "I know that, Agent Fowler. I've made it a point to leave her with the other Autobots because she knows them, and she knows I'll be back the second she needs me."

"And look where that's got you." He pulls her off my hand before she has the chance to grab my finger again. He sets her in the car seat and fastens her in.

She starts crying and reaching out for me. "NO! DADA!"

I reach over and move Agent Fowler out of the way before leaning down to her. "It's going to be okay, Little One. You'll come back, Mari. It's just for two days, then you'll be back with us again. I'd never send you away. You mean too much to me."

She hiccups softly before turning toward the dash. "Op?"

"I will pick you up tomorrow night, Mariposa. We are not going to leave you like your old parents."

She holds her arms out to me.

I sigh and shake my head. "I can't take you out, Sweetspark. You have to go with Optimus."

"No." She holds her arms out again.

"Oh…" I step back and shift into my holoform before climbing into the semi. "One hug, but then you have to go. We've got something to build for you while you're gone." I hand her a pink "M" pacifier, then climb out before returning to my normal form.

She waves to me before Optimus shuts the door.

I step over to the ground bridge before setting the coordinates, thankful that Agent Fowler can't see my face from where he's standing. The streaks of coolant now on my faceplates would be difficult to explain under the best of circumstances. Now, with my carrying again and having lost Serenity two months ago, coupled with Mariposa being taken away for two days…at least one of the Autobots will be able to tell that something is up.

* * *

 **Maine, Mariposa's POV**

I hate riding in Optimus. He doesn't have any windows in the back, and that Fowler guy won't put me in the front so I can see. I don't like him. He scares me. I don't know why, but he does. I didn't even want to leave Dada, but they made me anyway. Now I'm stuck in this seat and I can't move. Worst of all: Op doesn't have toys inside like Dada. I got bored with my monkey and stuck her in the seat, but I pull her out when I have an idea and throw her at the dash. I squeal when it hits the center of the wheel, right on the flashy symbol.

"Mariposa, what was that for?"

"Op." I scowl into the mirror when it faces me. I hate not being able to talk.

"I know you did not want to leave, Mariposa, but you could have gotten hurt."

I shake my head and hug myself. "Dada." I know my new Dada would never hurt me—not like my old Mama and Dada would. He loves me. I just wish Sissy had lived. He looks so sad now.

Optimus sighs before stopping. "I did not mean that Ratchet would hurt you, Little One. We are going to have soldiers in the base to build something, and we are afraid you would get hurt if you are underfoot. I know the people who are going to be caring for you until they are finished, and they would never harm you. They have a little boy who is a little older than you are."

I tilt my head to the side and smile slightly. This may be a little more exciting than I thought.

Optimus pulls forward, and we rock slightly.

"Op?"

"It is a ferry, Mariposa. We are almost there."

* * *

 **Optimus' POV**

I hated taking Mariposa from Ratchet so soon after he's lost Serenity, but leaving Mariposa in a place where she could be hurt was not an option. I watch her through the rearview as we ride toward the island. I have my holoform on, simply to hide my identity, and I have my signals shielded to protect this island. I have plans for it in the future—I simply hope that the rescue team that never returned to Cybertron is still alive somewhere in space.

I glance back to Mariposa again before turning my attention back to the ocean in front of us. I look down when my holoform bumps something before handing her pink monkey back to her. I may regret that, with her already aggravated at me, but I don't want to wind up returning to base with her toy when Ratchet sent it with her for a reason.

The ferry shakes when we dock. I pull forward carefully, knowing that my large vehicle mode could damage the pier if I move too quickly. Once we're off the pier, I stop long enough to dial their number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Chief Burns. It is Optimus Prime. I have arrived on the island."

" _We'll meet you in the tunnels._ "

I end the call and turn for one of the many tunnel entrances, deactivating my holoform once I am away from human eyes.

"Op? Go?"

"Underground." I pull to a stop and park.

"Op?"

"They are coming, Mariposa."

"Hey, Optimus."

"Hello, Chief Burns. Sage."

"Where is the Little One?"

"She is in the back." I feel Chief Burns climb up and open the door. I can see Mariposa wave to them shyly. "Mariposa, this is Chief Charlie Burns." I wait for Chief Burns to lift her car seat and bag out of the back and move back, then transform and kneel to him.

Sage is the first to speak up. "She doesn't look like your kind."

I nod. "She is not. She is techno-organic, born here on Earth. Her human parents were abusive and negligent. She has shown signs of being afraid of humans, however, the only humans she has met are Agent Fowler, his family, and her own abusive family. I am hoping we can change her mind about humankind before she must start school."

"And you're raising her?"

"My team is. Our medic is in the process of trying to adopt her." I look down at her. "She is royalty to our kind."

"Like you are?" I look down to Sage and nod slightly. As a prime, I am the leader over our race. "So she's a princess?"

"Her true title is the Star Healer, but the human term will suffice around your family and the town."

Chief Burns looks up to me. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"She requires the same fuel as us. It is harmful to your kind, so I would be careful about your children around it. I have been informed that she has six bottles prepared in her bag, and that our medic has included instructions about her schedule. Make sure the bottles are kept cool until she needs them. Our fuel can be highly flammable."

Chief Burns nods. "We'll keep that in mind."

Sage stands with Mariposa after unfastening the car seat. "Does she have a human name?"

"Marianne. Our medic calls her Mari."

"And her abusers…"

"Should be in prison. There are pictures of the couple in the bag."

"I understand." He stoops to get the bag and car seat.

Mariposa looks over Sage's shoulder at me, waving weakly.

* * *

 **Firehouse, Charlie's POV**

I set the bag on an end table before turning to take Marianne from Sage. Sage crosses the room and takes out the list and the six steel bottles, which she puts in the fridge before skimming the list. "This says she wakes up at six. They live three hours behind us, so it's almost time for her breakfast."

"Who does, Mom?"

Sage and I turn to see our second-youngest son walk in, followed by Kade and Dani, the latter carrying our youngest—a squirming two-year-old. "I'll start fixing breakfast."

I sigh. "No one, Son. If someone will take her, I'll get Dani's old high chair from the storage room."

Dani sets Cody in the high chair before turning to see Marianne in my arms. "Who's this?"

"This is Marianne. We're watching her for a friend from the mainland. He's trying to adopt her. He said she's a princess."

"For how long?"

Sage shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, Kade."

Mariposa pushes against me, trying to get down. "Dow'!"  
Dani walks over to take the baby. "I'll take her, Dad."

"Just don't upset her, Dani. She's still a little scared of us."

"I won't."

* * *

 **Sage's POV**

Charlie returns with the high chair as I turn to serve the others. Dani stands and puts Marianne into the high chair before returning to her seat. I step over and set a bowl on the tray before starting to feed her.

Once everyone finishes eating, I start cleaning up, letting Dani take her out and clean her up while Charlie cleans Cody

Up and sets him free to play. I shake my head and sigh. "Kade, Graham, take Cody down to the bunker with you, and make sure the door to the tunnel is closed. Dani, she needs to go down for a morning nap, after you brush her teeth." I hand her one of the bottles from the fridge. "Make sure she drinks this, but be careful not to get it on yourself."

"Where do you want me to take her?"

I sigh. "Your father and I set up the room across from Kade for her."

"You're sure Kade won't wake her?"

"We sent the boys to the bunker. I'll need you to listen for her in case we get a call."

"I'll go up to my room."

"Just keep an ear out for Mari."

"Mari?"

I shrug. "It's her nickname."

* * *

 **One Hour Later, Dani's POV**

I look up when I hear a cry. With the boys downstairs and Mom and Dad on a call, I'm the one in charge of Mari.

I switch on the light, causing Mari, who is standing in the crib, to look at me curiously. "Dada?"

I pick up the bottle first, and shake it, smiling when I find it empty. "He's not back yet, Sweetheart." I slip her the "M" pacifier and lift her out of the crib. "I'm Dani. Can you say Da-ni?"

"Da-ni."

"Good job, Cutie Pie." I tickle her, causing her to giggle, before sighing. "You are a stinky little girl. Let's get you changed." I set her on the changing table before getting into her diaper bag and pulling out a diaper and a clean outfit.

"Baba?"

"Let's change your diaper first, Sweetheart." I change her before dressing her in an orange sundress with a white waistband and orange flower, white short leggings, white socks, and white strappy flats, then slip on the tiara I had found in her bag, and clip the pacifier holder to her dress. I then pick her up and start down to the kitchen.

"Dani. _Baba_."

"I'm getting it, Sweetheart." I fill one of Cody's old bottles with milk before handing it to her. I carry her down to the bunker and set her beside Cody on the floor. Kade is playing a video game, and Graham is playing pinball, leaving Cody to play with a fire truck on the floor. Mari drops her bottle and toddles over to where I had left my stuffed elephant before reaching for it. When she realizes she can't, she starts to cry, her pacifier falling out. I run over to her and hand my elephant to her before picking her up and cuddling her.

"Baba?"

I set her back beside Cody. "Right here, Sweetheart." I sigh and pull a book off the shelves before sitting by the two and starting to read to my brother and Mari.

* * *

 **Bunker, Ten Minutes Later, Charlie's POV**

Sage and I walk into the bunker to find Dani reading to the babies while Kade and Graham each play their own games—Graham with pinball and Kade with his PlayStation.

Dani looks up to us. "Hey, Mom, Dad. I put the bottle in her diaper bag."

Sage nods. "Good."

"What was that stuff, anyway? It looked like it was glowing blue."

"He didn't tell us anything but that she needed it."

"So it's some kind of medicine?"

I sigh. "I guess so…" I turn to the boys. "We're going on our yearly fishing trip this afternoon."

"Why are we waiting so long?"

I sigh heavily. "Because Marianne and Cody need their naps before we can leave."

"She's taking over our house!"

Sage sighs. "She's only going to be here until tomorrow night, Kade, so come off it."

Dani slams the book shut, scaring Marianne, before standing and whirling to face Kade. "What do you have against the babies, Kade?"

Kade rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but a glare from Sage silences him. "Marianne will only be here for a couple days. It's not going to kill you to help out with her until she has to go back home."

"Fine."

* * *

 **That Afternoon, Dani's POV**

I walk into Mari's room and pick her up before shaking yet another metal bottle. "Empty. Good." I set her on the changing table and change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved, collared dress, orange bloomers, orange socks, and orange strappy flats, opting to leave her tiara in her bag. I then pick her up and start down the stairs.

"Dani?"

"What do you need, Sweetheart?"

"Baba?"

"We'll get you one before we leave."

"Go?"

I smile at her. "We're going fishing. We do it every year."

She tilts her head to the side.

I smile. "It can get a little boring sometimes, but we keep some toys on the boat for Cody in case you get bored."

I carry her downstairs, and get her bottle before putting her into her car seat in the back of Dad's cruiser. Kade's driving himself, leaving Graham and I to ride with Dad and the babies.

* * *

 **Darby Eva, Charlie's POV**

I check the kids' life jackets before we step onto the pier, and help Cody into his. I turn to see Dani helping Marianne into her first life jacket, then check it too. Once I'm sure my family will be safe, we climb onto the Darby Eva and set off for an afternoon of fishing.

* * *

 **Darby Eva, Mariposa's POV**

We're on the boat now. I don't see what's so fun about this. I whine and tug on the vest they clamped on me. It's pink and black, so I can't say I hate it because of that, but I still don't like the thing.

Charlie, the man Op left me with, pulls my hand off the vest. "Marianne, you have to keep that on. We don't want you to fall in and get hurt."

"No." I tug at it again. I hate this thing.

Dani kneels to me and holds out a toy boat. I like her. She's nice. I smile and take the boat before turning to their little boy. I think I heard Sage call him Cody.

"Tha's a boa'."

I nod and point to what he's playing with. It's some kind of red car, but it doesn't look like Op.

"Fiwe twuck."

I smile. I like fire trucks. Dada said that Fowler guy hasn't been able to find one big enough for me to play with, so I don't have one yet, but I want one.

* * *

 **Dani's POV**

I turn to the two and watch them play when I feel a tug on my line. "I think I caught something!"

* * *

 **Mariposa's POV**

I look up when Dani yells. Soon she's holding something, saying it's a rare fish. I shake my head. ' _That's a boot, Dani, not a fish._ ' I watch her toss it back overboard before turning back to the boat in my hands. I don't know what to do with this, and I'm tempted to throw it at Kade, but I know it would go off the boat, and it's not mine to lose, so I can't.

* * *

 **Beach, Two Hours Later, Sage's POV**

I meet the boat with a beach bag and take the kids to the beach. I change Marianne into a swim diaper, then help her into a pale orange ruffled one piece swimsuit with a skirt, a matching pale orange swim cap, and pale orange sandals as Charlie helps Cody into his, then we meet on the shore.

I set the sandals on the sand and lead her down to the shore. She giggles as the waves wash over her toes, then pats the sand before moving to crawl into the ocean. I reach for her only to have her use my arm to pull herself up. I stand and hold her hands as she toddles into the water, and sits in the shallow water near the beach before splashing and giggling.

* * *

 **Firehouse, Sage's POV**

I slip off Marianne's swimsuit and bathe her before dressing her in an orange sleeper with a white butterfly print. Once she's dressed, I take her into the kitchen and dig out one of Cody's old bibs. After fastening it on her, I start to feed her as Charlie dishes our meal out to the rest of the family.

Once everyone's done, I take Cody and Marianne upstairs and get them to bed.

"Sa?"

I look over to where Marianne is standing in her crib. "What do you need, Marianne?"

She points to her bag, where the arm from a teddy bear is sticking out, and reaches for it.

"Oh. Your teddy bear." I pull it out to find a textured fuzzy heart blanket. "And your blanket."

She reaches for them as I hold them out.

I nod and hand them to her. "Go to sleep, little one."

Her lower lip trembles as tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Dada."

"I know, Little One. He'll be back tomorrow night." I wrap her in the blanket and pick her up, then settle into the rocking chair. "It's all right. He'll come back. But for now you need to get to sleep." I sigh and start singing softly.


	15. Long Distance Babysitter Part 2

Sorry I'm posting this so late! Woke up and discovered I'd actually been abandoned. I may be 23, but I am autistic and dependent on my Dad, who left before I woke up, to move into another place without me. I cannot get him to answer me... I'm supposed to be _writing_ abandoned, not _being_ abandoned!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Long Distance Babysitter Part 2**

 **The Next Morning, Firehouse, 6:00 AM, Sage POV**

I wake up when I hear Marianne crying. "She adjusted fast."

Charlie sighs. He had a late night on patrol, and is still half-asleep. "She's had to, Sage, with the life she had before Prime's medic found her."

"I know." I sigh softly. "I'll go get her before she wakes the others."

* * *

 **Mariposa's Room, Sage POV**

"I'm here, Sweetheart."

She reaches up for me, her bear still clutched in one hand.

I reach down to her and watch her drop the bear to hold onto me. I set her on the changing table and change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved flowey shirt with white stitching and trim, white jeans, and white socks, setting the shoes aside, but slipping on the tiara. We're not going to leave the house until everyone's up, and she'll be ready for a nap then.

"Sa? Baba?"

I tickle her, causing her to giggle, then pick her up. "We'll get you one downstairs." I smile when I remember the old playpen in the storage room. I have a rig check to do, and I learned with Kade that I can't let a baby play in the rig while I work. Once in the kitchen, I fill a bottle and hand it to her.

"Go?"

"Down to the garage. I have to check the ambulances."

She points to herself. "Go?"

"Yes, you can come with me."

She squeals happily.

I forgot that Optimus had told us about his medic, and the rest of the team. Her guardian is an ambulance, so she'll feel safe just being around the rigs in the garage. She'll be content sitting in the airway seat while I work, but I'll take a couple of Cody's trucks just in case.

* * *

 **Garage, Mid-Rig Check, 8:00 AM, Sage's POV**

"Mom? You down here?"

I lean out of the second and last ambulance to find Dani stepping out of the elevator. "We're in here."

Dani climbs in with me.

Marianne squeals, throwing the "Trauma Teddy" I'd handed her when she got bored with the trucks. "Dani!"

Dani walks over and unclips her from the child seat under the padding on the airway seat before turning to me. "Dad said you refused to have a baby in the rigs since Kade trashed the rig."

"Her father works in EMS on the mainland, and Marianne's much better behaved than Kade was as a baby."

"Gotcha." Dani smiles before turning toward the equipment elevator. "Can I help you with the 'copter?"

"Not today, Dani. I'll need you to watch Mari while I do. There's nothing up there to keep her from falling." I sigh. "Besides, your brothers will be up soon, and I need to get this done so I can make breakfast."

"Then Mari goes down for her nap."

I nod. "You're good with her, Dani."

She beams. "Mari just likes me, I guess."

"That's good." I sigh before turning to her. "Dani, Mari was abused for the first six months of her life, and abandoned soon after that. Our friend found her and took her in after that. She's only known love for a few months, and she's been afraid of people since then."

Dani looks up to me. "So he's your _special_ friend—the one we're not allowed to meet."

I nod. Dani's the only one of our children who's paid any attention to our connections, and we've had to be creative coming up with ways to hide who—and what—he truly is. I sigh before turning to Dani. "Get Marianne inside. I'll be in soon to start breakfast."

* * *

 **After Breakfast, Dani's POV**

I wash Mari's face and hands before taking one of the last three stainless steel bottles out of the fridge. Once I get her upstairs, I set her into her crib, then crawl under when I realize her bottle from last night and her sock monkey were both behind it. I hit the back of my head when I crawl out, and swear under my breath. "Damn it."

I look up when I hear laughter, and find her giggling. I sigh as I hand Mari her monkey, then cross my arms. "So you think that was funny, don't you?"

She nods.

I laugh softly in spite of myself. "I guess it _was_ kind of funny." I stick the empty bottle into the diaper bag and hand her the full one.

* * *

 **One Hour Later, Dani's POV**

I walk into Mari's room when I hear her cry, and shake the bottle before picking her up. "Hey, there, Sweetheart." I pick up her "M" pacifier and slip it into her mouth.

"Dani. Baba?"

"After you're changed, Sweetheart."

"Dada?"

"He's not back yet, Little One. Mom says he won't be until late." I change her before dressing her in an orange tank top tunic with frilled cap sleeves and a white waistband and flower, white leggings with orange bows on the ankles, and white socks.

"Go?"

"Down to the bunker so we can play. Dad's still sleeping."

She tilts her head to the side.

"He had patrol last night. We need to let him sleep while he can." I step out of the elevator and join my brothers on the couch. "Hey, boys. Whatcha watching?"

"Nothing. Cody is."

I look down to the normally wild two-year-old watching a cartoon about rescue work, seemingly engrossed. I set Mari down beside him and sit next to Graham. Kade's playing a 3DS game, while Graham's reading a book. With Dad asleep and Mom on a medical call, we've pretty much got the house to ourselves. Of course, to Kade, that means "sit on the couch and do nothing", which means Graham and I are left to care for the little ones. Usually, Cody's running around, and we have to take turns chasing him, but with him engrossed in the show, it gives us the chance to relax. Mari quickly gets dragged in as well, so I grab a book and start reading myself.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Dani's POV**

Mom got back about an hour and a half ago, and she just called us up for lunch. After we eat, Cody and Mari will go down for their naps, and Kade, Graham, and I get to do whatever we want. I'm meeting a few friends in town, and Kade's taking his current girlfriend for a walk by the river. Graham usually sits in the bunker and reads, but he's going to be watching for the babies to wake up today, so he'll be reading in his room.

Once we're all done, I carry Mari up the stairs and set her in her crib for her nap.

"Dada?"

"Not yet, Sweetheart. Not till tonight." I pick her up when her lip starts to tremble. "It's all right, Mari. He won't forget about you. I'm sure he's missing you just as much as you're missing him." I sigh before laying her back in the crib and handing her the stainless steel bottle. "Just go to sleep, Little One."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Graham's POV**

I look up when I hear Marianne cry. Since Cody's still asleep down the hall, I quickly get her before she wakes him, and hand her the pacifier. I shake the metal bottle in her crib as Dani had told me, something about some kind of weird medicine and that we need to make sure she drinks it all. After sticking it into her diaper bag, I pick her up and set her on the changing table with a sigh. I've only helped with Cody, and since I was the youngest for so long, I don't have the knowledge they do about caring for a baby, but _since_ I've helped with Cody so often, I do know what needs to be done. I quickly change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved shirt with a frilled hem and an apple graphic, white leggings with a red, orange, and yellow apple print, and white socks, then set her on the floor and shut the door. Since I've got sensitive tech in my room, the safest place for her to play until Cody's up is in her room. I sit in front of her and lay out a few of Cody's old toys—the quieter ones, of course. I don't want her waking Cody before he's ready to wake up.

She toddles over and pokes me before giving me a curious look.

I quickly figure out that she's trying to ask me who I am. "I'm Graham."

"G'am."

I laugh softly. It's better than Cody could do at that age. "Close enough."

"Baba?"

I smile down at her before carrying her down to the kitchen to get her a bottle. I hand it to her before heading back up the stairs so I can listen for Cody. I let her down after closing the door, and watch her play, holding the bottle with one hand. She's quite advanced for only being a year old. I've heard her story, and I'm glad they found someone who can take care of her. I wouldn't mind having her for a little sister, but she's got a family now, and I know that if Dad trusts the man caring for her, he's a good man.

I turn to the door when I hear something fall, then stand and carry Marianne to Cody's room. Now that both babies are awake, I can take them down to the bunker.

* * *

 **Evening, Sage's POV**

I look over to the kids before turning to Charlie. Once a month, we all go down to a little Italian place in town. It's kind of fancy, but not bad enough that it would be foolish to take children. I sigh before turning to take Marianne from Graham. I've already changed, as has Charlie, who has already started changing Cody's clothes. I send the other three upstairs to get changed, then head upstairs.

I change Marianne's diaper before dressing her in a white sundress with orange daisies and a pink waistband, white tights, and orange Mary Jane shoes. I slip her orange cardigan on for the chilly evening, then head down the stairs to meet with the rest of my family.

* * *

 **Italian Restaurant, Sage's POV**

I set Marianne in the high chair they bring as Cody climbs into the booster seat. After we place our orders, I hand the crayons I keep in my purse to the two little ones and let them color. Marianne takes a minute to figure it out, but quickly catches on when she sees Cody coloring.

Graham looks at her curiously. "She seems advanced. Why did she have trouble with the crayons?"

"Most likely because her guardian doesn't want to risk her chewing on them, or choking on them. He's quite busy as a medic as well as a single father, and she's still teething."

"Good thing you've got Dad to help." Dani grins. "And the three of us. We've been able to watch her when you and Dad are on calls."

I nod. "That's why Orion called us when he did."

Kade turns to me. "Wait. If he's been able to handle it this long, why is he only calling on us now?"

Charlie sighs. "Kade, they're working on a construction project that could have endangered her. Once it's done, she'll go home. I don't know if we'll be asked to watch her again or not, but we'll be ready if they do."

Dani sighs. "I hope they do. She's a Sweetheart."

"Baba?"

"Not right now, Sweetie. You need to eat."

She starts trying to get out of the high chair. "Dow'."

"No, Marianne." I sigh in relief when the waitress returns with our food, and help her eat before starting to myself. Once she's done, I hand her a bottle before turning back to my own food.

* * *

 **Night, Sage's POV**

Marianne looks up from her last steel bottle. "Dada?"

I sigh softly. "He's going to come while you're asleep, Little One."

She yawns. "Go."

"I know you want to go home. He'll be here soon."

"Mom?" I look over at the door to see Dani.

"Just go back downstairs, Dani. Cody's already asleep for the night."

"Dad said that he just called, and he'll be here in an hour."

I nod. "I'll get her ready."

"Aren't you putting her sleeper back on her?"

I sigh. "He doesn't want her wearing pajamas in public." I walk over to her bag and change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved tunic with "cute" in a blue daisy fabric, blue daisy print leggings, and orange sandals, then slip her sweater and hat on, putting the tiara into her bag where Dani had found it. "Make sure we have everything. I don't want them forgetting something she needs here."

* * *

 **Tunnels, Optimus POV**

I look over when I see Sage and Charlie walking in with her car seat and bag. Mariposa's head is leaning on Sage's shoulder, and she looks half-asleep. I know it's past her bedtime here, and she must be exhausted, but I promised her I would be back in two days, and I wasn't going to make her or Ratchet wait any longer than they have to.

I kneel to them once they reach me. "Mariposa? Are you ready to go home?"

She looks up sleepily before smiling. "Op!" She looks around. "Dada?"

"He's waiting for us back at the base."

"Dada! Go!"

I nod and transform, allowing Chief Burns to fasten her car seat in before buckling her into it. "Did she behave?"

"She was an angel, Optimus."

"We'll be here if you need someone to watch her." Sage smiles. "She even got Kade to play with her—though I don't think he'd admit it."

"I will remember, Sage. I am thankful that you are so willing to help our kind."

"That's what we're here for, Optimus."

"I am thankful just the same, Chief Burns." I pull out carefully and activate my holoform once I reach the end of the tunnels.

* * *

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

I turn the moment I close the ground bridge. "Optimus? Is she—"

"She is fine, Old Friend." Optimus opens his door and waits for Agent Fowler to get her out, then transforms.

I activate my holoform and run over before starting to undo the buckles, fumbling with them in my haste. Once she's out I hold her close. "I missed you, Baby Girl."

She hugs me. "Dada."

I return to my normal form and look up to Optimus. "Did she behave for them?"

"Yes. They are willing to watch her again in the event that we need them to."

"Thank Primus." I turn to find Mariposa asleep in my hand.

"She has had a busy day, Old Friend. Let her recharge."

"That's fine so long as she doesn't wake me before six." I sigh heavily. "Sunset is with Bumblebee and Arcee in the training room."

Optimus nods. "I will take her to my berth and have Bumblebee sit with Mariposa so you may finish your work."

"Thanks, Optimus." I sigh. "I'll take her to my berth room and get her settled in."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I activate my holoform and change Mariposa into a yellow sleeper with a bunny appliqué, then tuck her into bed. She whimpers softly, but quickly falls into a deeper sleep. I return to my normal form and watch her for a minute before turning to let Bumblebee in.


	16. LIFE UPDATE 1

AN: Life Update

I have actually been abandoned, recently (8/9/16), by the person who adopted me, and is my legal guardian as I am an adult child (Autism is a neuro-developmental disability, meaning a mental disorder). I cannot take care of myself, so Stacy has stepped in for the next few days. I am now at the mercy of abusive and negligent people, who have barely registered that I need Rescue Bots to sleep at night, or WiFi so I can talk to what little friends I have on this site. I don't know what I am going to do. If things get bad, I may have to find a group home for myself, because I have nowhere else to go. I am one step closer to an official diagnosis of PTSD as well. If anything, this has made the Complex PTSD worse.

I am not sure where to turn, or what I will do next, but I refuse to give up. I am, after all, a survivor.


	17. Vaccines

Honest fact: I made a promise to my youngest cousin when he was born (and to my oldest cousin, but I'll explain that another time), that he would never have to get vaccines alone. I'd held his tiny hands when he was only minutes old, when he got them, and I promised he'd never be alone. July 15, his mom took him and his older brother, and left his sister (the oldest) with me. I feel so bad about that. Poor little guy…

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Vaccines**

 **Week and a Half Later, Ratchet's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since Mariposa's birthday. I'm once again almost month in—three weeks, to be exact—and so far things have been going well. With any luck, things will continue to go this well.

It has been brought to my attention that human children require vaccinations after six months of age. Since I hadn't known, Mariposa is now six months behind, I had Agent Fowler make an appointment for her to get her required shots.

"Dada! Up!"

I smile at my daughter in her light green sleeper with a pink floral print and pink collar and cuffs. "Good morning, Mari." I walk over and hand her a "Daddy's Girl" pacifier, which quickly finds it's way into her mouth.

"Baba?"

"Not until you're dressed, Sweetspark. You know that." I sigh before changing her and dressing her in a light pink short sleeved onesie with a red daisy, red pants, and a yellow pullover sweatshirt with a red collar and a white daisy print, with red daisy sandals and her tiara, then fix her bottle and hand it to her before carrying her into the main room. I set her into her new fenced area and switch on the TV to a show we can both tolerate before turning back to the computers. I learned early on that she's scared of the characters on one of the children's shows.

Mariposa plays, the TV simply being background noise.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

I carry Mariposa into my room and feed her, then lay her down for her nap with her energon bottle before returning to work in the main room. I have to have this done before I have to leave for Mariposa's appointment.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

I get Mariposa up and change her before dressing her in a yellow cap sleeved dress with a black bow on the left side of the waist and two daisies as pockets, black leggings with a daisy print, and white daisy sandals. Once she's dressed, I set her in her play area and pack a small bag for our trip. I clip a solid pacifier with "Princess" onto her clip and attach it to her dress, then find the stroller Maya had bought for her.

"Baba?"

"Just a minute, Mari." I fill a bottle and hand it to her.

She eyes the bag wairily. "Go?"

"You need to see a doctor."

"Why?"

I sigh heavily. I don't want her to be afraid. "It's just for a checkup."

She gives me a look. I know what it means. I'm a doctor, and I've handled her checkups as much as I can. Except for the two days when she was hospitalized, I've handled her medical care personally.

I have Arcee help me get her settled in my vehicle mode, then take off for town.

* * *

 **Health Department, Ratchet's POV**

I activate my holoform and take out the stroller before getting Mariposa secured in the seat. Once she is, I pull the canopy over her head and put her bag in the bin underneath before starting to walk to the other side of the thankfully small town.

I push the stroller inside before signing her in and waiting in one of the chairs.

"Marianne?"

I stand and follow her back to the room with Mariposa.

The nurse flips through the paperwork I had given her. "She's six months behind on her vaccinations."

I sigh softly. "I'm adopting her. She's my first child. I didn't know they were required until a friend of mine mentioned getting them for his daughter."

She looks like she wants to say more, but holds back. "Marianne will be getting seven vaccines. That will get her caught up, but you have to keep on top of these. They'll keep her healthy."

"I understand." Who does she think she is, lecturing a doctor on the importance of vaccinations? Of course I know how important they are! I learned that when Agent Fowler first brought them up! I shake my head and unbuckle Mariposa from the stroller.

The nurse walks back in with seven needles contained in a tray. "Hold her still for me."

I do my best to comply, but hearing her scream as they give each vaccine almost tears my spark in half. Once she's finally done, I give Mariposa her pacifier, then turn her around and hold her.

"I expect to see you again in six months." The nurse hands her a sticker before leaving the room.

"It's all right, Sweetspark. She's done now. You don't need to get them done again for several months."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know they're no fun, but if they keep you healthy, then it's worth it."

* * *

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

I feed Mariposa her lunch before tucking her into her crib with her energon bottle. Once she's down, I return to the main room, grumbling the entire way about some of the humans on this planet we've been forced to live on. I have to keep my voice down, since I know Electro is recharging, but with Mariposa down as well, it's actually not too hard.

"Is something wrong, Old Friend?"

I turn to find Optimus standing at the monitors with Sunset in his arms, and sigh. "The slagging nurse thought I was an idiot and made Mari cry."

Optimus turns to me, obviously confused. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Agent Fowler made me take Mari in to get her vaccinations. I didn't know they were necessary for human children, and the nurse acted like I was an idiot because of it. Then she proceeded to use my thirteen-month-old baby as a pincushion." I shake my head. "I may not have the best berth-side manner, but I don't use _sparklings_ and _younglings_ as _pincushions_ as a general rule. She does it for a _living_!"

"I am sure there is a valid reason for her choice of career."

"I'm not—Optimus, she looked like she was enjoying causing _my little one_ pain. She's no better than the abusers I saved Mari from!" I sigh heavily. "I know I shouldn't be complaining. At least I know that she's going to be healthy, but I can't stand to hear her cry like that."

Optimus glances to Sunset, who has started to drift off during our conversation. "I need to get her into her berth."

I nod. "Thanks for watching the comms… And listening to me complain."

"It was no problem."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, 2:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

I look up when Mariposa starts to cry, then shift into my holoform and pick her up. I then grab her pacifier and slip it into her mouth.

"Dada."

I hug her gently. "It's all right, Little One. I'm right here." I change her and dress her in a light blue short sleeved dress with a daisy border on the bodice, light blue pants, white socks, and light blue Mary Jane shoes with daisy shaped cut-outs. I return to my normal form and start for the door only to almost run into Bumblebee.

" _ **Can I play with her?**_ "

I sigh. "She's a little cranky right now, Bumblebee. Agent Fowler made me get her vaccinated earlier today."

" _ **Oh… I can cheer her up for you.**_ "

" _Not right now_ , Bumblebee. I'm barely keeping her from throwing things."

" _ **Like you always do?**_ "

I roll my eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this right now." I sigh before pushing past him and continuing to the main room. Once there I set Mariposa into her fence and return to the monitors. If I wasn't under so much stress right now, I'd turn back and apologize for pushing him, but I've got to worry about Mariposa, and try to get my own volatile emotions under control before Optimus or Agent Fowler show up.

* * *

 **Nightfall, Ratchet's POV**

I change Mariposa and dress her in a white sleeper with a light pink floral print and light pink collar and cuffs, then tuck her into her crib with a bottle. She reaches up to me and whimpers, causing me to sigh. "Just this once, Mari." I lift her out of the crib with her blanket and teddy bear. "We can't make a habbit of this. I could squish you far too easily." I lay her in my berth before climbing in beside her, letting her cuddle into my side.

* * *

 **2:00 am**

I groan when I hear Mariposa crying beside me. "What's wrong, Little One?" I sigh heavily. She feels a little warm. "I thought that nurse said those would keep you healthy." I pick her up and head into the main room. We may have the ability to look things up with our processors, but with the signal dampeners I've set up to shield the base, I can't get a connection. "I've got to get a computer set up in my berth room."

I sigh and lay her in her old playpen before running my scanner over her. After I run over the results, I turn to my computer and look into why her temperature would be elevated. "Vaccines have side effects?" I skim through the ones she got before wincing. "Some of these seem dangerous…" I glance to Mariposa. "But, the benefits outweigh the risks, and I don't want to lose my Mari."

I head back into my berth room with Mari, and lay her in my berth before climbing in with her. I still need to recharge. After having to leave the twins, then losing my little one on Cybertron, I never thought I'd get to be a parent, and now I have my little Mariposa, and Bumblebee. It's great being a creator.


	18. Birthday Party

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Birthday Party**

 **One Week Later, 6:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I'm now officially a month along. Agent Fowler brought us an invitation to a birthday party for the son of the nurse who cared for Mariposa when she was in the Emergency Room. I'm surprised that she even remembers one patient, but apparently Mariposa made an impression on her. Still, I'm not sure taking a thirteen month old to a nine year old's birthday party is a good idea—especially if said baby has been cranky for the last few days from her vaccinations and teething.

I shrug. It's not up to me—well, technically it is because she's my child—but June is a nurse, and I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

"Dada! Up!"

I smile at my daughter in her light blue sleeper with a fox, elephant, and owl print. "I know, Sweetspark." I walk over and lift her out before setting her on the changing table. After I change her, I dress her in a white cap sleeved onesie, pink overalls jumper with white polka-dots, and white strappy sandals. After, I quickly fill a bottle and hand it to her before carrying her into the main room and setting her into her fence.

"Dada?"

"What is it, Mari?"

She points to the TV.

"Oh. Okay." I find the remote and turn on the TV. "Better?"

She nods before sitting down and starting to play, slipping a pacifier into her mouth. Part of me wants to take it from her and wash it, but I know that if I do, she'll cry.

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, 9:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I pick Mariposa up on my way to my berth room, and feed her before putting her down for her nap. I hand her an energon bottle before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

 **One Hour Later, Ratchet's POV**

I get Mari up and change her before dressing her in a pink short sleeved polo, pink and green plaid shorts, and pink sandals, then carry her back into the main room. I set her back into the fence and turn back to my work.

"Dada?"

I look up to her, only to find her pointing at the TV. "What is it this time?"

"Do!"

"What?"

"Do!" She points at the screen again.

I look to where she's pointing. On the screen, a girl about her age is in a pageant. "I don't know, Sweetspark…"

She gives me a look she could have only learned from Bumblebee.

"I have to think about it, Mari. I'm not sure that's the kind of life I want for you. You're going to have it hard enough once we get back to Cybertron."

"Op!"

I turn to see Optimus walking in. "Where's Sunset?"

"Bumblebee is playing with her and Electro so I could finish my paperwork for Agent Fowler."

"Op. Do." She points to the screen. "Dada. No."

Optimus turns to the screen, looking as confused as I was.

"She wants me to put her in child pageants. I'm not sure if that's the kind of life I want for her."

"She may be young, but she is already capable of making her own choices, Old Friend."

"But—" I sigh heavily. I know better than to argue with a prime. "We'll have to bring this up with Agent Fowler. He has the final say."

"I know." Optimus sighs before turning to me. "I heard she was invited to a party."

"A _nine-year-old's_ party, Optimus. She's thirteen _months_." I sigh. "But the child's mother is the nurse who saved her life, so we're going."

"I will watch the monitors until you return."

"Thanks, Optimus." I check my watch. "I need to get her lunch fixed so I can get her down for her nap."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, 2:00 PM, Ratchet's POV**

I get Mariposa out of her crib and change her into a light pink long sleeved dress with flared sleeves, a layered lace-covered skirt, and a solid overlay to the knee in the back and up to the waist in the front, and a bow at the waist, white tights, and light pink patent leather Mary Jane shoes. After she's dressed, I turn to the closet and pull out a newer tiara I had been saving. It's a silver circle tiara with a triangle-loop design and stones in the middle, encrusted with pink sapphires.

"Dada? Go?"

"A party, Sweetspark." I finish packing her bag and return to my normal form before picking her, the bag, and the package Agent Fowler had brought up and starting for the main room. Once there, I hand Mariposa to Arcee and transform. Once she has Mariposa secured, I pull out and head for the address.

* * *

 **Darby House, Side of the Road, Ratchet's POV**

I park my vehicle mode on the curb and activate my holoform before climbing in the back and getting Mariposa out. Once she's out, I carry her up to the door.

June answers the door with a smile. "Richard. Good to see you."

I follow her into the house. "I was nervous about bringing Mari."

"Don't be. Jack's a good kid, and so are the twins."

"Twins?"

"Identical twin girls. They're two years younger than Jack."

"Mommy? Who' tha'?"

We both look down at a little girl with black curly hair. June sighs before taking her hand and leading her into their living room. "It's just my friend Richard and his little girl."

I look at the little girl with a smile before handing Mariposa to June so I can crouch to her. "What's your name?"

"I Ja'mi'e."

"Hi, Jasmine."

She points to Mariposa. "Wha' her name?"

"Marianne."

"Hi, Ma'ia'e!"

Mariposa looks down to us before reaching to me. "Dada?"

I stand and take her back from June.

"The others are outside." She reaches down and picks Jasmine up. "I'll take you."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Party, Ratchet's POV**

We're back inside because of a sudden storm. The older children are playing some kind of game while Mariposa and Jasmine play.

"Dada?"

I look down to where Mariposa is playing. "What do you need, Little One?"

"Up."

I laugh softly before lifting her. She lays her head on my shoulder. "Are you tired, Sweetheart?"

She shakes her head, but doesn't move off my shoulder. I smile and hand her a pacifier. She tends to get cranky when she's tired, even right after a nap.

"She looks tired."

I turn to June with a sigh. "She's only been up for half an hour."

June sighs. "Come on. I'm cutting the cake."

Mariposa perks up at that. "Ca'e! Dada! Ca'e!"  
"We're going, Mari."

June laughs softly before leading me into the kitchen. She sets Jasmine into a booster seat between what I'm assuming are her before turning to get the cake from the kitchen. I set Mariposa into the high chair before moving to help June.

"Just sit down, Richard. I've got it."

I nod, and sit beside the high chair so I can help Mariposa. June soon walks in with the cake, nine lit candles sticking out of the top. On top of the cake is an orca drawn in black and white icing. The children and June sing, then Jack blows out the candles. I take a small slice for myself, and feed another to Mariposa before eating my own. Food is a new concept for the rest of the team, and me as well, but caring for a young human requires us to enter this new realm.

I sigh as I wipe Mariposa off, inwardly cursing the person who thought black icing was a good idea. Her lips and tongue are dyed black now, and I can't get it off no matter what I try.

June reaches over and takes the cloth from me. "Don't worry about it, Richard. It'll fade before she goes to bed."

"And I have your word for that?"

"Trust me, you'll have more trouble getting grass stains out of her clothes."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Blue raspberry stains too. So does cherry and grape. Kids don't mind, so we shouldn't either. You have to pick your battles."

"Marianne isn't as wild as some children are, June."

"Wait 'til she turns two, Rick. They call it the terrible twos for a reason."

"Mom, come on! I wanna open presents!"

"I'm coming, Jack." She turns to me. "Trust me, I've got four kids."

"I know." I sigh, and follow her with my daughter. I sit on the couch with my daughter and watch the human youngling tear into his presents, doing my best to keep Mariposa from playing in the discarded paper.

* * *

 **Later that Afternoon**

"Thanks for coming. It was nice getting to see Marianne again."

"It was good seeing you and Jack too." I sigh. "And good to meet your daughters."

She smiles. "Thanks again, Richard. Hopefully I'll see you around."

I nod before fastening Mariposa into the child seat, then climbing into my vehicle mode. I keep my holoform on until I turn the corner, then switch it off. Mariposa is asleep before we pull away from the curb.


	19. Adoption

Honest fact: The day I was adopted, according to my Dad, the guy looked at them, looked at us, and signed the papers. Very little words, very little anything. We do, however, still have the pictures from that day, and I remember it well—especially what the dress I wore looked like. I don't, however, remember what the judge looked like, or even the date. Little kid memories are strange…

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Adoption**

 **Two Weeks Later, June 6, ratchet's POV**

I slide out of my vehicle mode in holoform outside a pale gray two-story house and wait for Agent Fowler to get Mariposa out before stepping around the front. I'm seven weeks now, and I have no clue why Agent Fowler insists we move into this…house. We're just fine at the base, and Mariposa needs a stable environment. I cross my arms and glare at the house.

"Come on, Rick. I'll show you around." He sighs. "We've already got it furnished, so it's ready for the two of you."

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"You can't adopt a child without a home study, and we can't do a home study at the base." He sighs. "You can go back as soon as everything's finalized.

"We're going to be stuck living here for at least a week while I wait for the social worker." He hands me a list. "This is _ridiculous_." I turn to him. "What did you tell them about me?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "You're a field medic."

"And they're okay with it?"

He shakes his head. "You need to stop worrying, Ratchet. They won't take her. You're good with her."

"We're lying to the government! I'm not _human_!"

"You're the best person to raise her." He smiles slightly. "Besides, General Brice has already vouched for you. We're on your side. She's never going back to them."

I sigh heavily. "You can't promise anything, Bill."

"Maybe not." He sighs. "But we'll do our best."

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Ratchet's POV**

Agent Fowler bought a house for the sole purpose of keeping our cover. Mariposa and I stayed there for the last several days so we could get the necessary home visit out of the way without her learning about our kind. To put it lightly, we were both glad to be home.

Mariposa starts crying half an hour before she usually gets up. She pulls herself on the rails of her crib to where she's sitting, and reaches up for me. "Dada!"

I stand and activate my holoform, then lift her out before holding her close to me. I slip her "Daddy's Girl" pacifier into her mouth and run a finger gently over her tear streaked cheeks. "What happened little one?" She looks up at me. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nods. "Oh, Sweetspark." I sigh softly before glancing back at the time. "Might as well get you dressed."

I change her, then dress her in a white onesie with a purple heart graphic, a white hoodie with purple bear ears and a purple heart print, lavender sweat pants, white socks, and white and pink Velcro tennis shoes, then put her tiara on. After I hand her a bottle, I return to my normal form and carry her into the main room.

* * *

 **11:00 am**

After getting Mariposa up from her morning nap, I change her, and dress her in a white short sleeved ladybug print onesie with a ladybug apliqué and lavender trim, lavender pants with a ladybug appliqué on the butt, white socks, and white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. We don't have to be at the courthouse until after her afternoon nap, and I've got the day off, so I can actually play with her. Primus knows she needs the stimulation. She's still behind for a Cybertronian her age.

"Dada. P'ay?"

I laugh softly. She's catching on a lot slower than a femme her age, but as a human, she's definitely advanced now. "Yes, Mari. I'm going to play with you. I have the day off, remember?"

" _Ratchet?_ "

"What's the problem, Optimus?"

" _Agent Fowler left a package for you. It's from Indiana._ "

"I'll be right out, Optimus." I step into the main room with Mariposa in my hand and take the box before scanning it. "It's safe."

* * *

 **12:00 am**

I feed Mariposa, give her an energon bottle before setting her back into her play area. She doesn't have the time to take her afternoon nap, which risks her becoming cranky at the worst possible time.

While she's playing, I open the box Agent Fowler had brought. It's full of outfits, all with the same country theme. "Probably from her grandparents." I smile when I pull out a toy. "And a tractor, too." I smile and hand her the small green tractor.

* * *

 **2:00 pm**

I change Mariposa into a short sleeved lavender dress with rosettes attached to the skirt and sleeves, and a rose at the waist, lavender tights, lavender ankle strap shoes with rosettes and bows, and a lavender knit bonnet with lavender lace on the brim and a lavender ribbon threaded through it. I slip her new lavender sweater on to both shield her delicate skin from the harsh sun outside, and shield her from the air conditioning inside once we reach the courthouse.

She looks up at me and I can't help but smile. This little human will soon be my daughter.

* * *

I park and put Mariposa into her stroller before starting on the walk across town. I know I could probably find a closer parking lot than the one on the edge of town, but Mariposa needs the fresh air.

I walk into the courthouse with her, and take a seat on a bench against the wall. After a few minutes, they call us in. I give her a pacifier and take her out of the stroller, then carry her into the room. I glance down to her for a moment. She looks kind of cranky. I'll have to put her down for a nap once we get back, but for now, I can't do anything about her mood.

The judge walks in and smiles at the two of us, then sits down at a nearby table, rather than up on the stand. He reads over the file before looking at the two of us, then signs the bottom of the pile of papers. After handing them to me, they take a picture, then, after taking a picture with us, he walks out, leaving me kind of confused.

I sigh heavily when she starts to cry, simply grateful that she waited until he was finished. Then again, she probably doesn't even realize what's going on. She's fourteen months, but she doesn't usually do _this_ on a daily basis. I know she's cranky, since she's missed her nap, so I need to get her home before she causes even more chaos.

* * *

 **Base**

I change Mariposa into a lavender tank top onesie, jeggings, and white socks, then tuck her into her crib for a much-needed nap. Once she's down, I head into the main room, leaving my charge to care for my daughter while I add my new documents to Mariposa's file on the computers, and set the hardcopy aside for Agent Fowler to add to her casefile when he gets here.

"Ratchet?"

I turn to find Optimus behind me. "Optimus. What did you need?"

"I believe you have the day off, Old Friend."

I shake my head. "I wasn't working." I finish typing the last of the information off the paperwork in, then save and close the file. "I was just updating Mariposa's file."

"And where is Bumblebee?"

"With Mariposa. I had to put her down for a nap before she got any worse." I turn to him with an eyebrow ridge raised. "Where's Sunset?"

"I sent her to the park with Arcee and Electro."

"Did you… need something, Optimus?"

He sighs. I hope nothing's wrong. "You have been raising Bumblebee since he was five vorns."

"Yeah…"

"And you are certain his creators are off-line?"

I look down. "Witnessed it when his younger brother was sparked. Why?"

"Have you ever thought of adopting him?"

"If you want to adopt Bumblebee, I am fine with it, Optimus."

"I did not—" Optimus sighs heavily. "I meant that if you wish to adopt Bumblebee, I can allow it."

"I—I wasn't expecting you to offer something like this…" I look up to my closest friend. "Of course I want to." I sigh softly. "But he's kind of old to form a bond…"

"I am aware of that, Old Friend." He shrugs. "But I am also aware of how much you care about the youngling."

"Thank you, Optimus." I turn back to the computer to update my new son's file, only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

He nods. "I will update his file." He smiles down to me. "You know as well as I do there is more than one way to form a parent bond. Go. Spend time with your family." He sighs.

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room**

Bumblebee sets down his gamepad when I step in. " _ **Ratchet? What are you doing back so soon?**_ "

I sigh softly. "It's still my day off, Bee. I thought I'd spend some time with the two of you, once she wakes up from her nap."

" _ **Really?**_ "

"Yes." I sit on the berth and motion for him to join me. "I've finally decided to adopt you, as well."

" _ **You're serious?**_ "

"If you don't want me as a Carrier, I understand…"

" _ **That's not it, Ratch. I'm just…**_ " He sighs. " _ **I haven't had a family for vorns.**_ " He looks at the floor. " _ **I was starting to feel like it wouldn't happen…**_ "

"I've been wanting to for vorns, Bee, but I thought Optimus may have wanted to, and we didn't know if your creators were online." I sigh heavily. "If you don't want—"

" _ **OF COURSE I DO!**_ "

" _Keep your voice down_! You're going to wake the—"

Mariposa whimpers, causing Bumblebee to run across the room. " _ **It's all right, Little One. Go back to sleep.**_ " He turns to me once she drifts back off. " _ **Sorry…**_ "

"It's all right. She's back to sleep now." I sigh heavily. "But you need to go before you wake her up again. I'll come find you when we're ready to leave."

" _ **Right. I won't wake her up again, Ratch.**_ "

Once he's gone I lean back against the door with one hand on my plating. Only a week before its viable. With any luck, this one won't end in a miscarriage.

* * *

 **4:30 pm**

I slip Mariposa's navy blue strappy flats and white sunhat on before walking down to Bumblebee's berth room. "Come on, Bee. It's time to go."

" _ **Huh?**_ " He turns to me. " _ **Oh. I'm coming.**_ "

I pull into the park, and smile when I see Arcee and Electro with Sunset. Arcee's pushing Sunset on the swings while she holds Electro in one of those baby slings. She'd gotten it from Maya. "Hey, Rick. Hi, Mari." She turns to see Bumblebee with me. "Hey there, Bailey."

" **Hi, Sadie. Dad, can I go play on the monkey bars?** "

I blink. He called me his Dad. I mean, it's obvious he's been around humans a lot the last few months, but none his age. I can't understand how he'd know to call me Dad out here.

He turns to me with concern on his face. " **Dad?** "

"What?" I shake my head. "Of course. Go play, just be sure to check in."

"Rick, you okay?"

I nod before setting Mariposa in the swing next to Sunset and giving it a push. "I'm fine, Sadie. Just a little surprised."

"That Bailey called you Dad?" I nod. "So how did it go?"

"Good. She's officially my daughter now." I sigh softly. "And Orion said I could adopt Bailey too."

"Haven't you been planning to for years?"

I shrug. "All I've done is care for him, Sadie. For all I knew, Orion wanted to adopt him. You know how close they are."

"Hey, Rick."

I turn before smiling. "Hello, June."

"Watch your sisters, Jack." She turns to me after setting her youngest in another swing. "How's Mari?"

"Good." I smile. "We finalized the adoption today."

"That's good." She glances toward Arcee. "That's your niece?"

"Hey. I'm Sadie, and this is my son, Jason."

I sigh. "Sunny's my friend's daughter. She's watching her for him while he's at work." I glance toward the playset. "Bailey's over there somewhere."

"Bailey?"

I nod. "I'm working on adopting him too. I've been raising him for the last few years."

"I wouldn't mind you bringing the kids over sometime."

"I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"Rick Anderson?"

I turn at the voice. "Yes?"

"I'm Violet Stevens. Bill told me you needed someone to train a child for pageants?"

I nod, grateful that June is on the other side of the park with her daughters and Jack, because I'm sure she wouldn't like the idea of me putting her in a pageant. I'm not sure I like the idea yet myself.

"How old is she?"

I motion to the swing. "She'll be fifteen months at the pageant."

"Okay. She's young enough that we can make this work, and there's not too much we have to do." She sighs. "What categories is she in?"

I sigh softly. "Just what's required and Outfit of Choice—whatever that is."

"Any outfit of their choice, or yours in her case."

* * *

 **That Evening**

I lay a hand over my plating before shifting down into my holoform. I've been contracting for about half an hour, and need to get into the medical bay soon or I'll never be able to save my sparkling, but I can't abandon my daughter. I change Mariposa into a lavender sleeper with a pink and purple butterfly graphic, then tuck her into her crib with a bottle of energon. "Bumblebee?" It's all I can do to keep my pain out of my voice.

" _ **Go ahead, Ratch.**_ "

"I've asked you to call me—ah, never mind. I put Mari to bed, but I've got some work to do. Could you sit with her?"

" _ **Sure.**_ "

I sigh heavily. "If I'm not done in an hour or two, I'll have Optimus or Arcee take over."

" _ **Okay.**_ " He sighs. " _ **You okay?**_ "

"I'm fine, Bee. Just… stay with Mari."

* * *

 **Bumblebee's POV**

"Bumbee? Dada?"

" _ **He's in the main room. Just go to sleep, Little One. Big Brother's here.**_ "

She looks up at me. "Bubby?"

I nod. " _ **Yep. I'm your big brother now.**_ " I run a finger over her side. " _ **Now recharge, Little Sister.**_ "

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I hate having to lie to Bumblebee, but I can't let anyone know what I'm going through—not again. I sigh before resting a hand over my plating. "Oh, Little One…"

"Ratchet?"

I gasp before turning toward the door. "I'm fine, Optimus."

"You should be with Mariposa." He steps over to me. "How far?"

I sigh heavily. "Seven weeks. I found out on her birthday." I shake my head. "You need to get back to Sunset. I'll be okay."

"Sunset is recharging, Old Friend. You should not be alone through this."

"His spark's already gone."

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I am here."

* * *

 **Optimus' POV, Three Hours Later**

I lift a tiny mint green and white mech from the table and hand him to Ratchet. We can still see his colors, but they're quickly fading.

"I can ask Agent Fowler about a memorial…"

"Don't, Optimus. I didn't tell anyone this time. We'll just handle this on our own this time."

"I will have Bumblebee stay—"

"No. He needs to recharge. He's just a youngling. I can go back to her."

"Ratchet—"

"My daughter needs me, Optimus. I'll survive."


	20. Kidnapped

Honest fact: I made a promise to my oldest cousin that I'd never let anyone hurt her when I first met her (literally the day she was born), but she's protected me more than I've ever been able to protect her, but what other two-year-old would stare down the man yelling at one of her favorite people and yell back at him? (That was seven years ago) What other child would give a depressed fourteen year old a reason to live, and to this day encourages that person? She became my light at only a few months old, and still is. She fell out of a tree a few years ago (seven years old), had an excited dog wrap a cable around her neck (she was 2 or younger at the time), and broke her elbow on 8-12-16. When my biological father threatened to drown me in a bucket of water, he yelled at me in front of her again. She was silent. She has rarely seen him like I have. I vow to make sure that never happens again.

I will ALWAYS protect my little Livy.

A parent's greatest fear… How does Ratchet handle it? How does _Mari_ handle it?

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Kidnapped!**

 **June 10, Ratchet's pov**

"Dada!"

I climb out of my berth and shift into my holoform before getting her up. "Morning, Sweetspark."

"Baba?"

"Let's get you changed first."

"O-k." She blinks up at me. "'Inky?"

I nod and hand her the "M" pacifier. She's just learned how to say "Binky". "That's my girl." I change her before dressing her in a light pink short sleeved onesie, green khaki short overalls with a light pink belt, and pink sandals, then slip on her tiara. Once I'm done, I hand her a bottle of milk, then return to my normal form and carry her into the main room, where I set her in the play space before turning on the TV. She pulls herself up and toddles over to her toys, carrying her bottle in one hand. I smile before turning back to the monitor. We almost never have enough energon, and with three sparklings, we need it now more than ever before.

* * *

 **11:00 am**

I shift into holoform and get Mariposa up from her nap and change her into one of the swim diapers Agent Fowler brought, then help her into a red watermelon swimsuit with green ruffled trim at the top and legs. I can't help but smile when she starts to giggle. I know she's gone swimming before, but I didn't get the chance to ask how she'd liked it. I dress her in a red tank top with ruffled shoulders, jean shorts with cuffs and a red bow, and red sandals, then tie on a red watermelon sun hat with a green brim. Once she's ready, I set her in her play space before turning to pack her bag.

Once in the main room, I transform into my vehicle form and return to my holoform before climbing in the back to buckle Mariposa in, then climb up to the human's ground bridge controls.

" _ **Where are you going?**_ "

I turn to Bumblebee from where I'm setting up the coordinates on the ground bridge. "I'm taking Mariposa to the beach." I smile slightly. "Want to come?"

" _ **How—**_ "

"I've had to bathe Mari, Bumblebee."

" _ **Right… Sorry.**_ "

"Don't be." I sigh softly. "Now, if you want to come, we need to leave before she gets cranky." I turn toward my vehicle mode before turning back. "And use your holoform. You're riding with me."

" _ **Fine.**_ "

* * *

 **Lake Maxinkuckee**

I climb in the back and get Mariposa out before grabbing her bag. We head down the hill to the gate, and I pay the fee before carrying her through. I lay a large quilt on the ground—one I had specially requested for this purpose—then set Mariposa, her bag, and a beach bag on the quilt. "You should be fine to go into the water as you are, Bailey, but I need to get Mari ready."

" **How? I thought—** "

I wave the sunscreen bottle. "She could get burned by the sun." I pull out three different bottles—one in stick form, stated to be the best choice for faces, one in cream form for her body, and one in spray form, stated to be used for the scalp. I'm not letting my little one get burned. Once I take off her outfit, revealing her swimsuit, I rub the sunscreen in, then set her on the edge of the quilt with her bucket and shovel. I glance up to check on Bumblebee, then turn back to Mariposa to make sure she's not eating the sand. I scoff before brushing her hand off. "Yucky." I shake my head. Who knew I'd start talking like a sparkling when I took her in?

"Dada! Like!"

"No. We don't eat sand." I sigh when her bottom lip trembles. "Mari…"

"Ea'!"

I'm tempted to comm June and ask her about babies eating sand. She did mention I should pick my battles, but this seems to be the right thing to fight her on. She's probably at work, and I don't want to bother her. I sigh heavily before inflating her light pink sea-star print inflatable life vest and pink "water wings" with blue seahorses. "Let's go play in the water. Maybe it'll keep your mind off eating dirt."

* * *

 **half an hour later**

I take off her water wings before slipping off her vest, and lay them aside before pulling out her food. After feeding her, I hand her a fruit pouch, then turn to the water. "Bailey!"

" **Dad?** "

I hand him a yellow steel water bottle. "Stay out for a few minutes. You need to refuel."

" **But—** "

"Refuel, then you can go back out." I take the empty pouch from Mariposa and hand her an energon bottle. "I'll put Mari down for her afternoon nap, since things have calmed down here, then I'll come out there with you for a bit."

"Inky?"

I sigh softly before clipping her princess clip on, then hand her a plain red pacifier. "Here you go."

" **You will?** "

"Of course." I motion to a dark blue and yelow sling. "It's a baby sling. Maya got it for me when she gave Arcee the one she's using outside the base. This one is made for the water, so I can take her out with me." I sigh before glaring at it. I really don't want to do this, but it'll keep her safe. I strap it on before turning to Bumblebee. "Come on."

* * *

 **half an hour later**

I settle back on the quilt before taking off the sling and removing her princess clip. Mariposa's still asleep, which gives me time to read—something I rarely get to do because of my duties to the team, and my daughter. From time to time, I glance toward where Mariposa is sleeping, covered with a thin pink receiving blanket, and up to where Bumblebee is playing on the shore.

I glance up when I hear a sound, to find a helicopter flying overhead. It's almost…peaceful, here. No signs of our war, and no danger. I turn back to my book—no Cybertronian tech outside the base—before leaning back against a tree.

It's ten minutes before I glance to my daughter again. When I do, she's. Not. THERE. "Mari? Marianne?"

Bumblebee runs over to me. " **Dad? What—** "

"Mari must have crawled off. She was just sleeping, and now—"

Bumblebee points to where I had laid her clothes and shoes. " **She crawled off, with her clothes?** "

"What?" I turn to where he's pointing. "Primus…"

" **Stay calm, Dad. We'll find her.** " He sighs. " **You need to call the police. I'll get Optimus and Agent Fowler.** "

"How—"

" **I'm just as worried as you are, Dad, but Mari's counting on one of us to stay focused. You're about to fritz out like Red. Calm down.** "

I take a deep breath. "Right. Calm."

* * *

 **Mariposa's pov**

I look around before whimpering. I'm in a car seat, in someone's car, but it's not Dada. I'm back in my clothes, but I still have my wet suit and diaper on, and someone woke me from my nap. I want my Dada!

"You awake, Shey?"

"Ma'i." I'm not Shey, I'm Mariposa, or Marianne to humans!

"No, your name is _Sheyenne Rayne_."

I whimper. "Dada."

"Right. I'm your Dad."

"No. DADA!" I start to cry. I just want my Dada! Why won't this scary man let me have my Dada!

I feel a hard pinch on my arm, and scream. "Shut up, Brat, or I'll give you worse than that."

* * *

 **lake maxinkuckee, Ratchet's pov**

"Do you have a recent picture of her?"

I sigh, and pull the wallet I'm forced to use in holoform out of the beach bag. I keep my favorite pictures of her—the few I print off—in there. "Here."

"We'll call you when we have any news."

"Thanks…"

* * *

 **Mariposa's pov**

My old Dada carries me into the house and drops me onto the couch. I cry. My diaper's still wet, and my swimsuit, too. "I'm home! I got the brat."

My old Mama walks in. "Where'd you find her?"

"He was at the beach with her. Must have been on vacation."

She picks me up and hugs me before holding me at arms-length. "She's wet! God, what were you thinking?" She carries me down the hall before turning into a room off to one side. Once she closes the door, she sets me on the floor, then pulls out some dry clothes before moving me to a changing table. After changing my diaper, she dresses me in a gray leopard print long sleeved dress, white tights, and white T-Strap shoes. She's being nice, and taking care of me.

"Baba?"

"Not right now."

I whimper. "Inky?"

She sighs before slipping a red Elmo pacifier into my mouth. Elmo scares me. "At least it'll keep you quiet."

She then puts me into a playpen with a pop-up toy, and my old Daddy watching me while smoking. I smack a button in the center, and Big Bird pops out. I jump. He's not as scary, but if he's there, Elmo will be. I flip a switch and start to cry when Elmo pops up. The Elmo binky falls out and hits the floor in the playpen.

"Shut up!" The shout from the man on the couch only makes me cry harder. "I said SHUT UP!" He storms over to me and yanks me out of the playpen, then yanks up my sleeve, before pushing the smoky end of the thing in his hand on my arm, causing me to scream. He grins before pushing it onto another spot, this time on my other arm. I scream even louder as tears roll down my cheeks. "DADA!"

"I AM YOUR DAD!" He pinches my right arm really hard.

" _DADA_!"

" _SHUT UP_! I _AM_ YOUR DAD!" He slaps me on my chest twice, then my tummy.

"NO!" I scream as loud as I can. " _DADA_!"

He shoves the burning thing against each of my legs, tights and all. "I SAID _SHUT UP_ , BRAT!" He slaps me across my legs, right over my ouchie burns.

I scream loudly.

He picks me up, and takes me to the room my old Mama took me into, where he changes me into a pink long sleeved onesie with a cat graphic, tan leopard print pants, white socks, and pink and white heart velcro shoes, to hide the burns, and throws the tights in a trash can. He stil wants to make her think he loves me, I guess…

* * *

 **Jasper, ratchet's pov**

I walk through the ground bridge from a wooded area with Bumblebee by my side, and the two bags we had taken.

"Ratchet, where is Mariposa?"

It's all I can do to keep myself together as I turn to my closest friend, and leader. "Someone took her, while we were at the beach. The police are on the case, and they have a number to sync them to our comms."

"Is there anything we can do?"

I shake my head. "I'll be all right. I just have to believe we'll find her." I step over to the computer and get back to work, searching for energon. If I can't be out looking for Mariposa, then I need to keep busy.

* * *

 **Mariposa's pov**

My old Mama sets me into a high chair, not commenting on the new outfit I'm wearing.

I make a face at the meal she sets on the tray. It looks yucky, and tastes that way too. She's trying to feed me tiny cooked carrots, and a hot dog. It's Friday. Dada gives me mac an' cheese with peas and carrots for supper tonight. After a few minutes of refusing the food, my old Mama takes me out of the high chair and carries me into my room—at least, I think it was my room.

She changes me into a long sleeved sleeper with one white half with a pink sleeve, and one pink half with a white sleeve and a sheep appliqué, completely ignoring my wet and uncomfortable diaper, as well as the burns on my legs and arms.

Once she tucks me into my crib, I start to squirm. "Go to sleep."

"Baba?"

"You didn't eat."

I whimper softly as she leaves. Once she's gone, and my door's shut, I sit up in my crib and lay a hand over my chest. ' _Park feel funny._ ' I grab my binky and stick it in my mouth. It may be Elmo, but I'd rather have it than no binky. I turn to find an Elmo doll in the corner, and throw it out before laying down. I hate Elmo.

* * *

 **June 11, morning, third pov**

A cry cuts through the silence. The dark haired man groans as he turns over. "You get it."

She huffs before getting out of bed, and walks into Mariposa's bedroom in the trailer. It's barely been changed since the girl was last living here: the walls are blue, with an Elmo print border, and red trim, with red-painted furnishings and an Elmo face on the closet doors, as well as a red-framed picture of Elmo, Grover, and Ernie, and the crib still has its blue Elmo print sheets. Even the Elmo doll on the floor is the same.

* * *

 **Mariposa's pov**

I look up at the cranky blonde as she walks in. "Baba?"

"No."

I sigh and stick my binky in my mouth before reaching up to her. "Up."

She sighs and picks me up before laying me on the changing table and finally changing my diaper, then dressing me in a white long sleeved onesie with a bear print, pink pants with a bear head on the butt, a light pink T-shirt with a bear graphic, white socks, and pink and white heart velcro shoes. "Now, let's see if you'll eat this time." She carries me into the kitchen and sets me into the high chair before sprinkling some cheerios on the tray. These, I recognise, because I get them while Dada gets my food ready, and I start eating. After a few minutes, she fills a Big Bird baba with milk and sets it in front of me.

* * *

 **that night, 6:30 pm et**

I look up from the tower I'm building on the floor when I hear a knock on the door. The person comes in before stepping over to me. "Gammy!" I reach up for her.

She picks me up before starting for the door. "I'll bring her back tomorrow!"

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Grammy sets me on the floor in the bathroom and starts getting the water ready for me, then turns to undress me. I love bath time, but she doesn't have any toys like Dada does.

She sets my tennis shoes aside and throws my socks in the hamper before reaching down to my pants. They soon join my socks in the hamper. I can see brown and red marks on my legs, but Grammy doesn't seem worried. She then unsnaps my onesie. "'Member how we do skina-rabbit?"

I nod, and hold my arms up, allowing her to pull my onesie off. There's more brown marks on my tummy, chest, and arms, and red ones on my arms, too.

I watch as she takes my diaper off, then sets me into the water, causing me to squeal before giggling. I love bath time, no matter where I am.

She pours a small cup of water on my head, causing me to sputter and wipe my face off. I look up to find her smiling. She doesn't look angry, like my old Dada, just…amused. She sticks her tongue out, causing me to giggle. She's silly! I stick mine back out at her, then splash, getting her wet.

She then leans me back to wash my hair, before sitting me up so she can finish, before wrapping me up in a towel. She lays me on the bed, and powders me, before putting my diaper on, then putting me in a white sleeper with light pink collar and cuffs and a Disney princess® print, and tucks me into a playpen with a fleece blanky.

* * *

 **June 12**

Grammy gets me up and sets me into a high chair before sitting in front of me with a bowl of something. After the first bite, I smile. Oatmeal. While not exactly what Dada usually feeds me before we go to church—and yes, I go to church with Dada—but it's still something he feeds me. After I eat, she hands me a baba with milk.

Once I'm done, she dresses me in a light blue short sleeved dress with a peter pan collar and a smocked bodice, a white long sleeved shrug with a silver heart, white tights with lace on the butt, and white T-strap shoes with silver hearts.

They carry me out, and set me into a pink car seat, where they buckle me in and give me a pink binky before taking off for church.

* * *

 **Jasper, nevada, Ratchet's pov**

I step into the church in holoform, Bumblebee by my side. I need to keep things as normal as I can, for my sake, and for Bumblebee's. He seems to be doing all right, but it's hard for me to know for sure. His berth room is on the other side of Arcee's, and he doesn't come to me during the night.

" **Dad?** "

I sigh and lower my voice. "You need to be careful about using that here. We can't blow our cover."

" **I know. Are you okay?** "

I sigh heavily. "As "okay" as I can be, Bailey." I wait until we're in our usual seats before continuing. "I just hope no one stops to ask where she is. I don't think I could answer them without crying."

He sighs. " **I know what you mean, but we'll get through this.** " He lays a hand on my arm. " **We'll find her, Dad. We'll get her back.** "

* * *

 **BBC, knox, indiana**

I giggle as I'm carried into the church, then down to the basement, before finally being handed off to a worker. "Hi!"

The woman takes me, and I get the first chance to look around. There's three metal cribs—two normal size and one cradle, and another woman is opening a new toy, while the old one sits beside a gate. She sets me down, and I walk over to the old toy. It's not broke, just old, and looks like my favorite toy at Dada's church. I pick up one of the animals, and start playing Noah's Ark.

"Sheyenne, that's old."

"No. P'ay."

"She's fine. It wasn't broken."

The other woman huffs. "Fine."

* * *

"Shey. Grammy's here." The woman hands me to her before turning to grab the toy I was playing with. "She seemed really interested in this, and we just got a new one, so…"

Papaw takes the toy with a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

 **third pov**

The woman opens her mouth, then shuts it again with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell them about the bruises?"

She turns to her assistant with a sigh. "I don't think they'd believe me if I did… She trusts Shey's father far too much."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's pov**

I sigh before leaning on the computer, then check to make sure Bumblebee's settled in, then turn back to monitor the patrolling teams. It doesn't usually require all my attention, which only means that I have nothing to distract me from the fact that my daughter's missing. Every hour, the chances of finding her alive decrease substantially, and she's only been gone since Friday. Almost 48 hours… We may never find her alive…

"Ratchet?"

"I'm fine." Too quick. That was too fast. "I'm sorry, Optimus, I—" I sigh heavily.

"It is fine, Old Friend." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I am aware of the torture the couple is inflicting on your spark. Arcee is searching for her now."

I sigh heavily. "She hasn't yet reported back. I can't know if she is even in the vicinity! The chances of finding her decrease every hour we don't find her…"

"I am aware of that, Ratchet." He sighs. "However, I promise you, we _will_ find her."

"Even if she's alive…the chances that she'll be the same as she was before…"

"She will recover."

I sigh heavily and open my mouth to respond when the computer beeps. I turn to it and smile slightly. "Her bracelet…"

"Ratchet?"

I ignore him and activate the main comm link. "Arcee, I'm sending you the coordinates now."

" _The interference lifted?_ "

"Yes. Quickly, Arcee. Report back to me when you find something."

" _I will._ " She sighs heavily. " _I don't know how you're handling this. If it were Electro…_ "

"Your son is safe, Arcee. I promise, I'll make sure he stays that way."

* * *

 **mariposa's pov**

When we walk in, Grammy changes me, and dresses me in a gray long sleeved tunic with a pink heart print, pink and white polka-dot leggings, white socks, and pink and white heart velcro shoes, then feeds me before carrying me back to my old Dada's house with the toy. My old Mama takes me and sets me in the playpen with the toy. I whine, and reach back up to her, but she won't take me, and my old Dada yells at me, so I sit back down to play before he decides to hurt me again.


	21. Abuse

Yes, it's still in her POV. Yes, she's capable of thinking like this. No, no one outside of her knows this yet.

Minor swearing from an abuser…

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Abuse**

 **Five Days Later, Mariposa's POV**

I whimper from the playpen they dumped me in. I hurt, but I got hit the last time I started screaming. I want Dada! He can make it better. He can take the ouchie away.

My old Dada has been hitting me ever since I got here, and I get burned if I cry when he does. I'm wearing a pink camo long sleeved onesie, black pants, a black T-shirt with pink camo trim, white socks, and pink and white heart velcro shoes. I wanna be held, but no one's coming, and I know I'll get hurt if I cry just for that, cause he pinched me for it yesterday.

I turn to the pop up toy beside me, and start to play. I'm not getting out of here any time soon.

* * *

It's getting close to lunch time now, and my old Mama's not back yet. I can feel my tummy growl. Cherios don't really last that long after you eat them. My old Dada's still watching TV, but maybe if I can get his attention… "Cuse'e?" Good. He's looking at me now. "'Ung'y."

"What?"

I whimper. "'Ung'y…"

He sighs heavily and gets up before walking into the kitchen. I hear a beep a little later, and some things moving around, then another beep and more moving, before I see him again. He walks over and takes my clothes off before setting me into the high chair, then sets an Elmo plate with pieces of chicken nuggets and brown mush on my tray with an Elmo fork and spoon, and a Cookie Monster baba, then sits at the table to watch me eat.

I stick a piece of chicken into my mouth with the fork before spitting it out and crying. It's hot!

"Stop crying and eat!"

I make a hurt face and show him my ouchie tongue, my eyes squinty.

"I said STOP CRYING!" He pinches my right leg, causing me to scream, and cry harder. When he notices, he scowls and pinches my left ankle, which makes me scream again.

"DADA!"

"I AM YOUR DAD! NOW STOP CRYING AND _EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD_!" He pinches the back of my hand.

" _DADA_!"

I watch my old Dada pull out one of the smokey things, and something else, that makes fire as I watch. He puts it up to the smokey thing, but it don't catch on fire…just starts smoking. I pick up my baba and take a drink so my tongue won't hurt anymore, and blink when he gives me an evil smile. ' _Uh-oh…_ '

The smokey end hits my left knee, making me scream, and drop my baba. " _I said_ _EAT YOUR FOOD, BITCH!_ " He pushes it on my right leg, just under my knee, then pushes it twice on each arm. I scream as loud as I can each time, before crying really hard from the pain. I try to eat, like he told me, but all I can do is cry. Before long, I puke all over the high chair and myself. Maybe he'll care, now that he's made me puke all over my lunch…

* * *

' _Nope…_ ' He takes me out of the high chair and carries me into the living room at arms length before setting me on the ground, on my tummy, on a towel. He holds me down with one hand pressing on my back—which hurts enough alone—then pushes the smokey thing on the back of each leg twice, then on the back of each arm three times, before roughly getting me dressed again. He then stomps into the kitchen and starts slamming things around.

I smile in spite of myself. He left me out of the playpen this time. I toddle to the door and watch him clean for a minute, mumbling more than Dada when Bulky breaks something. My baba's still under the high chair, and he hasn't grabbed it. I quickly walk over and grab it before he sees it, then go back to the living room and look around. Nowhere to hide. I sigh, and walk into my room. I crawl under my grib and lie down before sticking my baba in my mouth. Looks like lunch _is_ baba.

Once it's empty, I stick my head out slightly. I can hear the TV playing, so I'm sure he's done cleaning, but I don't wanna puke again, so I'm gonna stay safe here, in my room.

I look over in the corner to find my blocks. They may be Elmo, but at least it's something to do. I can keep the Elmo side turned away.

* * *

 **Evening**

My old Mama comes in to get me, and sets me in the now-clean high chair before setting my bowl in front of me and handing me the Elmo spoon. There's noodles, and some kind of meat inside. I smile, and take a bite. ' _Mmmmmm._ ' I eat quickly, then take the baba she holds out to me.

"You like that?" I nod. "Did you have fun with Daddy today?"

I shake my head. "No. Owie."

"What happened?" I hold up the back of my hand up, showing her my owie. "There's nothing there, Shey."

"'Inch."

"You pinched yourself?"

I shake my head, but don't try to set her straight. I wanna go sleep now.

My old Mama helps me into the lamb sleeper before tucking me into my crib with an old pink camo blanket. It's rough, and not very warm.

"She got that binky again?"

"Yeah. She—"

My old Dada storms over and pulls Binky out of my mouth, causing me to cry.

"Shut up and go to sleep." I give him the look I've seen Bumbee use on Op. "You're not getting it back." With that, they leave.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Mariposa's POV**

My old Mama gets me up, and dresses me in a red cap sleeved polo dress with a white waistband, red and white polka-dot bow, flowers on the hem, an Elmo graphic, and "Elmo" on the left chest, red bloomers, white bobby socks, and white T-Strap shoes, then carries me into the kitchen and puts me into the high chair. She doesn't even notice my ouchies.

I watch as she sprinkles Cheerios on the tray, then turns to fill a baba. I whimper when I see Elmo.

"It's Elmo. You love Elmo." She fastens a yellow Elmo bib around my neck.

I shake my head. _They_ love Elmo. I'm _scared_ of Elmo. "No."

"Come on, Shey…"

I point to myself. "Ma'i."

My old Dada glares at me from the doorway. "Your name is Sheyenne Rayne, and _I'm_ your dad."

"No! Ma'i!"

Before I really know what happened, he punches me in the tummy. It makes me puke all over the high chair. I quickly start to cry as my old Mama cleans off the tray and takes the bib off me before trying to take me out.

I whimper. "'Ung'y…"

She hands me the Elmo baba and sets me on the floor. "Watch her. I'll get breakfast."

* * *

 **Evening**

"Bath time, then it's time for bed, Sheyenne."

I wanna tell them it's Mari, but I got punched ina tummy this morning for it. I simply reach up to my old Mama. I'm sleepy.

"Gammy?"

She shakes her head. "Grammy doesn't feel good, so she's not going to church."

Once we're in the bathroom, she undresses me and sets me in the tub. I whimper when the water hurts my battered body. "Oh for Pete's sake. It's just water." Once I'm clean, she changes me before putting a light blue sleeper with a large Elmo graphic on me. I whimper when I see Elmo. He's creepy. "Come on. It's just Elmo. You love Elmo."

"No!"

She lays me in my crib. "You're going to sleep." She covers me with the rough camo blanket and leaves the room.

' _Wan' binky. Wan' baba. Wan' banky. Wan' teddy._ ' I whimper. ' _Wan'_ Dada _._ '

* * *

 **Midnight, Mariposa's POV**

"I TRIED THAT, YOU IDIOT! IT WON'T FIT!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

I push the rough blanket off me and look down before climbing out of my crib. I learned how to do it with my playpen right after I learned to walk. I toddle down the hall sleepily and into the living room. The big square trash can is standing in the middle of the floor, and my old Mama's holding a big trash bag.

My old Dada looks down at me. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I run over had hide behind my old Mama's legs. He glares down at me.

I peek out. "Okay?"

He grabs my arm and pulls me into to him before twisting his hands against my lower arm. I hear a snap, and can't help but scream from the pain.

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN…YOU GET BEAT!" He yells in my face, causing me to flinch. It's all I can do to not cry. He pushes me on the ground.

"S'OP!"

My old Dada kicks my tummy, then picks me up and throws me into my room, hard enough to where I hit the wall with my back. I cry until everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Heaven**

' _It so pwetty. Where I at?_ '

Someone looking like Cee appears, but with a cape and no point on her head. I hear a voice that sounds like silver bells in my head. ~ _Some may call it heaven, others, the well of All Sparks._ ~

' _Who you? How I hear you?_ '

~ _I am using telepathy, Sparkling._ ~

' _Tel-pafy?_ '

~ _Close enough. I am Solus Prime._ ~

' _I no you?_ '

~ _I am part of you, Little One._ ~

' _How you do tat?_ '

~ _Little One, you are me in another life._ ~

' _You pwincess too?_ '

She sighs. ~ _Sort of._ ~ She kneels to me. ~ _You have to go back, Sweetspark. It is not your time to come with me._ ~

' _How I do?_ '

~ _Just be patient. Your frame has been damaged, but someone is looking out for you, and your Carrier is searching for you. When it is time, I will aide you in your return._ ~

' _Dada be there?_ '

~ _I will make sure of it._ ~

' _I wan' inky, an' baba, an' banky, an' teddy, an' Dada._ '

She picks me up and wraps me in her cape. ~ _I know, Youngling. Rest now. You are safe._ ~


	22. Ambulance

Don't worry, she's not dead.

Holoforms in my stories:

Holoforms are like a third form, but not at the same time

They're solid light constructs with nanites

They still have their bot and alternate forms

They can change 100% to holoform if emergent

They can change the clothes through mental commands (like M'gann's telepathy (Martian, DC)) or use actual human clothes

They do not have to stay a certain distance from their vehicle mode—simply use human food.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Ambulance**

 **Outside, Third POV**

Arcee is sitting in her vehicle mode behind the brown and white trailer. With Ratchet's directions, she had been able to find the house easily, but so far, she hasn't seen any solid proof of Mariposa being there.

" _See anything yet, Arcee?_ "

"No." She huffs. "Same as the past _week_."

" _Keep watching. I'm detecting her beacon close by._ "

"I'm out here staking out some innocent family, while Electro's suffering."

" _Cliffjumper is doing fine with him, Arcee. Mari is the one suffering. That's where I rescued her when she was six months old!_ "

* * *

 **2:00 am, Third POV**

Stacy peers in at the baby, and gasps when she sees her unresponsive. In a panic, she calls for an ambulance. While she's on the phone, she cleans up any evidence of abuse, and any visible drugs or beer. "I heard a thud in my daughter's room, and when I went to check, she was lying on the ground. Now she won't wake up!"

" _How old is she?_ "

"Almost fourteen months."

" _We'll send a unit by. Is she breathing?_ "

She looks over the baby. "Barely."

" _Is there any chance she may have fallen out of her crib?_ "

"I-I don't know!"

It's five minutes before the ambulance pulls up. In a few minutes, an EMT runs in and takes the baby girl. "You can follow behind us."

* * *

 **Arcee's POV**

"We've got an ambulance!"

" _What? Is it—_ "

"I'm moving in." I inch closer to get a glimpse of the baby. "Sweet Solus Prime." I reach up to my comm. "Arcee to base."

" _I'm here, Arcee. What did you find?_ "

"Mariposa. She's unresponsive. Ratch, you need to get here, quickly."

" _I'm on my way. Stay with her. Please._ "

I've never heard Ratchet sound so…desperate. It's almost like he's lost any hope of saving her. "I will. I'll keep her safe, Ratch."

* * *

 **Third POV**

The paramedic takes her out to the ambulance to check her over. She unzips the sleeper and gasps. "We've got an abuse case." She then quickly starts cutting through the sleeves and feet.

A male EMT turns to radio the new discovery in as the woman turns to close the doors. Arcee quickly activates her holoform and runs over. "I know her history."

"Who are you?"

"Sadie Taggart. She's my cousin. My uncle just adopted her, then someone kidnapped her on their vacation. He lives in Nevada, and had to get back to work, but he asked me to wait out here in case they found her."

"Hop in."

Arcee does, then turns to the woman. "Her name's Marianne Anderson. She's been missing since last Friday. She was taken from Lake Maxinkuckee at three in the afternoon." She kneels by the cot. "It'll be okay, Mari. Cee's here."

"Cee?"

Arcee shrugs. "Her name for me." She sighs. "Her father's on his way."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's POV**

"Ratchet?"

"I have to go, Optimus. I don't have time to talk."

"What—"

I sigh heavily before turning from where I'm gathering a few things I'd gotten to keep in my vehicle mode for if she'd gotten hurt. "Arcee found her." I turn back to the small red bundle I'd prepared. I don't want him to know I'm barely keeping it together. "It's…not good news."

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"She's unresponsive—maybe in stasis lock. I told Arcee to stay with her, in case she wakes up on the way, but…" I sigh heavily. "It's highly unlikely."

Optimus sighs. "Whatever happens, I am here if you need to talk."

I turn and activate the ground bridge. "Thanks, Optimus." I grab the bundle and transform before driving through. The moment I'm out, I switch on the lights, leaving my sirens off so I don't wake anyone.

* * *

 **Emergency Room, Arcee's POV**

We pull into the ambulance bay, and I can see Ratchet's vehicle mode waiting in the parking lot. I nod toward him before following the cot in. "Fourteen month old with signs of abuse."

The doctor turns to me. "Who's she?"

"Name's Sadie. My Uncle adopted her. She was kidnapped on their vacation last week. I've been searching for her."

Ratchet runs in and flashes a medical ID card. "Richard Anderson. How is she?"

"How did you—"

Ratchet sighs. "I was already here, getting ready to speak with the police when I got Sadie's call." He nods toward Mari. "I want to transfer her as soon as she's stable."

"We'll have to get back to you on that." He turns to the medics. "Get her into Trauma One and get radiology."

"Could I stay with her?"

The doctor sighs. "After Radiology."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Ratchet's POV**

"Richard?"

I cross the room to the doctor. "How is she?"

He sighs. I recognize the look, as it's one I've used myself, when delivering bad news. "Her right arm's broken, and she's got internal bleeding." He leads me to her side. "The good news is, the injury is small enough that it should heal on its own, and she shouldn't need surgery, but she needs to be under observation just in case, and she's got several other minor injuries, including a rather large bruise on her back." He gives me a look. "Kidnapping and abuse are usually done by a family member or other relative…"

I scoff. "I would never abuse a child under my care. I assume it was her biological father. He lives near where she was taken." I sigh. "Is she stable enough to transport?"

He sighs. "Yes, but be _careful_. She doesn't need to be jostled."

"Trust me, I'd never hurt my daughter." I turn toward Arcee. "Sadie." She turns to me. "Update Orion. He should be with Bailey."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Vehicle Mode**

Arcee turns to me. She's still in her holoform. "How do you drive this thing?"

I roll my eyes. "Turn it on, foot on the gas, _take it easy_. He's opening the portal as close to us as he can."

"I don't see why I couldn't stay back with her."

"Because she's my daughter, and I haven't seen her in over a week. Now she's unresponsive, and we'll be lucky if she wakes up. She needs to know she's safe now…" I wipe a tear off my cheek. Guess I did too good on the holoforms… " _I_ need to know she's safe now." I run a thumb over one of the many burns over her arms and legs before turning my attention to the bruise—correction, bruis _es_ —on her stomach. She's only in a diaper because of the exam, but it's warm enough that it's not dangerous. "Oh, Little One. What have they done to you?"

* * *

 **Heaven**

~ _It is time for you to return, Little One._ ~

' _Dada?_ '

~ _He is with you, and quite worried._ ~ She sighs. ~ _You will be in pain once you awaken, but your Carrier and I will ensure that you are as comfortable as possible._ ~

' _Tank you, Sowus._ '

~ _You are welcome, Sweetspark._ ~

* * *

 **Ratchet's Vehicle Mode, Mariposa's POV**

I whimper before starting to cry, then scream. I hurt!

"Mari! Thank Primus!"

I open my eyes to see Dada above me with sad eyes. He disappears for a minute before returning with an armful of stuff. It's only a moment before I see binky. "Inky!"

He slides it into my mouth before setting something beside me. I turn to see that it's a teddy. I can feel something soft cover me. Of course, all this doesn't take the hurt away—or make me stop crying—but it just proves that I've got my Dada back.

"Nearing ground bridge coordinates."

Dada turns to the voice. "As soon as we're through, go to Jasper Hospital. I'll have Optimus send a bag of her things with Agent Fowler."


	23. Hospital

Remember…

Holoforms are like a third form, but not at the same time

They're solid light constructs with nanites

They still have their bot and alternate forms

They can change 100% to holoform if emergent

They can change the clothes through mental commands (like M'gann's telepathy (Martian, DC)) or use actual human clothes

They do not have to stay a certain distance from their vehicle mode—simply use human food.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Outside, Ratchet's POV**

Arcee pulls up to the front door. "Park, then you can head back." I scoop Mariposa up, blanket, teddy bear, and all, and run into the Emergency Room. "You have to help her."

The receptionist looks bored. "Calm down, Sir. What's wrong with her?"

I slip the transfer papers under the window. "She was kidnapped while we were on vacation. I just got her back an hour ago. She's been crying like this since she woke up."

She turns when a nurse steps into the room behind her. "June, could you help Mr.…"

"Anderson."

She steps out and turns to me. "Rick?" Her gaze turns to my arms. "Oh, God. Marianne." She looks back up to me. "Rick, what happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped while we were on vacation. That monster beat her, June. Now she won't stop crying."

"Come on. Let's get her back to a room." She sighs before taking her. "It's okay, Little One."

* * *

 **Third POV**

June lays her on the cot before running the transfer paperwork to the doctor on call.

"Looks like she broke her arm." He turns to June. "What happened?"

She sighs. "My friend Rick just adopted her, then they went on a vacation. While they were there, someone kidnapped her, and did this." She waves toward the paperwork and X-rays. "I know Rick personally. He'd never hurt a child, especially not his own daughter. She's a princess."

* * *

 **Private Room, Ratchet's POV**

I sit on the recliner in the room while they get several machines set up, then leave the room. Once they're gone, I step over and stroke her head. She's got a cast almost up to her shoulder on her right side now, and an IV on the left with a board taped to her arm. She's in a hospital gown printed with pink elephants, and has elephant slippers on.

"Dada?"

"Go to sleep, Little One. I'm right here."

"Okay."

As she drifts off, I stare down at her. My little Mariposa, my angel, my princess, and I almost lost her because I looked away. This last week has been the worst I've had since I rescued her.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I look up at a knock on the door. "Rick? Orion said you needed these."

"Agent Fowler." I stand before crossing the room to him. "I did. Thank you."

"How is she?"

"They've got her on pain meds, but with hope, she'll be off them by tomorrow. She's already doing better."

He nods. "Keep me updated."

Once he's gone, I pull one of her steel bottles out of the bag and hand it to her.

She drops it once she's done. "Dada? Op? Bumbee?"

I laugh softly. "They can't come, and you're not healed enough to go home."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I get Mariposa up and change her before dressing her in an orange short sleeved dress with a white polka-dot print, white tights, orange bloomers with a white polka-dot print, and orange Mary Jane shoes before setting her back into the hospital crib. They've got the IV off now, but the needle's still in, so they won't have to stick her if they need to give her anything. With any luck, she'll get to go home sometime today.

* * *

Soon after her breakfast, June slips the needle out of Mariposa's arm gently before bandaging it. She then helps her into a small ballet-themed sling before picking her up. "One of my friends in Ortho makes them for her pediatric patients. She gave me that for her."

"Thank you, June. I don't know what I would do without you."

She hands Mariposa to me. "Be careful out there, Little One. I don't want to see you here for at least a year." She turns to me. "I'd much rather see her at my house, or at the park, than here in the hospital."

"I know. I hate seeing her here."

"Take her home, Rick." She sighs. "Motrin for pain, and bring her to Ortho in three weeks."

* * *

 **Base**

I pull in and take Mariposa out in holoform, then set her down so I can switch it off and transform before picking her up.

"Dada?"

"It's time for your nap, Little One."

"No."

"Mari, you need to nap or you'll be too tired to play."

"Maybe she's scared."

I sigh before turning to Arcee, who's feeding Electro. "I don't plan on leaving her for a long time, Arcee. She doesn't have to be." I sigh before looking down. "But she's not the only one."

Optimus walks over with Sunset. "She has every right to be afraid, Ratchet." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "As do you."

" _ **Ratch? Is she—**_ "

I sigh softly. I hadn't been able to bring Bumblebee up to see her because I was afraid he'd blow our cover. "She's fine, Bumblebee—battered, but alive."

" _ **Thank Primus.**_ "

"Bumbee!"

" _ **Welcome back, Little Sis.**_ "

"Op!" She reaches up to him. "Up!"

He sets Sunset on her feet and takes Mariposa from me. "I can get her to recharge, Old Friend. You need to get some energon and recharge."

"Optimus, I've got a lot to do. Her laundry…I need to learn how to cook before she's old enough…"

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know you have not been recharging well since she was taken, and you never recharge when she is in the hospital. I can handle the monitors for a few more hours, and your domestic responsibilities can wait."

I sigh heavily. "Fine."

* * *

 **Optimus POV**

I start for Ratchet's berth room with the sparkling in my hand. "Op!" She keeps chattering, more than likely trying to tell me something, but I can barely understand her.

"Sweetspark, I do not understand." I push Ratchet's door open before stepping in.

"Sowus."

Now that, I understood. "What about Solus Prime?"

"See."

I look down at her. "You saw Solus Prime?"

She nods. "A'gel."

"She was an angel?" She nods again, causing me to sigh softly. "What happened to you, Little One?" I shift down into my holoform.

She shakes her head, whimpering softly. "No."

"I do not plan to make you tell me, Mariposa. You do not know how to at this time." I sigh before setting her into her crib. "But you do need to recharge. Ratchet will return soon enough."

"S'ay."

"Just until Ratchet returns, Sweetspark." I hand her an energon bottle—one I had prepared when Ratchet commed about bringing her home.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

"Optimus?"

He sighs before turning to me. "She did not wish to be left alone."

"Thank you, for staying with her."

"It was no problem." He leans on the crib. "She is so young."

"And she's been through far too much to be good for her." I sigh softly. "But children, like younglings, are resilient."

"She told me she met Solus Prime."

I glance down to my baby girl as Optimus returns to his normal form. "Solus is one with the All Spark. The only way that could have happened is if she had died, but she's—"

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "Yes. She is alive. That does not mean that she does not have Solus Prime as a protector, or guardian. She called her an angel."

* * *

 **11:00 am**

She whimpers from her crib before crying. "Dada!"

I sigh, and shift to holoform before picking her up. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Dada!"

I hold her close. "Daddy's here, Mari. It's all right. Does your arm hurt?"

She nods.

I sigh softly as I hand her a pink rhinestone studded pacifier. I don't want her to be in pain, but I have to change her before I can get her medicine…unless…

I set her back in her crib and return to my normal form, then tap my comm. "Optimus?"

" _Yes?_ "

"I need you to get Mari's pain medication from the medical bay for me. It's in the orange box." I turn back to Mariposa without waiting for him to respond. "Optimus is on his way. I still need to change you while we wait, Mari." I return to my holoform and pick her up before setting her on the changing table. Optimus steps in soon after I get her changed, with the bottle and a syringe.

"Thank you, Optimus." I give her a dose before dressing her in a brown short sleeved pantsuit with orange and blue polka-dots and three owls on the neckline, brown socks, and her white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. I help her into her sling, then carry her into the main room and set her on her feet in her pen. She toddles over to her toys as I turn on the TV for her. I turn when I hear someone walk in, and smile when I see Optimus with Sunset. He sets her on the platform with Mariposa before turning to me. "How are you handling things, Old Friend?"

"It's no harder than usual, Optimus." I sigh heavily. "It's hard to see her in pain, but I can handle it."

"Ma'i p'ay?"

Mari nods, and hands her one of her larger toys. "Dada! P'ay me!"

"I can't right now, Little One. I have to work. Play with Sunset for a little while."

"Sunset, Sweetspark, come here."

"Wha', Ca'ie'?"

Optimus sighs. "Be careful with Mariposa. She is hurt."

"Okay."

"Good girl." He turns to me. "Arcee will bring Electro shortly. She has patrol in an hour."

I don't even turn from my work. "She'll have to put him in the playpen."

"And why would that be, Ratchet?"

I turn to the femme, who's got a hand on her hip while her son rests on the other arm. "Because Mari's in a lot of pain, and he's too young to understand that he needs to be gentle with her."

Arcee nods as she sets him inside. "For a moment I thought you just didn't want a mech around your femme."

"Bumblebee babysits all the time."

Arcee looks around. "Speaking of Bee, where is he?"

"Bulkhead took him to the Darby place for a play date while he was out on patrol." I sigh. "You need to go East, Cliff, you'll go North. Optimus is going West, and Bulkhead went South after he dropped Bumblebee off."

Arcee crosses her arms. "And why did you let him? His voice—"

"I had Agent Fowler get him a smart phone with a text to talk "app"—whatever those are. His cover is that he was in an accident and can't talk."

Optimus glances back to the fence before turning to me. "Are you sure you will be able to handle the sparklings? I am sure Mariposa will require much of your attention."

I scoff. "They'll recharge at the same time, and Mariposa needs the stimulation. Primus knows I can't play with her while I'm running the comms."

* * *

 **3:00 pm**

The sparklings have been recharging for two hours now. Mariposa went down easier than she did this morning. I'm hopeful that she hasn't been traumatized too badly, but only time can tell.

I start for my berth room when I hear a cry. As usual, Mariposa's the first one awake. I change her before dressing her in an orange and white polka-dot tank top onesie, army green shorts, a white cap sleeved flowey shirt with orange stitching, and orange sandals, and her sling, then start for the main room. Sunset should recharge for another fifteen minutes, and Electro up to half an hour, based on when I put them down.

"Dada?" I turn to her. "Inky? Baba?"

I sigh heavily. How could I have forgotten her bottle? "Of course, Little One." I pick her up gently. Once we're in my berth room, I set her in her play space, then fill a red capped bottle with milk, and grab her rhinestone pacifier before carrying her back into the main room.

As soon as I set her down, she toddles over to her toys before plopping down in front of the bin. I turn the TV on for background noise—to keep her from waking the others too soon, then return to the comms.

* * *

As expected, Sunset was up before Electro. I set the two down beside Mariposa after changing them—contrary to human belief, we are quite similar to them, including the way we care for our young. We simply use different terms for the items used, and we don't require clothing.

Mariposa hands them each a toy the second they're down. I don't know if I should worry about that behavior or not.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

It's now just me and Mariposa in the main room. Arcee took Sunset and Electro to the park. She'd offered to take Mariposa too, but with her arm, I decided it was better for her to stay here.

I look up when Bulkhead transforms in the entrance, to find the mech's legs and feet coated in mud. "Bulkhead?"

"Bulky!"

He steps over and picks her up gently. "Fell in the stream."

I raise an eyebrow ridge, but decide not to question him. He's done worse than that many times before. "Just be sure to hit the wash racks as soon as you're done with Mari. I'm too busy to be cleaning mud out of your gears again."

He nods, and holds out a small white flower. Mari quickly reaches for it. "I brought you something, Sweetspark."

"Bulkhead!" I reach over to take the flower before Mariposa can put it in her mouth. "You have to be careful what you give a baby!" I scoff before setting the flower on the platform in front of me before turning back to the wrecker with a sigh. "I appreciate that you wanted to bring her something, and I'm sure she likes it, but I can't let her eat it."

"Dada?"

"You're too little yet, Mari. You can't play with flowers, and I can't let you handle them until I'm sure you won't eat them."

* * *

 **Bedtime**

I change Mariposa before dressing her in a pink and white striped short sleeved onesie and pink footed pants with monkey faces on the feet. I had decided it would be better to dress her in something that stopped above her cast, so we wouldn't have any trouble with it getting stuck and needing to be cut off. Once she's dressed, I tuck her in with her blanket and pink bear, then cross the room to my own berth, and, after setting an internal alarm to wake me at eleven for her next dose of pain medicine, fall into recharge myself.

* * *

 **11:00 pm**

I'm pulled out of recharge to both my alarm and my daughter's cries. I had hoped I'd wake before her, but aparently it was an empty hope.

I activate my holoform as I cross the room, and pick her up before holding her close. "What's wrong, Mari?"

She whimpers, and buries her face into my chest. Only then does she snuggle into me. "Dada. Owie."

I sigh softly before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. It gets cold in the desert at night, and therefore in the base as well. For that reason alone, I had Agent Fowler install a heater in my berth room. "Come on, Little One. We'll get your medicine."

* * *

 **Mariposa's POV**

I bury my face back in Dada's shoulder as he leaves the room with me. He smells like home—energon, and the cleaners he uses in the medical bay, mixed with my soap. There's a hint of something that makes me feel yucky, but it's not bad enough to bother me.

Optimus smells like nature after patrol, but like this stuffy base when he's stuck here, and Bulky smells like mud. Cee said he went off road today, and fell into a river. He musta gone far! Cee smells like soap. Bumbee usually smells like sunflowers, but tonight he smelled like June's food. She musta let him stay for supper.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I have to pull Mari off me so I can give her the medicine. I can't figure out why she'd be snuggling me like this. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I sigh. She's probably just scared she'll lose me.

She whimpers before starting to cry again. I sigh heavily before walking into my room. I return to my normal form and sit at my computer with her in my hand. I have to find a way to calm her down. Usually, just being close to me, or hearing my spark, will calm her down, and barring that, her pacifier or a bottle, or a Jell-O popsicle. Up till now, she hasn't really had any really serious trouble sleeping, even when she had Croup. She wanted me, of course, but she was quiet so long as I was holding her, and that wasn't too difficult.

"A lullaby. Of course." Another similarity to our kind. Of course, ours are in Cybertronian, but the concept is the same. Only problem is, I don't have a rocking chair, and I know they help to calm the child. When I'd get sick, my Carrier would hold me for hours in the hers. "I have to call Agent Fowler, Little One." I step over to the comm in the main room. "Agent Fowler?"

" _Ratchet, it's eleven at night. What do you need?_ "

"Mari's crying, and I can't calm her down."

" _You're the one who told me she was afraid of me._ "

"I don't need you, I need a rocking chair."

" _What?_ "

"A rocking chair. I don't have one."

" _You call me, at eleven at night, for a ROCKING CHAIR!?_ "

" _Hush, Bill! You'll wake Stephanie!_ "

He sighs. " _Try to calm her down for tonight. I can't get you one until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be over as soon as I can._ "

"Thank you." I sigh and start back for my berth room before returning to my holoform. I start humming the old Cybertronian lullaby as I pace, not wanting to stop for fear she'll start crying again. It still takes half an hour for me to get her to sleep. I tuck her back in before returning to my normal form and set my chronometer for five before slipping into recharge. Morning will come earlier than usual tomorrow.


	24. Cast Off

Honest fact: Youngest kid I've been around with a broken bone is my middle cousin. He'd broken both the radius and ulna (both arm bones closer to the wrist) when he fell out of a tree. It was scary. My oldest cousin thought his arm had broken off! I was the only one there to set her straight.

Anyone who makes Jell-O out of the box instead of buying it ready-made knows that it's going to solidify somewhat on their own, even outside the fridge.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Cast Off**

 **Three Weeks Later, July 9, Ratchet's POV**

Mariposa starts crying an hour before she usually wakes up. I can't hold back the groan as I stand and shift into my holoform. She's been doing this anywhere from three to five since I got her back. I sigh and cross the room to my daughter. I can't blame her. She's been traumatized. She's wearing a white short sleeved onesie and red footed pants with ladybug faces, because her cast is far too big for long sleeves. Since her rescue, she's been a lot more clingy, and won't let me out of her sight for more than a minute. She doesn't even want to be with Bumblebee. Needless to say, it's exhausting.

"Daddy's here, Mari. It's okay."

"Dada." She nuzzles into my shoulder.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No."

"Your mouth?"

She whimpers softly, but it's obviously nothing severe right now, or she'd still be crying.

"Okay. Want to go back to sleep?"

"No. Up."

"Mari—"

"Up. Inky."

I sigh and slip a Princess in Training pacifier into her mouth before carrying her over to the changing table. I sit her on it with a heavy sigh. Something has been keeping her from sleeping through the night. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nods. "Oh, Sweetspark…" I sigh. "Well, let's get you dressed." I change her before dressing her in a pink and green camo short sleeved onesie, a pink jumper with a John Deere symbol and name graphic, a pink and green camo sun hat, and pink sandals, then slip her sling on.

"Baba?"

I nod before filling one with milk, and hand it, as well as a strawberry Jell-O popsicle, to her before carrying her out to the main room. She quickly starts in on the cold treat, knowing by now (since I got the mold months ago, and started using them the moment she started teething) that the frozen gelatin will ease the pain. By now, of course, most of her front teeth are in, but I've heard the back teeth are worse. I have noticed that, since they don't melt as fast as regular popsicles, that she sets it aside in favor of a toy or bottle after a minute or two, but only for a few moments. Maybe they're too cold, but you can't really have a warm popsicle.

"Ratchet?"

I sigh before turning toward the voice. "What are you doing up, Optimus?" I glance to where Mariposa is drinking her bottle, then turn back to him. "I hope Mari didn't wake you."

"She did not, and I am certain she would not have meant to if she had." He sighs softly. "How is she doing?"

I set her in the pen, then turn back to Optimus. "I think she's afraid he's going to get her again." I look down slightly. "I don't know what to do for her, Optimus." I sigh. "It was one thing to see PTSD in Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Silverstreak, but in Mari…" I glance to her. "She's just a baby, Optimus."

"A baby who has been through quite a lot of trauma in a short time, Old Friend. She will recover."

* * *

 **11:00 am**

I get Mariposa up and change her before dressing her in a yellow and white striped short sleeved onesie with pink trim, pink shorts overalls with a John Deere tractor graphic, and pink sandals, then slip her sling and tiara on. Once she's dressed, I grab her bag and start for the door with her in my hand.

"Dada?"

"You have to go to the doctor today, Little One."

"No!"

I can't help but laugh. "Mari, it's not for shots. No needles, I promise." I smile at her. "They're just going to check your arm." I hand her to Arcee and transform, then wait for her to get Mariposa settled before starting for the Hospital.

* * *

 **Hospital**

I carry Mariposa up the stairs in holoform to the orthopedics office before taking a seat. The waiting room isn't too busy, thankfully, and I know that's a good thing. Mariposa doesn't need to wait out here any longer than necessary. I hope she's healed, so she can get this cast off, otherwise I have to pull her out of the pageant.

A nurse comes to the door. "Marianne?" I stand and carry her back to the room. "I need to get an X-ray. Do you want to come with us?"

I nod and follow her with Mariposa in my arms. I know my daughter won't let me out of her sight. The nurse hands me a lead apron, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"You have to wear that while we're taking the x-rays." She crosses her arms. "Weren't you with her?"

I sigh before slipping into the apron. "She'd been kidnapped, and abused. I'd just gotten her back, and the doctor wouldn't let me stay with her."

"That's understandable." She sighs before setting Mariposa on the table. "They had to make sure she didn't have any serious injuries."

"That, and because they don't know me like June does."

She finishes with the x-rays before leading us back to the room. I sit on one of the chairs with her in my lap and wait for the doctor.

"Dada? Go bye-bye."

"We can't right now, Mari. We have to wait for the doctor."

"No! _Bye-by_ e."

I look up at a knock, and smile when the door opens. "Marianne?" I nod. He steps over to us. "Good news. We can get that cast off today."

"Go bye-bye?"

The orthopedist nods. "We'll get that stinky thing off, and you can go home."

"Dada! Go bye-bye!"

I nod. "As soon as he's done, Mari."

He pulls out a small saw and turns it on, causing Mariposa to bury her face in my chest. "I'm not going to hurt you, Little One."

I slip her pacifier into her mouth. "It's okay, Mari. Daddy's here." He cuts the cast off carefully. Even so, it seems to me like he's about to cut her arm. Once he pulls it off, I run a gentle hand over her arm. "You're all better now."

"Bye-bye?"

I sigh softly. "Yes, Mari. We can leave now."

* * *

 **12:00 pm**

I pull into the base and let Arcee get Mariposa and her bag out before transforming.

"Dada!"

I take her from Arcee and start for my berth room. "I'll take over once she's down for her nap, Optimus."

"I can handle monitor duty, Old Friend. You need to spend some time with Mariposa."

I scoff lightly. "Not when she's _napping_." I sigh before taking her into my room and tucking her into her crib.

I step out and run into Optimus. "Why not take the chance to do some of the domestic chores you were talking about?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to turn into some stay-at-home _Carrier_ , Optimus! Not when I'm needed as a medic!" I scoff. "Raising Mari is one thing, and I love my daughter, but I will not be pushed aside like scrap."

"I am sure even the human friend you have mentioned has to balance work and responsibilities." Optimus sighs before laying a hand on my shoulder. "We are not trying to push you aside, Old Friend. We are simply giving you the time you need to help Mariposa recover from her ordeal."

"I've been on light duty for three weeks, Optimus. There has to be something other than chores I can do around here."

"Focus on Mariposa, for now. She needs you."

* * *

 **3:00 pm**

"Dada?"

I shift into my holoform and step over to the crib before lifting her.

"Up!"

"I can see that." I change her before dressing her in a white tank top onesie with a tractor graphic and "John Deere Farm Baby", a pink skort, and pink sandals. "Violet's here."

"See Vi! See Vi!"

I laugh gently. While it's not surprising she's got PTSD after what she's been through, she's still the same. Her symptoms, while upsetting, aren't life-altering. "We will, Little One."

"Go?"

He smiles slightly. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Main Room**

I step over to Violet in holoform with Mariposa on my hip. "Richard?"

Against my better judgment, I'd had her come even when Mariposa was in the cast, just in case she'd still be able to compete. "Right here, Violet." I set Mariposa down, and smile when she toddles to her.

"I see she got her cast off. Have her dresses come in?"

I nod. "They're in her closet."

"Good. What about her stranger anxiety?"

I sigh heavily. "It's getting better, but not very quickly. She still won't spend any time with the rest of the team. Just the sparklings and I."

"That's to be expected, Rick. She's been through a lot."

I knew choosing a government agent to train her was the best way to go. "You have a point. I'm just worried about how it will hurt her chances. You said the judges expect to see the child smile, and she'll be in a room of strangers."

She lays a hand on my shoulder. "She'll have her father beside her." We climb up to the platform, and I set Mariposa into her pen. "Now, we'll run through her routines."

* * *

 **Medical Bay**

"What are you doing?"

I scan Mariposa, then turn to her coach with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of faking everything for these pageants."

"Well, Ratchet, that's just how they work, and if Mari wants to do this, then you'll have to cope."

"I've got a better idea, Violet." I sigh softly. "As you know, I designed the holoforms we've used since she first came to us. I was able to modify the program to where it would fill in what is required."

"She won't need most of that until she's eighteen months."

"The technology can wait for a few months, Violet. That's not what I'm doing." I sigh heavily as I hold a color sample looking like corn silk beside her head before switching it out for one closer to honey. "I'm having trouble getting her hair color to register. It has to match exactly."

* * *

"You need to make sure your outfits coordinate with hers, because you will be on stage with her."

"I understand."

"And if you're so set on being a different kind of pageant parent, don't give her a lot of sugar. A banana will give her the energy she needs without giving her a sugar rush, and water hydrates just fine." She stands. "I'm available if you need me, of course, and I'll be at the pageant."

I nod. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Bedtime**

I set Mariposa in the tub and smile when she splashes and giggles. Even being kidnapped at the beach didn't destroy her love of water. I sigh as I scrub the cheese out of her hair before washing the rest of her. You'd think I know better by now than to feed Macaroni and Cheese to a fifteen month old, but she likes it.

"Dada." She waves a swan toy at me. "Ducky."

I shake my head before smiling at her. "Swan, Mari."

"S'an?" She throws it into the tub. "Dada, S'an!"

I reach down and pull the plug before lifting her out with her princess towel. I dry her off before helping her brush her teeth. Once we're done, I take her back into my berth room.

I change Mariposa and dress her in a pink sleeper with dark pink collar, cuffs, and trim, and a green John Deere tractor graphic before tucking her in with her blanket and teddy bear. I hand her an energon bottle before returning to my normal form and climbing into my own berth. Usually, I'd go back into the main room, but it's been a long day. Hopefully, she will sleep through the night.


	25. First Pageant

Honest fact: I always wanted to be in beauty pageants while I was growing up, and no one would put me in one—not even when we got the invitations to them once a year. I'd beg, they'd say no, I'd cry.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **First Pageant**

 **July 10, 7:10 pm**

With Mariposa sleeping soundly, I turn toward her new outfits for this pageant. I've sent her pictures and registration form in, and now I have to pack. I take each one and pack it into a light pink suitcase. I've also had Violet purchase a large makeup set and carrying case using some of the money Agent Fowler has put up for Mari.

I've agreed to do this because she wants to try, but I really don't care for the idea of having my daughter in pageants.

* * *

 **6:00 am, July 11, Ratchet's POV**

It's pageant day, but also the morning after the first time Mariposa has slept through the night since her rescue.

I shift into my holoform and step over to her crib before gently shaking her awake. Today will be completely off-schedule, and I hope it won't throw her too much. "Mari, Little One, wake up."

She sits up and rubs her eyes tiredly. "Dada?"

"We have to get you ready, Little One." She looks up at me. "It's pageant day."

"Go, Dada! Go!"

"Slow down, Baby. You need to eat and get dressed before we can leave."

"Wan' go!"

I can't help but laugh. She's so excited over something I never wanted her to have to do! I sigh, and warm up her oatmeal with bananas before filling a bottle with grape juice, then hand both to her, with a . With her schedule off, the best I can do is keep her energy up.

Of course, her energon will help too.

While she eats, I pack her diaper bag with grabber pouches, bottles of water, her milk, and of course, her energon in steel bottles, before tucking the usual supplies in.

"Dada."

I turn to her with a smile. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed." I change her before washing her off, then dressing her in a light pink T-shirt with a silver tiara graphic and "princess", light pink jeans, light pink socks, and light pink velcro tennis shoes, then her tiara.

"Go?"

I nod. "We can go now." I shift into my normal form and pick Mariposa up before grabbing her diaper bag and suitcase, and start for the main room. I hand everything to Arcee before transforming, and wait for her to get Mariposa settled and get her bags loaded.

Arcee steps back and waves. "Good luck, Mari."

* * *

 **New York, Hotel Room, 9:30 am et**

We pull out of the ground bridge in an alley, about a mile from the hotel where the pageant is being held. It doesn't take us long to get there.

I climb out in holoform and carry her inside with the luggage. I get her checked in and get the room number from Violet before starting to our room.

"Now, Rick. We've got half an hour before they do her group. It doesn't take a lot with babies, so I'm sure we'll make it under the wire. When she's older, we'll have to get here earlier."

"Vi! Do!"

She turns to Mariposa and tickles her. "I know, Mari." She turns to me. "Beauty is first, at ten. I'll do a little makeup, then we'll get her dressed." She gets started, explaining things as she goes. "The top of the dress laces in the back. It can be hard to do with a squirming baby, so I'll hold her for you."

I nod, and pull out her dress before slipping her into it. It's light blue, with off the shoulder sleeves and silver straps. The tutu has white bands going to the edge of the skirt.

She whimpers as I start to lace the dress, and flinches each time the string touches her spine.

"That's strange…"

I shake my head. "It could mean something about her true form, Violet." She gives me a confused look. "Any bots with some form of wings or rotors are notorious for having sensitivity issues in the general area." I sigh and finish with the dress before slipping a bow headband on her head, then her white socks with light blue lace and white Mary Jane shoes.

* * *

 **Confrence room**

Unlike most of the pageant kids, my daughter, young as she is, is well-behaved, and simply looking around at her surroundings and the competition.

"Dada?" I glance down to her. "Inky?"

I slip a silver rhinestone-covered pacifier with a red heart into her mouth. "You can't have it on stage, okay?"

"Okay."

Violet steps over and starts to pin her number on her dress before pinning it to the maroon polo I'd chosen. Usually I just adjust my holoform, but I'd opted to use human clothing today. She's number fifteen. "What a cutie."

"Tank u."

They call her age group. Violet reaches up and takes her pacifier. "I'll stay out here. She's more confident with you."

"Contestant number fifteen, Marianne."

I carry her out, being careful to follow what Violet had said—keep her facing the judges, and make sure she smiles. Look at her to keep the judges attention on her. Smiling doesn't seem to be a problem, as she's beaming over all the attention. Maybe I did the right thing, and this could help her in her diplomacy once she is old enough to train.

I set her on her feet. Violet said it wouldn't matter if she could stand or walk, but she got tired of being held, and she'll start crying if I don't put her down. She spins once, slowly—something Violet had been working with while she was in the cast.

"Her favorite color is pink, her favorite person is her dad, and her ambition is to become a doctor."

I lead her off before joining Violet. We start up to our room. I have no desire to see any more of the horrible pageant mothers around me.

"Inky?"

Violet hands it to her, and she quickly slips it into her mouth.

* * *

 **Hotel Room**

"Good job, Baby Girl." She turns to me. "Next is Outfit of Choice, which is the…" she rifles through Emily's suitcase. "Coca Cola waitress outfit."

Mariposa yawns. She's due for her morning nap. "Give her one of her snack pouches. She'll get a chance to nap when they get their next break."

I hand her one mixed with blueberries, and she quickly drains it. I take the empty pouch before handing her a four ounce bottle of water. "I hope she can last that long. It would only be nine back in Jasper, so I'm not too worried, but I don't want her losing it." I take her bottle before handing her an energon bottle.

Violet looks shocked. "Rick, what are you doing?"

I sigh, barely managing not to roll my eyes. "Giving her some energon. She's techno-organic, and she needs it."

She rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry. I thought you'd suddenly become another one of those pageant parents who give their kid too much sugar."

I shake my head. "Low grade energon. Anything else would send her out of control." I watch the bottle hit the ground before looking up to see her lick a few drops off her lips. I kneel to get the bottle. "Go ahead and get her makeup fixed."

She gives me a look. "Why did you decide to do the makeup, but not the lashes, hair, or nails?"

"I may not know much about young human femmes, but I do know from Agent Fowler that they love playing with makeup. I figure I can give her that, since it will wash off."

She cleans off the old eye shadow before turning to the makeup kit. "And the tan?"

"We live in a desert, Violet. It isn't hard to get a natural tan. I can just take her out to play."

"She doesn't play in her pageant wear, Rick."

I sigh heavily. "Then I'll install it with the program. I will _not_ spray-tan my daughter."

Violet sets her brush down before turning to me. "Let's get her dressed."

I help her into a red short sleeved dress with red and white checked cuffs, waistand, and buttons, and trim under the white collar, and a full skirt with red checked trim and a white apron with "Coca-Cola", white bobby socks, white boots, and a red waitress hat. Violet pins her number on her skirt.

"Dada? Vi? Inky."

I slip her pacifier into her mouth before starting down the stairs with her on my hip.

* * *

Violet takes her pacifier the second we reach the conference room. "Vi!"

"No binky on stage, Mari."

She nods before looking down, peeking out just enough to look cute. "Sowwy."

"Don't be, Little One."

"Contestant number fifteen, Marianne."

This time, I let her walk out, and hold her hand in case she falls. Her routine is simple, and, since Violet made it like a game when training her, flawless.

I carry her off the stage. "Good job, Little One."

"Dada! Do!"

Violet hands her the pacifier. "Your father's right, Baby Girl. You did really good out there."

"How long until Theme?"

She looks at her watch. "Two hours to finish this category, and an hour for lunch."

"Then she'll have time for her nap."

* * *

 **Hotel Room**

I turn from the microwave and set her food in front of her. She's wearing only her diaper for now, but the room's warm enough and the dresses far too expensive to risk her making a mess.

While she eats, I get her next outfit and accessories ready.

"She's done. Want me to put her down for a nap?"

"Go ahead. Give her one of the steel bottles when you do."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Mariposa sits up on the bed and whimpers. "Dada?"

"I'm right here, Little One." I step over before handing her a banana and strawberry pouch while Violet gets her makeup ready.

"Inky?"

"After you're dressed." I change Mariposa, then dress her in a pink paisley tutu dress with white short sleeves and green and white polka-dot bows, green rickrack trim, and a john deere patch on the chest, pink paisley bloomers, a green and white polka-dot bow choker, white lace socks, and white Mary Jane shoes.

"What a cutie!"

I look up from where I'm pulling her hair into two ponytails before clipping on green and white polka-dot bows. "It was a gift from her biological great grandfather."

"But _tractors_ , Rick?"

I scoff. "It's an American company, it stems from the country, and they want creativity." I shrug before holding up a small bushel basket. "Besides, it's a farm girl."

"Dada, _inky_!"

I nod before handing it to her. "Sorry, Little One. I forgot."

* * *

We step into the conference room and take our seats to wait for them to start her age group. "Baba?"

Violet sighs. "Not right now, Baby Girl. You'll get it all over your pretty dress."

"Violet's right, Little One. Later, okay?"

"Okay." She looks down at her dress before back up at me. "Dada?" I glance to her. "I go?"

"Not yet, Mari. They're still doing the babies."

"I baby."

"I know, but…" I sigh heavily. "They're doing the babies under a year old. You're over a year." I sigh when they call her age group.

"Contestant number fifteen, Marianne."

I help her up the stairs, then step up myself before handing her the tiny bushel basket. She toddles over to the center and kneels, acting like she's picking something and putting it into the basket. She then turns to the judges and smiles before spinning, then toddles to the other side of the stage. She stops right at the edge of the stage and smiles before I help her down the stairs.

She giggles in my arms.

"Good job, Mari!" Violet slips her pacifier into her mouth.

I turn to Violet as we start for our room. "What's next?"

"Talent for three and up, then judging. We'll get her ready and cover her with that blanket you brought."

I nod as I open the door. "That way she can have her bottle and it won't mess up her dress."

"Baba?"

"Yes, Mari. I'll get you a bottle, as soon as you're changed."

"Okay."

* * *

True to my word, I change her into a dark pink cap sleeved dress with large pink diamonds and a large dark pink tutu, white bobby socks with dark pink lace, and white patent leather Mary Jane shoes, cover her with a blanket, then hand her a bottle of milk.

Violet and I start down, planning on watching the talent competitions. Most of them are awkward, since they are young children, but some are _good_.

I can't help but wonder if Mariposa will be as good as the others when she's older. She's already doing so well, and she's only fifteen _months_. What could she accomplish by the time she's _five_ —or when she's fifteen _years_?

"Rick?"

I start before turning to Violet. "Yes?"

"They're about to start judging." She glances to me. "You okay?"

I shrug. "Just thinking about Mari."

"She's doing better than I expected." I raise an eyebrow. "Not that I thought she'd mess up, Rick, but—" She sighs. "Most kids her age have at least one tantrum before judging, but she's been so _good_."

" _She_ wanted this, Violet. _I'm_ the one who didn't want her up there." I motion to the stage.

"Now, let's have our 12-23 month age group on the stage."

I hand the blanket to Violet and take her pacifier out before sticking it in my pocket. I may need it. After I carry her onstage, I set her on her feet and crouch to her. "Remember, Little One. It doesn't matter if you won or lost, just that you had fun doing it." I smile at her when she nods. "But if I were the judge, I would choose _you_. You were the best behaved, and you were the best I saw out there today." She nods before looking out at the audience. I'm not sure she even understands what I said, but I don't want her turning into one of those other, undisciplined younglings running around.

"Best personality goes to: Jessica!" One of the girls gets a medal. "Best smile goes to: Marianne!"

She looks up as the woman handing out prizes slips a medal over her head. "Dada?" She reaches down and picks it up before holding it up to me.

I manage to tune out the announcer, so I can give her my full attention. "It's yours, Mari."

"Mi'e?" I nod. "Me wi'?"

"Not yet."

"Best natural photography: Daniella!" The girl to our right, with blonde hair, gets a medal. "Best portfolio: Jamie!" The girl to our left gets a medal. "Best Glitz photography: Marianne!" They slip another medal over the first. She lifts the first, then the second, before looking up to me curiously.

"Mi'e, a' mi'e?"

"Yes. They're yours, Mari."

"Prettiest eyes: Marianne!" A third medal joins the other two.

"Dada, yook!"

I smile down at her. "I see."

"Your 11-23 month princess is: Destiny!" An African-American girl at the far end of the line is given a sash and tiara. "Your 11-23 month queen is: Janie!"

She looks at her feet. "No c'own."

"Now let's have our two-year-old division on stage."

I pick her up and start back for our seats. She quickly climbs into Violet's lap and looks up at Violet with a whimper. "Vi! No c'own!"

I smile when Violet starts tickling her to cheer her up, mostly tuning out the announcer. Once she gets her to smile, she stops before looking down at her. "Mari, they still have more prizes. You may have gotten a big one."

"Me c'own?"

"Maybe."

I take Mariposa back and sit her on my lap so she's facing the stage. "We just have to wait, Mari. We'll know in a little bit."

"Now let's have our 14 and up division on stage."

* * *

The oldest group is sent down a few minutes later. I notice Violet shifting to where she's fully focused on the stage.

"Okay, we're gonna get started with our supreme titles. Your 0-5 Mini grand supreme is: contestant number 14: Daniella!" The blonde girl from earlier is carried up, and gets a crown, sash, trophy, and money, before being taken back to her seat.

"Your 6-11 mini grand supreme is: contestant number 38: Mikaela!" A white girl with brown hair runs up to the front before receiving the same prizes. I believe she is around ten.

"Your 12 and up mini grand supreme is: contestant number 43: Madison!" A black haired girl runs to the stage and claims her prize. She appears to be thirteen.

The announcer shifts through her papers. "Your 0-9 grand supreme winner is: contestant number 23: Kelly!" a red-haired girl darts to the front. She's about six.

"Your 10 and up grand supreme winner is: contestant number 40: Olivia!" An African American girl with long black hair walks to the front. She can't be any older than eleven.

"And now, our Ultimate Grand Supreme winner of this years American Cuties Pageant is… Contestant number 15: Marianne!"

She looks up at me. "Dada!"

I sit there in shock for a moment before being elbowed by Violet. "Go on!"

I stand and carry her to the front, where they present her with a sash, a large swirled crown, 1,500 dollars, and a trophy almost taller than my holoform.

* * *

It's at least twenty minutes before we get back to her room. Violet had to carry her so I could carry the trophy.

Violet sets her on the bed. "Wi'?"

I nod. "Yes, Mari. You won."

"Wi'!"

I slip her medals off and slip them into her suitcase before turning to her diaper bag. "I need to get her changed."

"Want me to take some of this down to your v-mode?"

I sigh heavily. Sometimes, I _don't_ like that we've got a government agent as her trainer. "Go ahead. I'll be done soon enough."

"You may want to put her medals in a case of some sort when you get home, and label it."

I turn to her, confused. "Why?"

"Bill's cleared a room at Unit E for anything you may need to store, including her prizes." She smiles. "Someday, Mari may want to look back at her accomplishments, and it'll help her if you keep them together by pageant."

"I'm not even sure she'll keep winning." I turn to the bed and change Mariposa, tossing the dress haphazardly to Violet in the process.

She puts it in the suitcase, glaring at me as she does. "Rick, these dresses aren't cheap, you know! Try to at least be a _little_ more careful with them!"

"And I plan to get new ones before we do this again!"

"Some places buy and sell second-hand dresses, or rent them out!"

I roll my eyes before dressing Mariposa in a white short sleeved blouse with green cuffs and a white peter pan collar, a pale orange gingham jumper with a white zigzag waistband and a squirrel appliqué, pale orange gingham bloomers, white tights, and brown Mary Jane shoes, then slip her everyday tiara back on. "Ready to go home, Little One?"

She nods. "Go bye! Op see! Me wi'!"

"Violet?" She turns to me. "How good are you at teaching a child how to walk down an aisle?"

Violet turns to me with an expression of pure shock. "Excuse me?"

"Mari's in a wedding next month, as the flower girl. How good are you at teaching a child to walk down an aisle?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **Base, 2:00 pm pt**

I pull into the base and stop. For once, I'm grateful to see Agent Fowler waiting for us on the platform. He walks down the stairs as I open the door. "How'd she do?"

I can't help but laugh. "Why don't you look inside and find out?"

He glances in the back door before shaking his head. "What in the Sam hill?!"

I'm tempted to laugh at Optimus' confused look. "Special Agent Fowler?"

"How the devil am I supposed to get _this_ on my 'copter?"

"Could you stop _talking_ _about it_ and _get it out_ of my _vehicle mode_ so I can _transform_?"

Optimus steps over. "What is the problem?"

" _ **Ratch? What happened?**_ " Bumblebee kneels to glance at what Agent Fowler's complaining about—the five-and-a-half foot dark blue and gold trophy in the back of my vehicle mode. " _ **Holy Primus! Where'd you get**_ _ **that**_ _ **?**_ "

Agent Fowler finally drags it out as the rest of the team—minus Cliffjumper—walks in. He climbs back in to get Mariposa and her bags, as well as the crown she'd won.

"What the frag?"

" _Arcee_." I transform before glaring at her with Mariposa in my hand. "Watch your language! There's a _sparkling_ in the room!" I scoff before sighing. It's hard to stay mad when my daughter's just won the top prize. "Mariposa won the pageant."

Arcee beams. I know she looks at Mari as a sister, if not a daughter. "That's great!"

Bulkhead runs a finger over her head gently. "Good Job, Mari."

Optimus smiles at her, his optics brightening. I know how rare it is anymore, to see him truly smile—not his usual I'm-smiling-to-keep-from-crying expression he uses around Mariposa. "Congratulations, Mariposa."

She nods before looking down, barely peeking up at him. While earlier a similar motion looked angelic, now she just looks like she's embarrassed with all the attention. "Tank u."

Bumblebee takes her from me before dancing around with her in his hands, causing her to squeal and giggle. " _ **Yaaaaaaaaaaay!**_ " He sets her down on her feet and waits to make sure she's stable before he lets her go. " _ **I'm proud of you, Mari.**_ "

I look around. "Where's Cliffjumper?"

"Just missed him." Arcee sighs. "He took Electro for a drive to see if he'd recharge. Mechling didn't want to go down for his nap."

I sigh. "All right. I'll take Mari to my berth room so she won't bother the other sparklings." I pick up her bag and crown, having sent everything else she won with Agent Fowler, then start for my berth room with her.

* * *

 **Bedtime**

I change her into a light pink short sleeved onesie with a dark pink tiara and "Daddy's Pretty Little Princess" with dark pink trim, and dark pink footed pants, then tuck her into her crib, a bit earlier than usual. "Sleep well, Little One."

Part of me wishes I hadn't sent her prizes with Agent Fowler, but it's better to leave them with him, then to have her starting to feel like she's better than everyone. I'll set up a place to display her crowns, for now, and maybe someday, she'll get to have all her prizes in one place. Her money, of course, will go to open a savings account in her name, for when she's older.


	26. School Shopping

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **School Shopping**

 **One Month Later, August 14, 11:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

I groan as a cry cuts into the night. I'd just gone into recharge. I sigh before standing, and cross the room before shifting into my holoform and reaching down to my daughter, who's wearing a yellow and white short sleeved striped onesie with a duck, yellow footed pants with duck face feet, since its 76 degrees tonight. "Mari?"

"Dada!" She cuddles into me before clinging to me. "'Cawy!"

"Another bad dream?"

She nods. "S'ay Dada?"

I sigh before nodding. "You can stay with me for tonight, but we can't make a habit of this, Mari. You know that." I return to my normal form and set her, complete with her teddy bear and blanket, into my berth before lying beside her. She lies down, and quickly rolls over when I start rubbing her back with a finger and singing one of the lullabies I'd found last month.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake, you shall have

All the pretty little horses

Dapples and grays, pintos and bays

All the pretty little horses

Way down yonder, in the meadow

Poor little baby crying Mama

Birds and butterflies flutter round his eyes

Poor little baby crying Mama

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake, you shall have

All the pretty little horses

Dapples and grays, pintos and bays

All the pretty little horses

Once she drifts off, I pull her blanket up before letting myself recharge. Hopefully, she won't have any more nightmares tonight. We've got the wedding rehearsal tomorrow evening, and I need her alert.

* * *

 **August 15, 7:30 am**

I wake up to a tiny foot moving just under my plating. From its jerky movements, I'm certain it's stuck, tangled in my nerve cables. "Stop it, Mari." I grumble at what I know has to be my daughter, not bothering to open my optics as I reach down to disentangle my daughter.

The moment I get her unhooked, she scrambles around before stopping once she's on top of me. "Dada!"

I open my optics to see her sitting on my chest. "What is it?"

"I up."

"I can see that." I groan before sitting up with her in my hand. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Dada up! Wan' baba!"

I glance at the clock Maya insisted on hanging on the wall with a heavy sigh. ' _7:30. Slag it…_ ' After last night, we both managed to oversleep. "All right, I'm getting it."

"Dada okay?"

I sigh heavily. "I'm fine, Sweetspark. Just tired." I stand and carry her over to the changing table before changing her, then dressing her in a red cap sleeved tunic with flowers on the main part and red top and bottom with white polka-dots, khaki capris with a white floral print belt, and red sandals, then hand her a bottle.

* * *

 **7:45 am**

I step into the main room and set her into her pen so she can play. "Ratchet?"

I sigh and turn to Optimus. "Sorry about—"

He shakes his head. "It is no problem, Ratchet. I am aware of Mariposa's nightmares."

"That doesn't allow me to oversleep, Optimus."

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "You have been up all hours with Mariposa because of her trauma. You have more than earned some time off."

"But Optimus—"

He sighs. "It will only be a week, and I doubt you will be leaving the base for very long because of Mariposa's age."

"But if she wants to leave, when she's older?"

"Then we will manage without you while you are gone."

I sigh heavily. "I guess there's no way to refuse…" He shakes his head. "Fine." I pick her back up and start for my room. "It's too hot for me to take her out, and I won't risk her life by taking her to the beach near her house again, so I'll be in my berth room if you need anything."

"Dada? We go?"

"We're just going back to my berth room. Optimus gave me the week off."

"P'ay me?"

I shrug. "Why not?"

* * *

I set her inside the white fence, then shift into my holoform before joining her. I can't help but smile when she toddles over to me with her hands full of blocks. I reach over and grab the bin with the rest of them, then settle on the floor.

It only takes me a few minutes to have a tower built near where she had dropped the wooden blocks. She looks up at me with a smile before knocking it over and into my lap. I give her a look, but she only giggles.

I sigh, and laugh softly. "I guess it was kind of funny." I look up at a knock. "Yes?"

Bumblebee sticks his head in. " _ **Fowler needs to talk with you.**_ "

I stand and return to my normal form before walking over to him. "About what, Bee?"

" _ **Me and school, I think…**_ "

"All right. Stay with your sister." He simply nods, and activates his holoform before stepping into the fence and starts another tower.

* * *

 **Main Room, 8:00 am**

"Agent Fowler?" I step over to the platform by the monitors, barely paying attention to Optimus and Sunset—the latter playing with a Cybertronian doll while the former watches for Decepticon signals.

"Prime said you were on vacation."

"I was given the week off, yes. Now what did you need?"

He sighs heavily. "June asked me what grade "Bailey" was going into this year."

"He's not _in_ school, Agent Fowler."

"Right." He sighs. "But if he's going to be visiting humans, then you'll have to put him in school, or you could blow your cover." He sighs. "And Mari needs you, Ratchet."

"Would you please get to the point."

"You need to put Bumblebee in school. It starts in two days, but there's still time to get him registered."

"Fine, Bill. I'll get him in school."

He simply nods before setting a plastic card on the platform. "I've been meaning to give this to you."

I look down at it. "What is it?"

"Credit card. General Brice got it so we could fund Mari. I've been using it to pick up what you've ordered for her." He crosses his arms. "You'll need to get school clothes and supplies for Bee, so now you're in charge of it. We're still paying for it, so don't go overboard, but this way, you can get what she needs."

"And if I don't have the time to get to the store?"

"Then I'll take it back. I'd need it." He sighs when I scoff. "Maya's already on my back about spending so much time here, Ratchet. If she leaves, I might never see Steph again…"

I sigh heavily. "Go home to your wife. I'll handle Bumblebee and Mariposa for now."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Room, Mariposa's POV**

I look up at my big brother as he picks up a block. "Bumbee?"

" **What's wrong, Mari?** "

"Dada?"

" **He's in the main room. It's okay. Bumbee's here.** "

"I sa'e?"

" **Yep. You're safe, Little Sis. I won't let anyone get you.** "

"Dada okay?"

Bumbee nods. " **He's okay.** "

We both look up when the door opens.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV, 8:15 am**

"Get ready, Bee. We need to go into town."

" **This is about the school thing, right?** "

I nod. "If you're not in school, our cover could be blown." I activate my holoform and clip a dark pink pacifier clip to her collar and fasten a "Daddy's Girl" pacifier to the other end. The second she notices it, she sticks it into her mouth. I turn back to her changing table to pack the diaper bag, then grab her stroller. "Grab your sister and let's go. We need to be back before ten so she can have her nap."

" **Isn't she getting too old for a morning nap?** "

"She is, but she still takes one some days. I don't know about today, since we both overslept this morning, but I don't want her throwing a tantrum in the middle of the store."

" **Are you carrying again? You only recharge like that when—** "

I sigh sadly. "No, Bee, I'm not." I return to my normal form before taking Mariposa from him, allowing him to—for now—return to his own normal form before leading him into the main room.

" _ **But Ratch—**_ "

"Mari's still not recharging well, Bumblebee. She just had a bad night, and we overslept because of it." I hand Mari and her things to him, then transform. "Quickly, Bumblebee." I wait for him to activate his holoform, and climb in with Mariposa. "She goes in the seat facing the back. You need to buckle too."

" **I've ridden with you before, Ratch. I know the drill.** " He sighs heavily. " **What's wrong? You haven't been this** **snappy with me, or anyone else, since before Mari came.** "

I sigh heavily. "I was carrying, on her birthday. I lost him right before she was taken. With everything that's been going on—Mari's kidnapping, her trauma, and her injury…you'd think I wouldn't have noticed how close I'd be to delivery, if he'd survived…"

Bumblebee lays a hand on my arm. " **Why didn't you tell us?** "

"I don't need your sympathy, Bee—yours, or anyone else's." I pull up to Jasper Elementary with a heavy sigh and quickly activate my holoform in case anyone sees into the windows. "Most of the reason I'm "snappy", as you said, is because Mari's not sleeping well right now. She's having nightmares from the week she spent with _them_ , and there's nothing I can do to stop them. She won't sleep on her own, which makes it even harder to recharge, because I'm afraid I'll hurt her." I slip into the back and get her out before motioning for Bumblebee to grab her stroller. Once she's secured, I continue while leading Bumblebee inside.

" **So you're just tired?** "

"There's no "just" to it, Bailey. I'm exhausted." I sigh softly before glancing down to where Mariposa's dozing in the stroller, her pacifier dangling from the clip, and smile slightly. "But, even now, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Nothing lasts forever… Not even trauma."

" **Or cranky sparklings, right?** "

"Right." I sigh heavily. "Use that phone when we're in public. We can't blow our cover."

" **Ratch!** "

"I mean it."

" **I hate this thing.** "

I sigh before running a hand over his head. "I know you do, and I wish you didn't have to use it, but we don't have a choice."

" **I know…** "

I sigh heavily as I get the forms from the front desk. Hopefully, I'll be able to fill them out without drifting into recharge. Who knew sparklings could be more exhausting than being a field medic ever was?

* * *

 **Tranquility Mall, 8:45 am**

I pull into the lot and park before putting Mariposa into her stroller. Once I have her secured, and her diaper bag tucked into the bottom, I start for the doors, leading Bumblebee. "Now stay close. This place is bound to be busy, and you can't ask for help if you get lost."

" **That's why Mr. Fowler got me this.** "

"That's true…" I sigh heavily. "But we don't want to run the charge down too early in the day. It's got to last at least eight hours, and more if you join some club."

" **Right… Why are we here, anyway?** "

"School supplies, and clothes. School starts in two days, Bailey."

" **And Mari?** "

"We'll just have to get by without you for a few hours a day. We'll survive." I lead him over to the racks of school supplies, then glance at the list. "Okay… Backpack…" I look up to see Bumblebee holding a yellow bag with black straps on the back. "How'd you know—"

" **Jack showed me his a few days ago.** "

I nod before turning to grab a few things off a shelf, created for packing human lunches. I trust the school's lunch choices about as much as I'd trust _Megatron_ to shelter Mariposa.

Bumblebee looks at the yellow lunch box and matching crayon-themed containers, obviously confused. " **What are those for?** "

I can't help but give him a look. I'm the half-charged one today, not him. " _Lunch_." It's blatantly obvious, even to me, what they're for—and I've barely recharged in the last two months. I sigh and lower my voice. "I'm not going to make you eat what the school fixes, and I can't just send you to school with a bottle of Energon." I shake my head. "We'd lose Mari if I did, Bailey."

" **Stupid question?** "

I glance over the list from the school, then put a few things on the canopy of Mariposa's stroller before answering him. "You think?"

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. " **Sorry…I guess I'm—** "

"Me wan'…"

I look at the colored pencils in my hand before sighing. I'd been so busy talking to Bumblebee that I let her see what I was getting. "You're too little, Sweetheart."

" _DADA_! Wan' _now_!" She reaches for the box in my hand, so I set it on the canopy quickly before crouching in front of her. "Mari, you can't have those. You'll get hurt." Of course her first tantrum would have to happen in the middle of a store…even if it is a minor one…

" **Dad…** "

I look up at him, more than a little bothered—not at them, exactly…more at the whole debacle. "Well?"

He sighs softly. " **Jazzy was using some kind of egg-shaped crayons when I visited. June said they were specially made for toddlers…** "

I turn back to Mariposa. "How about crayons instead?" She tilts her head to the side, but nods. "Okay, then." I straighten up and lead the two on.

"Pa'pa' to?"

"What?" I'm too tired to make sense of baby talk. I think we _both_ need a nap—and it's only 9:30 in the morning.

"Pa'pa'?"

" **I think she's saying "backpack", Dad.** "

She nods. "Me pa'pa'?" Bumblebee picks up one that looks like a duck. "Ducky pa'pa'!"

I sigh before nodding. I really need to re-think this whole "shopping-when-exhausted" thing. She doesn't _need_ a duckling backpack. She's not going to school, Bumblebee is. "Go ahead." I glance over, and grab a toddler coloring book. Maybe I can keep her from coloring on my walls this way. "Now, let's go pay before she decides she needs anything else."

"Dada?" She looks up at me with a huge smile. I actually can't tell if she looks angelic, or just plain adorable.

I tickle her toes, earning a giggle as she kicks her feet. "I just can't stay mad at you, Little One." I pay quickly, then lead the two out into the main part of the mall. I'm trying to find a store that would have clothes for a preteen, but I'm not having much luck.

I sigh, and sit on a bench near a map. ' _A little rest, and then—_ ' I look down when I hear Mariposa starting to whimper. "Mari, what's wrong?" She points to a storefront as a tear drips off her chin. I wipe the streak left on her cheek with a thumb. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Dada?" She holds up her arms. I pick her up and let her cuddle into my chest. It doesn't take long for her to calm back down. "No 'Mo. 'Mo 'cawy."

"Mo?"

She points to the storefront again. "No 'Mo."

Bumblebee leans against the map. "It's the red creature."

"Excuse me?"

"She's scared of the red creature. Jazzy calls it Mo too. It's her favorite."

"She's scared of the red…" I sigh before walking over to the storefront. As expected, she starts crying again. I turn her back to face me, and she quickly buries her face in my chest. "What's he called?"

"Elmo."

She sobs softly into my chest, causing me to scoff. It's all I can do to keep my anger at her biological parents in check until we get home. "Couldn't they notice she was afraid of it?"

"No…"

I look down at her. "Did they make you watch him?"

She blinks up at me as we start back to the bench, and nods. "An' p'ay." She tugs at her shirt. "'Ear…" She looks up at me. "No li'e 'Mo! 'Mo 'Cawy! No wan' 'Mo!"

"You don't have to be around him, Mari… It's all right…" I turn to Bumblebee with a sigh. "Bailey, get her stroller. We have to find this store before she gets any more upset."

I lead Bumblebee to a clothing store, making sure I have what he'll need, as well as grabbing a new outfit for Mariposa—one covered in glitter and rhinestones—just because it would look cute on her. ' _Primus…when did I become such a domestic mech that I'd buy something because it's 'cute'? I mean, sure it'll be good for the heat wave they're predicting, but it'll be blinding, too._ '

* * *

After finding school shoes, and getting him a couple jackets, it's 10:45. I load my vehicle mode with the bags, then climb in and get Mariposa into her seat before sticking the stroller into one of the side compartments in my vehicle mode.

* * *

 **Base**

I wait for Bumblebee to get Mari out, then transform and take her. "Take your things into your berth room. I need to get Mari's lunch, then I think we'll both take a nap."

" _ **Ratch?**_ " I turn to where Bumblebee's back in his normal form. " _ **You're sure you're okay? You only—**_ "

"I'm. Not. Sparked." I sigh heavily. I'm about to let him keep Mariposa tonight, let _him_ deal with her nightmares for once, but she'd be likely to wake the whole base if I did that. "Mari's got PTSD. I know you understand _that_." A hand reaches up to his throat, and I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee…" I step over and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I was talking about Praxus…not…" I shake my head. "Not your voice box…"

He sighs softly. " _ **I've gotta watch 'Lectro and Sunny for Cee and Optimus.**_ "

"Bee…"

" _ **I'm fine—really. It's just…I'd almost stopped thinking about it…**_ "

I shake my head as he walks away, then look down to Mariposa with a heavy sigh. "This has turned out to be quite the pit of a day, hasn't it?" I sigh, and put her little backpack into her closet—the coloring book and crayons inside—then put her new outfit away before setting her on the changing table. Once she's changed, I slip off her sandals and hand her an energon bottle, then glance at the crib before shaking my head, and laying down with her in my berth.

"Dada?"

"Shhhh." I lay her beside me, then rub her back gently. "Go to sleep, Little One."

"U slee'?"

I nod. "I'm going to sleep too."

"No 'Mo?"

"No Elmo."

"Okay." She cuddles closer to me, causing me to tense up. I may be running on three hours of recharge a day, but that doesn't mean I stop worrying about squishing my daughter. I'd never forgive myself—it's bad enough I left one of my younglings scarred…I don't need Mariposa scarred too.


	27. Flower Girl Part 1

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Talk to Text** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Flower Girl Part 1**

 **2:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

I wake up before Mariposa does, and quickly get myself a cube before she wakes up. While that usually doesn't happen, I don't think there's anything to worry about. She's had quite a hard day already, and it's nowhere near over. I smile as I start getting her lunch—both of us were far too tired for lunch when we got home. I'm starting to learn about what happened while she was with her old parents. While that's good for me, I can't imagine talking about it does anything but bring back old memories.

I hear something stirring on my regulation berth-pad, and smile when I see Mariposa watching me. "Dada?"

I walk over and pick her up with one hand. "Did you have a good nap?"

She nods. "Up now!"

I smile down at her. "Want your lunch?"

"Me ea'?" She nods excitedly.

I activate my holoform and set her in her high chair before setting the beef and tomato ravioli container and her bottle of juice on the tray. Once she's eating, I turn back to gathering her outfit for tonight. She'll need a bath in a few hours, and we have to be there at five. With any luck, she'll be just as cheerful as she is now, and no more tantrums or panic attacks.

She looks up at me suddenly, a huge smile on her broth-covered face. "P'ay me?"

"For a little bit, once you're changed." I get a washcloth and wash her face off before setting her on the changing table. After changing her, I set her into her fence.

"P'ay now?"

I sigh heavily. "After I get this all cleaned up."

She whimpers softly as she looks up at me. "P'ay now?"

I sigh heavily before throwing the diaper and her food tray away, then set her juice bottle in the bin I keep on hand for her dishes—it's not always easy—or possible—to get them to the sink right away—before pulling out one of her ready-made energon bottles from the fridge and handing it to her.

"P'ay _now_?"

I smile down at her. "Yes, we can play now." She squeals and, once I'm in holoform, hands me one of her blocks—she's been asking me to play with them with her since we got them from Agent Fowler a week ago. I nod, and start stacking them, knowing full well she's going to knock it down before it's finished.

As expected, she knocks it over within a minute, right into my lap as usual, then giggles as if the surprised look I know I have to be giving her is the most hilarious thing she's seen to date. I sigh before setting the blocks in my lap to the side, and crawl over to her before tickling her. She squeals louder before giggling harder and kicking her little feet at my hands.

I stop after a minute, not wanting to make her purge, before moving back over to the blocks. "No."

I look down at her. "Then what's next?"

"Baby." She pulls out the doll her grandmother sent her. "P'ay baby."

I nod and start picking up the blocks before she hurts herself on one. "You're going to need a bath soon, Little One."

"No."

"Yes." I shake my head. Sparklings… "We have to go somewhere tonight, and you have to be clean."

"No baff. P'ay baby."

"You can play in the tub."

"No baff." She cuddles the soft doll to her chest. "Baby."

I rest a hand on my forehead and shake my head sadly. It's not that she hasn't been cranky before—because she has—but never so much that it actually tries my patience like this. ' _Are all human children like this at her age?_ ' "You can play with it after your bath."

"Baff… Baby? Baby baff?"

I shake my head. "You can't take it with you. It'll get ruined."

"Baby baff."

"It'll break."

"B'eak?"

I nod. "And you don't want it to break, right?"

"No b'eak. Wan' baby…" She sets it aside and reaches up to me. "Okay baff."

' _Thank Primus she listens to reason…_ ' I kneel and pick her up before taking her into her bathroom and filling the tub. "You ready?"

She giggles. "Baff! Baff!"

I can't help but shake my head. ' _She didn't want it a minite ago, now she can't wait to get in… Sparklings… I swear… If I didn't love her so much, I'd have lost my temper with her a long time ago…_ ' It's not that I'd abuse a youngling, because I'd never harm a child of any race willingly, but…children her age have agrivated me for eons—even those of our race. It's almost like they're constantly on some kind of energy-based sugar rush, to put it in human terms, and Mariposa's no different some days. It's still too early for the usual "terrible twos", as the humans call the first strike of independence, but somehow she still manages to be a handful—allbeit an adorable one.

I pull off her clothes before setting her into the tub. She squeals before grabbing her rubber duck set, and waves the red duck before slapping the water with it. I barely manage to dodge before getting splashed—not that getting wet would cause any trouble with the holoform program, but I really don't want to get soaked this close to our needing to leave for the rehearsal in Las Vegas. "Ducky!" She looks up at me and holds it up. "Ducky?"

"Yes, that's a duck."

She waves the yellow one in her other hand. "An' ducky?"

"Yes, that too." I lean her back, trying to get her hair wet as she picks up the white swan.

"An' s'an?"

"Yep. That's a swan."

She pocks up an orange pelican. "Ducky?"

"Pelican."

"'Ican." She holds up a pink octopus. "Wha'?"

"Octopus."

"'Pus."

I shrug. "Close enough…" She holds up a pink starfish. "Starfish."

"S'a'fi'."

"Good." I sigh softly. "You're learning so fast, Little One." She splashes again, this time soaking me. "Ugh…" I shake my head. "I'm not the one who needs a bath, Little One."

"Dada baff!" She splashes me again.

I shake my head, exasperated, but still amused. Sparklings are nothing if not entertaining. "But I may need one before you are clean…" I quickly finish with her hair while she's entertained, then start washing her body and rinsing her before lifting her out of the tub in a white strawberry towel.

"Dada nee' baff?"

I sigh heavily as I dry her off, then put her diaper on before dressing her in a short sleeved light pink onesie with "I don't know if you know this but I am a pretty big deal around here! I am the flower girl!", a light blue tutu with attached light blue leggings, light pink socks, and pink light up, glittery Velcro tennis shoes with butterflies on the soles. "I believe I do."

"Me go?"

"No." I reach up to my comm. "Bumblebee, would you come sit with your sister?"

" _ **Where are you going?**_ "

I sigh heavily. "Washracks. We've got that wedding rehearsal in a little over an hour, and I can't justify using the energon to bridge there. We barely have enough as-is."

" _ **I'm coming.**_ " He sighs. " _ **We do have enough—**_ "

"We're not going to run out tomorrow, and Arcee and Cliffjumper are scouting a potential mine as we speak. Let the adults worry about the energon supply."

" _ **Am I going tomorrow?**_ "

I can't help but sigh. "Izzy doesn't know I adopted you, and I'm not going to sneak you in under her nose." I smile, even though he can't see me. "I've arranged for a one-on-one training session with Optimus, that should take place over most of the morning, and June has agreed to an afternoon playdate before school starts. Jack is going into the third grade this year…"

" _ **You didn't ask—**_ "

"No, no, no. I wouldn't do that, Bee." I sigh softly. "She asked if you and Mari wanted to come over for a last-day-of-summer thing she's doing with her younglings, and I mentioned that I had to take Mari to the wedding, but that the bride didn't know I'd taken you in."

Bumblebee steps in before looking up at me with a curious look. " _ **I assume it's rude…taking someone not invited?**_ "

"I guess… I'm not well-versed in human conduct, Bee. I wouldn't know, but from June's behavior, I have to assume it is."

" _ **I think I'd have more fun with Jack anyway…**_ " He shifts into holoform and turns to Mariposa with a smile. " **Wanna play?** "

"P'ay baby?"

He nods. " **We can play with your doll…** "

"P'ay baby!"

I nod before leaving the room. She's in good hands—and I'm glad she's finally accepting bots older than she is again. I have to admit I was more than a little nervous about her behavior involving the rest of the team. Now I'm sure she'll be back to toddling after Arcee and Optimus in no time.

* * *

 **Mariposa's POV**

I look up from my baby to Bumbee. He looks sad… "Bumbee okay?"

He looks down at me. " **Yeah… Why?** "

I huff. I hate not being able to talk. I make a face like I'm gonna cry.

" **Don't cry, Mari. Bee's here…** " I shake my head, then point to him. " **Oh… I look sad?** " I nod. " **I'm not sad, Mari. I'm just…** " He sighs. " **I guess I am a little upset, but it's not because of Ratch. It's just been a hard day for all of us… I've got two days before I'm gonna be away from you all day, and I'm not sure I can handle it…** "

I pat his foot. "Be okay."

He smiles down at me. " **Thanks, Mari…** " He picks me up before hugging me, then sets me back down by baby. " **Now…** "

I squeal. Sad time's over, and it's playtime again! "P'ay baby!"

" **Yep! It's time to play!** "

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV, 10 Minutes Later**

I step back into my berth room and let Bumblebee leave before shifting to holoform. I quickly adjust my holoform to something suitable, then pack Mariposa's diaper bag and gather a few toys. She'll more than likely be the youngest child at the rehearsal, so I need to make sure she behaves herself after the rather cranky day she's had.

"Me go?"

I nod. "We're ready to go."

"'Inky?"

I slip the new sunset-colored, personalized pacifier into her mouth, then return to my normal form and pick her up before starting into the main room. Once there, I set her down so I can transform, then, after double-checking to make sure she's got a pacifier and something to play with, re-activate my holoform and get her settled in the rear-facing child seat before deactivating it and starting out the door.

* * *

 **Las Vegas**

Mariposa does quite well on the nearly hour-long trip, and soon I'm pulling up to the golf course in Las Vegas, where the wedding is to be held. I quickly activate my holoform before climbing out through the back with Mariposa and her diaper bag.

Izzy walks over the second she sees us, wearing a cap sleeved white dress and matching heels. "Glad you could make it, Ratchet." I look around nervously. "They're on the other side of the building, don't worry. They can't hear me." She smiles down at Mariposa. "Hey there, Little One."

I sigh softly. "She's been kind of cranky today… None of us have really had the best day. Mari had what I assume was a flashback at the mall, triggered by a character off a children's show." I rub the back of my neck with my free hand. "Apparently her old family is obsessed with it."

She, thankfully, shrugs it off. "Try dealing with relatives and last-minute wedding details, then talk to me about cranky."

I nod. "I'd have to assume the stress level is beyond anything an old field medic has to deal with?"

She smirks. "More than the old field medic's put up with, even with a traumatized baby."

' _Thank Primus she's military._ ' I nod, then sigh heavily as Mariposa tries to get down. "Not yet, Little One."

"Wan' dow'!"

I sigh heavily. "I've been dealing with this all day. First it's Elmo—"

She stops trying to get down so she can cling to me. "No 'Mo, Dada!"

I nod toward her. "That, then she didn't want to take her bath…" I sigh heavily as she starts fighting to get down again. "And now she wants down…"

"Then I'll take you around to where we're doing the ceremony tomorrow. The rest of the family's back there." She leads me through the building to the back, where they've got several chairs set up, and a small group of people are waiting. "This is my Mom, Ivy, my Dad, Bob, my sisters, Melody and Amy—Melody's the Maid of Honor—my brother Eric, his wife Kate, and and their son Benny. That's my fiancé Jackson, his brother Zachary, and his parents: Emily and Chris." She turns to them. "Guys, this is my friend Rick. We met in the army." She shrugs off a look from her fiancé. "He's not that kind of friend. It's strictly business." She glances at me. "He's a medic." I nod slightly. "And he's agreed to let his new daughter be our flower girl."

"So that's Mari?"

She nods before reaching over for her. Mariposa hesitates for a moment—which I'm not too surprised about, because I'd expected her to be anxious about new people after being kidnapped. What surprises me is when, instead of a full-out toddler meltdown, she reaches over to her. "Hi!"

"Hey, Mari. I'm Izzy."

"'Zy?"

She smiles at her. "Yep!" She turns to a woman wearing jean shorts and a T-shirt—it's not really a formal event right now, just a practice, so it's not really out-of-place. "This is Madison. She's our wedding planner. She'll make sure someone's always watching Mari and Benny tomorrow, so you can enjoy yourself."

I rub the back of my neck. "She'll be more secure with me…" I sigh heavily bfore turning to explain the situation to Izzy's family. "She was kidnapped last month, while we were on vacation. We didn't get her back for a week, and she still barely lets me out of her sight."

* * *

 **6:00 pm**

The rehearsal goes well, and we're all gathered in the parking lot an hour later. Mariposa's about to drift off on my shoulder. She's been shockingly well behaved, for being off her schedule and being in a new place. Benny, however, has been a holy terror, and is now covered in dirt from his escapade to one of the sand pits on the golf course.

Izzy sighs softly. "We're going out to eat, if you want to come with us…"

I shake my head. "I need to get Mari home so she can sleep. She's been having nightmares, and they're unpredictable…" I shrug. "We've been running on three hours a night."

"Must be hard…" I give Bob a look. "Being a military medic, and a father to a traumatized child." He smiles slightly. "Izzy told us about her once her tour ended. Said Mari was her first official case. I'm glad to see it's working out…" He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well…"

"As well as it can be, and thank you." I glance over to where Mariposa's head is resting on my shoulder, sound asleep. "I really need to get her home."

"See you tomorrow!"

I smile and nod. "You too, Izzy."

"We're starting with pictures at ten…" she sighs softy. "And the wedding at noon. She'll have time for a nap, same as Benny—"

"No nap!"

She sighs heavier. "While we're doing the bride and groom, and family pictures. After that, we'll have the reception, starting with introductions, and our first dance, then the toasts followed by dinner. After that, we'll have dancing, then cut the cake." She shrugs. "I'm not having anything alcoholic, so you won't have to worry about Mari being hurt by a drunk guest."

"But your toast—"

"Will be _white sparkling grape juice_ , Mom. It's safe for the kids, and will keep the parents from getting too drunk to watch their kids, too."

"Wait…I thought—"

"My family only has Benny. Our friends have kids, but none of them would behave well enough to be the flower girl. Mari is my first, and only, choice."


	28. LIFE UPDATE 2

I was diagnosed with PTSD November 2, 2016. It's finally official that the parents I was born to mistreated me, though neither of them want to believe they did, and the person who caused it doesn't know. We've been getting along better, and I don't want him to know for fear it will ruin our progress. I've been doing well so far, though I've been having blackout nightmares, at least I'm sleeping. I started on a medication they use to prevent nightmares and help with insomnia, so I've been doing better. My battle's over, but my war has just begun…that's from the Transformers theme song, to those who don't know that.

Also, My brother's engaged, and his fiancé's become a really good friend of mine. She's been almost more help than the meds have. With our similar history, I'm surprised she hasn't been diagnosed with the same thing yet…


	29. Flower Girl Part 2

Honest Fact: I've been a flower girl twice, but never a bridesmaid. It's kind of sad, when the women I've called my friends since I was ten or younger didn't care about me enough to even ask me if I wanted to be in their weddings. My claimed sister got married four years ago, and asked a friend to be her maid of honor. She had no one else. The person I called my best friend since I was five got married two years ago. She had her sister as maid of honor, and her fiancé's sisters as bridesmaids. Not even a thought to ask her best friend if she wanted to be in the wedding. I'd walk through fire for them, but apparently they don't feel the same about me…

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Flower Girl Part 2**

 **The Next Morning, 6:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I get up and get Mariposa's breakfast and bottle together before turning to pull out her clothes for the day and pack her diaper bag. Thankfully, she only had one nightmare last night.

"Dada! I up!"

I sigh heavily, but turn to her with a smile. "Good morning, Little One." I lift her out of the crib before changing her, then dress her in an orange tank top with a red, pink, and orange spotted trim and two hearts, orange pants with red, pink, and orange spotted frilled cuffs, orange socks, and pink light up, glittery Velcro tennis shoes with butterflies on the soles. While I know she hates shoes as much as the next toddler, it's not safe to let her down anywhere in the base without them—something she has thankfully caught on to.

I pick her up before setting her in her high chair, then turn to get her oatmeal out of the microwave and her juice from the fridge. "You're going to be in a wedding today."

"We'in'?" She looks up at me curiously.

"You're going to be a Flower Girl for Izzy's wedding today."

"'Zy we'in'?"

"Later this morning. First, we have to take your brother to June's house."

"Go 'Une?"

I nod. "We can't stay, though. Bee's going to play with Jack."

"Me p'ay?"

"You can play with Bobby at the reception."

"'Cep'ion?"

"It's the party after the wedding."

"I go?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, you're going. You're the flower girl, after all." I sigh before closing her diaper bag. "All right, we need to get your brother to June's house, then you can play for a few hours before we have to get you to Vegas."

She pouts up at me. "Bumbee go?"

"He can't, Little One. He wasn't invited."

She pouts as I pick her up and start for Bumblebee's berth room. Thankfully, once we reach his room, she seems to have forgotten about his not being able to come. I reach up to knock on the door before looking down when I feel her tap on my other hand. "I do?"

I look from her to the door. There's no way he'll hear such a tiny hand through the metal door. "Let's do it together."

Bumblebee opens the door and smiles when he sees us. " _ **Hey…**_ "

"Ready to go?"

He nods before following us into the main room. " _ **I assume you're taking me?**_ "

I nod, and wait for him to shift into holoform—wearing his usual outfit. "Got your phone?"

" _ **It's in my pocket.**_ "

"Fully charged?" I sigh heavily. "If that thing dies because you forgot to charge it…"

" _ **It's charged, Ratch, and Agent Fowler brought me a portable charging pack last night, while you were at the rehearsal.**_ "

I nod and hand Mariposa to him, then transform before opening the doors. "Get Mari buckled in."

Bumblebee nods before fastening her into the built-in car seat. Once she's secure, and Bumblebee is buckled, I turn for the exit and pull out of the base.

* * *

 **June's house**

It's a short drive to the nurse's house, and soon we're pulling up to her house. I activate my holoform before parking, then slip out and open the back door as June walks over to us. She's wearing jeans with a yellow T-shirt, and it suddenly hits me that I haven't seen her in anything but her scrubs since before I got Mari.

"Glad you three could make it. Jack's inside with the girls, Bailey." June sighs softly. "I need to make sure you're okay with me driving him around…"

"Of course. I trust you…" I raise an eyebrow. "But _why_?"

"Jasmine's daycare is holding a party for the kids who are moving on to their preschool, and Jazzy's one of them. I have to have her there at ten, then Jack's friend Brandon is coming at eleven, and the boys may want to go to the park…"

"I'm fine with it June." I sigh softly. "I'll be back this afternoon to pick him up."

* * *

 **Inside, Bumblebee's POV**

I run in and wave to Jack. He's eight, and going into third, so I probably won't get to see him much in school. Ratchet said I was going into sixth, rather than fifth, and he suspects that it'll still be too easy for me.

Jack glances over from where he's watching his little sisters. He's wearing a black T-shirt and blue plaid shorts with sandals, while the twins are wearing black and white shirts with pink shorts and black vests with black shoes, and his baby sister is wearing a dress with a black short sleeved top, lavender and silver glitter suspender graphics, and an "I", a , and an Elmo graphic, purple and white striped long sleeves, a purple tutu skirt, and a purple collar, purple and lavender striped tights, black quilted Mary Jane shoes, purple hair ties with heart shaped balls on the ends. "Hi, Bailey!"

I smile and slip out my phone. While I hate having to use it to talk with humans, it's the only option that won't blow my cover as a normal human. " **Hey, Jack! You excited about school?** "

He shrugs. "Sort of. What about you?"

" **Yeah… Dad finally got me registered. They put me in sixth. Dad thinks it'll still be too easy for me.** "

He sighs heavily. "Guess we won't see each other at school…especially if they promote you."

" **Promote me?** "

"Send you to seventh. I thought…"

I sigh softly. " **We're refugees, Jack. Dad homeschooled me until this year. This is my first time in a public school.** "

"Cool." He grins at me. "What's it like?"

I sigh softly as I remember the vorns on the Ark with Ratchet or Perceptor. " **Its not as much fun as you think. Trust me.** "

* * *

 **Vegas Golf Course, 9:00 am, Ratchet's POV**

I climb out in holoform, set to where I appear to be wearing a white dress shirt, a scarlet tie, and black slacks with black shoes. I climb into the back after Mariposa and her bag, then head inside. Izzy's got her flower girl dress and whatever else she'll need with her in their dressing room.

Izzy walks over and smiles. "Glad you could make it, Ratchet!" She takes Mariposa from me. "How's our little Flower Girl doing today?"

I smile. "She's great."

Mariposa smiles up at Izzy as the two turn to walk away. "Me we'in'? Go 'cep'ion?"

Izzy gives me a confused look. "She's been asking that all day. Just say yes."

"What's she asking, though?"

"If she's in the wedding, and can be at the reception. She's fairly advanced verbally."

"Ah… Probably because of…" She trails off, then starts down the hall. "Yes, Mari. You're my Flower Girl, remember?"

* * *

 **Mariposa's POV**

The second Izzy sets me down, I look around the room. There's three other women in here besides the two of us, Sarah, and Izzy's mommy, and the women are wearing long matching dresses, and matching shoes, while Sarah is wearing a sleeveless orange dress that goes to her knees, and orange sparkly heels. I watch the three of them help Izzy into a long dress with no straps that trails out behind her, then tie on a belt that matches the other women's dresses, and a sparkly flower pin, then watch her slip into white heels.

"All right, Mari." I look up to her mommy. "Let's get you dressed."

I whimper softly, as I feel tears in my eyes. I don't know this woman. "Dada?"

Izzy steps over and wipes my face off with her thumb. "It might be better for me to do it, Mom. She's doesn't know you, and she's been traumatized."

I reach out to her. "'Zy…"

"Isabelle…" Her mommy huffs softly. "Go ahead, but don't get anything on your dress."

"I'm not five anymore, Mom. I'll be careful." She puts tights and white shiny buckle shoes on me, then picks up a dress like hers with straps, and flowers on the waist instead of a pin-thingy. After she pulls it over my head, she zips up the back, then combs my hair with her fingers before curling it around them, then slips a ring of orange roses in my hair before standing.

"Aww…"

"Izzy…"

"She looks like a little princess…"

"She _is_ a princess, Melody." She grins. "Madison's checking with the men, but we should be able to start on time."

Kate crosses her arms. "Eric had better have Benny dressed by now." Izzy gives her a look. "Sorry…"

She doesn't sound very sorry, so I glare up at her. "No mea'!"

Amy laughs. "You just got told off by a baby!"

We all turn to the door at a knock. "We're ready when you are."

"We're on our way!" Izzy hands the women some flowers, then hands Kate a basket full of petals. "Carry this for Mari until we get outside. I don't want her spilling them. Someone needs to carry Mari, but _don't_ make her cry."

* * *

 **June's House, Jack's Room, 9:45 AM, Bumblebee's POV**

" _Jack, Bailey, come on! We have to get Jazzy to her daycare party!_ "

"Yes, Mom!" Jack stands before turning to me. "Let's go."

I nod, and grab my phone, the charger, and the power pack before running after him. I watch as June buckles Jasmine into a car seat, then checks to make sure the twins are buckled before letting Jack and I in. "Seatbelts, boys."

We both pull them on quicky. "Got it Mom!"

She looks back at me in the mirror. "Bailey?"

I nod, and she pulls onto the street. "Now, we'll stop and get Brandon once we have Jazzy settled, then we'll get back home for our own little party."

* * *

We pull up to a one story building with a fence around it. June parks before climbing out and getting Jasmine out with her. "Jack's in charge girls. I'll be right back. Stay put."

* * *

 **Vegas Golf Course, 12:00 PM, Mariposa's POV**

We stand at the doors with the men and Benny, who are wearing suits and vests the same color as the women's dresses. I watch from the window as family members are lead to their seats, trying to find Dada in the crowd. After everyone's sitting, Amy walks out with orange flowers and one of the men, followed by Kate with her husband. Then Melody-the person who carried me—with the last man.

Then Madison taps Benny on the shoulder. "Go on, Little One."

I look up at her. "I go?"

She glances up, then hands me a basket and nods. "Remember, walk slowly, Mari. Drop the petals slowly—just a little at a time."

"Okay." I start after Benny slowly, like she told me, tossing handfuls of flower petals on the silkly thing on the ground. I keep my eyes on the ground. While I love being in front of people, I don't love people staring at me.

I finally reach the front, and walk up to Melody before sitting in front of her, then wave over to the groom. I can see Benny from where I am, and he's jumping from foot-to-foot. He already looks bored.

Everyone stands to watch Izzy come down the aisle. I peek around the others, trying to see her again, but I can't see anything.

Once she finally gets to the front, and everyone sits down, a preacher—at least, I think he's a preacher, 'cause he looks like one—steps up. He starts talking, and I quickly get bored, so I start playing with Melody's skirt, then pull it over my head. Everything looks silly from in here! It's all orange-y!

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I watch my daughter closely as the officiant starts to speak. She sits in front of Melody and fidgets a little, then pulls Melody's skirt over her head, but otherwise behaves herself quite well for being a toddler. Benny, meanwhile, is misbehaving, albeit quietly, at least for now, and is hopping from foot to foot.

After the officiant finishes speaking—mainly welcoming everyone who had come to share this special day with them, then allows the two to share vows with each other, the groom first as I assume is tradition. This is vastly different from a Cybertronian bonding ceremony. "Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may tire us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend." He takes the ring from the Best Man and slips it onto Izzy's finger. "Izabelle, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your husband."

Izzy smiles. "Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may tire us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend." She takes a ring from her Maid of Honor and slips it onto his finger. "Jackson, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife."

"And now I introduce to you, for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Carter! You may kiss your bride."

Everyone claps as the two kiss before starting back up the aisle. Melody bends over and picks up Mariposa before following, as the Zachary, the best man, picks up Benny.

Once I get to Melody, she hands Mariposa to me, then hands me a small orange bag.

* * *

 **With June,** **12:00 PM,** **Bumblebee's POV**

We're at the park in Jasper, with Jack's friend Brandon, who's wearing a yellow tank top and jean shorts. We played at her house for an hour and a half, then we went to the park for a picnic lunch and an afternoon on the playground. I'm actually glad I decided to come early, rather than patrol with Optimus.

Right now, we're watching her set up the picnic table with our sandwiches and chips, as well as carrot sticks and dip in little plastic cups. She brought apple juice too—though I have Energon in a water bottle instead—and chocolate cupcakes with red icing and apple stems for back-to-school. I start eating quickly, wanting to get back to the playground. I don't get much time to play, with the war and my job as a scout, so I want to do as much as I can while I'm here.

I cross the picnic area and put my trash in the trash can before running back to the table where I left my phone. " **Can we go play now?** "

"Yes, Bailey. Jack, keep an eye on your sisters until I get things cleaned up."

"Yes, Mom." He stands quickly. "Come on, you two! Let's go!" He grabs Brandon's arm, and leads the two of us to the playset before starting to climb.

Brandon finally gets his hand free and turns to his best friend as June walks over from their van and settles on a bench nearby. "Hey, Jack." Jack turns to him. "Wanna play pirates?"

"Why not?" He glances at me as I turn away. "What about you, Bailey? Wanna play pirates?"

I turn back to him and smile before nodding. " **Sure!** "

"Why doesn't he talk?"

I look down at my phone. " **You can talk to me, you know. I can hear you.** " I look up to glare at him.

"Fine. Why don't you talk?"

I sigh heavily and look back down at my phone. " **I was in an accident a few years ago, and my voice was damaged. I can't talk.** "

Brandon shrugs. "Whatever." He smiles. "Come on, then! Find a stick so we can play!"


	30. Flower Girl Part 3

Honest Fact: I have a cousin who did what Zachary does when I was little. He now has his own little boy, who is around 4-5. He is not my basis for Benny. Benny acts more like Jackson...

* * *

I have no idea why I took so long on this chapter. I was forced to withdraw from my classes due to money issues, and am unable to work, so I have no excuse except writer's block and my PTSD and Autism.

Warnings: Spanking of an unruly three-year-old.

Songs used are: I Loved Her First by Heartland; Stealin' Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. Disclaimer in the first chapter (or second. I don't remember...)

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Flower Girl Part 3**

 **Half an Hour Later, Ratchet's POV**

I step into the reception hall, carrying Mariposa on one hip. It's darker inside—the atmosphere almost looks orange—with several round tables scattered around the floor, and a large rectangular table off to one side with hor d'ourves and a chocolate fountain, and another one near the dance floor. Behind the dance floor, a DJ/MC is almost finished setting up his equipment, and is getting ready for a sound check.

"Dada, yook!" I glance to Mariposa before following her pointed finger to the ceiling to find orange cloth draped over the inset ceiling lights.

"I see, Sweetspark."

"Pwetty…"

"It is pretty." I turn back to the tables. All of them, save the one near the dance floor, have brown tablecloths and chairs with clear cubes filled with orange roses in the centers, surrounded by lit orange candles. The table by the dance floor has an orange tablecloth and the same brown chairs and centerpieces. Clear wine glasses are sitting on the tables, along with white plates and silver flatware. Tiny cards folded into tents are at each place.

I look closer at the first table's cards. The off-white card has orange borders, and writing in the center, also in orange. ' _Ashley Rhodes… Huh. Name cards. Interesting…_ ' I skim through the cards until I get to the last round table before the orange one, where a wooden high chair and booster seat are waiting. I check the namecard and nod before setting the bag Melody gave me on the chair.

I take Mariposa into the bathroom and change her before taking her out of her white flower girl dress and removing the wreath of roses on her head. I put the dress and wreath in a bag to take home, then dress her in a cap sleeved orange dress with gold flowers embroidered on, a full skirt, and a gold sash with an orange rose, then slip in an orange headband.

I take her out and put her in the high chair closest to the seat with my name at it, then move it closer. Its wooden, but painted pink and white, with gold and lavender trim and a tiara on the back.

"'Inky?"

I nod and slip the white and sunset colored pacifier into her mouth.

"'Ung'y, Dada."

I look around with a heavy sigh. "Hold on…" I look up before waving Sarah over to us.

She crosses her arms and glares at me. " _What_?"

"Cut the attitude, Missy." I sigh heavily. "I need to go find something for Mari to eat."

"Why don't _I_ go get her some hors d'oeuvres so you can stay with her?"

I scoff. "Because she's only fifteen months! There's things up there she can't have yet! _Stay with Mari._ " I all but storm to the hors d'oeuvers table. There's a fruit tray, a vegetable tray, and a cheese and cracker tray, with a chocolate fountain in the center of the table. I get a small plate and fill it with bite sized pieces of fruit: a piece each of watermelon, cantelope, and pineapple, a strawberry, a grape, and a slice of kiwi, then head back to the table with that and a glass of orange pineapple punch.

" _Finally_. Took you long enough, Pops." She huffs. "When will she go down for her nap?"

"She'll nap out here with me."

She scoffs before strutting away. I glare at Sarah's retreating form before turning back to Mariposa and fastening on her white and pink princess bib. I pour the punch into her bottle after tasting it to make sure there's nothing alcoholic inside, then cut the pieces of fruit into smaller pieces before setting them on her tray, then set the bottle beside them. Once Mariposa's eating her fruit, I turn to her diaper bag and pull out the sling I had Agent Fowler order. It's strong enough for a toddler, and therefore allows me to let Mariposa recharge while I enjoy the reception.

I sit beside her and watch her eat the fruit, then wash her hands and face with a baby wipe and take off her bib. I slip off her shoes and secure her into the orange ring sling I had brought with me on the off chance she wouldn't nap for Sarah. I pull out her usual energon bottle and hand it to her, then clip the pacifier to her dress sleeve with a white and pink princess clip, then simply wander around the room. I know the movement will help her get to sleep faster, and I'd like to try some of the human's fruit as well.

She yawns before looking up at me. "Yoves Dada."

I smile down at her as she slips the bottle into her mouth and closes her eyes. "I love you too, Sweetheart." I run a finger along her cheek as she drifts off. Once I'm sure she's down, I settle into my seat with her and slip her now-empty bottle into the diaper bag before slipping her pacifier into her mouth. I then lean back and wait for the reception to start.

* * *

 **Jasper Park, Bumblebee's POV**

I grin as I chase after Brandon. We've now abandoned our stick "swords" and playset "boat" for tag, and I'm "it".

"Can't get me!"

I know I can, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm inhuman—even though I am—so I hold back. Jack can keep up with me pretty well, but Brandon's a lot slower than the two of us. So are Jack's sisters, who have joined us in our game. I grin and swerve off to tag Jack instead.

Jack laughs happily as I tap him on the shoulder. Brandon runs to "Home base", which is the light post beside June. Jack runs after him and puts his hands on his hips. "1, 2, 3, get off my father's apple tree."

"4, 5, 6, I own this." Brandon sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms.

Jack laughs. "7, 8, 9, this tree is mine." He reaches out and tags Brandon before running away.

"Hey! No fair!" Brandon darts after Jack as June stands.

"Come on, Kids! It's time to go!"

Brandon freezes in his tracks. "Aww…"

"But Mom!"

"Come on." She smiles. "We're going to play some games back at the house."

I grin and run over to the van, getting there before anyone. I don't mind being in the war, but sometimes, I like being allowed to just be a kid.

* * *

 **Vegas, Ratchet's POV, 1:30 PM**

"Rick?"

I look up at the soft voice to find the wedding planner leaning down to me. "They're getting ready for introductions. Where's Mari?"

I nod down to the sling with a soft sigh. "She's asleep…"

"No problem. I was going to have you carry her anyway." She smiles. "If you'll come with me?"

I stand, careful to not wake Mariposa. "Of course, but…" I sigh softly. "Where are we going?"

"The MC is going to introduce the wedding party now, and Mari's a part of it."

I nod quickly before following her.

* * *

The DJ/MC picks up the microphone and turns down the music to where it's almost unnoticeable. "It's time to announce our Bridal Party!" Everyone claps. "Amy Walters and John Mathers!" The two walk in as everyone claps again. They bow slightly at the center of the dance floor before finding their way to their seats at either end of the orange table. "Kate and Eric Walters!" They bow at the center of the dance floor as well, but continue to the same table where I left Mariposa's things. "The Maid of Honor and the Best Man: Melody Walters and Zachary Carter!" The two grin as they pause in the center of the dance floor, then continue like the first two to the orange table. "Our Ring Bearer, Benny Walters, being carried in by his new cousin, Sarah Carter!" Sarah twirls with a grinning Benny in her arms before stepping over to our table and setting him on the chair with the booster before walking over to where her namecard is and sitting down. "Our beautiful Flower Girl: Marianne Anderson!" I sigh heavily and walk out. "Where is our Flower Girl?" Madison leans over to the DJ/MC with a smile and whispers something. "Oh…" He turns back to the crowd with a soft laugh. "Marianne's asleep right now. This is her father, Richard Anderson." I nod and return to my seat with an audible sigh. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. I am pleased to announce the arrival of Isabelle and Jackson Carter!"

Everyone stands and claps as the bride and groom stop on the dance floor, grinning and waving. A contry song I am not familiar with starts playing as the two begin to dance. Everyone stares at the couple as they dance.

I watch silently as Benny scowls before sliding out of his chair and toddling toward the dance floor. I try to get his parent's attention without interrupting the dancing couple, but they refuse to acknowledge me.

I sigh heavily as he grabs his aunt's dress and tugs. She glances down to him with a longsuffering look, only for him to grab her hand and pull her toward our table. His parents don't even turn to the dance floor, but rather continue whispering to each other.

I shake my head and stand before darting to the dance floor and picking up the toddler, causing him to let out an ear-piercing scream. I carry him with my arms outstretched, with him now kicking as well as screaming, and set him in his booster. " _Now_ , young man, you _stay_ there this time, or you're getting a spanking."

"You will _not_ hit my son."

I glare at Kate and shake my head. "Then keep an eye on him, because he just interrupted their first dance!"

"Our little angel wouldn't do that!"

"Your little "angel" is…" I shake my head as I notice he's about to tug on Izzy's dress yet again. I smirk. "Doing it again."

"He's what?" Kate turns and gasps before running over and grabbing Benny before sitting with him on her lap.

I stand and nod toward the toddler. "Hand him here."

"I—"

"If you don't remain consistent in discipline, he will continue to misbehave, Kate. He was told he would get spanked if he continued to interrupt their first dance, and he did so."

She sighs heavily before standing. "I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't hurt him."

* * *

We step into the empty hall, and Kate sets Benny on the ground. I sigh and go down on one knee before smacking the toddler on his behind three times, hard enough for him to feel, but not so hard it'll bruise. I then set him down and crouch in front of him before gently lifting his head so I can look into his eyes. "Benny, do you know what you did wrong?"

"Noffin'…"

Kate sighs softly. "Benny, you can't keep trying to pull Auntie Izzy away from Jackson. They're married now."

"Bu' she _my_ Aun' Izzy…"

I smile slightly before wiping the tears off his face with a thumb. "The best part of love is that it's always growing, Benny. Izzy's never gonna stop loving you. No matter what happens, she'll always be your aunt."

Kate nods. "Rick's right, Sweetheart. She's not going to forget about you." She picks him up before turning to me. "How did you know what to do?"

I shrug. "I raised a couple kids before I got Mari."

"Really? How old?"

I smile slightly. "My niece is twenty now, but I took care of her for six years, and I just adopted a ten year old boy whom I've raised for the last five years." I shrug before turning toward the door. "Disciplining a toddler always hurts the parent more than it does the child. Remember that. You never hit hard enough to bruise them, just hard enough for them to learn."

* * *

I return to my seat and glance down to make sure the noise didn't wake Mariposa before settling in to listen to the toasts. Mariposa isn't supposed to wake up for another hour and fifteen minutes, which means I'll get to enjoy myself for a while.

I wind up nibbling on the fruit through the speaches. I had been too rushed this morning to get any energon, so it won't cause any problems if I decide to enjoy some human food today.

It's not long before they announce that Dinner is served. I glance down at Mariposa nervously before glancing around. Izzy stands and starts toward a table I hadn't noticed before. She pauses and leands down to me before whispering. "It's a buffet. I made sure there were things Mari and Benny would eat." She straightens before smiling at me, then she continues toward the table.

I glance down at Mariposa again before starting up to the table. I guess I can get her something now, and keep it covered until she wakes up.

I get the two plates—mine almost full, while hers barely has anything on it—and set them at our places before heading back over to the fruit tray on the hor d'ourves table. I get a couple pieces of pineapple and a couple strawberries, and cover them in chocolate from the fountain before getting a couple pieces of watermelon as well, but leave them chocolate-free.

I return to our table and set the watermelon pieces on her plate before setting the plate of chocolate covered fruit beside the other, then turn back to the first plate and tear the chicken into small pieces. I then turn to my own plate and start eating slowly. I've never really tasted human food before, save the cake from Mariposa's and Jack's parties, and I have to say, humans have it better than we do sometimes.

* * *

 **Vegas Golf Court, 3:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

I look down when I feel something shift against my chest, and smile at Mariposa's sleepy smile. "Hey there, Sweetheart. How was your nap?" I take off the sling and set her into the high chair and fasten her bib back on before setting the plate with the pieces of chicken, a small scoop of macaroni and cheese, and the watermelon in front of her. She starts eating it using her fingers, getting it all over her face and hands in the process. She's usually able to use a spoon, but I didn't put one in her bag, and the ones here are far too big for her to use.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Izzy with something small and silver in her hand. She holds it out with a smile. "I almost forgot we ordered this for her."

I take it from her and see that it's a silver spoon that says "Little Princess" on the handle. "Thank you." I take out a baby wipe and use it on her hands, then hand her the spoon. She gives me a grateful cheesy smile and squeals as she waves it in the air. I cringe at the thought of her throwing it across the room, but she thankfully doesn't, and starts eating her macaroni and cheese with it instead of her fingers. Her chicken's gone already, but she still has her watermelon, and I haven't fed the chocolate covered fruits to her yet either—I plan to do that myself.

She giggles and holds a spoon by my mouth. "Dada ea'!"

I laugh softly and shake my head. "No thank you, Sweetheart. You eat that."

"Dada no ea'?"

"I already ate, Sweetheart. Now it's your turn."

"Oh…" She sets the spoon down and looks at me with a small smile. "No 'ung'y?"

"Yep." I pick up her spoon and try to feed her the last bite of macaroni and cheese.

She reaches for the spoon and whimpers. "I do!"

I smile weakly and hand her the spoon. She puts the bite in her mouth and chews it as she smiles up at me. I'm not too worried, since her first molars are in—those were miserable for both of us. She finishes her watermelon quickly, then reaches for one of the chocolate covered strawberries. I smile at her as I pick it up for her, and let her take a bite. Her little face lights up at the taste of the chocolate covered fruit, and she quickly chews it before looking up at me, eyes begging for more. "All right." I smile and hold out the berry again. This continues for at least five minutes before the two strawberries and pineapple slices are gone.

The DJ/MC steps up and holds up the microphone with a smile. "It's time for the Bride to dance with her father." He steps back and starts playing another country song, but this one, I recognize. It's called "I Loved Her First", by Heartland. The bride and her father step onto the dance floor and start dancing slowly.

Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I can tell Bob doesn't want to let his daughter go. I can't imagine it'll really be easy, I mean, I've only had Mariposa for less than a year, and I already can't imagine losing her.

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

I smile slightly and run a hand over Mariposa's head gently, causing her to look up to me. "You'll always be my little princess, won't you?" She grabs my hand and giggles as I run a finger over her cheek.

We both turn toward the dance floor when we hear the music stop. The DJ/MC grins into the microphone. "Now, before we open the dance floor, we'd like to see all the dads with daughters on the dance floor with their daughters for a special father-daughter dance."

I glance to Izzy for a moment before taking Mariposa out of her high chair and starting up with the other fathers. Bob's still out, but he's got Amy now, rather than Izzy. Jackson's dad has Sarah, and there's another man with two little girls: one on his hip, and one in front of him. The toddler is wearing a lace and tulle sundress, while the preschooler is wearing a satin sundress, both in a pale orange.

The music starts, and a country song called "Stealing Cinderella" starts to play. Of course, dancing with a toddler is a lot different than dancing with an adult, since you're either holding the child, or letting her stand on your feet. Having her on my feet is awkward, to say the least, so I choose to hold her instead.

She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella

"I can't wait to watch you do all those things, Little One." Mariposa giggles up at me. I smile down at her gently. The song ends within a few minutes, and Mariposa and I head back to our table. I set her on my lap rather than putting her back into the high chair.

The DJ/MC picks up the microphone again. "We're now opening the floor for free dance."

I watch the couples flood the dance floor before glancing down to Mariposa to find her looking up at me.

"Dada? I go?" She points to the dance floor. "Wan' p'ay."

"Not too far, Sweetheart. I still have to see you."

She slides off my lap and drags me by the hand toward the dance floor before stopping at the edge. "I p'ay. You s'ay."

I nod, and simply sigh heavily. "I'll be right here, Mari."

"Who's spoiling their kid now?"

I glance to my side to find Kate, and answer while never taking my eyes off the toddling princess. "You were withholding discipline. I am watching her closely, while still allowing her freedoms. I have rules she is never allowed to break, but she is still a baby in many ways, and has yet to learn what a consequence is."

Kate crosses her arms. "Meaning you don't spank her."

"She hasn't given me a reason to yet, so no, I haven't. That doesn't mean that I won't when she gives me a reason. She just…hasn't done anything I wouldn't expect a child her age to do."

"And how would you know how she's supposed to act?"

"I may be a field medic, but I'm a doctor too. I saw many children before I went into the military, and I know what they'll be prone to do that might be annoying, and what is misbehavior that needs corrected. Mari's wanting to play on the dance floor is normal—she sees the others having fun, and wants to join in. allowing her prevents a tantrum, and keeping an eye on her prevents injury, so she's allowed to enjoy herself."

"What about that?"

I look up to find Mariposa spinning on the dance floor and giggling. "She isn't doing anything wrong."

Suddenly, Mariposa stops spinning and staggers into Zachary's legs. He feins losing his balance and plops onto his butt before giving Mariposa a startled look, causing her, as well as Benny and a few other young children to giggle.

"What about that?"

Mariposa gives me a dizzy look and giggle before smiling up at me. "A toddler being a toddler, and an adult being a kid."

"Fine. Whatever. Let your daughter run around like a maniac, and punish my perfect little angel." She scoffs before walking off to find her husband, leaving their toddler with Sarah.

I step over and carry Mariposa away from the dancing crowd to a quieter place where she can run without breaking anything. She's not down for very long before I hear a terrified sounding scream from the closest corner. I turn quickly, scared that Mariposa's being taken, and my eyes land on a familiar red monster leaning against a flower pot. "Primus, no…" I run for the toddler who is now howling loud enough to be heard over the music, and alerting several anxious parents—and one well-trained social worker—to the terrified child. I reach Mariposa at the same time as Izzy herself, and scoop her up before turning her so she can bury her face into my chest. "Shhh, Little One… Daddy's here…"

"No 'Mo… 'Mo 'cawy…"

"I know, Little One. I know…" I turn to Izzy and smile weakly. "Sorry about this…"

"Don't be." She lays a hand on my shoulder. "She's been traumatized, Rick."

"Still…"

"Don't." She smiles gently. "Take her out so you can calm her down. I'll take care of the doll." She scowls. "Ash's been asking for this for a long time now…"

"Thank you." I grab her bag and rush into the hall before she can disrupt anymore of the reception. I quicky find a spot to sit with her, and set her on my lap were she can see me. "It's okay now, Sweetspark…"

"No 'Mo?"

"No more Elmo." I pull out the doll her Great Grandmother sent her.

"Baby!"

* * *

 **Inside, Third POV**

Izzy storms over to where Ashley is dancing with her husband while her five kids run wild. "Ash!"

"Iz! I'm trying to have some fun here!"

Izzy pulls her off the dance floor, and over to the Bedtime Elmo doll beside the flower pot in the corner. "What the hell were you thinking?! Mari's terrified of Elmo!"

"What the hell was I thinking!? Why the hell did you choose some random military baby over my daughters!?"

Izzy sighs heavily. "Your daughters have never behaved themselves around me, and you know it. Mari's behaved."

"Until _now_."

"She panicked because she saw _your kids_ Elmo dolls! She's got PTSD, Ashley! I was specific in my invitations to keep anything Sesame Street away from the venue for Marianne's security!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let Ella and Eli throw a fit because they couldn't have their dolls?"

" _Hire_ a _babysitter_ and _leave_ the _twins_ at _home_!"

"You care more about that army brat than your godkids, _don't you_!?"

Izzy bends over to pick up the Bedtime Elmo doll and holds it out to her between two fingers. "Either put the dolls away, or take the kids home, Ashley. Marianne is my first case, and she is highly traumatized, not to mention her father is a good friend of mine. We've barely seen each other since college!"

Ashley huffs. "Fine!" She walks over to where her husband is waiting with their kids. "We're leaving!" She turns to Ashley. "And don't be surprised when you don't get invited to anymore birthday parties!"

Izzy shakes her head and sighs heavily. "It's worth it, Iz. No sense crying over spilt milk. Ash has always thought she was better than everyone else, and she never deserved a friend like you to begin with…"

* * *

 **Hallway, Ratchet's POV**

Izzy steps into the hall on the opposite side of the venue. "Rick?" She crouches beside the duo and lays a hand on his shoulder. "How is she?"

"Better, thank God." I sigh and stand before moving Mariposa to my hip.

"'Zy, yook! Me baby!"

"I can see her, Sweetheart. She's pretty." She smiles, and holds out her hands to Mariposa. "Can I carry you?"

She giggles and throws hersef toward the agent. "Yay! Go 'Zy!"

Izzy smiles down at her and turns for the door. "I'll take care of her, Rick. Go ahead and relax for a few minutes."

I nod, and settle back into the chair, choosing to take solace in the silence out here rather than return to the party just yet. I know Mariposa will be safe with Izzy.

I choose to head back inside before too long, mainly because I'm worried about how my daughter is handling being with someone other than me.

The first thing I notice is that, once again, no one is watching Benny. The three-year-old ring bearer is playing in the chocolate fountain, getting his hands and face smeared with the substance in the process. Before I have the chance to stop the toddler, he runs toward the dance floor—and his parents—still covered in chocolate. I sigh heavily and follow the messy toddler.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Benny waves his chocolate covered hands excitedly as he reaches his mother and starts reaching for her skirt. "I pway chocowate!"

"No, Benny!"

He reaches for her skirt again. "Bu' I pway chocowate!"

"No! You're covered in chocolate! Don't touch my dress!"

"Wanna pway chocowate!" The three-year-old then throws himself on the dance floor, kicking and screaming worse than Mariposa had done because of her panic attack.

Izzy sighs heavily and passes Mariposa to me, then hands Kate a wet napkin. Kate quickly wipes off his hands and face, then carries him, still kicking and screaming, into the hall.

I shake my head. "That kid…"

"I couldn't agree more…" Izzy sighs. "I just wish I'd had another option for ring bearer, so I wouldn't have had to use him…"

* * *

 **5:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

"It's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

I look up from where I'm teaching Mariposa to play patty-cake while she sits in the high chair they provided.

"Dada?"

"They're getting ready to cut the cake, Sweetspark."

"Ca'e? Dada! Wan' ca'e!"

"I know, Little One, but you have to wait a little bit longer, okay?"

"Otay…" She smiles up at me sweetly.

I nod, and turn toward the cake. It's three tiers, and white, with orange scrollwork and ribbons around the base, and four white roses on the top. I watch as they cut out a small piece each before feeding it to each other. ' _That's sweet._ '

" _Dada_!"

I sigh softy and turn to the toddler. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Wan' ca'e!"

I turn back to the cake, and smile when I find them starting to slice the cake into actual slices for their guests now. "I'll go get some, all right?" I wave Sarah over.

"What _now_?"

"I need someone to sit with Mari while I get some cake for us."

She huffs angrily. " _Fine_." She flops into my chair and starts playing a game on her phone.

I shake my head and head over to the cake table. If Mariposa needs something, she'll call me. I grab two slices of the white cake before carrying them over to the toddler and cranky teenager.

Sarah stands and looks at the two slices of cake. "What did you get me?"

I simply scoff and set the plates on the table before crossing my arms. "Nothing. You have legs, and arms. Get your own cake." I set one of the slices on Mariposa's tray before handing her the silver spoon Izzy had given us.

"Me ca'e? I ea'?"

"Yes, that's your cake. Go ahead and eat it, Sweetspark."

She squeals and digs the tiny spoon into her slice of cake before putting it into her mouth, and giggles. "Num-num!"

"You like it?" She nods and giggles before returning to her cake. I can't help but smile as I turn to my own slice.

* * *

"Dada? Wan' p'ay." I turn to Mariposa to find her looking up at me. "Dada! Wan' p'ay!" She points over to where Zachary is playing with Benny and a few other toddlers near the dance floor. As I watch, he pick Benny up and flips him upside down. The toddler squeals, but quickly starts giggling. "Go p'ay?"

I nod, and start cleaning her up. "You can go play." I set her on the floor and watch her toddle toward the Best Man and the surrounding toddlers.

She stops by Zachary and smiles up at him. "Up?" Zachary turns to her with a huge smile, and picks her up before flipping her head-over-heels. She squeals in surprise before giggling. She pouds at him as he flips her right side up again. "'Gain! 'Gain!"

Zachary glances over at me. I sigh heavily and shake my head. She just ate, and I don't need her purging. "Sorry, Cupcake, but your Daddy says no."

"Dada! Wan' 'gain!"

I shake my head and turn as she runs to me. "Sweetheart, you just ate." I take her tiny hands in mine and lean down to her level. "You have to wait a little bit before you can play like that, okay?"

She whimpers, but looks up at me. "Do 'gain…"

"I know you want him to flip you again, but you'll have to wait until later." I glance up and smile at Zachary, who nods before walking away. "Smells like someone needs a change."

Kate steps over. "Seems like things are winding down…" She nods down to Mariposa. "You getting ready to leave?"

I shake my head before standing with Mariposa. "Nope. She's still in a good mood, and it's not too close to her bedtime for me to be worried."

Kate sighs before falling into step with me as I carry Mariposa toward the bathroom so I can change her. "What was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"What were you saying to her?"

I scoff before laying Mariposa down so I can take off her dirty diaper. While we were getting Bumblebee's school supplies, I got the new slip-on diapers, which makes it easier for me to change her, but I still have to lay her down to clean her up. "I was telling her why I can't let Zachary flip her right now. I would have allowed it to keep going, but she just ate, and I don't want her getting sick."

"Babies puke, Rick. It's going to happen one way or another. You have to let them have their fun. They're only young once."

"I am more aware of that than you think, Kate." I set her on her feet and pull on her clean diaper before sitting her down so I can put her tights and shoes back on, then pick her up and start back to the table. "But she also needs to learn at an early age to listen to me. With everything she's been through, the sooner she learns to listen, the better."

She squirms before trying to fling herself out of my arms. "Dada down! I do!"

I shrug and set the now-squirmy toddler on her feet. "I'm not going to hold her back too much, of course." I grab her hand before she can get too far away. "She'll still get to be her own person, but I want to protect her where I can. She's only fifteen months, Kate."

"Benny was eating dirt and running us both ragged when he was her age."

"He still _is_." I sigh softly and slide into my seat before setting Mariposa on my lap. "And Mari has her moments, Kate. I'm not going to punish her for being a toddler. I will, however, punish her for lot listening, or breaking a rule."

"Inky?"

I nod and slip the pacifier out of my pocket before handing it to her, and watch as she slips it into her mouth before turning back to Kate. "As I said before, I have a set list of rules, one I may or may not have to add to as she gets older, but for now, they'll do."

"And you won't punish her for a tantrum?"

"Toddler behavior." I shrug. "Punishment if she hits or bites, or throws something—time out, because she can't really help it, and even then, sparingly—and not giving into her wishes."

"So you're not going to spank her?"

" _No_ , I am _going to_ spank her when she _breaks a rule_ , not when she is _out of control_ and _scared_."

"Let's have all the unmarried ladies on the dance floor for the bouquet toss!"

"Oh-ho! This is gonna be good!" Kate smirks and turns to watch the group of women and girls on the dance floor. Izzy turns her back to the crowd of girls and tosses her flowers over one shoulder. Sarah, who had been standing closest to us, catches it.

Sadly, she's standing right in Mariposa's line of sight. "Dada… Me wan'…"

"Mari…"

She starts reaching for the bouquet in Sarah's hands. "ME WAN'!"

Sarah glares at the baby, still holding her prize close to her chest. "What the hell does she want!?"

"Language, young lady! There's a baby right here!" I sigh heavily. "She wants the bouquet, Sarah."

Sarah huffs. "Well, she's not getting it! I caught it fair and square!"

Kate laughs as Mariposa starts screaming in my lap. "First tantrum?"

"Not by a long shot. Third or fourth in the last two days." I sigh heavily. "Keeping in mind that she has PTSD, and she hasn't been sleeping well." I turn Mariposa to where she's facing me. "You can't have that, Little One. It's Sarah's now."

" _DADA_!"

I pull her to my chest and hold her, letting her cry out her frustration. After a moment, I stand, and carry Mariposa into the hall before pacing the length of it in an attempt to calm her down. She does after a minute, thankfully, but I keep walking, hoping to keep her that way, and savoring the feeling of the warm child cuddled into my chest, and the tiny head resting on my shoulder.

"Rick?" I look up to find Izzy walking over toward us. "Is she okay?" I nod. "I should have done this before the bouquet toss, but the whole fiasco with Ashley threw me off."

"Done what?"

She sighs softly. "I had the florist make a bouquet for Mari." Mariposa sticks her head up when she hears her name. "They're fake, but I figured she wouldn't mind…"

She turns to Izzy and squeals when she sees the orange, leaf-trimmed bouquet of roses in Izzy's hand. "Mi'e?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. This one's yours."

"Pwetty…" Izzy hands it to her before laying a hand on my arm. "Think she can handle the last five minutes?"

I nod, then smile at the toddler who is now playing with one of the leaves on the bottom of the bouquet in her hands. "I think we can handle that…" I start for the door before glancing over my shoulder. "And Izzy?" I wait for her to turn to me. "Thank you. You didn't have to get her a bouquet."

"I wanted to—as a reminder of her first time…"

* * *

I stand near the dance floor with Mariposa in my arms, watching the last dance while bouncing her gently. She babbles softly, supposedly talking to the bouqet she got from Izzy.

The music ends before we're really ready for it to, and Mariposa and I join the rest of the crowd that's now throwing rice and birdseed at the newlyweds, who are trying to climb into a white limozine covered in orange and white streamers. I watch in confusion as the vehicle pulls away, then glance back to Mariposa. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you changed."

"Come on, Benny."

"Aun' Izzy go bye-bye…"

"Yep." Kate smiles. "She'll come back to visit, just like always, Buddy." She bends over and picks him up. "Come on, it's time to get you changed."

I look over at her as she follows me toward the family bathroom. "He's still in diapers?"

She shrugs. "You'll be able to tell when they're ready, Rick. Some kids aren't ready until they're four or five." She lays him on the changing table before changing him, then dressing him in an orange polo and jeans before moving so I can get Mariposa ready to leave. "I hope I'll get to see you and Mari around, Rick…"

"You too, Kate." I nod to her before turning and laying Mariposa on the changing table. Once I have her changed, I dress her in a white sundress with a red, orange, and yellow floral print and a green waistband, a green denim jacket, white tights, and the white Mary Jane shoes Izzy had put on her this morning, then start outside to my vehicle mode. Once I have Mariposa secured, I comm back to base for a bridge.

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's POV**

Once we're in the base, I pull straight out, not stopping to get Mariposa out. I need to get Bumblebee before I fix Mariposa's supper.

I pull up outside June's house, and smile when I find the five kids, plus a boy I haven't met before, playing on the driveway while June watches from the steps. "Bailey, your Dad's here!"

Bumblebee starts toward my vehicle mode with a grin. " **Thanks, Mrs. Darby! I'll see you guys Wednesday!** "

I wait until he's inside before addressing him. "Did you have fun?"

" **Yes!** " He grins. " **Jack, Brandon, and I played pirates at the playground, and June made cupcakes for us! She taught us some really cool games, too!** "

"Glad you had fun, Bee." I sigh softly. "I need to get Mari home and get her supper ready so she can get to bed. After she's down, we can see if Optimus still wants to have a sparring session."

" **Thank you!** " He sighs. " **Primus, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be a kid.** "

"I guess it's a good thing I've got you in school, then. You'll get the chance to be a kid, and have all the problems that come along with it."

" **Aw, come on, Ratch!** "

"Nope. You wanted this." I pull into the base and let him and Mariposa out before transforming with a chuckle. "Berthtime at eight, youngling. I'd better find you in berth _by that time_." I take Mariposa and allow him to return to his normal form, then carry Mariposa into our room and set her into her high chair before turning to get her supper ready. Tonight she gets chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and carrots out of a Graduates package, and apple juice in a bottle. Once she's eating, I turn to unpack her diaper bag, and hang the garmet bag holding her flower girl dress in the closet. I get an overnight diaper and her pajamas laid out, then look her over before sighing. She doesn't need a bath tonight, but I'm sure she needs to sleep.

"Dada! I dum!"

I turn to her with a soft laugh. "That's do _n_ e, Sweetspark."

"I dum! Wan' dow'!"

I shrug, and take her out before washing off her hands and face with a wipe, then change her into the overnight diaper and a white sleeper with a blue and periwinkle butterfly print and blue collar and cuffs. I then carry her into the bathroom and brush her teeth with her banana-shaped toothbrush and flavored toothpaste, then settle in the metal rocking chair Bulkhead built. The mech may drive me nuts most days, but he's amazing when it comes to construction.

"'Towy? Wan' 'inky."

I nod, and slip her a new white pacifier with "Flower Girl", then pull out the datapad Bumblebee gave her, and choose the story about the Star Healer's first mission. "Tonight… The Star Princess is facing her first battle with Sentinel."

* * *

I slip out of the room and close the door quietly before joining Optimus and Bumblebee in the main room. I sigh softly before sitting on the lower part of the platform.

"Is Mariposa down for the night, Old Friend?"

"Yeah…" I sigh heavily. "I just hope she stays down for a while…"

Optimus turns from the computers. "Hard day?"

I nod and shift to where I'm leaning on my knees. "Who knew one human sparkling could be so exhausting?"

"The internet?" I look up to find Arcee walking in from the hall. She stops in front of me and crosses her arms. "Don't complain about human sparklings until you've dealt with a human newspark, Ratchet. I've joined a few parenting groups online using my holoform designation, and they're always telling about their newsparks waking up every two hours to be changed and fed. Not even Electro woke up that often."

I sigh heavily. "I bet those parents are really jealous of you…"

"Yeah. He's already recharging through the night, and I'm sure Sunset has been too."

I hear Optimus walk back into the room. "For the most part. She wakes once in a while from nightmares of her Sire." A steaming cube of medium grade appears in front of me. "Though she is not the only one with a traumatizing past involving Megatron."

I take the cube and give Optimus a grateful smile. "Thank you." I drink about half the cube before glancing over to Bumblebee with a sigh. "Bumblebee was wondering—"

Said mech bounces on his heels excitedly. " _ **Would we still be able to spar tonight? Please? I won't get to much after Wednesday!**_ "

"If your Carrier will allow it."

" _ **Ratch?**_ "

"Go ahead, but remember: berth time is no later than eight. I'll be in to check."

"I will make sure he is in berth on time, Ratchet. You look like you need to head to berth yourself."

I finish the rest of the cube and stand. "I appreciate it, Optimus, but he _is_ my son."

"I can help out for one night. After all, I am his Guardian." He nods toward Bumblebee with a smile. "Come. We only have half an hour before your berthtime."

* * *

I step back into my berthroom with a soft sigh before slipping into my berth. I don't know if Optimus put something in the warmed energon he gave me, or if it's just the warmth of it that's lulling me into recharge. I only hope Mariposa doesn't wake up during the night. We both _really_ need the recharge.


	31. Bee Starts School

I don't cover any of Bee handling 6th grade because he's not staying there. I've got plans to incorporate his time in 7th in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've had a rough week, and Fanfiction's the only way I can feel secure, so I usually spend all my time on my computer when it's not an easy week.

This last week my family tried to have me committed (AKA, locked in the loony bin) because I had a meltdown over their stealing my phone and cutting off my wifi when I'd done everything they'd asked of me. Things are better now, but I'm still shaken up.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Bee Starts School**

 **Wednesday, August 17, 1994, 6:00 AM**

"Dada! I up!"

I sit up and smile over at the toddler before shifting to holoform and getting her up. "Good morning, Little One."

"Mo'in'. Wan' baba!"

"After you're dressed, Angel." I change her, and dress her in a yellow sleeveless onesie with silver and brown rhinestone flowers and silver sequin shorts with a silver bow, then slip her into a yellow cardigan for the time being, and put her new silver flip flops with sequins and straps on her tiny feet. "Now…" I fill her bottle before handing it to her. "Want to eat?" she shakes her head, so I set her into the play area in my room before following her inside and closing the gate.

"P'ay me?"

"Yep. I'm going to play with you."

She toddles over to me with an armload of blocks. "Wan' 'inky."

I nod, and reach up to her dresser/closet combo, doing my best to not curse the annoyingly small size of my human holoform before finally snagging her silver and red pacifier, and join her on the floor before handing it to her. She pops it into her mouth before starting back after more blocks. I grab the bin and start stacking the blocks, knowing she's going to knock them down. It's her favorite game anymore.

* * *

Before I know it, an hour's passed, and it's time for me to get Bumblebee up for his first day of school. I leave the playpen and return to my normal form before picking Mariposa up and starting down the hall. Once there, I knock on the door. "Bumblebee? It's time to get up. You've got school today."

I hear him moving around for a minute before he opens the door. " _ **Good morning, Ratchet.**_ "

"I've told you to call me Carrier, Bee…" I sigh heavily. "You need to start getting ready. I'll be in the kitchen with Mari when you're done. Don't forget your energon!"

" _ **I won't!**_ " He slips back inside and closes the door.

"All right, Little One." I glance down to Mariposa. "Ready to go get Bumblebee's lunch ready?"

"Bumbee ea'?"

"He'll have to if he's at school."

"Oh…" She giggles. "Wan' go! Bumbee ea'!"

I chuckle and carry the toddler into the kitchen. I set her into her activity walker before activating my holoform and turning to the fridge so I can get a lunch together for Bumblebee. I pull out the jam and a few supplies to make a turkey sandwich, as well as his new thermos and containers.

"Dada!"

"Mari, I'm busy."

"Wan' fishy!"

"Not right now, Mari. I'm trying to pack Bee's lunch."

"Fishy!"

"Mari…"

"FISHY!"

I sigh heavily and lay a handful of the fish-shaped cheese crackers on the tray before pouring them into Bumblebee's snack container and sticking it into the lunchbox with two matching sandwich boxes, a pack of carrots and dip, an apple, two cookies, and a thermos of energon. I turn and grab a fruit roll, then toss it inside the lunchbox along with a frozen tube of yogurt and a small can of chips. I sigh heavily as I zip the box, then check the time. "All right, I need to get your diaper bag ready, and finish getting you ready." I pick her up and carry her into our berth room before setting her into her playpen amd activating my holoform so I can pack her diaper bag. Once that's done, I grab her brush and pull her hair into two ponytails before clipping two silver sequin bows at the hair ties, then undo her cardigan and replace it with a cap sleeved silver sequin shrug. "There. Now if you can manage not to get dirty in the next two minutes, we're good."

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

I return to my normal form and answer the door. "Yes, Bumblebee?"

" _ **You ready? It's almost time to leave…**_ "

"Mari and I are both ready, Bee. Got your backpack?"

" _ **Yep!**_ "

"Phone and charger pack?"

" _ **In my pockets.**_ "

I hold out the yellow lunchbox. "Lunch?"

" _ **Thanks.**_ "

The three of us start toward the main room: Me with Mariposa and her new backpack diaper bag in my hands (I left her stroller in the compartment so I wouldn't have to fool with it outside of trips), and Bumblebee with his backpack and lunchbox in one hand.

I hand him Mariposa and her bag before transforming, then wait for him to activate his holoform and buckle Mariposa in before getting settled on the bench seat. Once he's buckled, I pull out and start for the elementary school.

* * *

The drive isn't long, and soon we're pulling up to the school. I've activated my holoform in order to blend in as well as I can. "All right, Bailey. Behave today, and have fun."

He pulls out the smartphone and types for a moment. " **I will, Dad. See you later!** "

This is even harder for me to deal with than the simple Cybertronian he usually uses is. "I'll be back a little after three. Have fun."

" **I'll try. See you!** " With that, he runs into the building, leaving me standing beside my vehicle mode.

I climb in and glance back to Mariposa with a sigh. "Well then… Guess it's time to start on those errands…"

"Go bye-bye?"

"Yep. We've gotta get groceries, and go to the mall."

"P'ay pawk?"

"We'll see if we have time to after Bee gets out of school."

"Otay."

* * *

 **Grocery Store**

I pull into the lot and park before switching on my holoform and climbing into the back of my vehicle mode to get Mariposa and her diaper bag. "Ready to go shopping?"

She giggles and nods before reaching up for me to pick her up.

I back out of my vehicle mode with her in my arms, then walk over to the carts. I pull one out before setting her diaper bag in the basket, then put her in the child seat at the top and buckle her in. Once she's secured, I start for the store's entrance, looking over my grocery list as I do. I need to see what all I can find here, so I know what I'll have to get at the mall.

I hear a phone go off as my pocket vibrates, so I quickly reach around to grab the cell phone I have to use in Holoform. "Hello? Rick Anderson."

" _I'm calling from Jasper Elementary…_ "

I sigh heavily. "Don't tell me Bailey's already in trouble."

" _Nope. He's been great, actually. We started him off with testing, since he's never been in a formal school system, and Mr. Edwards is planning to send him up to middle school. I've taken the liberty of sending you the supply list for seventh grade._ "

"Do I need to come pick him up, or…"

" _No. We're letting him go through with his classes for today, but he's been told he's being moved up. We only require that you fill out the parent information sheet in the middle school tomorrow._ "

"I'll come in when I bring him in tomorrow, then. If that is all…"

" _Yes, Sir._ "

"I'm sorry if I sound rude. I'm in the middle of the grocery store with an almost sixteen-month-old, and I need to get our grocery shopping done for the week…"

" _It's understandable, Sir. I'll let you go_ _ **.**_ "

"Goodbye." I hang up the phone and move to put it back in my pocket.

"Dada? I p'ay?"

"Not right now, Sweetheart. We need to shop."

"Wan' p'ay."

"I'll get you a toy phone if you be good, okay?"

"Otay." She gives me an innocent look. "I goo'."

I nod, and start through the store, picking up lunch items for Bumblebee, Mariposa's meals, and a few other necessities—Mariposa's toothpaste, diapers and wipes, and her shampoo, body soap, and laundry detergent. I get the milk and juice last, rather than first, and put them in the cart before turning to walk Mariposa to the checkout.

"Dada. Wan' p'ay…"

Right. I'd told her she'd get a phone if she behaved herself. "I'm getting it, Little One." I slip into the toy aisle and grab a phone that looks similar to mine before heading up to the register.

I set the stuff in the cart on the register, and watch the cashier ring everything up. "Your total is $556.52." I nod and swipe the card. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're very welcome, Ma'am."

"How old is your daughter?"

I smile as I start loading the bags back into the cart. Fifteen months."

"She's a cutie."

"Thank you." I sigh heavily, wishing I could get the bags loaded faster. I'm already sick of her chatter.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Not that I didn't expect that, but I did expect her to be a lot less blunt. "You're not my type."

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Well!"

I finish loading the cart and take it out to my vehicle mode before loading the bags inside with a sigh. "Some women today… Can't even let men decide things for themselves." Granted, I'm not human, but I've witnessed women throwing themselves at men before, then being offended when the man says no, and this just proves my point even more.

I slip out and grab Mariposa before getting her settled in the built-in child seat in the rear-facing seat behind the driver's seat, then climb into the front in holoform, just in case anyone's watching. I drive to the base and pull in before driving straight to where the humans' kitchen was, and pull in through the doorway Agent Fowler had made for me when I took Mari in. Once inside, I park and activate my holoform so I can put Mari in her walker and put the groceries away.

Once the groceries are put away, I put Mariposa back into the carseat, and start back into Jasper.

"Dada? We go?"

"To get breakfast, then we're going to the mall."

"Yay!"

I groan as my phone goes off. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Rick. It's June. I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and get some cupcakes. Jazzy's school sent them home with me, and I was wondering if you wanted some of them for your kids._ "

"I can stop by in a few minutes. I'm taking Mari out for breakfast."

" _All right, Rick. I'll see you soon. Thanks._ "

"Don't mention it." I hang up the phone and glance back toward Mariposa. "We're stopping at June's really first."

"Otay. Num-num?"

"We'll go eat right after we leave her place."

"Otay. I 'ung'y."

"I know you're hungry, Little One. We have to meet with June first." I sigh softly as I pull up to June's house. I activate my holoform and climb into the back to get Mariposa out, then head up to the door.

"I do?"

I nod, and move her closer to the doorbell. She slaps it, and I can hear the tone through the door.

" _Coming!_ " The door opens, revealing June with Jasmine on her hip. June's wearing a teal tank top and yellow shorts, and Jasmine's wearing a teal and yellow dress. Neither have shoes on. I look at the toddler with confusion. "Preschool doesn't start till 9:45."

"I understand."

"You're here for the cupcakes, aren't you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come in." She leads me inside and sets Jasmine on the floor by some toys. "They're in the kitchen."

I set Mariposa by Jasmine and head into the kitchen with her. I sigh when I see the cupcakes. "We'll have to take the Elmo faces off before Mari sees them."

"Bailey said she was scared of Elmo…"

I nod. "Her birthparents are obsessed with him, so she sees Elmo as part of her trauma. She didn't like him before they took her, but she cries if she sees him now…"

"Then we'd better get rid of Elmo…" She reaches down to the cupcakes and and peels off the small Elmo faces before turning to me with the plastic container. "Here you go. I need to get Jazzy to preschool now, so…"

"I need to get Mari's breakfast."

"Bye, Rick!"

"Goodbye!" I set the cupcakes on the couch and pick up Mariposa, then grab the cupcakes before leaving the house. "Ready to go eat?"

"Wan' num-num!"

"We're going, Sweetheart." I climb in back and put her into her carseat before slipping my holoform up front so I can "drive" away without June finding out we've met before.

* * *

 **Ma's Diner**

I carry Mariposa inside and grab a high chair before finding a seat. I set Mariposa into the high chair, making a face at the disgusting thing, then settle into my own seat. While I don't normally eat human food, I will at times to keep up appearances, and this will have to be one of those times.

"Can I take your order, Sir?"

"A full order of biscuits and gravy with hashbrowns, and two plates, please?"

"Comin' right up."

"Num-num?"

"It's coming, Sweetheart."

It doesn't take long for our food to come out, and I move a half a biscuit and some potatoes to her plate, then cut it and cool it before giving it to her. Before she has a chance to grab a handful of food, I hand her the baby spoon I keep in her diaper bag. I watch her eat for a few minutes before turning back to my own plate and starting in.

* * *

I take Mariposa into the bathroom and change her before dressing her in a gold shiny cap sleeved mini-dress, black leggings with gold bows on the backs of the legs, and gold strappy flats, then take out her pigtails and slip in a black headband with a bow. "Ready to go shopping?"

She nods. "No 'Mo?"

"Nope. We're not going to go anywhere near Elmo."

"Yay! No 'Mo! Wan' go!"

* * *

We pull into the mall parking lot and I get the stroller out before climbing into the back after Mariposa and her diaper bag. I buckle her into the stroller, then slip the backpack on and start for the entrance.

"Man, it's hot!" a woman wearing almost nothing turns to me and gives me a horrified look—as if I've suddenly turned purple. "Aren't you hot?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's 103! What the hell are you wearing jeans for!?"

I wave my hands toward the stroller. "Baby present, Miss!" I huff. "If you must know, I'm _fine_. A little heat won't kill me."

"What about the _baby_ you're so worried about?"

"She'll be inside soon enough, and I haven't had her outside that long." I jog past the complaining twenty-something woman and into the air conditioned Target. "Sheesh."

"S'es'."

I look down at the stroller with a grin. "She was annoying, wasn't she?"

She nods. "'Noy." She looks up at me. "We go?"

"To get Bailey new school supplies."

"Otay. I ge'?"

"Not today, Sweetheart." I fill a basket with the supplies, as well as a human sized towel and washcloth, then head to the checkout.

"Did you find everything all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I set the basket aside and take the bags when she hands them to me. "49.55 Sir."

I slide the card and sign when she hands me the receipt. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." I put the bags under the stroller and look down at Mariposa. "At least that one didn't hit on me."

"Dada?"

"We need to get Bailey some socks, and another pair of shoes… Get you a new bouncer… Check prices on toddler beds… find a cover for those gross high chairs… Find Bailey a bike, and you a seat for it…" I look up from my list and start for Journeys. "All right. Let's get to it."

"We go?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go." I push her into Journeys, and grab Bumblebee's socks and gym bag, then start looking for a raincoat. Once I find one, I head up to the register and pay before leaving for the shoe store.

* * *

 **3:00 pm**

I pull up outside the elementary school and activate my holoform before climbing out with Mariposa on one hip. I look around to find several other parents waiting with me.

The woman I saw at the church is here with her newborn and husband, and all three are wearing teal, and the baby and mother are wearing gray, while the father wears tan. They're all three waiting by a white Nissan.

A Hispanic woman is standing beside a yellow minivan wearing orange and gray. It's hard to not notice the slight swell of her stomach, and she's got a three-year-old on her hip wearing a yellow and pink dress and shorts with sandals like Mariposa's from this morning. I can only wonder how many kids she has.

June is here with her red minivan, and Jasmine on her hip. June is still wearing a yellow tank top and teal shorts, while the toddler on her hip is wearing her teal and yellow dress with teal Mary Jane shoes.

A bell rings, and children start pouring out the doors. The first woman kneels with an arm out to hug someone, but the girl that runs to her only scowls. She's wearing a white T-shirt with stripes, a teal pleated skirt, tights, and brown boots, and she's got a jean jacket hanging out of her backpack, which is hanging from one shoulder. "How was school, Sweetie?"

"Stupid."

"Miko…"

"I hate school, and I hate you!"

I shake my head. "So much hate in such a little girl." I glance down to Mariposa. "I hope you won't wind up like that…" She shakes her head, and gives the girl a worried look.

Two kids come out to the Hispanic woman. The first—a ten-year-old girl—is wearing a white blouse and yellow pleated skirt with a yellow scarf and flats, with a black sweater over one arm and her backpack on properly. The next—a five-year-old boy—is wearing an orange polo, an orange sweater vest with bears, and blue jeans, with his backpack on properly as well. A boy walks over from the middle school to join them, nad he's wearing a long sleeved black and orange T-shirt and jeans. "How was school?"

"It was really good, Mamá."

"That's good, Estrella." She turns to the boy. "What about you, Rafael?"

"Second grade's fun, Mamá! There's so much to learn!"

"Great." She turns to the boy from the middle school. "Juan?"

"School was fine, Mamá. You shouldn't be out. Where's Papá?"

"He's at work, Juan. I can still drive."

I turn from them to June. It's not hard to tell the unknown mom of four is pregnant. Jack, Jessica, and Megan are gathered around June. Jessica is in a pink shirt, striped tights, and brown cuffed shorts with brown boots. Her black sweater is hooked over her arm. Megan is wearing a brown T-shirt and gray shimmery skirt with striped tights and flats. She has a denim jacket draped over her arm. Both of them have black backpacks with elephant prints. Jack is wearing a red and orange T-shirt and gray jeans, with a gray denim jacket slung over his shoulder along with a black backpack. "Hey you two! How was your first day of second grade?"

"Good, Mommy!"

"Great! I love second grade!"

"Jack? How was your first day of third?"

"Good… Brandon's ignoring me, though…"

"I'm sorry, Jack…"

" **Hey, Dad.** " He slips the phone into his pocket and reaches over for Mariposa.

Jack glances over to me, and smiles when he sees Bailey walking over. "BAILEY!"

" **I'll have to talk later, Jack.** "

I turn to them with a smile. "We're going to the park if you want to come…"

He pulls his phone out before tapping out a message one-handed. " **Really, Dad?** "

"Yep. Your sister wants to go." I smile. "And tomorrow, we'll get you a new bike."

He quickly taps out a message. " **Yes!** "

"All right, then. Climb in. I've got your play clothes in back."

"I'll see if I can't bring the kids down to play later, Rick!"

"All right, June!" I slip inside the back and close the doors. I hand Bumblebee the new outfit before laying Mariposa on the cot. I change her before dressing her in a yellow onesie with a bumblebee graphic and pink trim, white pants with a pink and yellow print, white socks with yellow feet and pink cuffs, and a white floral bow headband, then fasten her into her carseat and take off on the short drive to the park.

* * *

I start pushing Mariposa on the swings while I watch for Bumblebee. He's running around, playing with Jack and his sisters. June sets Jasmine in the swing next to us, and smiles at me. "So…what happened with Bailey?"

I smile. "They decided to promote him. He's going into seventh grade tomorrow."

"That's great."

* * *

 **That Night**

I change Mariposa and dress her in a white short sleeved onesie and brown footed pants with zebra faces, then tuck her in with her blanket and teddy bear, then return to my normal form and step down the hall to check on Bumblebee and make sure he's getting ready for berth. He's not in his berth room, so I stop and knock on the door to the washrack. "Bumblebee?"

" _ **Ratchet? What—**_ "

"Berth time when you're out."

" _ **I know…**_ "

"You need to be around people closer to your age."

" _ **I'm glad I get to go to school, Ratchet, I just don't like not getting to see Optimus…**_ "

"I know." I sigh softly. "I need to get back to Mari. Make sure you're in berth by eight."

" _ **I will be. Goodnight.**_ "

"Goodnight."


	32. 7th Grade

Disclaimer in Chapter one

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **7th Grade**

 **August 18, 1994, 6:00 am, Ratchet's pov**

"Dada! _Dada_! Up, up, up!"

I groan and sit up. "Good morning, Little One."

"Mo'in'! Wan' baba! Ge' num-num! Bumbee ea'!"

I sigh as I shift to holoform and get her out of her crib before chaning her. "Bee's not getting up for over an hour yet, Little One. We don't have to get his lunch yet."

"Oh… P'ay?"

"Yes, we can play." I turn and pull out her clothes for today—a yellow sundress with bumblebees on the skirt and black and white striped tights, with black Mary Janes—then grab a pacifier before stepping into her pen with her in my arms. I hand her the pacifier, which is quickly stuck into her mouth, then reach over to grab her blocks.

* * *

 **7:15 am**

I walk down the hall with Mariposa in one hand, and knock on the door. "Bumblebee, it's time to get up."

He opens the door. " _ **Morning.**_ "

"Good morning."

" _ **Are you going to get me up every day? If so, I'll start leaving my door unlocked.**_ "

"Nope. Just this week. I got you an alarm clock yesterday. I just figured I'd get you into the habit of waking up this week."

" _ **Alarm clock?**_ "

I nod. "Shaped like a bee. Figured you'd like it."

" _ **Cool.**_ " He ducks back into his room. " _ **I need to get ready.**_ "

"I'll go get your lunch together then." I sigh. "Are you nervous?"

" _ **Sort of… First day of seventh grade…**_ "

"You'll be fine, Bee." He smiles. "I'll go get your lunch ready."

" _ **Why is Mari still in her pajamas?**_ "

"I didn't want her to get dirty."

" _ **Okay?**_ "

"I'm putting her in a dress, and I didn't want her getting dirty before we leave. I'm getting her dressed after I pack your lunch."

* * *

 **Kitchen**

I carry Mariposa into the kitchen and set her into her new toddler bouncer, which I have hanging from a bar on the ceiling, then pull out the supplies necessary to get Bumblebee's lunch ready. I quickly pack the containers in his lunch box before turning to pick up Mariposa.

I lay her down and change her, then dress her in a yellow sundress with a black and white bow on the left shoulder and three bumblebees dangling from black fabric at the waistline, black and white striped tights, black Mary Jane shoes. Once she's dressed, I return to my normal form and carry her, the backpack diaper bag, and Bumblebee's lunch into the main room.

"Good morning, Ratchet. Enjoying your time off?"

Morning, Optimus." I smile. "Yeah. I'm getting to spend more time with Mari, and it's been helpful to get Bumblebee settled in at school." I sigh softly. "But, I'll be ready to return on Monday."

"I can take Bumblebee into school if you need."

I shake my head. "Actually, I've got a plan for that, but I may have you take him or pick him up if it rains."

"Bulkhead?"

I sigh softly. "A bike, and a secret pick-up point. June said her kids bike to school, then meet a sitter at her house. It won't be too hard to have someone drop him a safe distance from the school, then pick him up at the same place. Sometimes, we could send Mari too, and they could go to the park."

"Go pawk?"

"Not today, Sweetspark. We still have a few things we have to do."

"We go?"

"We have to get Bee a bike, remember?"

"Bumbee go!"

"Yep." I turn to find Bumblebee in his holoform behind me. He's wearing a yellow short sleeved T-shirt with three skateboards and "TOTALLY BOARD", blue jean shorts, a yellow, blue, and white plaid short sleeved collared shirt, white socks, and his new black and yellow tennis shoes. "Ready to go?"

" **Yep!** "

I point down to the smartphone in his hand. "Phone."

" **I know! I know! I just thought…since we're still on base…** "

"You need to get into the habit of using it, Bumblebee."

" **But everyone here can understand me…** "

"I know, Son, but you have to use it. Trust me, I don't like it either, but you have to." I sigh before handing him Mariposa and her bag, then transform before opening the back doors. "Get in. I can't have you being late." I wait for him to get Mari settled, then buckle himself before taking off.

* * *

We pull up outside the school. I activate my holoform before opening the back doors. Several kids are walking to the building, most of them paying little to no attention to us. "Have a good day, and try to behave." I pull out a hundred dollar bill and hand it to him. "This is for your gym uniform. You need to buy it at the bookstore before you have Gym."

" **I will, Dad.** "

"Now, go on."

" **All right. Love you.** "

I watch him until he's inside the building, then pull out and head to the bike store in Tranquility.

* * *

 **Bumblebee's POV**

I walk into the office as I had been told yesterday, so I can get my schedule. When I step back out, I glance down to the map and schedule in my hand. ' _High School Algebra, room 104…and room 104 is…_ ' I turn to the left while still staring at the map. ' _That way, and my locker is…next door. Good._ '

I start walking, weaving in and out of the crowd and trying not to get trampled. Once I reach my locker, I set my backpack down and run through the combination twice before getting the door open. I take my new school supplies out and stack them on the floor, then stick my backpack and lunchbox inside. I grab my books with my phone on top, then start inside.

"You must be Bailey. I'm Mr. Davis." He grabs a book and scribbles something inside it before handing it to me. "Here's your math book. We'll be going over an assignment off page 3. You can look it over if you want. I won't make you do yesterday's assignment, since you weren't here."

" **Thanks, Mr. Davis.** "

"You're welcome." He smiles. "The other students might try to get you to "follow the rules". Don't mind them. Mr. Jameson you under special accomodations because of your accident, so you can use your phone in class, while the others have to leave them in their lockers."

" **I understand. They're going to be jealous. I'll try to use this only when I need to speak, but I may want to check up on my baby sister…** "

"Do _that_ on breaks."

" **I know. That's what I did yesterday. The app has to stay active for the whole class, every class I have.** "

"Hope you have a charger…"

" **I do. Dad made sure I'd be able to keep talking…so to speak.** "

"That's good. You glad to be in school?"

" **I guess…** "

We both look up when kids start walking in. "I have to start getting the room ready for our lesson. Find a seat, and look over last night's assignment."

* * *

 **Bike Store, Ratchet's POV**

I pull Mariposa out of my vehicle mode before sticking her into her stroller, then head inside. "Welcome."

"Hey. I'm looking for a bike for my ten-year-old, but we'll need a baby seat on the back so he can take his little sister to the park at times. We live close to the park, so I let them go from time to time."

The salesman leads me to their kids bikes. "You'll want something about 20", and sturdy. I'll show you to the child seats once we've picked a bike."

I search through the bikes before selecting a black one, then push it over by the salesman while pushing Mariposa with one hand.

"Good choice. The child seats are this way, Sir."

"Thank you." I follow the man to a rack full of white child seats with colored cushions. It's not hard to pick the one Bumblebee would want on his bike, though. I step over and grab a white and yellow seat, then follow the man to the checkout. I pay for the bike and child seat, as well as two helmets—one for Bumblebee, and one for Mariposa.

"Your total is 247.09."

I swipe the card, then sign the receipt. "Hope your son likes his new bike."

"I'm sure he will."

* * *

 **Jasper Middle School, Bumblebee's POV**

My first four classes have gone by without too many problems, and it's almost time for lunch. I know Ratchet's good at fixing a healthy meal—and not just because he's a medic—but I'm not sure it'll be for the best. I've been teased all morning for not being able to talk, or for being the youngest in the building. Either way, at least I get to go to school, and I can ignore the bullies if I have to. Soon enough, I'll get a chance to prove myself to them, so for now, I'll just wait it out.

The bell rings, causing everyone to stampede out with their books, leaving me behind in the dust. One girl, who looks like she's about my age, stops at the door and turns back to me. She's wearing a polo and plaid skirt, all in pink. "You coming, Bailey?" She steps over. "I'm Katie. How's your first day going?"

I shift my books to one arm. " **It's okay, I guess… It'd be better if they didn't pick on me…** "

"Oh… Don't let Amy and Juan get to you, B."

" **Bee?** "

"You don't mine that I call you that, do you?"

" **No, you're fine. Mari calls me that too. She's my little sister.** "

"Anyway. Juan and Amy are just jerks. They'll cool it once they realize you won't react."

" **I'll remember that.** "

"Good." She giggles. "So, you ready for lunch? I think Mom made me tuna fish!"

" **Yep. Dad's been sending me turkey and cheese, and PB &J.**"

"Sounds like a great guy…wish my Dad was…"

" **He is. What happened to your Dad?** "

"He and Mom are divorced. He won't even call…"

" **It'll be okay, Katie. It'll get better. Mari was abused before Dad adopted her…** "

"Dad did me too…" She scoffs. "Don't know why I miss him so much…"

" **It's a good thing he's gone, if he was hurting you.** " I wait until we're sitting before I continue. " **I've seen some of the things Aaron's done to Mari, and I really don't want to meet him any time soon…** " I set my phone down and pull out my lunch.

"Trust me, my Dad wasn't a walk in the park either. Landed me in the hospital at least once a year!" She takes a bite of her sandwich before continuing. "At least he seemed proud when I graduated from Elementary."

" **He was still around then?** "

"Yep." She sighs heavily before taking a drink from a juice box. "At least now he's in prison." I perk up when I recognize some signals nearby. "B? What's wrong?" She looks to where I'm staring. "Oh. That's just Riley and Freddy. They're part of the bad crowd."

I know _that's_ not true, because I know their signals well. That's Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave's minicons. If there's cons here, then they'll be everywhere in Jasper. " **I'll be sure to avoid them, then.** "

"Good idea. Juan and Amy are nothing compared to those two." I quickly finish my lunch, and stand to leave. "Where you going?"

" **Bathrooms. I'll see you.** "

"Language Arts next?"

" **Yep.** "

"I'll see you there!"

* * *

I duck into the bathrooms and check for anyone before calling the base. " _Bumblebee? You are supposed to be—_ "

" **I am. I'm in the bathroom. Optimus, you have to listen to me. Rumble and Frenzy are in my school—like, in my GRADE at school.** "

" _It sounds like they are laying low, as are we. We cannot afford to have the Decepticons attack while there are sparklings in the crossfires._ "

" **That's why I commed, Optimus. They're HERE, and if they hear about Mari…** "

" _I will alert Ratchet to the danger, and we will increase surveillance on and off the base._ "

" **That's a start…** "

" _You have already been talking about her around the school?_ "

" **Only to teachers and a few of the students, but not** _ **directly**_ **to Soundwave's minions.** "

" _You are afraid they will hear about her and tell Megatron._ "

" **Optimus, we already know what Megatron would do to his** _ **own**_ **femmeling. Think about what he would do to Mariposa!** "

" _I do not want to imagine such a horror. Mariposa has yet to reach her Cybertronian frame, Bumblebee. He could harm her with a touch. That is why we have to keep strict security. Try to be more careful._ "

I sigh heavily and put the phone in my pocket. While I'm glad Ratchet synced it with the computers at base, it's really only a start. I'm still pretty anxious for Mari, but there's nothing I can do until I get home. Either way, I need to get ready for my next class, so there's no time to worry now.

* * *

 **Unknown Nevada Highway, Ratchet's POV**

" _Ratchet._ "

"I'm here, Optimus. What's wrong?"

" _Rumble and Frenzy are in Bumblebee's grade at school._ "

I barely manage to stay in my lane. "The FRAG!? Optimus, we have to get him out of there! If they learn he's—"

" _Bumblebee knows to lay low. That is not why he commed._ "

"Optimus…"

" _He has told a few humans about his little sister. He is worried they may have overheard, and will alert Megatron to her presence on this planet._ "

"We're on our way back."

" _Get away from humanity, and comm back. I will send a ground bridge. We have to get Mariposa back to base_ now _. I cannot allow the risk to my sister._ "

"Optimus… That's the first time you've admitted…" I sigh and pull onto a dirt road. "I'm in the clear."

" _She is descended from Solus—_ "

I pull through the ground bridge and transform, causing Mariposa, her things, and my purchases to end up in my hands. "I'm well aware of that, Optimus. _Is Mariposa still safe here_?"

"We will increase security, but she should be. I recommend you be careful with Mariposa outside this base."

"I plan to be, Optimus." I sigh and start for our room. "I need to get Mari fed and down for her nap."

* * *

 **Jasper Middle School, Bumblebee's POV**

I sigh and turn to the next question on the workbook page right as the bell rings. ' _Slag it!_ '

I gather my books and head out the door toward the science room, when I get bumped by someone. I turn to look and find Rumble and Frenzy. "Where do you think you're going, punk!?"

Rumble. I pull out my phone. While I prefer to keep it in my pocket while I'm going between classes, I need it now. " **Science.** "

" _Wrong answer_. Let's get 'im, Riley."

"Right behind ya, Fren."

' _Fren. Probably want information about Mari, but they aren't getting it from me._ '

"What's the matter, _Bug_? Ravage got your tongue?"

"How's your sister? Bet she's cute, ain't she? Got any pictures on that phone? The boss'll need ta see her." He makes a grab for my phone, causing me to push him back. ' _I have to defend Mari. Her_ life _depends on me._ ' The next think I know, they're diving at me, fists ready. I fall back and hit my head on the wall, doing my best to avoid them.

"RILEY! FREDDY!" Two step back, but keep glaring at me as a man with gray hair steps over and pulls me up by the hand.

" **Thank you.** "

"Name's James. Ain' seen you 'roun' here before."

" **I'm new. Name's Bailey.** "

"I've gotta take these two to Mr. King. Ya better get ta class 'for ya'r late."

" **Thanks…** "

* * *

 **3:15 pm, Bumblebee's POV**

I gather my things and head out the door before looking around for Ratchet's vehicle mode. I can see a red Aston Martin, and a Holoform of someone who has to be Soundwave walking into the building, while a man looking like someone squished Ratchet and Sunstreaker together waits beside the car. ' _Knockout._ '

"Bailey!"

I turn to find Ratchet's holoform leaning out of the passenger side of Bulkhead's vehicle mode. " **Dad!** " I run to him and hug him. " **Primus. You wouldn't believe the day I've had!** "

"Does it have anything to do with the call I got about you fighting?"

" **Um…** " I climb into the back seat and buckle up before letting out a heavy sigh.

The three of us watch as the two boys who attacked me climb into the Aston Martin with the older man from before. "It's definitely Soundwave, Bee. Good call."

" **Thanks, Bulkhead. Ratchet…** "

"I'm not mad, Bumblebee. I'm just glad you're okay. I got a call saying you'd been attacked in the hall, and I was scared. Optimus told me about your finding Soundwave's minions undercover here, and…" He sighs. "They know, don't they?"

" **They were trying to grab my phone so they could take it to Megatron!** "

"Either way, you've probably seen the last of them…" he turns to me as we start back to the base. "If not…"

" **Then Mari's life is in danger…** "

"Maybe not."

" _Bulkhead_ …"

"Megatron has mostly seekers, and seekers are extremely protective of sparklings. At least one of them would get their hands on her, and wouldn't let anyone hurt her until they could get her to safety."

" **Meaning** _ **back to you**_ **, Ratchet.** " I sigh softly. " **So, where** _ **is**_ **Mari?** "

"I left her with Arcee. I wasn't about to take any chances."

"I'll take you to your drop off point tomorrow, and you'll ride your new bike to school, then meet me back at that point after,and I'll bring you home."

"Thank you, Bulkhead." Ratchet sighs. "We've _got_ to be careful over the next _several weeks_ , Bumblebee. _We can't let them get Mari._ "

" **I know.** "

We pull into the base, and Ratchet and I climb out before returning to our normal forms.

"DADA! BUMBEE! HOME!" Arcee sets her down, and she runs to us, not noticing Bulkhead right where he could step on her.

" _ **Watch your step!**_ "

"Careful!" Ratchet kneels and scoops her up when she reaches him.

"Dada!"


	33. Divorce Part 1

We've got a month to find money, or we're going to lose our house. If any of you readers are praying people, I'd love it if you'd pray for us.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Divorce Part 1**

 **August 29, 1994, 3:00 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I'm woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. I feel around for it before sighing as I pull it off the cradle, grateful that I'd had the forethought to rebuild a human's phone to our size. "Hello?"

" _Ratchet! Thank God! I need you to come get me!_ "

"Agent Fowler? What's wrong?"

" _Maya left me, and she took Stephanie! She said I have three hours to be moved out before she'll call the cops!_ "

"Calm down, Bill, calm down. Give me half an hour to deal with Mariposa, then I'll be there."

" _Okay…_ "

I hang up the phone before climbing out of my berth. "This is one pit of a day already, and it's only three in the morning." I step out and knock on Optimus' door. "Optimus!"

He opens the door and gives me a tired gaze. "Is something wrong, Ratchet?"

I sigh heavily. "Agent Fowler's bonded left him, and gave him three hours to get out, or she's calling the police on him."

"What should I—"

"I need you to comm your friends on the coast. I'll be too busy with Agent Fowler for the next few days to be able to care for her too."

"What about Agent Fowler?"

"I told him I'd come after him in half an hour."

"I'll comm Griffin Rock. You need to get her packed."

I nod. "Thank you, Optimus." I head off to get Mariposa's new Winx Club suitcase and diaper bag I'd bought for a time like this, and quickly pack her suitcase, making sure to toss in the toat, then stick nine 9 ounce bottles of energon into a cooler and set it with her stuff. I then sigh and turn to wake up Mariposa. I shake the toddler lightly, speaking softly so I don't startle her. She's just started sleeping through the night again, and I don't want her to get scared. "Mariposa…"

"Dada, no!"

"Sweetspark, you have to wake up. You need to go bye-bye." Again with the sparkling talk…I wonder about myself sometimes.

"Dada! Go nigh'-nigh'!"

"Mariposa, you need to wake up so you can go bye-bye. Do you wanna go bye-bye?"

"Wan' nigh'-nigh'!"

I huff and pick her up, causing her to scream, which wakes up both Electro and Sunset. "Slag."

"Swag!"

Damn it! I don't want her learning to swear! "Mariposa, we don't say that." She simply glares at me. "You're going to stay with some of Optimus' friends."

"No wan'!"

"I know, Little One, but I'll be too busy to tend to you for a few days."

"Wan' s'ay Dada!"

"I know, Mari… I know…" I sigh heavily, and change her out of her overnight diaper and into a slip on diaper before dressing her in a white long sleeved onesie with an orange and blue butterfly print, blue pants with a butterfly on the butt, an orange T-shirt with an orange and blue butterfly graphic, orange socks, and plain white Velcro tennis shoes, then lay her on my berth and busy myself getting her car seat and gathering her toys. I lay her blanket and teddy bear aside, then stick her duck backpack beside her suitcase with her crayons and coloring book, her new toy phone, and the doll her grandmother gave her stuck inside, along with a new, crocheted tiara, so she won't lose hers.

"They are able to take her."

I turn toward the open door to find Optimus, now holding Sunset on one arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"I will be once I get Sunset back to berth."

"Sorry…about the screaming toddler…"

"Don't be."

"Optimus…"

"She is fine. Mariposa will have tantrums worse than the one she had over waking up." He smiles slightly. "Make sure her schedule is in her bag somewhere. They will need it."

"I will. I planned on it, Optimus."

"I will be in the main room when you are ready."

I type out a memo and stick it with her care notes, slip my notes into her duck backpack, then finally straighten up and return to my normal form. "I'm ready now." I turn to find Mariposa curled on her side with her argyle blanket—something I had tossed over there when I was looking for her carseat—in one hand, rubbing it in a way that has to be some form of self-soothing. "Mari…"

"…'Inky…"

I nod, and clip a plain orange soothie pacifier holder to her collar before looping the other end through the hole on the side of the pacifier. Once that's done, I slip it into her mouth gently. "Go back to sleep, Little One. You'll be in Griffin Rock when you wake up, but Optimus will come get you as soon as we can."

"'Tay… …Wuv'u Dada…"

"I love you too, Sweetspark." I carry her out to the main room with her bags, and set everything down before shifting to holoform and climbing up to Optimus' open door so I can secure her carseat. Once that's done, I climb back down, then pick up the sleepy toddler carefully and set her into the car seat before buckling her in. I step down one more time before grabbing her bags and setting them on the floor. "Bye-bye, Sweetspark."

She waves her tiny hand at me. "Bye-bye, Dada. Yoves."

"I'll see you in a few days, Angel."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 6:00 am, Mariposa's POV**

I look out the window as Optimus pulls out of the ground bridge. It's brighter outside than I thought it would be. "Op? Me go?"

"You are going to stay with the Burns for a few days."

"Otay. Dada?"

"He has to help Agent Fowler with a few things."

"Wan' Dada."

"I know, Little One."

"Bumbee?"

"He has to go to school, Sweetpark."

"Wan' Bumbee."

"I know." He pulls onto the rocking thing. "We are almost there." I watch the steering wheel until we pull off. "Chief Burns?"

" _Hey, Optimus. You almost here?_ "

"Yes. We will meet in the same cavern as before." He turns to the caves, and soon stops near an underground garage.

"Hey, Optimus."

"Hello, Chief Burns. Sage. Are the children looking forward to seeing Mariposa again?"

"Dani and Graham are." Sage smiles. "Kade's still a little…" She shrugs. "And Cody barely remembers her."

I look up as Optimus shifts into his holoform and puts a new soft crown on my head, then gets me out of my carseat, slips my ducky backpack on, and opens the door.

Charlie reaches up and grabs me. "Hey, Mari."

"Hi! See Dani?"

"Yep. You'll get to see Dani soon." He hands me over to Sage, then climbs up to grab my bags. They have fairies on them. "Where's her schedule?"

I giggle from my place with Sage. "Dada pa'pa'."

"Ratchet put it in her backpack."

"She's really talking now."

"She is. She has also started throwing tantrums."

"We can handle it, Optimus. Mari's not going to be any harder than Cody is, or Kade was."

"I will return for her in a few days. Good luck."

"Thank you, Optimus."

"Bye-bye, Op! Yoves!"

"I love you too, Mariposa. I will see you in a few days." He pulls away, leaving me with the Burns. They start up to the house before walking in, and Sage takes me upstairs, while Charlie goes to the kitchen.

Sage smiles at me once everything's put up. "You ready to go play?"

"P'ay? P'ay me?"

"I can play with you. Charlie has to go on patrol."

"Otay. P'ay Dani?"

"When she wakes up, Sweetheart."

"Wan' p'ay Dani. P'ay Co'y?"

"Maybe. I think he's up…" Charlie steps into the doorway with a giggling Cody.

"Tha's Mawi?"

I wave shyly. "Hi, Co'y. Wan' p'ay me?"

"Pway wif me?"

I giggle and nod. "Dow'!"

"How about you wait until we get downstairs? I can get breakfast started, and the two of you can play."

"Otay, Mommy! I wanna pway wif Mawi!"

Charlie leads Cody down the stairs while Sage carries me. She sets me on the floor, and I squeal when I find Cody's toy cars. I pick up a fire truck and giggle as I drive it around the floor.

* * *

 **Sage's POV**

I watch the giggling toddlers before turning to stick Marianne's medication bottles into our fridge. Oh, to be young again…

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Base, Ratchet's POV**

I pull back into the base and drive back to one of the empty rooms before letting Agent Fowler out, and wait impatiently for him to unload his things. "Can't you fraggin' hurry up back there!?"

"Sorry, Ratchet. I'm moving as fast as I can." Agent Fowler sighs. "Sounds like someone needs a swear jar."

"Swear jar?"

"Jar you put fees in for swearing, and set fees for bad words. Maya had to make one when Stephie started talking. I'm sure I can find a big jar if you want to start one…"

"I'd better…"

"Ratchet?"

"She's repeating everything I say, Bill. One slipped out this morning, and she said it…"

"I'll see what I can do once I fine a new place."

"Just use the fake house."

"But…your cover…"

"We'll find a new house. Can't be that hard…"

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 8:30 am**

I look up when I hear a pan clang, and watch Sage as she starts cooking. I smile at the smells coming across the house to Cody and I. It's not long before the older kids come downstairs, having woken to the smell of breakfast.

Graham's the first one down, wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. "Morning, Mom." I watch, fire truck still in hand, as he takes the plates off the counter and puts them on the table.

"Good morning, Mom." Dani smiles. She's wearing an orange T-shirt and capri pants. "Mmmm. Breakfast smells great." She looks around, and smiles when she sees me. "I'll help the babies wash up."

Kade stumbles in last, wearing a yellow T-shirt and jean shorts. "Mornin'." He walks into my high chair. "Goddamnit."

"Kaden Thomas! You know better than to swear around Cody!"

"Sorry, Mom… What's this f—" he glances over before turning back to Sage. " _Stupid_ thing doing in here?"

"We've got Mari for a few days. Go wash up, and stick a ten in the swear jar while you're at it."

"Aw, but Mom—"

"No buts Kade. Now go." She smiles when Dani walks back in, leading Cody. He's wearing a train shirt and jeans with a collared shirt overtop. "Thank you, Dani. Think you could bring Mari over?"

"Sure, Mom." She steps over and picks me up before setting me into my high chair. "Want me to get a wipe and clean off her hands?"

"Yes, thank you."

I watch her wipe my hands off, and stick my tongue out at her, only managing to taste the wipe as she washes off my face. "'Ucky! No wan' Dani!"

"What happened?"

Dani sighs as she starts back from the garbage can. "I think she licked the wipe."

"Num-num?" They set a small plate in front of me, and Sage hands me a spoon. "Yay!"

* * *

 **Sage POV**

I sit down with the kids to eat, keeping a close eye on the baby to make sure she doesn't choke. While I do, I look over her father's notes once more to make sure I have everything, then set the packet on the counter so I can finish my own meal. Charlie's back from patrol by the time I'm finished, so I explain the changes to the notes while he eats, and I start cleaning up after handing Dani one of the orange metal bottles Optimus brought in the Winx cooler. "Dani, could you please lay Mari down for a nap?"  
"Sure, but why?"

"Mari was up at three this morning, and her father doesn't want us to have to deal with a cranky baby."

"Oh… All right." She picks Marianne up and carries her upstairs.

"Make sure you change her first!"

" _I will!_ "

* * *

 **Dani's POV**

I set Mari's bottle on the floor, then lay Mari on the changing table and tickle her toes. "Ready to go night-night, Angel?"

"Go nigh'-nigh'…"

"Let's get you changed first, all right?"

"Otay."

"Good girl." I change her, then dress her in a pair of yellow leggings, a cap sleeved orange onesie with frills at the hips, and yellow socks, then lay the yellow jacket and orange shoes aside for her to wear after she gets up. I leave her knit tiara on, since it's soft enough that it won't hurt her while she sleeps. I sigh and lay her in her crib, then cover her with her plush blanket, and hand her the bottle, her teddy bear, and the fleece argyle blanket before leaving the room, turning off the light as I go.

I step into my bedroom and pull out my homework from Friday so I can get it finished while Cody's downstairs with the boys. Crazy toddler wants to "help" with it. I know it'll be my job to listen for Mari, so I might as well do my homework while I do.

* * *

 **10:00 AM, Mariposa's pov**

I I blink my eyes and sit up. This doesn't look like Dada's room… Oh, right! I came to visit Dani! " _Dani_!"

The door opens, and Dani comes inside. "Hey, Sweetheart!"

"Dani! Wan' baba. P'ay Co'y."

"We'll have to get your diaper changed first, Little One."

"Swag!"

"Mom said you weren't supposed to say that…"

"I sowwy…"

"Okay, then." I watch as she changes my diaper, then pulls my leggings back on before snapping my onesie. "Now…"

"Baba. P'ay Co'y."

"Yep. We're gonna get you a bottle, then you can play with Cody."

"Yay!" I look around the room and whimper. "'Inky?"

Dani looks around before grabbing it, and clips it to my shirt. "Here you go, Sweetheart."

I grab it and put it in my mouth. "Tank'u."

"Such a polite little angel."

I giggle, and kick my feet as we head downstairs. Once we get to the bottom, she heads over to an elevator, and we ride down to where the boys are playing. Cody's playing trucks while Kade plays a game on the TV, and Graham's sitting in the corner at a desk.

"Come on, Graham. Do your homework tonight. That's what I'm gonna do!"

"I need to get the babies a snack. Can you two keep an eye on Mari for me?"

"Fine."

Graham steps over and takes me. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Graham." I watch Dani leave before looking up to Graham. "Hi G'am! P'ay me?"

"Sure." He sits beside a pile of blocks and sets me on his lap.

"B'ocks! Wuv b'ocks!"

"Great."

I grab one with each hand, and set them in a stack like Daddy does, then look up to Graham. I like big piles to knock over. "G'am do!"

"Huh?"

"G'am do!" I wave a block in the air. "Do!"

"Oh. You want me to stack them."

"G'am do!"

"All right." He stacks more blocks on my tiny stack, making me giggle.

"Yay! G'am do!" I squeal and knock over the tower. "Yay! Do 'gain! Do 'gain!"

"Okay."

"What's going on over there!? I'm trying to play a game over here!"

Graham smiles. "We're playing."

"You're too old to play, and Mari needs to play something quieter, like Cody is."

We both look over to the boy, who's making soft car noises as he drives a police car around the floor. "Blocks _are_ quiet. She's just getting excited."

"Well, make her stop!"

"No wan'!"

"Sorry, Kade. Mari's going to do what she wants."

Kade huffs. "Fine. I'm going upstairs."

"Kade…"

"I can _text_ without bugging anyone."

"Fine with me." Graham turns back to me and tickles me. "Still want me to stack them again?"

"Do 'gain! Do 'gain!"

"All right."

"Hold up, Graham." I look up as Dani steps over with two bowls. "I need to give Cody and Mari their snacks first." She gives Cody and I each a bowl, sits beside us with a half-peach, and hands Graham another half-peach.

I reach into my little bowl and pick up a piece of yellow fruit before sticking it into my mouth. "Num-num!"

"You like that?" I nod and stick three in my mouth at once. "Whoa, slow down, Angel. They're not going away!"

"Num-num."

"I know it's nummy, but you have to eat slower or you'll choke."

"No wan'." I stick two more pieces in my mouth. I don't want to slow down, I want to eat so I can play some more.

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's POV**

"Are you sure you need to have paint?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "I have to set up a room for Stephanie, just in case Maya lets her come over, and…well, Mari's room isn't suitable…"

"I get it, all right? So why are we going to Tranquility?"

"Because there's not a hardware store closer."

"I hope you realize how stressful this is on me."

"I'm sure Mari's having fun, Ratchet. She'll be fine."

"I wasn't even able to give her a set time…for all she knows, I may never return for her."

"I'm sure she has more faith in her daddy than that, Ratchet. She trusts you. That's _huge_ for an abused child."

"Still not very reassuring, Fowler."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 3:00 pm, Dani's POV**

I step into her room and get her up.

"Hi, Dani!"

"Hi, Little One."

"Baba? Num-num? 'Inky?"

"Of course. Just as soon as you're dressed! We're going on a picnic, Sweetheart."

"Pi'ni'?"

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

I change her out of her orange and white frilled tank top, dark blue jeggings, and white socks, into an orange short sleeved knee length dress with black collar and cuffs, black leggings, orange socks, black shoes, then slip on a black sweater before carrying her downstairs with her pacifier clipped to her collar.

"Ready for the picnic?"

"Yep!"

"Go pi'ni'!"

"Get her medication bottle out of the fridge, Dani. I've got her milk with the diaper bag."

"Baba?"

"Not right now, Sweetheart."

"Wan' baba!"

"I know you do, Little One, but we can't give it to you right now. It's packed for the picnic."

"Pa' pi'ni'?"

"Yep. It's packed for the picnic."

"Oh… Yay!"

"Dani, your old stroller is downstairs, if you want it for Mari. Kade, I want you to push Cody's stroller."

"Where's Dad?"

"On a call, Kade. He's meeting us there. Graham, could you get the basket?"

"Of course."

I set Mari into the stroller and fasten her in before following Mom and Graham out the door.

"We go pi'ni'!"

"We're going on a picnic!"

"We go pi'ni'! We go pi'ni'! Co'y, we go pi'ni'!"

"Wewe gonna pway pawk!"

"Wan' p'ay pawk!"

" _After_ you both eat, I'll have Dani watch you play."

"Yay!"

We walk down the street to the park, listening to the two toddlers chatter excitedly. I make it a point to walk close to Mom. She's been sick lately, and I want to make sure she's able to handle this picnic. I'm glad she had Graham carry the picnic basket, though. At least Cody's too young to know what's going on, and Mari's both too little and not around all the time. The rest of us aren't as lucky. We know why mom's more tired than usual, and we know what might happen.

We step into the park and set up the blanket, then set the basket beside Mom before running off after Cody, who darts to the sandbox.

"Me ou'? Sage? Me ou'?"

"Dani!"

I run back over to Mom. "What's—Oh…" I crouch in front of her and lift her out. "Hey, Mari!"

"Wan' s'ing!"

"Sing?" She points to the swings. "Oh. Swing! You want to swing."

"S'ing! S'ing!"

"All right, all right." I laugh. "We'll go swing."

"S'ing!"

I put her into the baby swing and start pushing her, choosing to keep her entertained until Dad gets done with his call. That's when we'll all get back to the blanket for a picnic.

"Pi'ni'?"

"As soon as Dad gets back."

"Oh… Num-num?"

"Yep. We'll have nummys then."

" _Num-num_!"

"I know you're hungry, Little One, but Dad'll be here before we know it."

Thankfully, just as I say that, Dad arrives, and Mom calls Kade and Graham over with Cody, who is now nearly covered in sand. Mom washes him up as well as he can, and dusts the sand off his clothes, then sits him down beside her and prepares his food on a small plate. She hands it to him and starts making a plate for Mari while the rest of us fix our own plates. She then sets Mari's plate in front of the toddler and turns to fix her own food, all while watching Mari eat the strips from a chicken wing, a cut up half of a cupcake shaped omlet, and a small scoop of salad, and mixed vegetables. Also on her plate is a small scoop of peanut butter, and a handful of diced apples, and pieces of cut up fruit and berries from a kebob. She eats quickly, then squeals and starts playing with the teddy bear Mom had brought for her from one of the ambulances. She giggles and babbles to it before doing what toddlers usually do and waveing it in the air as if she's about to throw it.

While the rest of us eat our cookies—ones with rainbow hearts in the centers and sprinkles around the rims.

"P'ay Pawk?"

I nod and get up before heading to the playground with Mari's hand in mine. "You wanna swing?"

"S'ing?"

"Yep. Wanna swing?"

"Wan' s'ing! Wan' s'ing!"

"I'll go push her on the swings while you finish eating."

"All right."

"Thanks, Dani."

"Ready to swing?"

"Wan' s'ing!" She looks over to the side. "AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mari?"

"Marianne?"

"Dani, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Scawy! Dani! Scawy!"

"What's scary?"

"Yook, Daddy! Wope!"

"Rope? Cody—Snake. Snake."

"'Nake! No wan'! No wan'!"

"Mari, easy. It's just a Garter snake. It won't hurt you. No ouch."

"No oush?"

"No ouch." He grabs the snake by the head and throws it across the park. "No more snake."

"No mo' 'nake?"

"No more snake."

"Wanna swing?"

"Yay! Wan' s'ing!"

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 6:45 PM, Dani's POV**

I decide to bathe Mari, letting Mom get to bed. She's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so the rest of us will need to take care of Mari.

I fill the tub with lukewarm water and turn to the still-clothed toddler. I help her undress and lift her into the tub, then pull out Cody's special toddler soap set. I wash her hair gently, then rinse her hair and put a small dot of body wash on an orange starfish washcloth before washing her off, then rinse her and lift her out with a green flower towel. I dry her off and put her overnight diaper on, using the new powder we had gotten right before Cody got potty trained. I then carry her into her room, and dress her in an orange and white striped sleeper with orange trim and a blue and white daisy on the left side, and tuck her in with her plush heart blanket, the fleece blanket, and her teddy bear.

"Good night, Little One."

"Nigh'-Nigh'."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, 7:00 PM Ratchet's POV**

I finish painting the wall next door to the room we used for Mariposa's room and turn to Agent Fowler. "Bill?"

"I'm almost done."

"Good. I'll get you to the base, then I need to see if Optimus will let me call Mari in Griffin Rock."

"She's probably asleep by now."


	34. Divorce Part 2

The song belongs to Big and Rich. Disclaimer in Chapter 1!

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" ** _Bee's Talk_** "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

Divorce Part 2

 **Griffin Rock, 2:00 am, Charlie's POV**

I'm woken up by a screaming child—screaming, not crying—in the room next door. "I'll get it." Sage just mumbles beside me. I step into the toddler's room and make a face. "Stomach flu. Just what we need." I step over and pick Marianne up gently, planning to get her cleaned up, and to throw the pajamas in the washer downstairs so she'll have them for tonight. "I need to call your Daddy, don't I?"

"Wan' Dada…"

"I know, Little one." I grab her blankets, and undress her, then change her diaper and wrap one of Cody's old blankets around her before heading down to the garage to throw her things in the washer. Once it's started on a small cycle, I head back upstairs. I almost walk into Sage when we come off the elevator.

"What happened?"

I sigh heavily. "Mari puked. I'm about to call the base." She sighs softly. "You need to get back to bed, Sage. I can take care of her." She nods, and I watch her head upstairs before turning to the video phone and dialing Optimus' base.

An image of a white and red robot fills the screen. I guess their phone goes straight to the medic himself. " _Hello?_ "

"Ratchet?"

" _Obviously. Who's calling?_ "

Well, he's cranky, for being their medic. "It's Chief Burns."

" _Burns…_ " His eyes widen. " _Mari! Primus, is she okay?_ "

"She's sick, actually." He gets a look of horror on his face. "Easy, it's just a stomach bug. Kids get them all the time."

He sighs, relaxing slightly. " _It's the same with our people. Do you need me out there? I'm sure I can leave Bumblebee with Optimus…_ "

"I'm sure I can handle a stomach bug, Ratchet. We do have a toddler who's just a year older than her."

" _You're sure? Our fuel is dangerous—_ "

"Would you be able to get Optimus? It would be easier to discuss this with you both."

" _I'll be back._ " He disappears for a moment before reappearing with a different background. " _I've opened the comm in the main room so we can talk._ "

Optimus steps up to the screen with a small, winged toddler of their species in his arms, her head laying on his shoulder. " _Chief Burns? Ratchet said you had a problem with Mariposa._ "

"Not a problem exactly…" I sigh heavily as the toddler in my arms gags, and simply set her down so she can throw up in the trash can at my feet. "Mari's got the stomach flu, and Ratchet was asking if he could come out to help with her because of the fuel she needs."

" _Understood._ " He turns to the father. " _Would you like to assist with Mariposa in Griffin Rock?_ "

" _I-I thought you said I couldn't go to the island like this?_ "

" _This is a special circumstance, Ratchet. Your daughter needs you._ "

He nods to Optimus and turns back to me. " _Give me time to get a medical kit together for Mari, and I'll be there._ "

"Dada? Cha'lie, wan' Dada."

"I know, Little One."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, 11:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

I look at my tiny, pale daughter on the screen anxiously. "Dada's coming, Little One. Dada's coming." I turn from the screen and rush to the medical bay to grab the supplies I had

gotten for her in the event of this.

"Ratchet?"

"I have to hurry, Optimus. She's losing fluids!"

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Old Friend. Mariposa will survive this. It is a minor virus, same as it is with our kind."

"Optimus!" I sigh and turn from the medicine cabinet. "The last time she had a "minor virus", she was in the hospital for two days!" I turn back to grab her popsicle mold. Won't hurt to have it, just in case.

"She had a _serious_ virus. Agent Fowler explained that it looks like a minor illness at first."

"Either way!" I grab a few other medications and activate my holoform to zip the bag closed, then return to my normal form and pick it up. "This could be just as serious!"

"Which is why you are allowed to go. I will set the coordinates for your ground bridge." He steps over to the console, still giving me directions. "Take the ferry, and head to the firehouse. The family lives there. Do not, under any circumstances, let the children see you in your true form."

"I won't."

Optimus opens the ground bridge. "May Primus keep you on your journey."

"Thank you, Optimus. Make sure Bumblebee gets to school."

"I will, Old Friend. Worry about Mariposa."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, Charlie's pov**

I pace in front of the window, watching for the medic to pull up. With the kitchen and living room lights off, and the phone silent, it's surreal. Usually Sage is the one up with a sick child, but with her treatments and all…I couldn't ask her to stay up with Marianne. As it is, she puked again while I was making her bed—thankfully in a trash can. I took the opportunity to get her dressed again, and set the bathroom trash can, a couple large towels, and a box of wipes beside the crib for her father to use, and made it a point to get her dressed again.

I smile when I see the familiar red and white flashing lights, and nod at the silence. "Daddy's almost here. Sweetheart."

"Wan' Dada. No feels goo'."

"I'm sure he'll make you feel all better." I take her down in the elevator as the ambulance reaches the drive, and open one of the doors for him. "Ratchet?"

"How's Mari?"

"She's been up for an hour and thrown up three times already."

I watch as a human-like form manifests in his driver's seat, and reaches around for something before climbing out. "Mr. Burns, would you please stop staring. It's just a holoform."

I blink, and sigh softly. "My appologizies, Mr. Ratchet."

"Just Ratchet—or you can call me Richard in this form." He reaches over for the toddler, and I hand her off gently. "Hey, Sweetspark. I heard you were sick…"

She nods. "Uh-huh. Feels 'ucky. I puk'."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Little One." He turns to me. "Is there anywhere I can hide my vehicle mode?"

"Um…I can show you down to the bunker, but the alarm may startle Mari."

"I can handle her, Mr. Burns. I will ask that you hold her for me, though. It would make it easier to maneuver my vehicle mode."

"Of course." I take Marianne and move to the controls. "Just pull up onto the glass floor beside—" I watch him transform and step over between two of the rigs, managing to neither scratch nor dent the vehicles. "That works too." I lower the floor, then join the medic in the bunker. "Just make sure you're out of sight before three this afternoon. The kids get home then, and they usually bring Cody down to play."

"I will do my best, Mr. Burns."

"Charlie, please." I hand the now-returned holoform the baby and send the floor back up before turning back to the medic. "There's four large rooms to the back where you can hide your vehicle mode if you need to, and I can show you upstairs if you'd like."

He sets the toddler on the floor, deactivates the holoform, and starts for one of the back rooms. "I'll be back soon, Sweetspark."

"Dada!" She reaches for him and starts to cry, which brings the holoform running.

He scoops her up gently and follows me to the elevator. "You'll have to lock the back right door. I wasn't able to transform back to vehicle mode."

"Babies cry, Ratchet. She'll be fine. I've been through this countless times already, and I promise you, she'll be fine."

"Last meal?"

"Fried chicken. Sage took everyone on a picnic, and she fried it yesterday afternoon. She's a paramedic, so she's always been cautious about preparing food."

"And Mari's behaviors?"

"Fine…" I rub the back of my neck as I let him off the elevator before me. "She did panic over a Garter snake, though."

He chuckles. "Guess her first time meeting a serpent didn't go well…"

"Nope." I laugh. "Cody called it a rope." I lead him into Marianne's room. "I can get a cot in here for you. I usually keep them on the main floor for the EMT's who sometimes stay overnight."

"That would be great, thank you."

"I'll be right back with the cot, and I'll bring a blanket, too."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I lay Mariposa back in the crib on her stomach, with her cheek on one of the large towels, then pull her plush blanket up to her neck. I set the fleece and her teddy bear beside her, and smile when she grabs the fleece.

"Here's the cot." He hands over a folded metal berth. "And he's a blanket. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I make a bottle of half diluted low grade and half blue raspberry pedialyte, and hand it to her before setting up the cot and laying down beside her crib.

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 6:00 AM, Charlie's pov**

Cody comes in and wakes us up with his usual giggly behavior. While Sage starts getting ready for her appointment, I head downstairs to make breakfast. As I'm walking past Dani's room, I hear her alarm, so I know the others will be down soon. I sigh heavily and pull down some bowls. Guess breakfast will have to be cereal today.

It's almost an hour before anyone comes down. Graham's first, as usual, in a polo and khakis. "Morning, Dad." He takes one of the bowls and gets the rice krispies down. "Where's mom?"

"Morning, Graham. She's getting ready for her appointment."

"I guess we're taking Cody to daycare then?"

"I can—"

* * *

 **Ratchet's pov**

I groan when I hear Mariposa shifting in her crib. This cot is _not_ comfortable.

"Dada! I up!"

Thank Primus, she sounds normal. She still looks pale, though. "Good morning, Little One."

"Mo'ni'. Wan' baba."

I nod, and fish out the bottle I had given her early this morning before picking her up. "How's about we get you changed first?"

"Otay."

I change her quickly and dress her in a brown short sleeved T-shirt with a pumpkin graphic, orange and white polka-dot pants with ruffled cuffs, orange socks, brown shoes, and a brown and orange pumpkin headband, then pick her up and start downstairs.

* * *

 **Charlie's POV**

Ratchet's holoform walks in with Marianne on his hip. "Good morning."

"Who's that?"

"That's Marianne's father, Graham. He came out last night because Mari's sick."

"Aw…" Dani steps in wearing an orange top and jeans, and tickles Marianne's toes. "Poor little Angel…"

"Mo'ni' Dani!"

I smile toward Ratchet. "She sounds better…"

He smiles. "She's acting better. I'm going to try giving her breakfast, and see if it stays down."

"Ugh. Stomach flu."

"Cody's got some banana cereal in the cabinet." I smile at Dani. "Could you get Cody's cereal?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Mornin'." Kade sets Cody in his booster, then steps over to the toaster and fixes some toast. Kade's wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, while Cody's wearing a white airplane T-shirt, khakis, and a green hoodie.

I set a bowl of the toddler's cereal in front of Cody and hand him a small spoon, then turn to the medic. "I can get her a bowl if you want me to."

He steps over to the sink and mixes up some baby cereal before putting a quarter of a banana, mashed up, in the bowl. "I'd rather just give her a handful to be safe for now." He nods to the bananas and rice cereal in his hand. "That's what I'm doing here." He fills a nurser bottle with blue pedialyte before adding something from a square container. He sits in front of the toddler, now in a high chair, and starts feeding her using one of Cody's toddler spoons. I step over and put a baby bowl of the banana stars beside his elbow, then set the rice crispies and milk, and a coffee mug beside his elbow. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I watch him feed Marianne for a moment, then turn to check the time. "It's about time for you guys to leave." They rush off to grab their backpacks while I turn to Cody and wash his face and hands. "All right, Sport. Let's get you ready to leave." I grab a plush frog backpack that usually holds a full change of clothes and a couple of pull-ups just in case, and slip it on his back, then lead the toddler to his waiting siblings. "Keep an eye on him."

"We will, Dad."

"Love you!"

"See you later!"

I sit down at the table beside Ratchet as he sprinkles the cereal on her tray.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

Chief Burns joins me at the table with coffee after his children leave for school. "Did you say you had another child?"

I nod. "A youngling named Bumblebee. He's ten."

"Does he ever pick fights with his little sister?"

"No. He's really good with her. He watches her when I'm needed in the medical bay."

"He in school?"

"Yes, actually. He goes to Jasper middle. Seventh grade. Promoted him from sixth after one day."

"Graham skipped first."

"Impressive. Is he thinking of going into medicine?"

"Actually, he wants to be an engineer."

I nod. "I have a brother who's an engineer and inventor."

"Cool."

"Wan' dow'."

I sigh and get her out before turning back to Chief Burns. This is the first chance I've had to talk with the man Optimus has trusted with my daughter. I blink in surprise when I see my notes stuck to the fridge with a clothespin butterfly magnet. "I hope you guys don't mind that I send those."

Charlie looks up to find me pointing to the pink papers. "Oh, no. We're grateful for them, really. Every baby is different, Rick, and it's helpful to know a child's schedule when they come to stay with you—especially in our line of work." He shrugs. "We don't have the graduates meals you use readily available here, so she gets different meals, but she usually eats good, so we don't worry too much."

Mariposa steps over and waves her bottle. "Baba?"

"Of course." I take it and stand. "At least she's drinking something."

"I'd have to agree with you there." He stands with a sigh. "I have to get Sage to a doctor's appointment. I'm sure you'll be okay with Mari?"

I scoff. "Of course I will! I've been taking care of her for ten months now!"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Right… I'll see you later, then."

"You too, Charlie."

"Who's here, Charlie?" A pretty woman steps in. A low-level scan reveals a mass on her left breast. "Is it the babysitter? Did you tell them Mari's sick?"

"It's Ratchet, Sweetheart."

I turn to her with a smile. "Glad to finally meet you. Optimus agreed to let me come out, since my daughter was sick."

"He's not—"

"This is a holoform, Ma'am. My main form is in the bunker. I created this technology so the rest of the team and I could interact with Mariposa on a more "human" level."

"Okay." She sighs softly. "I'm ready to leave."

Charlie nods. "I'm coming."

I hand Mariposa her bottle and slump onto the couch. This family's about to go through some really hard times, and there's nothing I can do to help them. I sigh softly and pick Mariposa up. After getting her bag of toys, I start down the elevator to the bunker. Right now, I need to spend some time with my daughter.

Once we're in the bunker, and I have the chance to set Mariposa down, I deactivate my holoform and step out from the room I had hidden inside. I find some blocks, and step over to them as Mariposa toddles after me with her bottle. Before I start to stack them—in my normal form for once since there's more room down here than in her playpen—I fiddle with the radio controls.

"Dada? Wan' b'ocks."

"I know, Little One… Just give me a moment." There. That song definitely fits the mood of the day. "All right. Let's play."

The man on the TV's gone insane  
Everybody's just laughin  
People cross the world holdin on  
The earth caved in  
The oceans came down crashin  
My neighbor lost his house  
Cause he can't find a job  
Don't you dare pledge allegiance  
Don't you dare speak of God  
Speak of God  
Oh oh oh oh

Now I'm begging for forgiveness  
I wanna make a difference  
Even in the smallest of ways  
I'm only one person  
But I can feel it working  
Even in the smallest of ways  
That's why I pray

Some stupid video posted as a joke  
Somebody's life gets ruined  
Out of everything we can create  
Where is the cure to keep the sick from losing

That line hits me to the spark. ' _Where is the cure to keep the sick from losing? Primus, if I only knew… This family is going to lose a wife and mother before too long. Metastatic breast cancer if I'm not mistaken, and at least stage 3… Primus… Sometimes, I wish I could do more…_ '

"Dada otay?"

I sigh softly and realize I've been holding a block since my mind wandered. "Yeah, I'm fine, Little One." I start stacking the blocks again, and smile when she knocks it down. I want to keep her playing quiet games, rather than playing rough and making herself purge again. Thankfully she hasn't purged since she woke up, but I'm worried that she might start up again if we're not careful.

"Do 'gain!"

"All right." I start stacking the blocks again, keeping a close eye on the time. I can't help but smile when she knocks it over again, and sigh heavily. "We need to go change your diaper, Little One."

"Wan' p'ay!"

"And we will, after you're changed." I head back to the room and activate my holoform, then lock the door and pick Mariposa up on the way to the elevator. Once we're upstairs, I take her to their room for her and change her diaper, then set her on the floor.

"Wan' p'ay b'ocks!"

I sigh heavily. "Let me get a few things, then we'll go back downstairs."

"Otay."

"Want a bottle?"

"Wan' baba."

"Good." She needs to drink right now, and at least she's getting electrolytes through the pedialyte. I'm glad she's eating, of course, but she could start purging again at any time.

I fill her bottle using the blue raspberry pedialyte, then hand it to her and carry her and the diaper bag to the elevator. That way, we won't have to come back up in an hour. Once we get off the elevator, I check to make sure the door is locked, then set her and the bag on the floor and start stacking the blocks yet again. It gets mundane, of course, but Mariposa enjoys it, so I do it.

* * *

 **Noon**

I take Mari upstairs and sit her in their high chair before getting a bowl of applesauce. She still has symptoms of the virus, so I want to be safe. I really don't want to have to watch her purge.

"Wan' do!"

"You'll make a mess, Mari."

"WAN' DO!"

I sigh heavily and hand her the spoon. "Toddlers." Of course, she makes a mess warranting a washcloth and immediate change of clothes, so I take her to her room and strip her, change her diaper, then dress her into a white long sleeved onesie with an orange and blue owl print, orange pants with ruffles on the butt, orange socks, blue shoes, and a blue owl headband.

"Wan' p'ay b'ocks."

"All right."

* * *

 **1:00 PM**

I sigh heavily after she knocks down the most recent stack. "It's time for your nap, Little One."

"Wan' p'ay."

"You can play after you wake up."

"No nigh'-nigh'! P'ay b'ocks!"

I sigh heavily and take her upstairs. Even with her kicking and screaming, it's an easy path, though hearing her scream tears at my spark.

"Doesn't want to nap?"

"Yeah." I turn to see Sage on the couch. "She doesn't want to nap."

"Charlie's on a call."

"Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head. "I'll be fine, Rick." I raise an eyebrow. "Charlie told me."

"Ah." I sigh softly. "Well, I need to get this screamer down for her nap."

"Think she'll be able to go to Kade's game with us tonight?"

"I think so, as long as she's dressed warm enough."

"All right. When are you going back?"

I sigh heavily. "Soon. Agent Fowler needs my help moving to a new house."

"All right."

I take Mariposa into her room and tuck her in with her teddy bear and the fleece blanket, then cover her with her plush heart blanket before handing her an energon and pedialyte bottle, and setting a pacifier beside her. "Good night, Little One."

I step back into the living room and settle on the couch beside Sage. "So…you need to help who move?"

"Agent Fowler. He's our liaison back in Nevada, and he needs help moving into a new house because his wife kicked him out. So I have to help him." I sigh softly. "I'll leave the rest of the pedialyte I've been giving her today, and another bottle if you need it. There's a jar of applesauce in the fridge and some rice baby cereal in the cabinet in case she starts purging again."

"All right. Thanks for coming out, Ratchet. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Sage."

* * *

 **6:30 PM, Sage's POV**

I take Marianne upstairs and change her, then get her dressed in an orange long sleeved T-shirt, an orange and white cheer dress with their school name, white bobby socks, white shoes with orange laces, and an orange cheer headband, then set her on the ground so I can get my shoes on. Kade's got a game tonight, and we're going as usual to cheer him on.

Mari giggles, and reaches up to me. I smile and pick her up. Thank God she's feeling better tonight.

"Mom!? I'm gonna be late!"

"We're coming, Kade!" I walk down the stairs and set the toddler on her feet. "Evereyone else ready?" I scan the family once. Everyone's wearing school colors but Cody, because his is still in the laundry from when he spilled his drink on it week before last. He's wearing a white T-shirt, a green track jacket, black pants, green socks, and his tennis shoes. "All right, then. Let's go!"

"Finally."

"Yay!"

"Kade's gonna win 'gain!"

"You got that right, Sport."

We all head out together. Charlie carries Cody while I push Marianne in the orange stroller. The diaper bag, with Marianne's pedialyte and clean diapers, is tucked safely under the stroller.

"We go?"

"We're going to the game, Little One."

"Ga'?"  
"Right."  
"Kade's gonna win 'gain!"

* * *

 **8:00 PM, Charlie's POV**

I change Marianne into her sleeper and tuck the toddler into her crib before leaving the room. She fell asleep right before the end of the game. Kade's team won by one point after a very close game.


	35. Divorce Part 3

I want to thank everyone who prayed for us. They went down from 15,000 to 5,000, and we're going to be able to keep our home.

* * *

"Normal Talk"

" _ **Bee's Talk**_ "

" **Bee's Talk Holoform** "

" **Bee's Text-To-Talk** "

" _Other Side Over the Phone (Comms)_ "

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Bond communication_ ~

~ _Telepathic communication_ ~

* * *

 **Divorce Part 3**

 **6:00 AM, Sage's POV**

I step into Marianne's room and get her up.

"Mo'ni', Sage!"  
"Good morning, Little One! Glad to see you're feeling better."

"I p'ay?"

"After breakfast." I change her diaper and dress her in a white sleeveless onesie, an orange short sleeved T-shirt with a fall graphic and "FALL", orange cordoroy pants, orange socks, and an orange and brown flower headband, then start for Cody's room and wake him up. He's got daycare today, while the older kids have school. I dress Cody in a mint green polo with a box print and a brown bear on the left shoulder, navy blue pants with a bear head, green socks, and his tennis shoes, then start downstairs with the toddlers.

I step into the kitchen and set Marianne in her high chair with some of Cody's banana cereal, then buckle Cody into his booster with a coloring book. I then turn to the stove with a griddle and start making pancakes for the kids.

* * *

I have a pretty good sized pile by the time Graham and Dani come downstairs, Graham in his usual polo and jeans, while Dani's wearing a white T-shirt and orange shorts.

I great them with a smile before taking a break from frying pancakes to cut up a pancake each for Cody and Marianne. Kade comes down right as I'm setting the toddlers' plates in front of them, complete with toddler sized forks.

"Mornin', Mom." He takes the plate I'd been piling them on, which has five total left. "Ooh. Pancakes! Don't mind if I do."

"What the—Kade!"

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!"

I sigh heavily. "Calm down, guys. I can make more."

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Charlie looks around. "What's going on?"

"Morning, Charlie." I sigh heavily. "Kade just took the last of the finished pancakes. I'll have more in a few minutes."

"No problem." He sits beside Marianne and tickles the toddler's toes. "Looks like someone's feeling better."

She giggles excitedly. "S'op! No 'icklies! No wan'!"

" _Charlie_ …"

"Mom!"

" _Dani_ …"

"She sounds precious."

"And she's recovering from the stomach flu, I don't need her puking today."

"All right…"

"It's almost time for you guys to be heading off to school."

"All right."

"Bye, Mom!"

"Have fun with Mari!"

"You have patrol in a few minutes, Charlie." I pull Marianne out of the high chair and start getting her cleaned up.

Charlie steps over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Jessie's handling EMS calls today, so you only need to worry about Marianne."

"All right." I kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Don't mention it."

I smile before turning back to the toddler. "Let's get your shoes on, sweetie. Then we'll see about going for a walk." I slip her tiny feet into orange canvas velcro tennis shoes and grab her sweater and hat from last time, along with my jacket, and pack the diaper bag with milk, diapers, and we're ready, I carry her downstairs with one of the metal bottles and set her in the stroller. "Ready to go for a walk?"

"Baba?"

"Yep. Here you go." I hand it to her. "Ready now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's POV**

Agent Fowler turns to me as we start to lug another piece of furniture up the stairs. "Where were you yesterday? Optimus said you had a solo mission, but—"

"Mari had the stomach flu, and I was needed in Griffin Rock. Only those who know of our kind saw me in my normal form, so no rules were broken, and Mari was glad to see me."

"I hope she's feeling better now."

"She was acting normal when I left, so she should be okay today, but I plan to get her earlier than Optimus did the last time."

"You're going after her this time?"

I shrug. "I've got to. I need to have a well-founded connection to the Burns before she's old enough to go to school. I want them to see her as a part of their family, since she doesn't have any humans here. Especially since she'll be out around the town a lot more once she's older, and they'll need a different cover than "babysitting a toddler from the mainland". She's a good kid, but they'll still need a different cover before she's four."

"And you want them to see her as what? A sister?"

"Distant cousin."

"I think I get it. So when are you leaving to get her?"

"I'm going to leave here at two. They're three hours ahead of us, so I'm getting her at five. That'll give her time to play with Cody after her nap."

"You're really doing a good job with her."

"You had doubts? I'm a Carrier, Bill."

"I was worried at first, but you've done better than most mothers I've seen out with their toddlers. Mari's very well-behaved for a child her age."

"Thank you, I guess…" I sigh heavily. "I can only do my best, Bill. She's taken me out of my comfort zone more than you think. I'm constantly worried that I'm not doing something right, or that she's going to hate me when she's older…just because I saved her from a life of abuse."

"Welcome to parenthood, Ratchet. You never feel like you're doing enough for them, but they'll love you no matter what. Teens hate everything, including their parents, so good luck when she's thirteen, otherwise, you're doing fine."

I hand him the credit card. "Seems like you need this more than I do."

"W-what? Ratchet, that's the only thing you have to get Mari's food!"

"I've already checked with the government, thank you, and they've gotten me a job at the hospital here in town."

"You'll have to put Mari in daycare, Ratchet."

"I'll find a sitter. I…don't want her in daycare yet."

"You mean because of Soundwave, right?"

"Right."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, Noon, Sage's POV**

I start the water boiling for lunch, then take Marianne upstairs so I can get her changed. I then dress her in an orange and white cap sleeved tunic with two pockets and blue bows, white leggings, white socks, and orange strappy flats.

* * *

I stir the macaroni and cheese I made for our lunch, then turn to the toddler in her high chair. "Ready for lunch, Sweetheart?"

"Num-num?" I nod. "Yay num-num!"

I put some on a plate for her and hand her a spoon before settling beside her with my own plate and a fork. "Eat up, Little One. It's almost naptime."

"No wan' nigh'-nigh'. Wan' Dada."

"I know, Sweetheart. He'll be back before you know it. It'll be quicker if you take your nap."

"Go nigh'-nigh', see Dada?"

"Yep."

"Otay. Go nigh'-nigh'."

"Good girl." We finish our lunch, then I get her cleaned up before laying her down for a nap with her fleece blanket and teddy bear. "Sleep well, Little One."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 3:00 PM, Sage's pov**

I get Marianne up at three, and change her diaper before

Dressing her in a pink and purple striped long sleeved onesie with orange trim, a pink T-shirt with purple trim and an orange kitten graphic, orange pants with a blue print and purple ruffles at the ankles, orange socks with a blue print, and white tennis shoes, then slip the crocheted tiara on her head. I then take her downstairs. I set her in the living room with a few of Cody's toys and wait for the kids to get home.

They walk in within fifteen minutes, and Dani immediately picks up Marianne. "Hey, Mom."

"How was school?"

"Good. Milo's hitting on me again."

"Did you tell him you weren't interested?"

"Only about a hundred times, Mom."

"Graham?"

"It was fine, Mom. Got a hundred on my test."

"Great Job, Graham. Kade?"

"Great. I got interviewed for the school paper."

"Cool. What about?"

"My winning touchdown pass."

"Great. Cody?"

"I haved fun!"

"Cool!" Dani hands me a sheet of paper—the daycare's way of keeping us informed. I read over it and smile. "Looks like someone was a good boy today."

"I pway wif Mawi?"

"Go ahead, Sweetheart, but play nice, now. She's still a baby."

"Otay."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, 1:30 PM, Ratchet's POV**

I pull up outside the middle school and head inside. "I need to pick Bailey up early."

"Just a moment." She turns to the phone and picks it up. "Mr. Davis…I need you to send Bailey down to the office. His father's here to pick him up." She hangs up the phone and turns to me. "He's on his way."

"Thank you." I turn to the door when it opens. "Hey."

" **What's going on?** "

"We're going to pick up your sister."

" **Cool!** " He sighs. " **I thought Orion was going to do it…** "

"Nope. We're doing it this time. Come on, Bailey."

* * *

I pull into the base and let him out, then wait for him to return to his normal form before I transform. "Put your stuff away and come back out here." I turn to Optimus. "Are the coordinates set?"

He nods. "The ground bridge is ready."

"Go ahead and activate it." I transform as Bumblebee runs back out in holoform, his blue and gray collared shirt fluttering slightly in the breeze. "Remember. No Cybertronian forms, and no mention of aliens."

" **Got it, Dad.** "

I activate my holoform and ruffle his blonde hair. "Get in."

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, 5:00 pm, Ratchet's POV**

We pull up outside the fire station, and climb out before heading up to the door. I knock, and start when Kade opens the door. he's wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, and holding a sandwich. "Hey. You here for Mari?"

"Yes." Kade steps back and lets us in.

"I didn't know you had another kid."

"This is Bailey. He lost his voice in a car accident."

"Mom, Rick's here!"

"Hi Rick—oh, who's this?"

"My son, Bailey."

Sage turns from the stove. "It's nice to meet you, Bailey."

" **Nice to meet you too.** "

I sigh at her confused look. "His voice was damaged in a car accident a few years ago."

"Ah. You two wanna stay for dinner? I'm making Chicken Parmesan."

"I need to get Mari home…"

"Hey, Rick. Good to see you again."

"I just came to pick up Mari. We need to get back home. Bailey has homework."

"I understand. I hope we'll get to see you two again soon."

"I would have to agree. Come on, Bailey."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Ratchet's POV**

"How did our little Princess behave for them this time?"

I set Mariposa in her pen and turn to Optimus with a sigh. "Pretty good, from what I can tell."

"That is good to know."

"Dada? Num-num?"

I smile and give her some fruit bites.


	36. Babysitters

I only own my OCs!

* * *

Babysitter

 **August 31, 1994, 3:00 PM, Ratchet's POV**

I'm sitting near the edge of the platform by the computer in holoform, using a lap desk to write some notes on white paper with a pink and blue border. "Ratchet? What are you doing?"

I look up with a weak smile. "I had to give Agent Fowler the card until he's able to be financially stable, so I need to work to support Mari. General Brice already got me in at the ER, but I need to find a sitter for Mari."

"We could watch her."

"She needs more contact with humans, and I need to make sure she's sheltered."

"From whom?"

"From the cons, Optimus. Even if nothing's happened yet, they know she's out here. I have to find a way to keep her safe, and maybe hiding with humanity during the day is the answer."

"We will back your decision, Ratchet."

"Thanks for understanding." I turn from the nearly finished caretaker notes to the fliers I'm working on. "Once I'm finished here, I need to head into town and hang these fliers."

* * *

"Hey, Rick!"

I turn from where I'm hanging one of my fliers to find Kate Walters. "Hey."

"What have you been doing?"

I sigh before pulling my excuse out. "My old sitter quit, and I don't want to put Mari in daycare yet, so…"

"I could watch her… I don't have Benny in daycare yet either, and I'm home all day…"

I lower the flyer and give her a look. "Would you be able to come over in an hour for an interview?"

"Of course!" She sighs. "I'll have to bring Benny, though."

"They can play while we talk."

"Okay, then. Where—"

"I'm across the street behind you, and across the street to the left. I've seen you and Benny outside when I'm putting Mari down for her naps."

"OH! You're the guy who just moved in!"

I nod weakly. "I'd been renting the one next door, and my lease ran out. Thankfully I was able to buy this time."

"That's good." She sighs. "I have to go. Eric and Benny are waiting in the car."

I nod, and look from her to the flyer in my hand. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

* * *

I pull into the base and head to my room, where Arcee is watching Mariposa.

"Back already?"

"I have to interview someone at the fake house in an hour, so I need to get Mari changed."

"Want me to go with?"

"No. It's better that I do this myself." I sigh softly. "But get Bailey."

"He's doing homework."

"He can do it at the new fake house. I can't leave him here and appear as an attentive human parent."

"I'll go get him."

"Thanks." I pick Mariposa up and lay her on the changing table, where I change her diaper, then change her into a black sleevless tutu dress with a bumblebee on the chest and a black tutu with silver dots and yellow trim, yellow and black leggings, yellow socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, then gather a few toys and supplies to make the house look "lived in". I then pick up Mariposa and shift to my normal form before turning to gather the supplies.

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

"In here, Bee. You can come in."

" _ **Where are we going?**_ "

"The fake house. You need to bring your homework, and pack a few things in case she comes to see your room. I've got the gallon bottle of energon we filled for instances such as this, Mari's milk, and a few other things. We've got clothes and non-perishable groceries, along with dishes nd a few cheap toys, still in the house, though they need to be unpacked from "moving". I'll work on that while Mari plays, so I'll be ready for the interview."

" _ **And you need me there because…**_ "

"Because you're not technically old enough to leave behind, and you're part of my family. Logically speaking, I would need someone to look after you as well as Mari."

" _ **Do you have to go to work?**_ "

"Sadly, until Agent Fowler gets a replacement for the card, I do. I can't expect the money the government uses to provide our supplies to go toward Mari's expensive toddler meals and toddler clothes. What doesn't go toward Mari's care will go into her savings account." I turn and grab the last bag. "Now… You have your homework?"

" _ **Yep.**_ "

"Get your bike and come on."

" _ **Why do I need my bike?**_ "

"Because you'll be leaving from the fake house until further notice."

" _ **Are we ACTUALLY moving there?**_ "

"No. I'll drop you and Mari off at Kate's, which means early mornings for all of us unless I get put on night shifts after a while."

" _ **Awwwww…**_ "

"Stop complaining and come on. We need to get to the house."

* * *

 **fake house, 3:15 pm**

I pull up to the house and carry things inside before locking my vehicle mode. Can't have anyone try to steel me while I'm interviewing Kate. "Put your bike in the garage and start unpacking your room. I'll let you know when Kate gets here, so you can get back to work on your homework."

" **Okay.** " I watch him head upstairs before setting Mariposa on the floor with a bottle and a few quiet toys. I then turn to the boxes on the table with a heavy sigh and start to unpack them.

* * *

 **4:00 PM**

I look up when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Kate walks in with Benny on her hip. "Hey." I hand her an application I printed off at the base. "I'm not going to be too formal, but I do need your information."

"I'll get this filled out as soon as I put Benny down."

"There's no rush. Just take your time. We'll do the interview once everything's filled out."

"Okay…"

"I need to go upstairs real quick so I can check on my son. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **4:45 PM**

"Sounds good. I'll bring them by tomorrow morning on my way to work. Bailey takes his bike to school, and I'll have Mari's schedule for you when I drop them off."

"First week's on me, but after that it's ten bucks an hour."

"Thank you." I shake her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at six."

* * *

 **September 1, 5:15 AM, Ratchet's POV**

I groan when my alarm goes off, and turn toward the door of Mariposa's dresser, where my scrubs are waiting. I know I'm supposed to pick up a lab coat and ID at the hospital when I get there.

I quickly shift to holoform and get into my scrubs and start getting Mariposa's things ready before starting for Bumblebee's berth room to get the mechling up. "Come on, Bee. I have fifteen minutes before I have to be at the hospital."

He groans and rolls out of his berth before shifting to holoform and starting to get dressed. "Your lunchbox is in the fridge, and your progress report is on the counter. I have to get Mari up and dressed."

" _ **Thanks, Ratch.**_ "

I wake Mariposa—thankfully with only a whimper, not a scream—and change her quickly before dressing her in a white short sleeved onesie with "My Daddy is a Doctor, What SuperPower Does Your Daddy Have?", dark pink pants with ruffles at the ankles, white socks, and her white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. I brush her fine blonde hair, and pull her hair into two tiny ponytails before clipping tiny gemstone covered hair bow clips onto the tops.

I glance at the clock before gathering her things and her car seat, then stop at the kitchen to check up on Bumblebee and grab my lunch and Mariposa's and Bumblebee's energon bottles for the day before heading to the main room, where I transform and open the back. "Hurry up and get your sister buckled. We have to go." I pull out of th base and quickly activate my holoform in the driver's seat. I can't let myself forget to do that. The less people who know of my true form, the better.

" _ **Slow down, Ratch. We'll get to Kate's in plenty of time for you to get to work.**_ "

"Did you get your homework done?"

" _ **Yep.**_ "

"Okay, good. Don't bother Kate too much and make sure you get your homework done before I get back. I'll be there a little after six. Make sure you play nice with the babies, and let Optimus or I know if Soundwave's minions mention getting Mari."

" _ **I usually make it a point to avoid them after my first day…**_ "

"Well, I need you to at least try and find out what they're planning. Your sister's life may depend on it."

" _ **I'll do my best.**_ "

"That's all I can ask." I pull up outside Kate's house and open the back door. "Call me if anything happens. I've got my cell on me."

" **I'll do my best, Dad.** "

Kate steps out with a white baby monitor in one hand. Agent Fowler had gotten us one as well, but I very seldom use it. "Hey Rick! How's Mari today?"

"She's good." I climb out to help get her things inside. "She may be a little fussy today, since she's in a new place. It took her three days to settle in with our last sitter." I sigh heavily. "The yellow metal water bottles are Bailey's medicine. He needs to drink one with both breakfast and lunch, and he can have the second one whenever he wants after school. Mari's schedule is in her diaper bag, and her bottles are the pink ones. They all need to be refrigerated."

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day at work!"

"Be good, Bailey."

" **I will!** "

I take one more look at the two before pulling away.

* * *

Its not long before I reach the hospital. I pull into a space as far from the entrance as I can before starting inside. I stop and get my ID and lab coat before heading to the ER for my first day.

"Rick!" I look around for a moment before my eyes land on June. "Heard you were transferring her from one of the military hospitals."

I shrug. "I had to step back a bit so I could spend more time with Mari, and the general figured I'd b better off working here until we get a few things settled."

"Did you get Mari settled in daycare okay?"

"She's with a sitter, actually. The sister-in-law of a friend of mine."

"Ah." She sighs. "I didn't want to leave Jack in daycare either. You'll get used to the idea soon enough."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

 **With Kate, Bumblebee's POV**

"Well then…" Kate smiles and sighs before looking down at me. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

" **No, Ma'am. Dad didn't wake me up early enough.** "

"Probably assumed you'd eat here." She smiles and leads me inside. "I've got Mari's meals waiting, and I've got a few microwavable breakfast meals in the freezer if you want one of those, or we've got pancakes…"

" **You don't have to go through all the trouble. I can just eat cereal…** "

"Nonsense!" She smiles and puts an arm around me. "It's no trouble, Bailey." She shrugs. "How about french toast? I'm making some for Benny and I."

" **Sounds good.** "

"All right. And Mari gets her oatmeal, and maybe her own piece if she wants."

"Num-num?"

She smiles at Mari, who is snuggly nestled against her hip. "Yep. I'm gonna go fix your num-nums right now."

"Yay!" She blinks at Kate. "P'ay me?"

"You'll get to play with Benny after breakfast, but you can play with your brother until he's up." She turns to me. "You do have your homework done, right?"

" **Yep. It's in my backpack.** "

"Got lunch money?"

" **Packed lunch, in my backpack. Dad put my meds in there too.** "

"Does he mix something with juice or something?"

" **Sort of…** " I sigh softly. " **It's pretty hard to explain.** "

"Your dad said I shouldn't worry about washing the bottles…"

" **He's got a certain method to making sure they're clean, and the meds aren't safe for everyone. It's just one of the many over-protective things he does.** " I laugh slightly. " **He won't even let me wash them!** " Truth is, I'm too busy with training and patrols for chores, so Ratchet just takes care of the usual childhood chores while I worry about helping keep the cons from hurting humans, but I can't tell her that without blowing cover, and that's the last thing I want to do.

She sets Mari by a small pile of toys and turns to the stove. "If he's that hard-set on washing them himself I won't do it, but I'm usually careful with others' belongings." I turn to her as the sound of someone small moving comes from the monitor. "I'll be right back, Bailey. Benny's up."

I run a yellow wooden car over Mari's leg, causing her to giggle. "Do 'gain!"

"I'm back!" I look up as Kate sets a three-year-old boy in blue Star Wars pajamas beside Mari and I. "Now, How 'bout I get breakfast made before you have to leave for school?"

* * *

 **7:45 AM**

I slip my arms through the straps on my backpack and walk over to the fake house before grabbing my bike.

"Later, Boss!"

"We'll try to get more information from the bug today."

I cringe and start for the school. ' _They're not getting anything out of me today, that's for sure._ ' I glance back. ' _Thank Primus._ ' They're following me, which means they don't know Mari's back at Kate's. ' _Primus, please keep Mari safe…_ ' I pull into the school lot and lock my bike in the rack before heading inside, keeping one eye on the minicon holoforms behind me.

I pull my books out for my first class and step into Mr. Davis' room with the two still following me. I take my seat and take out my phone before starting to type. " **I'm not telling you guys anything, so you've got no reason to follow me.** "

"Don't care."

"You won't shake us off 'til we get her, Bug."

I look around before nodding. No one but us in the room. " **You forget who I am. I never told Megatron anything about the All Spark, and I won't tell you guys anything about Mari either. I'm not afraid of you.** "

"You sure seemed that way the other day."

" **I have to keep up the act of a human here on Earth. You guys do too, or they'll find out we're not human.** "

"So?"

I smirk. " **I was pretending. Katie had already warned me that you were here.** "

"Who?"

"How!?"

" **My friend, and She told me to avoid you two because you're part of the bad crowd.** "

"Good."

"Rumble?"

Rumble crosses his arms and glares at his twin. "Keep it down, Fren!" He sighs. "The Boss would have been really mad if he learned that someone besides the bug knew who we really are. Or did you forget we're not supposed to _be_ on Earth?"

Frenzy huffs. "I didn't _forget_."

Rumble chuckles. "He forgot." He blinks at me as if he's suddenly remembered that I'm his enemy. "Anyway…" He gives me a frustrated look. "Megatron _ordered_ Soundwave to get information about the Star Healer, and Soundwave says she's your baby sister, so _we've_ been _ordered_ to get information about her. It's the _only_ way we can be down here with our Carrier right now, so we need any information you have."

"Seriously. Ol' Megs is getting real impatient. I don't know how much longer we have before he starts hurting Soundwave."

"Yeah. Right now, he's only going after Starscream, but he'll go after Soundwave soon if we don't get him the information."

" **I know you care about him, but I can't tell you anything. You said it yourself. She's only a** _ **sparkling**_ **—not even a vorn yet. She'd never be able to survive what Megatron's more than likely got planned for her.** "

"I know, but…"

" **No buts. I won't risk my sister's life.** "

"Morning, B. What's going on?"

I turn and smile. " **Morning, Katie.** " I sigh heavily. " **Just discussing something.** "

"With the bullies?"

I shrug. " **I'm trying to figure out why they decided to follow me to school.** "

"Ah."

* * *

 **With Kate, Mariposa's POV**

"Play nice now, Benny. She's still a baby."

I watch Kate nervously as she sets Benny back beside me. Now he's wearing actual clothes, though. "Hi."

"Hi." He picks up a car and holds it out to me. "Car."

"I p'ay?"

"Otay." He rolls a blue one over to me. "You pway bwue. I pway wed."

"Otay." I pick up the car and drive it around the room, crawling as quickly as I can behind it.

* * *

 **Jasper Hospital, Ratchet's POV**

I sigh softly and set the chart I'm holding down on the front desk before moving toward lounge. I grab my lunch from my locker and head for the door to the cafeteria.

I look through the rather crowded cafeteria before finding June. She turns to me as I slide into the seat beside her. "How's your first day been so far?"

"Busy."

"It usually is." She smiles. "You haven't had too much trouble with the patients, right?"

I shake my head. "Not really. They're better than dealing with traumatied soliers, at least."

"I'm sure they are."

I nod and turn to glance at my phone. "I'm kind of worried about Mari, though. I hope she's settled in well with Kate."

"I'm sure she has." She smiles. "How's Bailey doing in school?"

"Really well. He's enjoying himself, too."

"Now that's surprising." She sighs. "Jack and his sisters don't usually enjoy having to go to school."

I shrug. "I was homeschooling him before this year, though, so I think he's just glad to be around other kids."

"Probably." She smiles. "With his disability, though…kids can me mean, Rick."

"I'm aware of that, June, but he hasn't come home crying once since school started, and he's a pretty sensitive kid. I'd be able to tell if he was being bullied."

* * *

 **3:00 pm, Bumblebee's POV**

I gather my books and stick them into my backpack before zipping it closed, then sling it over my shoulders. I watch the two holoform minicons walk ahead of me as I grab my bike, and start for Kate's slower than usual to make sure they don't see where I'm going. Once they're inside the house, I put my bike up and run for Kate's front door.

I step in quietly, just in case the babies are asleep, and meet Kate in the kitchen. "How was school, Bailey?"

I sigh and pull out my phone. " **Good. How was Mari?** "

"That's all I get?"

I shrug. " **School went fine, I found out the bullies live a block away from us, and I got most of my homework done during lunch break. How's my little sister? No one showed up to ask about her, right?** "

"No one Bailey… What's going on?"

I sigh heavily. I'll just have to tell her the issue, without mentioning that we're aliens. " **The bullies keep saying they're going to try and take her from us. I've told Dad, but we haven't been able to do much more than protect her. That's why Dad was so nervous about leaving her today.** "

"Ah…" She smiles as she sets a couple cookies in front of me. "Don't worry, Buddy. I'm able to keep her safe." She turns to the fridge and pulls out my water bottle. "My sister-in-law is a Special Forces soldier, and my husband is the police chief here in Jasper. We'll make sure to keep Mari safe."

" **Oh…thanks, Kate.** " I smile up at her. That makes me feel a little better.

"So, how much homework do you have?"

" **Just some English…I don't need any help with it.** "

"If you get stuck, just come get me."

" **I will. Thanks again, Kate!** " I quickly get settled at the kitchen table to start working on my homework. The sooner I get done, the sooner I can play with Mari.

" _Mommy, I go potty!_ "

Kate sighs heavily and sets my water bottle on the table a little more forcefully than necessary. "I'm coming, Benny!"

* * *

 **7:05 PM, Ratchet's POV**

I pull up to Kate's house with a heavy sigh. It's been a long day, and I still have to get the kids to bed—that's _if_ Mariposa doesn't have any nightmares tonight.

Bumblebee comes out with his backpack on his back, Mari on his hip, and her diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Once he's inside, he sets Mariposa into her seat with a sigh. " **They're still trying to get her, Ratchet.** "

"I was afraid of that…" I sigh heavily. "We need to get her home, now. You can tell Optimus what intel you've gathered during your day once we get to the base. With hope, we'll be able to keep them from getting her, but you have to let me know if I have to start leaving her at the base. Her life may depend on it."

* * *

 **Bumblebee's pov**

' _"You won't shake us off 'til we get her, Bug."_ ' I have to hold back the shudder wanting to escape. They're going to do everything in their power to get my sister, which means we have to do everything in our power to keep her safe. At the same time, she needs contact with humankind so she can get over her fear of them before she's old enough to start school. At this rate, half of me is scared that she won't be ready until she's 30, while the other half is more scared that she'll be too ready, and won't want to stay with us once we can return home.

"Bee?"

I shake my head before climbing out the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode with Mari and her diaper bag in my arms, as well as my backpack. The second Mari and her bag are with Ratchet, I transform and turn toward my berth room. " _ **Sorry. I was thinking.**_ " Ratchet nods toward where Optimus is running the command center. " _ **Right…**_ " I turn to our Prime with my hands clasped behind my back, under my doorwings. " _ **Sir? I have intel reguarding the Decepticons knowledge about Mariposa Prime.**_ "

"Proceed."

" _ **Soundwave has a fake house like we do, right across the street from where our new one is. I believe the other Decepticons may have houses in Jasper as well, that they use as cover during our current cease-fire. Rumble and Frenzy are still attempting to get information from me, but I have remained silent on the matter at hand.**_ " I sigh heavily. " _ **We may want to take note that some of the Decepticons haven't lost their compassion for sparklings and their Carriers, especially their younglings. Mari might not be in as much danger as we suspected she'd be with them.**_ "

"I assume Soundwave has taught them well, Bumblebee. Continue."

" _ **Soundwave and his minions have yet to learn that Mari is staying with Kate during the day, though I don't know for how long. He could find out tomorrow, or it could happen next week, or next month. He might never find out if we're careful enough, but Ratchet's vehicle mode may tip him off after a while. I'm trying to get closer to the minicons so I can get more intel, but that's all for now…**_ "

"Good work, Bumblebee. Report back when you have more information. Dismissed."

" _ **Thank you, Sir.**_ " I start for my berth room before glancing back. " _ **Goodnight.**_ "

"Goodnight."


End file.
